Where you belong
by symphiann
Summary: Edward leaves Bella the night before their wedding with no explanation. Now he's back four years later. Bella thinks she's ready to move on, but is Edward ready to let her? First fic, please give it a chance. AH. CANON. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- So this is my very first fan-fic. I would you to leave some feedback and let me know what you think. Feel free to ask questions or leave comments.**

**I would also like to thank my beat Sarah for editing this chapter for me!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own All of the books, Twilight the movie, a team Edward shirt, and pre-ordered tickets to New Moon.**

Where you belong

"Seriously, Alice, I will watch any movie you want except that one, I promise," I begged my best friend Alice Brandon "I can only watch _Chicago_ so many times, I had that "Razzle Dazzle" song stuck in my head forever after the last time we watched it.

"Oh, Bella, how you exaggerate. It's not stuck in your head right now, so obviously it wasn't stuck in your head forever," she chirped clutching the DVD in her hand.

_Stupid little pixie, always trying to find a loophole. _

"Alright, Alice, I guess I am not above begging in public places, even this dinky video store," I gestured my hand around at the tiny store we were in. But please, please, please anything else. How about this," I said snatching up a copy of _300, _a half naked Gerard Butler, lots of action, a half naked Gerard Butler…..do I need to say more?" I smiled giving her my best doe eyes.

"Fine, Bella," She huffed. "but you owe me, like I get to dress you up the next three times we go out."

"Agreed," I said. Her eyes wentwide with shock.

"Seriously, you just agreed to become Bella Barbie for three different times," She was practically jumping up and down.

"Yes I did, I would pretty much agree to anything to not have to watch _Chicago_ again.

"If I had only known, I would have made you agree to way more thanthat," Shesaid laughing. "So do you think _300_ is enough or should we grab something else?" she said walking down the next aisle.

"Ummmmm…well who is all coming over tonight?" I asked picking up the case for _Shooter._

_Mmmmm…..Mark Wahlberg._

"Well, you and me," She stated.

"Obviously, pixie. I meant besides you and me."

"Well. Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, and Rose," She said stopping to think. "Oh, Angela and Ben, and maybe Mike and Jess. They said they would try to make it. Who knows though, they are still on newlywed high?"

"Well hopefully they can make it, I kinda miss those two. I mean, did they really need a two month honeymoon in Hawaii?"

"Well, it sounded like Jess was more than willing to come, but Mike was trying to get her to stay home, if you know what I mean," Alice giggled wiggling her eyebrows up and down at me.

"Gross, I don't need that mental image, Alice! It's bad enough that I walk in on my brother and Rose going at it, I do not need to think about Mike and Jess too,"

"You're right sorry, if anyone's seen enough sexing, it's you," She agreed. I had walked in on my brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, more times then I can count. I really probably see a therapist to deal with all the emotional damage that has caused.

"Alright, we are definitely expecting more people than I thought, so we need to stop by the store after we leave here for more pasta, chicken, and Alfredo sauce," I listed off.

"Ok, I guess we'll get _300_ and _I Love You Man. _I keep telling Jasper that's him and Emmett," She joked, grabbing both cases and heading to the check out.

"Here, can you put this back for me?" She asked, handing me the _Chicago_ case.

"It would be my pleasure," I said, taking the case and heading to the appropriate aisle.

Just as I sat the case back in its spot, I heard the door jingle, announcing someone else's arrival. Two seconds later I heard Alice gasp, then squeal. Then I heard a voice I had not heard for almost four years.

"Pixie bug what are you doing here?" he said

"Edward Cullen…how…what…you…"Alice stammered obviously lost for words.

I was frozen in the aisle, I needed to get out of there.

_Please tell me there is a back door. Edward Cullen, why God, why now? _

I was finally doing better, finally trying to put everything behind me. I really needed to get out of there without seeing him. If I looked into his emerald eyes, I would be a goner…..

_Oh god what am I wearing? Please be something decent._

I looked down and sighed in relief, seeing that I was still dressed from the office. I was wearing a deep blue ruffled neck blouse, a black pencil skirt, and the black heels that Alice forced on me this morning. I ran my hand over my wavy brown hair, still soft not frizzy.

"You ok there, Alice?" came his velvety voice.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she mumbled out. "just really surprised to see you."

"It's been a while," He said, his voice darkening. "So what are you doing here?'

"Renting movies, obviously," she said.

"Obviously you're renting movies, I meant in Seattle, last I heard, you and Jasper were headed to New York," He said.

"We were, but his firm offered him a better deal to stay here, so we did," She said, taking a step back so she could quickly peek down the aisle I was in. Once her eyes found mine, she gave me that OMG look.

"Well, that's nice that you get to stay close to home then," He said.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" She asked, her voice harder. She quickly shot a look at me again, I think trying to make sure that I hadn't passed out or bolted.

"Renting a movie," he joked. I could only imagine Alice's face. "Ok, not funny. I decided it was time to face the firing squad, so to speak."

I knew that I needed to go up there. I could walk up there, grab Alice's arm and make a dash for the door. I knew that was the wussy way out, but how else do you face your ex-fiancé, whom you hadn't seen since the morning of your almost wedding. I mean, he didn't even have the guts to tell me he was done. He'd left a note on the pillow saying:

"_Bella, I am so sorry, I can't do it. You deserve so much more. Please forgive me. Edward."_

That was it.

"_No need to relive that memory at this moment, if you do, you're only going to freak yourself out,"_

"So, are you here by yourself?" He asked, obviously seeing Alice looking desperately done my aisle.

"Um, well….," She started.

"No, she's not,' I cut her off, walking out of my hiding place.

"Bella," He whispered, his voice cracking

_Don't do it Bella, don't look up Grab Alice, then head for the door. Remember the game plan. _

"Bella," he said louder this time. I knew I was screwed, my eyes had a mind of their own. I drank in his long, lean jean clad legs, up his torso to his beautiful covered chest, up to his chiseled jaw and perfect mouth, then his eyes.

I was a goner.

Minutes passed, or maybe hours. We just stared at each other.

"Well…," Alice finally broke in. We both jumped breaking eye contact.

Before anything else was said, the door jingled again and in walked one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She was at least 5'11" with long strawberry blonde hair and the body of a supermodel.

She looked over at our group, made a disgruntled face and whined out in the most annoying voice I'd ever heard.

"Eddie, I am sick to death of waiting in the car, you said you'd only be a minute."

My eyes flew to "Eddie".

_Was he with her? _

I mean, it made sense, look at both of them, they were perfect.

_Come on Bella pull it together, you have imagined him with someone else the last four years. Now you know it is a fact_.

Edward broke eye contact and looked down at the floor almost ashamed.

"Sorry, Tanya," he said, as she wrapped her arm around his waist possessively, not taking her eyes off me. "I ran into some old friends."

Ok that's my cue to go, I didn't want to hear his explanations to his supermodel. I gave Alice the eye. I was glad we'd perfected our art of speaking without words in high school.

"Well Eddie," Alice sneered, "your old friends here will let you get back to your date."

She grabbed my arm, yanking me out of the door.

Once we were in Alice's car, speeding away from Edward, I released the breath that I hadn't I was holding. Alice gave me a concerned look when I wrapped my arms around my chest. She knew what I was doing, this was the position I was in for six months after he left.

"Are you okay?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know, I'm kind of numb right now." I answered honestly. "And I'm angry, really angry."

"I would be angry too, "he left you pretty much at the altar and then after four years, waltzes back in with trampy Tanya on his arm. You have every right to bypassed." She fumed. It took a lot to get Alice really worked up, but the subject of Edward always brought out the worst in her.

"No, I'm not mad at that." I said. Alice gave me a very shocked expression.

"Well, I am mad about that, but I am madder at myself. I spent the last four years perfecting what I would say to him when I saw him for the first time, and I blew it. I just stood there like a star struck idiot getting lost in his eyes. I'm pissed; I was going tell him what a douche bag he was for leaving like that. I had this whole thing planned out about how he was spineless and a coward. I was supposed to tell him that he was right about one thing; I did deserve better, I deserved better then a note on a pillow on the morning of our wedding. Moreover, if I could go back in time, I would never have agreed to go to homecoming with him that year, I would have gone with Tyler Crowley. I could have saved myself all that heartache had I just told him no."

With that statement made, I broke into gut wrenching sobs to the point that I could barely breathe. I didn't even realize that Alice had pulled over until I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Oh Bella," she whispered into my hair. "Just let it out. You can't blame yourself for not being in the right state of mind, honey, it's the first time you've seen him since that dreadful day. Anyone would have reacted in the same fashion."

"Except Rose," I sobbed out.

"Well, yes, except Rose, but I'm pretty sure she's hiding a set of balls up her skirt"

I snorted out a burst of laughter. "I'm sure Em would have noticed that by now." I joked.

"There's my Bella," She said softly. "let me grab my cell and call Jasper. I'm going to cancel the plans for tonight."

"No you're not Alice," I said strictly. "and you're not going to say anything about this to anyone, either. I don't need anyone's sympathy and I definitely do not want everyone bringing it up. It would only bring up more unwanted memories. I just want a normal night with my friends. No Edward involved."

"Okay, Bella, I promise not to say anything tonight. But you and I are going to have a nice long talk tomorrow about all of this." She sighed pulling back into traffic.

"Tomorrow," I promised

Once we were back at the house, I busied myself in the kitchen, whipping up the Chicken Alfredo. I was doing everything I could to keep my mind off of Edward and the darkest day of my life.

"_Bella, love," Edward whispered from the doorway. "are you sleeping?"_

_I snuggled deeper into the comfortable mattress hoping that he would crawl in next to me. We were supposed to be sleeping in separate rooms, per Alice, since tomorrow was our big day._

"_Come on love, I know you're not sleeping, you're just trying to get me to join you." He laughed into the darkness._

"_Is it working?" I asked as innocently as I could__._

"_Maybe. You know__,__ if Alice catch's me in here there will be hell to pay?"_

"_Well you better come hide under these covers then, wouldn't want the wrath of Alice on you," I suggested_

"_Oh, so hiding there in your covers is going to keep Alice away?" he laughed._

"_Mmmhmm."_

"_Well, who could fight with that logic?" He said, and I felt the bed sink under his weight as he crawled up beside me._

"_I suppose it's not really cheating if we don't sleep." He whispered against the side of my neck. I suppressed the urge to moan as tingles shot all the way to my toes._

"_Well what do you have in mind, Mr. Cullen?" I replied huskily, running my fingers through his messy bronze hair._

"_Well, a little bit of this," he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. "and a little bit of that." He trailed kisses down the slope of my neck stopping to suck on my pulse point._

"_Edward," I moaned out, "We have to stop, Alice will surely know if we do this. There will literally be hell to pay then."_

"_Oh, how would she know?" He asked as he made his way back up my throat. For a second I forgot what I was trying to say. Oh yeah, Alice. Oh well._

"_EDWARD CULLEN YOU BETTER GET YOUR BEHIND OUT OF THAT BEDROOM RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" Alice's angry voice boomed through the door._

_Laughing I said, "See she always knows, it's like she's physic."_

_Groaning, Edward pushed his way off the bed._

"_Well, love, I guess the wrath has arrived. I will see you at the end of the aisle tomorrow." He leaned down to give me one last chaste kiss._

"_I love you Edward." I whispered into the dark._

"_As I love you. Goodnight." He said as he slipped out the door._

_Rolling over, I cuddled the pillow to my face, breathing in the scent Edward left there. I fell into a dreamless sleep and woke up the next morning to the sound of Alice's voice outside the door. _

"_Bella I don't care if you're decent or not, I am coming in,"_

"_I'm decent." I croaked out rolling over, hearing a crumple of paper under me. Sitting up, I grabbed the paper seeing Edward's elegant writing on the outside _

"_**Bella"**_

_I opened it up ready for the love letter he left. _

"_**Bella, I am so sorry, I can't do it. You deserve so much more. Please forgive me. Edward"**_

_At that exact moment, Alice burst into the room, not paying any attention to me, or the life altering paper in my hand. She began yanking clothes out of my suitcase and threw them on the bed for me. We were staying at Carlisle and Esme's house; because the wedding was supposed to be in their backyard. Alice was talking to me, but I couldn't hear her. It was like I was under water; her voice was muffled and distant. All I could hear was the pounding of my own heart and an awful sound; it was like a mixture of sobbing and woeful moaning. It took Alice's horrified face looking at me to realize that the sound was coming from me. _

_More muddy words came __from Alice as she catapulted herself up onto the bed, grabbing my arms and shaking me. I couldn't respond, my heart was killing me. It felt like it was trying to suffocate me. _

_Alice finally realized that I was clutching a piece of paper in my hands and pried it from my fingers to read it for herself. Understanding dawned on her face and I knew that she now understood._

_**He left me. He walked away like I always knew he would. **_

_I had been so stupid to let it get this far. Why had I let my hopeful heart get in the way? I should have listened to all those girl's in high school, the ones that had a said that Edward was just "slumming" it. He was beautiful, while I was plain old Bella Swan._

_Alice must have realized that shaking me was not going to work, because now she was off the bed yelling something out the door. Two seconds later, a disheveled Emmett came bursting through the door._

_She handed the now infamous paper to him and he read it, horror registering on his face. He dropped the note and in three steps he was on the bed with his whole body wrapped around me. It reminded of me of when I was six and Edward told me that Santa didn't exist. Emmett had found me huddled in a ball in our back yard crying my eyes out. He held me just like he did now, trying to protect me from the horrors of the world._

"_Bella, honey, can you hear me?" came his strong voice ripping right through the water that surrounded my head._

"_Emmett, he left me." The words came sobbing out of my throat._

"_I know, tell me what can I do, I need to do something, before I hunt down the piece of shit and kiss his ass."_

"_Take me home, I want to go home. Please," I begged._

_That was all I needed to say. Emmett stood up, taking me with him. Once he had me cradled in his arms, he headed out the door. _

_The house was eerily quiet; Alice had disappeared at some point. I looked up at Emmett and croaked out "Alice" A number of emotions danced across his face before it hardened into a mask of calm._

"_She went to take care of all the wed--the details," he said softly with heartbreak in his voice._

_Once we were down the stairs and into the front hall, I heard voices, mostly Rose's, talking rapidly in the kitchen. I gazed in there as we passed, my eyes making contact with Esme's watery green ones. She had a look of disbelief and heartbreak on her face, seeing it in her eye's made it more real and another sob ripped out of my chest. I tucked my face into Emmett's chest not wanting to see anyone else. _

_Before I knew it, he had me in the backseat of his jeep; me still tucked safely in his arms as Rose drove_

_The drive from Forks to Seattle passed by in a blur of sleep and tears. I'd finally succumbed to the numbness in my head by the time we hit the outer part of Seattle. I closed my eyes and went under and woke to Emmett trying, but failing, to carefully get me out of the Jeep. I just tucked myself back into his chest, letting him take me up the stairs and into my apartment._

"_Where do you want me to lay you down at Bells?" he asked._

"_Bedroom," was all I could force myself to say._

_He walked me past the living room, down the hall and into my bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and headed back towards to door._

"_I'll be back in a minute; I have to move the jeep."_

_A watery sob was my only__reply._

_Once he was gone, I looked down and realized that I was still in my boy shorts and tank top. I got off the bed and walked towards the closet, intent on grabbing some sweats to put on. I yanked open the door and the sight before me caused me to double over and fall to my knees. _

_All of his things were gone._

_His shirts, ties, pants and shoes._

_Gone._

_**How….? When….?**_

_I heard a sharp intact of breathe behind me._

"_That son of a bitch," screeched Rose "How did he have time to do this"_

_She kept on going but I tuned her out, I only needed one voice in my head asking questions. Realizing this meant that he came here before he left town made me jump up and run towards the bathroom with a grace I didn't know I possessed. Yanking open the medicine cabinet proved what I was looking for: toothbrush gone, shaver gone, cologne gone. I ran from there, realizing that Rose was now frantically following me, to the front room, pictures gone, half the movies gone, CD's gone. I ran into his office next, already knowing what I would find. I didn't even look, I collapsed onto the floor sobbing, the only thing that remained was his piano;__he couldn't carry that out the door. With that thought running through my head, I pulled myself off the floor, just as Emmett was reaching for me. I pushed him away and staggered back to my room. I crawled up on the bed and wrapped my arms around my chest to hold myself together and I let myself sink into the darkness._

_I awoke to the sound of Alice talking quietly to Jasper on the phone. _

"_I have to go Jazz, she's awake." She said smiling weakly at me._

"_Love you to," she whispered before shutting the phone._

"_Bella, do you need anything?" she asked, leaning over me, tucking hair behind my ear._

"_Edward," was the only thing I could ask for._

_Alice was looking at me as if she didn't know what to do or say, which was strange__, __because Alice always knew how to act. I sighed, pulling myself up into a sitting position, making sure to keep my arms securely around my chest._

"_Alice I need to know, has anyone heard from him?" Saying his name once today was all I could handle._

"_Bella, are you sure that's a good idea?" she questioned me_

"_I don't know what's a good idea anymore Alice, all I know, is that I need to know he's alright." I answered her._

"_Ok, Bella, he called Esme early this morning to let her know that he is in Chicago. She begged him to let her go to him, but he was adamant about no one trying to find him, he said he needs some time to work things out in his head," She said as quickly as possible. I think she thought it was like a band-aid, it would hurt less the faster you ripped it off. _

_It didn't._

"_Did he say why?" I managed to get out before a sob ripped its way out of my throat._

"_Bella, I don't think this is a good idea." She whispered stroking the side of my face._

"_Please Alice," I choked out, "I need to know."_

"_Honey, he didn't really say. He just told her that he was confused and needed time. I'm so sorry, Bella." She said wrapping her arms around my shaking frame. "I moved into the guest bedroom while you were sleeping and I will stay as long as you need me too."_

"_I can't ask you to do that Alice, Jasper needs you."_

"_Not as much as you do, and you didn't ask, I am just doing, so don't argue with me!" She said firmly, leaving no room for arguments._

"_Okay Alice, I think I want to sleep some more." I managed to get out before I curled back up on the bed, pulling __**"his"**__ pillow to my face breathed in his scent._

"_I will be here when you wake up." She said quietly, making her way out the door._

_The next few weeks went about in the same fashion: me sleeping, Alice, Emmett, or Rose being there every time I woke up. They would force me to eat something. Rose took it upon herself to throw me in the shower after about a week, saying that my smell was bad enough that the paint was starting to peel off the walls. They had let this go on for another week, before Alice softly reminded me that the time I took off for the honeymoon was up. That I was scheduled to go back to work the next day._

"_You know, if you called and talked to Mrs. Cope, I am sure she would let you have more time off."__Alice stated matter of factly from her post on my bed._

"_No, Alice, it's time." I need to go back to work and I need to start my life again. I can't live in this bed waiting for his return." I said with no emotion in my voice. "Plus, I am sure my writers want their editor back."_

_I had been working as an editor at Weston books since my graduation from WSU. I had__finally made Senior Editor__this past spring. I really truly enjoyed my job and I was anxious to return, if for nothing else but to fill my days._

"_Your right," she sighed. "let me dress you tomorrow, please." She begged._

"_Okay." I only agreed because I couldn't stand the thought of entering my now half-empty closet._

_The next morning I got up, got dressed, went to work, remembered to eat at the right times, came home, and crawled back into bed. That's how I'd lived for the next six months. It was mindless, it was scheduled, and it left no time to think about __**him.**__ My friends had been pretty understanding about it at first, but after six months of me stuck in auto-Bella mode, they decided enough was enough and they sent Rose in. After a six hour yell-fest, mostly from her, I realized that my autopilot ways had been hurting everyone._

_I think what it really took was for Rose to tell me that he wasn't coming back._

"_Bella, why are you waiting for him?" she yelled at me in frustration._

"_I love him," I replied weakly. I already knew that was not a good enough excuse for her._

"_Not good enough, Bella, you had better come up with something better than that." She shouted at me._

"_I don't have anything else," I huffed._

"_Okay, I guess I will accept that if you can answer me this: do you honestly think he is coming back? Have you heard from him at all in the last six months? A phone call? A letter? Maybe even just a text message?" My blank stare was enough of an answer for her. "I didn't think so. Do you know that he changed his cell number? No one, and I mean no one, can get a hold of him."_

_Upon hearing that I choked on my own breath, tears began stinging my eyes._

"_I didn't know that," I whispered, Roses face softened upon seeing an emotional breakdown coming._

"_Baby, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I just want you to start living again and don't try to tell me you are, because we all know you're not. If I honestly thought Edward was coming back any time soon I would leave you be. But I don't and I am the only one with balls to say it out loud."_

"_Your right, Rose, he's not coming back." I said, her face was priceless at that moment, I knew she thought it was going to harder to convince me then that. However, I already knew he wasn't coming back, I knew it the day he left. "I'm going to try harder, okay?"_

_With that said, she wrapped her arms around me, hugging as tight as she could._

"_You're not alone in this, Bella, we are all here for you every step of the way," she whispered into my hair. "We're going take this one day at a time."_

_And we did._


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- So this is my very first fan-fic. I would you to leave some feedback and let me know what you think. Feel free to ask questions or leave comments.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own All of the books, Twilight the movie, a team Edward shirt, and pre-ordered tickets to New Moon.

* * *

Chapter two

"Man Bells something smells delicious in here" came Jacob's husky voice from the doorway

It's nothing special Jake, just some Chicken Alfredo." I replied not looking up from the pan. Jake's to perceptive, I know my emotions were still written on my face.

"Bella what's wrong?" How does he do that, I didn't even look at him.

"Nothing Jake." I huffed out

"Come on Bella, I know you better then that. You know you want to tell Jakey all your problems."

"Actually Jakey I don't, because there is nothing to tell." I lied. With that said I turned towards him and said "Could you please bring the plates out to the table." I might as well not have been talking, Jake was zoned in on my eyes. Dang it I thought I was under control.

"Bella seriously, what's wrong." his voice no longer having that joking quality to it.

"Jake I promise you it's nothing. Something happened today, no I don't want to talk about it, and it brought up old painful memories."

He had that look on his face that said he wasn't going to drop it. I sighed and said "Seriously Jake, it was nothing, when I am ready to talk about I will tell you, but until then drop it." It came out little harsher then I intended. Giving me a slightly hurt expression. He just nodded his head and said "Sure, sure." before grabbing the plates and walking out of the room.

"Jake" I called out after him, he didn't come back. Great I am doing awesome today. Maybe my goldfish will die and I can top this day off with a cherry. Groaning I grabbed the dish of Alfredo and headed to my dining room.

Once the food was served, the conversation started flowing. Alice was going into descriptive detail about the new shipment she got at her boutique, the only people paying attention to her was Rose and Jess. Mike was telling funny stories about his and Jess's honeymoon. Emmett was basically talking to himself about football and I was trying to desperately make eye contact with Jake to convey my apologies. He wasn't cooperating. Once dinner was finished, we all settled in to watch the movies. Some Gerard Butler later Mike and Jess called it a night promising that they would go out with us this weekend. I popped in the next movie and plopped back down on the couch to Alice. She reached out and grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I smiled at her to let her know I was okay.

Once the movie was finished, Angela and Ben called it a night. Emmett and Rose followed shortly after. Alice helped me clean up, while the guys talked about guy things. We finished in no time, I wasn't really in the mood for a conversation, so I let her jabber on about her boutique. Once were finished Alice rounded up Jasper and headed for the door. After saying goodnight to Jake she wrapped her arms around me squeezing me tightly.

"Do you want me to stay" she said quietly so no one else would hear her.

"No go home, I'm fine really." I whispered back.

She let go of me and headed out but not before she reminded that she was coming over tomorrow. Once they were gone, I turned to Jake finding him slipping into his jacket.

"Jake" I started

"It's fine Bella." He said cutting me off "I know I get to pushy sometimes, I just don't like seeing you hurt."

"I'm okay Jake, if I've survived the last four years, I'll survive a bad day here and there."

"I know honey, just know I am here for you" he said wrapping me up in his arms, picking me up and squeezing me.

"I know that Jake." I said as he set me back down "Get home safe"

"I will" and with that he dropped a kiss on to the top of my head and left my apartment.

I shut the door and leaned back against it with a sigh. I took in my empty living room and realized how much brighter it was filled with my friends. At least there no memories of Edward here though, I moved out of the apartment he and I shared about a year and a half after he left. His piano now sits in my guest room, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. I could have shipped it back to his parent's, Carlisle and Esme but I wanted, needed to keep something of his. Even if it was painful, it was a solid reminder that he does exist somewhere.

Pushing myself off the door I made my way through the apartment turning off lights as I went. Once I was in my bedroom I found myself doing something I hadn't done in about two years. I made my to my closet and reaching into the very back I pulled out the garment bag that hung there. Laying it on my bed, I slowly unzipped it, revealing my wedding dress. It was still the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Alice, Rose, and I searched for it for weeks. After being drug into countless wedding shops, I found it at a hole in the wall thrift store, much to Alice's dismay. It was an ivory, strapless gown. It has a fitted bodice with hand stitched slivery flowers that started on the left breast and snaked all the way around the dress ending at the bottom of the full skirt. Throughout the flowers were tiny crystals.

Staring at the dress that would never be worn ripped my chest open and all the old hurt came back to the surface. I lay down next to the dress grabbing it and crushing it to my chest. Surprisingly no tears came. I think I had no more to shed over Edward and the what might have been. I always figured the first time I saw Edward again, it would be something elaborate. Like one of our friends weddings, or maybe even a funeral. It think it really threw me off seeing him in a very ordinary place, like a video store. Maybe that's why I'm not reacting the way I thought I would. I mean I am mad, it definitely brought up old pain and memories, but I thought it would destroy me. But it didn't. I got through a relatively ordinary night with my friends, I held myself together for the most part, minus the breakdown in the car with Alice. I know in the morning I will want to get out of bed, and I am still excited to go to the club opening on Friday with the gang. Maybe I was really finally moving on.

After an extremely long day at the office, I finally burst into my apartment feeling much more frazzled then I usually do. I dumped my purse and work satchel onto to the ground, kicking off my heels I about groaned. Who ever invented those death traps should be maimed and quartered. Flexing my feet, I headed to my bedroom to change into my comfortable sweats and tank top. I was almost there when the bedroom door opened and I screamed.

"Bella, whatever is your problem." squeaked out Alice, she was grabbing onto her chest like I was the one scaring the crap out of her.

"Alice we really need to put a bell on you" I gasped out "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming over today." she answered innocently

"I know that, but I figured that meant after I was home." I said irritation in my voice

"Well I decided to take advantage of the fact I have a key to your apartment, and come pick out your outfit for Friday." she said "I mean we only have two days for me to shop if you had nothing decent."

"Alice I am perfectly capable of dressing myself you know? I have been doing it since I was five, I think twenty one years is enough experience." I huffed out

"Oh Bella, how forgetful you are, just last night you promised to three different Bella Barbie moments. Saturday is one of them." she reminded me

"How could I forget." I said pushing past her into the bedroom. I noticed she had yanked out about five different outfits out of the closet, each with their own coordinating shoes and accessories. At that moment I was glad that I remembered to put the wedding dress away. I really didn't need her thinking I was going off the deep end.

"Alice just long have you been here?" I asked after looking at the outfits.

"Oh just a few hours, things were slow today at the store, so I headed over here around noon" she said thoughtfully

"You have been here for six hours." I said laughing

"Well it takes time to work my magic." she huffed "I wouldn't have to do this if you would just let me replace your whole wardrobe you know."

"Not going to happen Alice" I laughed "So which outfit is it going to be?"

"Well I really like this red wrap dress" she said with concentration all over her face "but Rose usually goes with red, I would say it is in between the yellow dress and the purple one."

The first choice was a strap less satin bright yellow a-line dress with poofy black tulle sticking out the bottom, it also had a wide black belt that sat on the waist. She combined it with yellow, Steve Madden pumps, and chunky black jewelry. The second choice was a deep purple tunic dress, long sleeves, and a low wide collar. She chose Black pumps and a black teardrop necklace. I knew for a fact that she had snuck both outfits into my closet because I had no recollection of buying either.

"Well I am no help with this Alice, if it was up to me I would wear jeans and a t-shirt." I said grabbing my sweats from their drawer.

"That's why it's not up to you." she said "I need to ponder this for a few minutes, lets go order some Chinese take out and talk."

After our order of fried rice, orange chicken, and spring rolls arrived we settled onto the sofa to have our "talk"

"So Bella" Alice started "How are you feeling today?"

"Alice I told you yesterday I am fine." I said poking at my spring roll "I mean, was it weird and painful to see Edward, yes, but I think that I am handling it okay."

She looked at me skeptically, like she didn't believe me. Before she could dispute me I said

"I know I had that freak out in your car, it was expected to happen, I haven't seen or heard from him since the morning of, well you know. But just because that happened doesn't mean that I am going to shut down and go into auto-Bella. Those days are behind me. Last night when I was laying in bed, I realized that I wasn't as upset as I thought I would be. I'm more shocked then anything else."

"Are you sure Bella, no one would blame you for having a mini crisis over this. I mean we could find out were he lives and egg his stupid Volvo at least." she suggested

"I'll keep that in mind Alice, that's if he even has the Volvo anymore." I said

"Oh you know he does, he loved that car to much to part with It." she quipped

"Well at least he loved something enough, not to part with it." I tried to joke but failed miserably when Alice gave me her sad face.

"It was a joke Alice, I promise." I sighed "So I actually have something to ask you, but I don't want you making to big of a deal of it okay?"

"Okay" she promised "What is it?"

"Well I was thinking if it wasn't to short of notice, if maybe that guy from Jasper's firm your always trying to push on me, Riley Carter, would like to join on us on Friday." I managed to get out without turning bright red.

"Like a date" she squealed

"Yes, Alice like a date" I said

"BELLAYOURGOINGTOLETMESETYOUUPONADATE" She screamed out in one long sentence.

"Alice you promised that you were not going to make a big deal of this." I reprimanded her.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I am just so excited, a real date.' she giggled out "You are definitely wearing the Yellow dress. It's fun and flirty, just like you are going to be on Friday."

" You will definitely like Riley, you guys have more in common then you know." she added mysteriously,

"Okay enough about Friday, Let's talk about something else. Like is that your huge

Wedding binder on the table?" I said pointing to the huge white and pink binder taking up a good portion of my table.

"Well I figured since my wedding is only three months away, that there was things I needed to go over with my MOH." she said.

"Your what?" I asked

"My MOH, Maid of honor, you silly" she looked at me like I was an idiot

Rolling my eye's I said "Really Alice, MOH, can't you just say the words."

"Watch Made of honor with Mcdreamy, then you'll know what I am talking about." she laughed

"Okay Alice what is it that you need to do?" I asked making a face, I hate wedding planning

"Well if this is to awkward for you, with everything that happened yesterday, when can do it another day, or I can even do it by myself." she said, she must have seen the uncomfortable look on my face.

"Alice, I have made it through three wedding's since Edward has left. Emmett and Rose's, Angela and Ben's, and Mike and Jess's. Believe me when I say I can handle yours. Plus I am your MOH I obviously need to help you right." I said to cheer her up.

"Thanks Bella." she squealed launching herself at me

It took me naming off all the wedding's to realize that almost everyone was married. It will only be just Jake and I after June. I'm sure Jake's not to far behind everyone else though, him and Vanessa have a very strong relationship, I'm sure after two years he has to be getting ready to pop the question. Then it will be just me. Just to think just a few years ago I was the butt of many jokes for being the first one headed to the alter. Now I would be the last, if ever.

After an hour of wedding planning, Alice decided that she need to get home to Jasper. She gathered all her things and my outfit for Friday stating that I was due at her house at 6 o'clock on the dot for Barbie time on Friday. She promised to call me tomorrow and let me know the verdict on Riley going with us. She thought she was so funny since Riley and Jasper are both lawyers and she said verdict. I laughed at her corny joke and then shooed her out the door. It took me exactly ten minutes after she left to be in bed and asleep.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully and thankfully with no more sightings of Edward. Alice did call the next day to tell me that Riley was stoked to finally meet the famous Bella. I woke up Friday morning with the residue of a dream floating around in my head. Edward was in my dream, we were in a darkened forest, I could barley make out the path we were on. At first we were holding hands as we walked. He would stop every few feet and pick flowers. He would hand them over to me with this look of love on his face. After a while he stopped and turned to me, with a grimace he pulled his hand free and took of running. I started chasing him but it was like running in water, no matter how fast I tried to go I could not catch him. Eventually I could go no further my legs were burning and I couldn't catch my breathe. I stopped and looked around in fear, I had no idea were in the forest I was. I realized that I was still clutching the flowers in my hand, I looked at them but instead of the beautiful bouquet of wild flowers that Edward had picked now I held a bouquet of dead weeds and thistle.

I woke up with a start, my hand clutching sheets instead of dead weeds. A feeling of dread stayed with me all day. I tried not to think about the dream or Edward but whenever I had a moment to my self, it would resurface and I would feel the panic and fear from my dream creeping up on me. I tried to immerse myself in my work but that didn't work, finally at five o'clock I decided I would get no more work done and I headed to Alice and Jasper's house. On my way there I let myself dwell on the dream and it's meaning. As I was pulling in to Alice's drive I decided that it had no real meaning, that it was probably only a mixture of old memories and fears from seeing Edward and also my anxiety of my first date since Edward. After realizing this I felt silly for spending so much of day on it.

The sense of dread I had been feeling all day had lessened considerably and I was feeling almost giddy by the time I got to Alice's door. Before I could even knock the door flew open I was being pulled towards the bathroom at a pace that left me thanking the heavens that I had wore flats, if not I would be spending the evening in the local emergency room…again.

"It is about time Isabella Marie." Alice bite out as she shoved me into the chair in her bathroom.

"Alice." I said checking my watch "It is only 5:40, you said to be here at six, technically I am twenty minutes early.

"There is no such thing is early when I need to get you ready for a date." she fussed

I decided it was better not to argue with her, when she was in this mood you just nod and smile. After an hour and half of being, shined, buffed, and polished Alice finally stood back and announced she was done. She took me to the guest bedroom and left me there to change into my outfit, first threatening me if one hair was out of place I was dead meat. After carefully pulling the yellow dress on I slipped on the heels and stood to look in the full-length mirror hanging on the back of the door. I barely recognized myself, the dress fit perfectly accenting my tiny waist and making my chest look fuller. My hair was hanging in loose shiny curls down my back. I am usually not a huge fan of makeup but I was impressed with what she had done. She gave me what she called smoky eyes, she added a soft blush to my cheeks, and a light shimmery lip-gloss. I actually felt pretty, something that I hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe it had something to do with the power panties Alice bought and insisted I wore tonight. I told her that it didn't matter what panties I was wearing no one but me was going to see them. She laughed and told me that you never know. I may be ready for a date but I am definitely not ready for that.

Making my way downstairs I could hear everyone else had arrived. I stepped out into the living room to a bunch of catcalls.

"Man Bella you are one fine piece of.." Mike started but was cut off by Jess slapping him across the head. "What Jess, I wasn't talking for me, I meant for that Riley guy." That earned him another slap across the head. Mike is so dense sometimes.

"You do look nice Bella." Jasper drawled his southern accenting coming out a bit.

"I second that." agreed Jake, Vanessa perched on his knee giving me a smile.

By this point I am sure my whole body was as red as a tomato.

"Ok Guys that's enough, I know Alice is forcing you to compliment me but enough is enough." I laughed out

"No one forced anyone." quipped Jake

I was getting ready to disagree with him when I heard Emmett coming from the kitchen. As soon as he saw me he bellowed out

"Isabella Marie Swan you get your ass up stairs and change right this insistence."

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked looking down at my outfit trying to figure out what's wrong.

He made his way over to me and wrapped his jacket around my body.

"That outfit is wholly unacceptable." he stated

"Emmett" I groaned "It's not unacceptable, it's longer then the one Alice is wearing."

I pointed to Alice's Green dress that came mid thigh.

"I don't care you are my little sister and I can not in good conscience let you out of the house with your lady parts showing." He argued

By this point everyone in the room was trying to hide their laughter and my body was beyond a tomato red.

"Emmy poo." Rosalie purred "It's only a little cleavage and I think Bella looks lovely."

"But she's my little sister" Emmett whined like a little girl, I half expected him to stomp his foot too.

"I know baby, but she's also a grown up. It's not like we are sending her into perv's anonymous dressed like that, she's going to a public club with all her friends and you." she pointed out

I wanted to point out that I could go anywhere I want, dressed any way I want because I am 26 years old. But when I opened my mouth, Rose gave me a look that said "I know what you are going to say, keep it to yourself or we are never getting out of here" and with that I snapped my mouth shut. I slid Emmett's jacket off and handed it back to him. He and I both knew he lost this battle.

"I'm still not okay with this Isabella" he huffed using my dreaded full name "If that guy even look's at you cross eyed I am dragging you out of that club so fast"

"Okay Emmett" I agreed as the doorbell rang

"That's him" sang Alice as she skipped to the door, with more energy then should be allowed.

Okay Bella this is it game face on. Remember to smile and laugh at all the appropriate times. Do not trip, do not cuss, and please do not mention Edward. That definitely would be a date killer. Finishing up my pep talk in my head I looked up to see Alice and Riley walking into the living room. I was speechless to say the least. He was the best-looking guy I have ever seen, outside of Edward. Really Bella enough about Edward. You cannot start a date that way. Back to Riley. He is tall at least six foot two inches. He had thick black hair, in a professional but stylish cut. His eyes were a piercing blue and he had a wonderfully built body. He was wearing upon first look at plain black long sleeve button up shirt, but if you looked close enough you could see it actually also had gray pinstripes on it. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans and nice black shoe's. Well Alice will be happy, he definitely had style. His face was chiseled, and he had a strong jaw line. He smiled at something Alice was saying and I noticed that he had a dimple on one side.

"Bella" Alice said interrupting my thoughts, my head snapped towards her

"Huh" I asked a little dazed

"Where are you at? I said this is Riley." she said with a knowing look in her eyes

At this point I was bright red, I am pretty sure everyone Riley included, knew I was checking him out.

"Hi Bella, It's very nice to meet you." Riley said sticking his hand out to me his voice was a mixture of honey and husky, perfect.

"It's very nice to met you too." I said shaking his hand. I waited but there was no spark there like there always was with Edward. Oh well that probably only happens when your sixteen and you let a boy touch you for the first time. I knew I was lying to myself because it happened any time Edward was near and it was still happening when I was 22. I f I was being completely honest with my self I would also realize that I felt it in the air 4 days ago when I saw him. But since I am not thinking about Edward tonight so I didn't acknowledge it.

Letting go of his hand, I introduced him to everyone else. After he got the third degree from my brother we headed out. He and I drove alone in his car much to Emmett's dismay. He has nice car. A newer Mercedes, midnight blue. The conversation in his car flowed easily and I decided that was a good sign.

"So Bella I actually thought Jasper made you up." He said when we were about a mile from Alice's house.

"Why would you think that." I laughed "Jasper's doesn't strike me as the imaginary friend type."

"Well no, but he has been telling me about you for the last year and a half." he said "After no sightings I thought that either you were a shut in or that you didn't exist"

"Well, I am flattered that you put that much thought into me, but actually I stay pretty busy at work and up until very recently I wasn't really interested in dating." I said honestly

"What do you do for a living, Jasper told me a little but I would like to hear it in your words." He asked

"I am a senior editor at Weston Books, I work with a handful of very well known authors, I basically am there best friend slash worst enemy wrapped into one. I've been yelled at and applauded more times then I can count but I love it, there's nothing else I would rather be doing." I stated "How about you, I mean I know you work as a lawyer but do you do defense work like Jasper?"

"Well actually I do, I started out in the corporate side of things but it got really boring really fast, so after talking to some of my defense attorney friends, I decided to switch. I love it I love the chase, and the fight. Nothing feels better then winning a case that he have put your heart and soul into." he said passionately, he obviously loved his job.

"I have seen Jasper in action a few times, and it's really easy to get caught up in the emotion of it, that's for sure." I agreed

"So what about the other thing you said, you know about not being ready to date until now, if you don't mind my asking." he asked

"I don't know if this really first date material." I joked

"Probably not, but hell people talk about really weird things on first dates, so why not." He said

Dang it, I really didn't want to bring Edward up. But I really can't explain why I didn't date without explaining Edward.

"Well" I started "You asked for it, about four years I was engaged to get married, on the morning of our wedding I woke up to a note on my pillow telling me that he couldn't do it. I haven't heard from him since." I guess that was a sort of lie, but no need to tell him that I saw said ex-fiancé a few days ago. That would just complicate things.

"Wow" he finally said "I now get why Jasper kept telling me that you and I have a lot in common."

"Alice said the same thing to me the other day, but what do we have in common." I asked confused.

"Well I now understand why you didn't want to date, I had almost the same thing happen to me. I was engaged about 6 years ago to a girl named Megan, the night before the wedding she called it off because she was in love with my brother and they had been having an affair behind my back for six months." he said

"Your brother!" I exclaimed "How awful"

"Yeah well at least I had closure, it sounds like your ex left without much of an explanation." he amended

"Your right he did." I said "but it really doesn't matter anymore and this conversation has gotten a little deep don't ya think." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Your very right Bella" he agreed "only nice and safe topics for the rest of the night, I promise."

Well at least Edward didn't kill the date like I thought he would. I looked out the window and I realized that we were pulling up to the club. Riley pulled up to the valet parking area and got out. Coming around my side he opened the door and helped me out which I appreciated because I really didn't want to trip and show everyone my goods…again. I noticed everyone else was already there waiting. We didn't have to wait in line with what Rose called the "Commoners", we usually have VIP access to every club, new or old, because Rosalie is one of the most sought after model's in the world. She only really blew up about a year and a half ago, but sense then we all have been a little spoiled by her fame. We take advantage of it though because the tabloids usually catch one of us with her looking awful. My last time caught was when I stayed at her and Em's house, I took their trash out in my sweats, no makeup, and a wholly t-shirt, they made a huge deal about Rosalie not letting her "help" dress nice because she was afraid of them stealing her husband. We usually laugh it off and enjoy the perks while we can, we all know modeling is an age game.

We were ushered inside by one of the club's owners, he was ecstatic that Rose chose to show up at Eclipse on it's opening night. He lead us to the VIP area and told us that all of our drinks were free tonight or any night, score another perk. Once we were settled in the big cushy booth. Seriously this thing could seat all of us comfortably, Alice decided that us girl's needed a makeup check. I gave Riley an apologetic look for having to leave him with Emmett. He leaned in to me before I stood up and said "What was that look for?"

"Oh you know, I'm just trying to say sorry before hand for Emmett." I replied leaning in closer to him, he smelt very nice.

"Oh, I think I can handle my own. I do defend criminals, remember." he laughed

"I am sure that can't be as scary as Emmett." I joked

"I'll be fine really, go have your girl talk, I have Jasper to buffer us." he said confidently

"Ok" I said as Alice pulled me out of the booth.

Little did he know Jasper will probably egg Emmett on. He lived for these kind of situations. He use to do it all the time to Edward and they were best friends. I still remember when he told Emmett I lost my v card to Edward. Emmett just about…just a minute brain no more Edward what are you doing.

"So tell me everything." Alice started once we were behind the closed bathroom door. "How was the car ride here? What did you talk about? Do you like him?"

"Alice breathe." I said grabbing her shoulders "It has only been 40 minutes since we left your house."

"40 minutes is long enough to have an opinion" she stated "They say you decide within the first five minutes of meeting someone if you'll sleep with them or not"

"Alice really, who says that? Rose" I said looking at the blonde beauty who was fixing her lipstick in the mirror.

"Leave me out of this." Rose said smacking lips "Though it really wouldn't hurt you to let someone pay a little attention to your girl parts, if you know what I mean."

"Gah, really guys I am barely ready to have this first date" I said turning bright red at their suggestions "I think that it may take more then good looks and a nice conversation to get me in the sack. So I would really appreciate it if you guys would drop that line of thought right now."

"Fine" huffed Alice "but at least tell me if you like him"

"Alright Alice" I said "I think he has potential. But I am going to need more then 40 minutes to decide if I "like" him."

"Well we better get back out there before Emmett scares him off then." Rose said picking up her purse and heading for the door.

Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it stopping me from following Rose and Jess out the door "I'm sorry if I am coming on to strong but I just don't want you to be lonely anymore" She said with a look of sadness around her eyes

"Alice, I am not that lonely and I appreciate you caring, but just let things go their natural course tonight okay, no extra Alice help." I asked

"Okay I think I can do that." she said

"Really, its that easy. I just ask and you are going to back off." I said amazed

"Yes it is, mostly because I have a good feeling about tonight and you know my feelings." She said heading out the door.

Oh yes Alice and her feelings. I would laugh about it but her feelings usually come true. I could only think of one instance that she wasn't correct about something and that was my wedding. So not everything is fool proof.

Chapter three

Once we were settled back into the booth Jared leaned into me and said "I ordered you a sex on the beach, Jasper said they are your favorite."

"They are, Thank you." I said

"So I'm glad to see Emmett didn't murder you and dispose of the body before we got back." I joked

He laughed and said "I'm pretty sure he was considering it when he asked Jasper how much he would charge a friend who was up against a murder charge."

"Oh man I am so sorry." I laughed

"I wasn't really nervous until Jasper gave him a quote." he said

"Please ignore those two; they are like an adult version of Beavis and Butthead." I joked "Seriously they are constantly stirring the pot."

"Oh it will take way more then that to scare me off, especially when there is a beautiful woman involved." he said while tucking a stray curl behind my ear

I felt the blush creep up my face at the compliment. He gave me a grin and said "That blush is probably the cutest thing I have ever seen."

My mind went blank, that statement was too close to home, to Edward. That countless times he would run his hand down the side of my face, telling me how lovely my face looked when it was in a full bloom of a blush. He would do almost naughty things sometimes to see me turn red. Divert and deflect Bella, you've done this before.

"Oh I don't think anyone looks cute bright red." I said grabbing my newly deposited drink and taking a long pull from the straw. Alice must have noticed my distress because she quickly demanded that we all hit the dance floor. Who could resist Alice or Lady Gaga. It was a thankful distraction you can't do much talking when you are getting your dance on. We were all on the dance floor laughing at Emmett trying to "get low" when it happened I saw a bronze head through the crowd, that color of hair can only belong to one person. I quickly turned from Riley and grabbed Alice's arm yanking her to me. Laughing she started wiggling her butt against me "Bella, I didn't know you had it in you" She laughed

"Alice I am not trying to get my freak on with you" I yelped into her ear

The joking look disappeared off her face "What is it?" she hissed back at me.

"Don't make a big deal please, but I think Edward is here." I whispered back as we danced together, not trying to draw any attention to our private conversation.

"Why do you think that?" she asked throwing her hands up in the air, Alice was the master at being inconspicuous.

"Well I spotted a head full of bronze hair in that direction." I pointed towards where I saw him making it look like that was part of my dance moves. By this point we were no longer fooling Rose and she was watching us with curious eyes.

"Oh my you may be right." she said here dace moves faltering for a minute. That caused Rose's look to go from curious to suspicious. "What do you want to do." She whispered

"Well I am going to get Riley back up to the VIP area ASAP." I decided "I really don't need that awkward introduction tonight."

"Ok, Jazz and I will go with you." she stated turning back to Jasper and whispering something in his ear.

"Riley" I said leaning into him a little "Let's head back to the booth"

"Okay I am getting a little thirsty" he agreed grabbing my hand and helping me through the crowd, thankfully I was behind him so I could keep an eye on Edward. We got stuck halfway up the stairs to the VIP section behind what looked to be a group of drunken sorority girls. Riley was still clutching my hand in his, I didn't pull away though, I forgot how nice it felt to have a warm male hand wrapped around mine. I diverted my eye's from Edward for a second to look at Alice behind me, when I looked back to were he was standing I realized that I had lost him. I searched the crowd frantically and when I spotted him I knew that we were caught so to speak. His eyes were intently looking at me. He had almost a lustful look on his face as he took in my appearance. I could feel the blush starting to spread up from my chest, Edward must have noticed it also because his face broke out into the crooked grin. I was transfixed on him, my heart screaming for me to run to him and wrap myself around him and never let go, but my brain was even louder telling me to give the douche bag the middle finger. But just a that moment Riley decided to make himself known again by leaning down to my ear and whispering "I have to disagree with you that blush looks absolutely beautiful on you." Which caused me to blush eve harder.

All of a sudden the look on Edwards face changed from cocky to rage as he took in Riley's frame leaning into to me, down to our entwined hands. He took two-step towards us, causing my heart to break out into a gallop, he wouldn't would he? But two things happened simultaneously the group in front of us starting moving just as Tanya, his supermodel whom I didn't notice was standing there, wrapped her hand around his bicep pulling him back to her, not taking her eyes off of the girl she was talking to. Then my heart finally agreed with my brain, screw off douche bag. Clutching tighter to Riley's hand I turned away from Edward and made my way up to the VIP section. I decided right then and there we needed to get out of here. I didn't want to have "Eddie" and "Trampy" coming up here and trying to make small talk. I looked at Alice giving her the eye. She just nodded, she knew what I was doing.

"Hey Riley, It's really loud in here and all, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get out of here." I asked him

"Fine with me, I know an awesome place that we can go sit and talk." he said standing up to put his jacket on. I stood up to do the same.

"Alice" I yelled over the music "Will you let everyone else know we took off, and tell Emmett not to freak out I will call him when I get home."

"Sure" She yelled back "I can't promise he won't start a man hunt though" she laughed right along with Jasper "Yeah hopefully you have good health insurance man." Jasper joked with Riley as I gave Alice a hug.

"You would know." He joked right back "But Emmett has nothing to worry about I have the best intentions, believe me."

"Sure, sure" Jasper said taking a drink from his beer "Hopefully I will see you at work on Monday."

"Bye guys." I said interrupting Jasper's fun "Call me tomorrow Alice"

Riley grabbed my hand and leaned into my ear "Is this okay" he said indicating to our entwined hands.

"It's perfectly fine" I said to him giving him a smile, which he answered with a smile of his own. We made our way down the stairs, I purposely kept my eyes on Riley's back, I don't need to see him and her again tonight or ever. But I am a gluten for punishment because just as we were walking out the door I took once last look behind me and there he was about thirty feet away staring at me with a look a total defeat on his face. It didn't make any sense why would he feel defeated he won, he walked away, he has a super hot girlfriend. I am probably making to much of this, it was probably just the lighting and having to see your below average ex-fiancé. He probably was just realizing how much time he wasted with me, when he could have been with "Tram…I mean Tanya.

Once we were settled into a booth at Moe's Diner Riley took control of the conversation.

"I know this place look's a little bit like a dive but I swear they have the best cherry pie around." He promised

"Well I guess I will have the cherry pie then." I said

After he ordered us both a piece and coffee, He started asking questions about my childhood.

"So are you originally from Seattle?" He started off

"Actually I am from Forks, It's a few miles north of here." I told him

"Okay, I know were Forks is, not to big of a town huh?" He asked

"No not to big, but it was nice growing up there." I said

"Tell me about your family, do your parents still live in Forks?"

"Well my parents married right out of high school, and not very long after that they had Emmett. Then a few years later I came along. My parents are amazing, they have one of those rare relationships that just work. I have never seen two people so in love, they really balance each other out. My mom is a hippie right down to her core and my Dad is a cop, with the personality to match. They still live in the house the bought right after I was born. So yes to answer your question, my parents still live in forks." I told him

"They sound like amazing people. How about your friends, when did you meet them?" He asked.

"Well Alice and I were next door neighbors growing up, so we've been joined at the hip since birth pretty much. Rosalie joined us when were in kindergarten and made us a little threesome. It cracks me up because from the time she was about eight, she swore that she was going to marry Emmett, we all laughed her off but she knew what she was talking about though. Jasper moved here from Texas in the sixth grade and quickly feel into our group and Alice and him started dating in the ninth grade. We picked up Mike and Jess in high school and Jake is like Alice, a friend since birth." I explained "I hope I'm not boring you yet."

"Not at all, you don't meet very many people that have had the same friends since childhood, I think that it's pretty cool." he said

"I agree, they are the best people I have ever meet. So how about your childhood, where did you grow up?" I asked

"I was born and raised here in Seattle, my parents divorced when I was eleven. My Dad moved to Salt Lake City, Utah. My Mom is re-married and lives here in Seattle. I only have one brother and he is married to my Ex so we don't talk." He said without any bitterness in his voice. I was slightly jealous of how cool and collected he sounded talking about his Ex. "After High school I attended Yale and got my law degree, obviously. Once I finished with school I decided that I wanted to come home and practice so I did. How about you where did you attend?"

"Our whole gang actually moved together to Seattle after graduation, we rented this huge dump of a house, with enough of bedrooms for everyone. We had so much fun in that house, but after a year or two, people started moving out into their own apartments, I guess more for privacy sake then anything else." I explained. No need to tell him that Edward and I were the first to go. We both got sick of Emmett trying to interrupt our alone time. He tried to set the ground rule that there was no sex allowed on the third floor. Edward and my room was the only one on the third floor. "I guess I didn't answer your question though, I attended WSU."

"It sounds like you guys had a lot of fun. I'm kind of jealous right now." He said grinning at me.

"Well believe me living with my brother wasn't always fun." I joked

"So tell me, what do you do for fun." he asked taking a bite of his pie.

"Well besides hanging out with my friends, I really like reading obviously. A few years ago, I really got into photography; so on nice days I like to walk around the city and take random photos. I have albums full of pictures that I truly love. I will have to show you sometime. Once a year I take a trip all by myself, different place every time. It is such an adventure, boarding a plane and not really knowing what to expect. I can just be me without any explanations, it's very freeing." It also was nice to get away of the stigma Edward left behind. I know my friends love me, but sometimes it is nice to be in a crowd of strangers and just be. It took Alice the longest to accept me going off by myself, well besides Emmett of course. I left out that part though because I did not want him to think I was running away. "For the most part I guess I am a homebody. I love to watch movies and take walks. I try to go home and visit my parents once a month. I guess I'm not to exciting."

"Oh I think you're mistaken, I find you very refreshing. Most of the women that I meet are so wrapped up in themselves and being plastic that you never see them for they really are. It's nice to meet someone who enjoys her life and doesn't mind saying so." he grinned at me. "I took some photography classes in college, I always enjoyed being out in nature and seeing what you could capture on film."

"I know what you mean, when I have had a really stressful week I take my camera out and just shot until my brain is only focused on what I can put to film" I told him

"Maybe we could go out together sometime, show each other our favorite places to shot." He said hopefully, I knew this was coming the opening for a second date. I was surprised to find myself okay with the idea.

"That would be fun." I said taking a sip of my now lukewarm coffee.

After another hour of conversation, we decided to call it a night. We stood awkwardly at my front door for a few minutes before he asked, "I would really like to see you again"

"I would like that also." I said smiling up at him, I could not remember if a kiss on the first date was acceptable or not, it did not help that my last first date was eight years ago, and I wanted to kiss him even before then. He returned my smile; he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against mine. Pulling away, he said, "I will call you sometime this week to set something up."

"Ok" I replied still analyzing the kiss, no fireworks, but it was nice. I put my keys in the lock turning I heard the bolt release.

"Well, I will talk to you later this week then." I said opening the door.

"Yes you will." He said turning to make his way to the elevator "Oh and Bella" He called over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah"

"I had a really nice time tonight." He said as the doors closed in front of him cutting him off from my view. I blushed even though he was no longer there to witness it. I entered my apartment, sent a quick text to Emmett letting him know that I was in and safe for the night, and made my way to bed. I dreamt about Edward again.

* * *

**I do not have a beta so I apologise for any grammar mistakes. If you or any one you know would like to be my beta please feel free to contact me. Now you know you want to push the little green button below and review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: First I want to thank everyone who left a review, you made my day or night depending on when I read them!! I also want to thank every single person who is reading my story. You are all awesome!! I hope you enjoy chapter three!! Let me know what you think by reviewing ;)

I also added links in my profile to the outfits they are wearing in different chapters!! Check them out!!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own All of the books, Twilight the movie, a team Edward shirt, and pre-ordered tickets to New Moon.

Chapter three

I awoke to someone pounding non stop on my front door. Groaning I rolled over to see what time someone decided that it was okay to wake me up on Saturday. The red numbers blinked 8:30 back at me angrily. Seriously whoever at my door was going to get it and I am pretty sure that I am going to kicking Alice's ass in about forty seconds. I threw the covers off of my warm body and rolled out of bed, jumping a little when my feet hit the cold floor. Whoever was knocking had taken to using both of their fits, one right after the other. Getting annoyed with her obsessive behavior I yelled out "Seriously Alice, knock it off" as I yanked open the door.

"Hello Bella." came the non-Alive voice from my door way.

"Rosalie." I replied, shit, shit, shit. Something was up. Rosalie rarely came pounding on my door like this, unless she had something to say. Don't get me wrong Rose and I are close but she usually respected my no company rule until a reasonable hour on the weekends unlike Alice.

"Are you going to invite me in." she asked cocking her perfect eyebrow up.

"Oh. Yeah come in." I said stepping to the side to allow her entrance.

After she settled her herself onto my sofa she asked in her fake sweet voice "I didn't wake you did I."

"As a matter of fact--"I started.

"Don't really care." came her answer, she pushed herself of the sofa and turned to face me. She placed her perfectly manicured hands on her hips and said "I am not one to beat around the bush and I am not going to start now. Why did you feel that it was not necessary to tell me that Douchebag Cullen was back in town?"

She really was just cutting to the chase then. Trying to buy time I walked into the kitchen to start some coffee.

"Your not going to avoid this conversation Isabella." came her cold voice from behind me. Damn she followed me into the kitchen.

"I'm not trying to avoid anything Rosalie, I am just trying to make some coffee. Not all of us woke up on our own accord this morning." I mumbled out fiddling with my coffee maker.

"Well I wouldn't have to be here pounding on your door at this early hour if you felt the need to include me on something that affects us all." she pointed out angrily "Also I thought we were close. I thought that you knew you could trust me."

Crap she was going to go with the guilt trip then. Usually she tries the bitchy card longer and then resorts to making me feel bad.

"I do trust you Rose, I promise. It's just that I needed time processing all of this." I turned to her handing her a cup of the fresh brewed coffee. "Let's go back into the living room and I will tell you everything okay."

"Alright." she huffed, sometimes I think she wants me to fight with her longer. She gets joy out of wearing you down. Once we were settled back onto the sofa, I turned my body to face her.

"I saw him for the first time on Monday at the video store when Alice and I were renting movies for the get together at my place. He surprised Alice at the check out. I was still hidden in one of the aisles. I came out of hiding just in time to meet his new girl. I didn't say anything about it that night because I really didn't want everyone on Bella watch '09. I didn't realize that he was at the club until we were on the dance floor, when I noticed him I got out of there as fast as I could." I explained.

"Well that explains why you and Alice were acting like freaks on the dance floor. I guess I can kind of understand not wanting everyone to know right away, but that said you do now that it's only a matter of time before the group finds out that he is back. I had my hands full last night trying to keep Emmett unaware of his presence." She said.

"Thank you for that."

"I didn't do it for you, I really didn't want to spend the night having to bail my husband out of jail after he beat the crap out of the douche. The tabloids would of had a field day with that one." she huffed.

"Well for whatever reason, thank you. I think it's best if Emmett learns this news away from Edward and alcohol." I said sitting my now empty coffee cup on the table.

"I agree and you better tell everyone soon. I know this is going to be hard for you. But remember we are all here for you and I will personally beat the shit out of him before he gets within fifty feet of you." I knew that was the closet Rose was going to get to showing her softer side.

"Yeah well I don't think we need to worry about him trying to see me. He does have Trampy Tanya. I am no consequence to him anymore." I sighed, I really didn't care what Edward did or didn't do. I made a pact with myself to let this all go and move on with my life and that's what I intend to do.

"Ah yes the tramp on his arm at the club." Rosalie said finishing the rest of her coffee. "I saw them together there. You said her name is Tanya?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what he called her at the video store. What happened after we left? He obviously didn't let himself be known to the group."

"First off I think I know who Tanya is. If I am right she is a huge club promoter from Chicago. Her full name is Tanya Cardell. She is big time in Chicago I had heard rumors that she relocating here I didn't realize that she was with Edward though. Secondly nothing really happened after you left except for the fact that I saw Edward standing glumly next to Tanya while she talked to one of the owners of the club. We made eye contact he went to smile but I think the look I gave him made him think twice about even coming within twenty feet of me. I then proceeded to do everything in my power to keep Emmett's eyes on me. Really wasn't that hard. All I had to do was.."

"Yeah okay don't want to know. He's my brother remember." I said cutting her off.

Rolling her beautiful blue eyes. She pulled her feet up onto the couch, tucking them under her body. "Alright enough about that crap. Did you have a good time with Riley?" She asked.

"I really did." I said smiling. "He is a really nice guy."

"Well I need more details then that. Like what did you guys so after you left the club? Are you going to see him again. Did he make a move." I instantly blushed at her last question.

"Oh so he did make a move." she laughed

"Why would you say that?" I asked innocently

"Because you turned red as a chilli pepper when I asked. So what kind of move did he make. Oh my did you guys you know?" she asked winking at me

"No we did not you know." I said primly. "But if you must know, he gave me a very gentlemanly goodnight kiss." I smiled remembering the way his mouth felt on mine. I knew that I was a little tough on the analyzation of it but it was nice. I didn't want to vomit afterwards so I figured that it was good enough.

"So kissing on the first date then?" she joked "Is there going to be a second one?'

"Kiss or date?" I joked back

"I guess both."

"Umm..Well he is suppose to call me sometime this week to set up another date and about kissing.." but before I could finish a loud bang came from the front door. Then a high pitched screech as Alice hurdled herself into the room and over the top of the couch landing smack dab right in-between Rose and I.

"How dare you have this conversation without me." came her slightly out of breathe voice.

"Please don't tell me that you ran up the fourteen flights of stairs to my apartment instead of waiting for the elevator?" I said taking in her disheveled appearance.

"I had to, I barely missed the doors. It would have took longer for me to wait." she breathed out.

"Alice nothing is important enough for you to run up fourteen flights of stairs, unless I was dying and you were the only person in the world who could save me. Then yes run up the stairs, but please next time wait for the elevator." I laughed. Rose was quietly chuckling into her hand.

"Well if you to hags weren't trying to have the after date fest without me then I wouldn't have had to." she defended herself.

"How did you even know that I was here?" Rose asked her.

"I woke up with a feeling, so I jumped out of bed and raced here and I was right." she huffed, stinking her lip out into the patented Alice pout.

"Well you're here now, that's all that matters." I sighed, seriously I was woken up to early to deal with both of their craziness.

"Fine, but you better start over at the beginning and you better not leave anything out!!" she demanded.

So I recounted my date for the second time today. After I was finished with every detail. Alice jumped up and squealed out "I knew you would like him!! We need to go shopping."

"Why would we need to go shopping Alice?" I asked irritated. Seriously that girl would use any excuse to drag me into a store.

"Well you are going to be having more dates with Riley and I am going to need better material to work with then what's in your closet now!" She said pacing the room.

Groaning I threw my self face first into the couch. Maybe I would suffocate and end my misery. If only I was so lucky.

"She may have a point Bella." Rose said from her perch on the other end of the couch. "Your closet is lacking in the date clothes department."

I decided that it was better to change the subject then try to fight them both on this subject. I would lose and we would be speeding towards the closet mall in Alice's yellow Porsche before I could blink.

"So Alice." I said sweetly lifting my head from the couch cushion. "Did you know Rose here saw Edward last night?"

"What you did! Why didn't you tell me!" she demanded stopping her maddening pacing.

Rose turned to me giving me her best death glare. I didn't care, I just got my self out of a day of shopping so take that Mrs. I will wake you up at the crack of dawn.

"Well because I didn't want to cause a scene with Emmett." she defended herself.

"Oh, is that why you about flashed him the twins when he wanted to go to the bathroom." Alice laughed.

With that mental image burned into my brain, I flopped my face back down into the couch.

"Yes it is." she answered indifferently

"And is it also why you straddled him and shoved your tongue down his throat when he offered to get more drinks?"

I yanked my head back up and yelled out "That's enough, both of you out now!"

"But Bella I want to hear more about your date." Alice whined

"You heard everything Alice, now go I want to go back to bed!"

"I thought we were going shopping" Rose chirped out sweetly, examining her nails. She had devious smile on her face though. I knew what she was doing, she was getting me back for throwing her under the bus earlier.

"Yes Shopping." Alice said bouncing on the balls her feet.

I gave Rose a death glare of my own and said "No shopping today Alice. Sleep today."

"Fine" she huffed yanking Rosalie up from the couch and making their way to the door. She opened it up and shouted out "Shopping tomorrow." then scrambled out the door before I could say no. Groaning I flopped back over onto the couch.

* * *

By the end of Sunday I was beyond glad that the weekend was over. I had spent a lazy day on Saturday, but true to her word Alice with Rose in tow were at my door bright and early on Sunday morning. I was dragged from store to store. I tried on more outfits then I want to remember. Though I can't complain too much I did get quite a few cute outfits. Nothing to outrageous. Except for this one red dress that Alice made me buy. I hate to tell her that I am hiding it at the back of my closet. I crawled into bed cursing Alice and her need to buy everything her eyes land on. She even restocked my panty drawer. I mean come on there underwear. I curled up into a ball and thought about everything I needed to get done this week. I had important meetings all day Monday and Tuesday. The rest of the week looked to be pretty light. Hopefully Riley would call at some point and make plans for this weekend. I really want to see him again. Those were the last thoughts I had before I slipped into sleep.

_I knew I was dreaming. I can't tell you how but I just did. Maybe it was because I was standing in Forks High School. And since I knew I was dreaming I knew exactly what was going on. It was the day Edward asked me to homecoming, the day my life changed. I was walking out of 's biology class when I noticed Edward across the hall, leaning against a locker. I made eye contact with him and he gave me his signature crooked grin. I felt my heart start beating a little faster. I hated how he had such control over me. I kept walking, whatever reason Edward Cullen was standing outside of my biology class had nothing to do with me. I felt a strong hand wrap around my arm and then a velvety voice I knew to well was at my ear._

"_Bella where do you think your going?"_

_Blushing, I stepped back from him and the warmth radiating from his body. "I am headed to gym class." I said dumbly. _

_Chuckling, he stepped closer to me, stealing the space I just put between us. "Well I need to ask you something." he said smoothly_

"_Alright." I squeaked out. Yes I squeaked._

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall towards the gym, he turned quickly into a near empty hallway. He stopped abruptly causing me to crash into his back. Blushing I pushed myself away from him and nervously shifted from one foot to the next. I kept my eyes trained on the floor. I really didn't want him to see my bright red face. After a minute of us just standing there I braved a glance at his face. He was watching me intently an odd look on his face._

"_So you wanted to ask me something." I blurted out._

_Blinking, he blushed lightly. Edward Cullen blushed, never thought I would see the day._

"_I...um...I guess I was wondering if you would like to attend the homecoming dance with me?" he stammered out._

_Was he seriously asking me, plain old Bella Swan, to the dance. No, I must be mistaken._

"_What." I blurted out without thinking._

"_I asked you if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" he asked more firmly_

"_I heard you the first time. This is a joke right?" I questioned, looking around for Ashton Kutcher. He was going to pop out any minute telling me that I was punked._

"_No. Why would I joke about that?" he asked sounding genuinely confused._

"_Because your Edward Cullen." I said_

"_I am aware of who I am." he said annoyance seeping into his tone. He never had a lot of patience._

"_I meant you're the Edward Cullen, you could get any girl you want. I guess I am just confused why your asking me to the dance. Did Emmett put you up to this, Is this some sort of pity date?" I asked starting to get angry myself. I would kill Emmett if he had anything to do with this. I started feeling angry tears prickling my eyes._

"_No." he yelped "Of course this isn't a pity date! Why would you even think that? Why would Emmett put me up to this. I am pretty sure he may punch me when he finds out. I am asking you because I want to go with you."_

"_Oh." I mumbled. Crap, here Edward Cullen was asking me on a real date and I accused him of pity dating me. I am going to die of embarrassment._

"_So is that a yes ir a no? I can't read your mind." he demanded, see no patience._

"_Yes, of course I would love to go with you." I said_

_He face broke out into a crooked grin and he grabbed my hand again. "Great, I will pick you up at eight okay?"_

"_Eight's good." I said, his hand hummed electricity into mine. Everything started getting hazy. I could hear an insistent beeping noise, it was drowning out whatever Edward was saying._

I woke up with a start, my alarm beeping angrily on the bedside table. I reached over, turning off the annoying sound and got out of bed. Once in the shower I allowed myself to think about the dream. In a way it was not even a dream, more a memory then anything else. It was exactly the same as it had happened in real life. I shampooed my hair angrily, I really didn't want to think and him or dream about him. Stupid Edward showing back up in town and ruining my perfect no Edward existence. I don't know how but I needed to purge my brain of anything Edward. Maybe it was time to get the girls involved. I could take Alice up on her egging the Volvo idea. Though maybe it all had to do with the fact that I was hiding his reappearance from everyone. Maybe once I told them, he would stop making cameo's in my dreams. One would hope. I made a mental note to call Alice and have her plan a get together. I would sit everyone down at once and share this information. Then I could return to my normal life. I finished getting ready for the day and rushed to the office already feeling freer.

* * *

The week went by pretty quickly, before I knew it, Wednesday afternoon was upon me. Alice had managed to get everyone together at her and Jasper's house tonight for the big sit down. Both Emmett and Jake knew something was up as they both have been calling and texting non stop since Monday evening when Alice made the plans. I was being stubborn as they both put it because I wasn't giving anything away. Sighing I looked at the clock on my desk, only 3:30 seriously could this day go any slower. I wasn't getting much work done. I had fifteen new chapters to read on one of my clients books but I couldn't concentrate. After re-reading the same page about ten times I gave up and slide the manuscript into my work bag. I decided that I was done for the day. Shutting down my computer, I left my office and headed for home. Maybe a nice long bath and a glass of wine would sooth my nerves before tonight.

Just as I was drying myself off from my bath my cell phone started ringing. Rushing to pick it up I stubbed my toe. "Dang it" I yelped jumping up and down on one foot. I grabbed the still ringing phone and looked at the caller ID. Unknown number. Pushing the green talk button I groaned "Hello" into the phone, my toe really hurts.

"Bella" came a male voice.

"Yes." I replied

"Hey, this is Riley."

"Oh hey." I flopped down onto my couch still rubbing my tender toe.

"Is this a bad time, you sound busy?"

"No, not busy. Just sitting on the couch." wondering if my toe is broke, I thought to myself.

"Oh okay. Well I was calling to see if you were available on Saturday?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Yeah I am. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that maybe you would want to head to Golden Gardens Park for a picnic and picture taking." he said, his voice even more nervous then before.

"That sounds like fun, what time?"

"I figured I could pick you up around 11:30. Do you have anything against cold cut sandwiches?" he asked, obviously planning for lunch.

"Nope, not at all." I said, at least my toe was done throbbing

"Good, alright I will see you Saturday then." he said

"See you then."

"Oh and Bella" he said before he hung up "Dress warmly, it will be pretty chilly out."

"I will, bye Riley." I said pushing the end call button.

Well it sounds like I have a second date. Smiling to myself I headed into my bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

I arrived at Alice's before anyone else. Which is what I planned, I wanted time to discuss things with Alice. Maybe even let Jasper in on the big secret. He has a way of keeping people calm. Letting him know before hand would give him the heads up. I knocked on their door and instantly heard Alice's tiny feet dancing towards me.

"Bella" she squealed when she opened the door. She grabbed my arm and drug me into her living room. "I figured that you would be here before anyone else, and don't worry Jasper already knows."

"How did you know I was going to tell him first?" I asked shrugging out of my coat.

She tapped her temple and grabbed my coat, disappearing to put it away. I should have known that she knew why I wanted to be here early. I sighed and settled myself on their over stuffed sofa.

"Hey Darling." Jasper drawled from the doorway "I thought I heard someone knocking."

"Yeah, I figured I should be here first since I am the one who called this meeting." I said laughing, feeling calmer already. Jasper sure did have a gift.

"Everything is going to work out just fine." he said, he must have noticed the uneasiness in my eyes.

"Are you psychic like Alice now?" I asked, my lips spreading in a small grin.

"Nope can't say I am. I guess you could call it a gut feeling. Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked making his way over to their mini bar.

"Sure, red if you have any."

Just then Alice waltzed back into the room. "It looks like some people are here." she said just as a knock landed on their front door. Alice disappeared again as Jasper handed me the glass of wine. Taking it from him, I took a long sip just as I heard Emmett's deep voice from the entry way.

"Let the fun begin." I said to Jasper holding my glass up in a mock cheers. He just grinned at me and held his glass up too.

"So what is this all about." Emmett boomed when he walked into the room. Rose was two steps behind him shooting me apologetic glances.

"I will let you know once everyone else has arrived." I said keeping my eyes trained on my wine glass.

"The hell you will, I want to know right now Isabella. You have been elusive all week and now you are going to give me some answers." he demanded

My head shot up and I made eye contact with my big bear of a brother. He knows that it pisses me off when he treats me like a child. But before I could rip into him, Rose grabbed hold of his bicep and whispered into his ear. I'm not sure what she said but Emmett visibly relaxed. Taking advantage of the moment Jasper jumped up and asked if either one of them wanted something to drink. While he was up he refilled my now empty wine glass. Whoops didn't know that I had finished that off. I better keep track of the next glass, didn't need to be tipsy on top of everything else. I may break down and tell them how good Edward still looked. That would definitely start everyone on Bella watch '09 after all. Another ten minutes passed and the living room was full of my friends. Once everyone was settled and had a drink of their choice in their hands I cleared my throat. All of a sudden ten pair of curious eyes were directed at me. Did I happen to mention that I hate being the center of attention. Taking a deep breathe. I began.

"I know you are all curious to why I have asked you here today. But I have a few things I need to say before I start. It would be beneficial for everyone if you let me tell the whole story without interruption." I made sure to make eye contact with Emmett and Jake before starting to talk again. "I know some of you will be angry and or hurt that I have not brought this up yet, but I have my reasons, ones that I will be happy to explain to you after I am finished. Is that okay with everyone."

Various Uh huh's and Yeah's resounded in the room. I took another deep breathe. I looked to Rose trying to steal some of her strength. She just nodded her head encouragingly at me.

"Alice and I were at the video store picking up movies for our dinner and movie night, just after we checked out none other then Edward Cullen walked into the store."

"What the Fuck Bella." Emmett interrupted me "You seriously ran into that dickwad and you are now just telling me."

"Last time I checked Emmett this is not the questions and comments portion of the evening." I said calmly.

"A week and a half Bella, you've been keeping this to yourself for a week and a half!" Jake decided to jump in. "That's why you were upset that day. Misses Something happened today, it wasn't a big deal. You ran into him!! Your right that's not a big deal, that's a big fucking epic deal."

I jumped up from the couch and looked both my brother and Jake down. "I said I had reasons for not telling you, and you want to know what they were? It's because of how you two are acting right now!!! Maybe I don't want my life turned upside down just because Edward is back in town. Maybe I didn't want you two to go on a man hunt. It happened four fucking years ago." Mike gasped, I rarely ever cuss. "I am over it, I am moving on. Hell I even have a date on Saturday!!" I yelled at them.

"OH MY GOD." Alice squealed jumping up from her seat "You have a date on Saturday!!"

I turned my glare on her, before I could include her into my rant Jasper gently tugged her back into her seat and said "Not the time for that darling." Alice made a angry noise and then pouted.

"You're my baby sister Bella, that gives me the right to know these things. Hell what if he showed up at your door?" Emmett said in a calmer voice.

"First off Emmett just because I am your baby sister doesn't make me a baby and secondly so what if he showed up at my door, it's not like he's a gun toting psycho path."

"I just...." He stopped to search for the right words.

"You just nothing." I said sitting back down into my seat.

"Alright guys." came Jessica's slightly nervous sounding voice. "Why don't we calm down here for a moment. I understand why Bella chose to wait to tell us, I mean she was the one left behind. She probably just needed time to sort everything out. It's not like she has been secretly meeting with the doucher behind all of our backs. She's only seen him the once."

"Twice" I interrupted her.

"TWICE." Jake exploded jumping up from the couch. "You've seen that mother fucker twice!!"

"If you would all stop interrupting I could explain everything okay!" I seethed, I needed more alcohol for this, like he could sense my feelings Jasper grabbed my glass and refilled it.

"I saw him again at the club on Friday, once I was aware of his presence I took off. That's it nothing else." I finished, picking up my glass and draining the bitter liquid into my mouth.

"Am I allowed to comment now?" Emmett seethed

"Feel free." I said feeling a little buzzed and warm.

"All I have to say is that I am going to find him and break his face." he said

"I'm going with you." Jake included "I've wanted to punch that ass in the throat since middle school."

"Count me in too." Mike said, earning a slap on the back of the head from Jess.

"I'm usually not violent." Ben began "But I want in this posse also."

"Hell count me in too." Jasper said, sending me an apologetic smile.

"Seriously you guys it's sweet that you all feel the need to protect me and what not. But it is totally un necessary. He was your friend once too." I reminded them "I know that he left us all, but maybe it's time to bury the hatchet so to speak."

They all made disagreeing noises, which I chose to ignore. "Alright I am finished with this topic." I declared.

"Oh goody." Alice started "Time to start talking about your date on Saturday!!"

"With that said, we are calling it a night." groaned Mike. He yanked Jess up from the couch and headed for the door. "But Mike I want to talk about her date too." Jess whined all the way to the door.

"I hate to follow them." Angela said standing "but I have an early morning meeting."

"See you later guys." I said, standing to stretch.

"Were out too." Jake said jumping up "But we are not discussing this Bells."

"Whatever Jake." I was tired of arguing.

Emmett and Rose followed shortly after, leaving me all alone in the pixie's clutches. Jasper some how disappeared shortly after everyone else. I am sure he was hiding in his den, he also didn't like Alice's date talk....hmmm... I wonder if there was some way for me to sneak up there also....probably not.

"So another date huh." Alice chirped picking up empty wine glasses and beer bottles.

"Yep, he called this afternoon. We are going photographing in the park." I said I figured the faster I told her the details, the faster I would be home in my bed.

"Ohhh I know which outfit you should wear." she squealed. Seriously did everything need to be at that decibel.

"Which one Alice?"

"The red sweater jacket, your black skinny jeans, with those knee length black flat bottom boots." She listed off. Not surprising that she knew my wardrobe off hand.

"Alright." I agreed, it is a cute and warm outfit.

"Your not going to fight me?" She asked turning to me in surprise.

"Nope, I am going to trust your all knowing knowledge." I said turning to the hall to retrieve my jacket.

"Are you leaving." she pouted.

"Yes, some of us need our beauty sleep." I reminded her, not all of us roll out of bed looking like models.

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes "Call me tomorrow k."

"Okay." I leaned in and hugged her "Tell Jazz I said Good night and thanks for ditching me."

"I will, and I am not going to take that offensively." she chirped

"I knew you wouldn't. Good bye Alice." I said walking out into the cold Seattle night.

"Goodnight." she said watching me walk to my old truck.

* * *

I was wrong, confessions didn't keep Edward out of my dreams.

* * *

**Once again I want to thank all of my readers. I do not have a beta so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Now you know that you want to review and tell me what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey y'all, I want to thank each and everyone of you who took the time to review my stories, you are all awesome. I try to respond to every review. I also want to thank everyone that has given my story a chance, you are all awesome too!!!!**

**Sorry real life kicked my ass this week. I came down with a massive head cold that made it difficult to sit and concentrate. Husband and I also took the kiddos to Disney on ice this week. It was a lot of fun!! Next chapter will be up sooner then this one!!!**

**Remember I put the links for their outfits on my page, check them out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own plot of this story, all of the books, Twilight the movie, a team Edward shirt, and pre-ordered tickets to New Moon.**

Chapter Four

Dreaming about Edward has become a nightly occurrence, as much as I refused to think about him during the day, my nights are filled with his face. It makes me angry in ways that I can't even explain. I remember a point in time that I begged to have dreams about him, it was right after he left and I felt as long as I could dream about him then I still had a piece of him with me. Now I beg for them to stop. They aren't even just dreams they are memories playing on the white screen of my mind. Every night I watch our life together, from our first kiss, to the first time we made love. Last nights was the worst of them all.

_It was an unusually warm day in April, Edward decided that since it was so nice we should visit home. We had been living in Seattle for about two years at this point. We were speeding towards Forks before I knew it. He was acting funny all morning. He was jumpy to the point that he snapped at me when I asked him to change the song on the radio. The closer to Forks we got the more agitated he became. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, it was just as we were reaching the towns outer limits. He had snapped at me about twenty times, all over trivial things._

"_Just drop me off at my parents." I finally snapped at him._

"_What, Why?" he questioned, his voice becoming angry again._

"_Because you are in a shitty mood and I would rather not be around you right now."_

"_Fine." he snapped, slamming his hand down onto the steering wheel._

_We drove in silence the rest of the way to my parents. As soon as the car stopped in front of my childhood home I was out of the door._

"_Call me when your in a better mood." I said before I slammed the car door shut._

_He didn't even respond, he threw the car into reserve and screeched off down the street. I stomped my way up the path and into the house. My Mom came out of the kitchen when she heard the front door slam._

"_Bella." she said happily "I didn't expect you today."_

_Then her eyes took in my face and she must have noticed the look of rage there. "What's wrong baby?" she said walking towards me._

"_It's nothing." I said walking past her into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to grab a soda._

"_It's obviously nothing sweetie." she said coming up behind me "Did Edward do something?"_

_I snorted._

"_I'll take that as a yes. Do you want to talk about it?" she said pulling out a chair out at the table for me._

_I plopped down into the chair and sighed "Everything was fine this morning, he woke up in a great mood. Once he noticed the beautiful weather he suggested we come home for a visit. But once we were in the car his attitude turned shitty. Before I knew it he was snapping at me for everything.__I got fed up with it and told him to drop me off here. That's it" I said, I laid my head down on the table. How did today get so far off course. Just this morning Edward was about bouncing with excitement and now we were at separate houses pissed off at each other._

"_Well honey." my Mom started "Men are confusing sometimes. I remember a time your Dad acted the exact same way. He called me and told me to get dressed up that he was taking me out somewhere nice. So I did. He took me to The Lodge for dinner but he was being an Ass all evening. I finally about left him and walked home."_

"_Well did you?" I asked. I barley had ever seen Charlie lose his temper._

"_No I didn't, he was just acting out because he was nervous." she said_

"_What was he nervous about." I was genuinely confused._

_Then her face broke out into a look of understanding. She looked at me and smiled. "Oh baby." she said laying her hand on my cheek._

"_What Mom?" I was beyond confused now._

_She blinked a few times and dropped her hand. "Nothing, I was just admiring how beautiful you are, that's all."_

"_Mom you didn't answer my question. Why was Dad nervous?" I had a feeling the answer was important._

"_Oh I can't remember now. He was just nervous." she said obviously lying. But before I could protest she jumped up from her seat and said "Why don't you go out in the yard and enjoy the sunshine. You could take a blanket and a book to read. I am going to make us some lunch._

_Then she turned to the counter officially ending our conversation._ _I spent the next few hours laying on a blanket in my backyard staring at the white fluffy clouds passing me by. I must have dozed off because I awoke to a dark shadow over my face._

"_You looked to peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." came Edwards velvety voice from my side._

"_What are you doing here." I said still angry over his earlier behavior._

"_I am in a better mood now and I came to apologize." he sat down next to me._

"_Well you should be sorry." I said not ready to give in yet, no matter how nice it felt to have him by my side._

"_Well I am." he said not putting up a fight at all. "Let's take a drive."_

"_Okay." I said feeling uneasy. He was acting too calm now._

_He stood up and then pulled me to my feet. "I should go let Renee know that I am leaving." I said turning to towards the house. He clamped his hand down on my wrist stopping me._

"_I already told her." he said pulling me towards the car._

_We drove in silence for a few minutes. I finally realized where we were going, our meadow. We got out of the car and walked the couple of miles in silence, just holding hands and enjoying each others presence. After about an hour we reached our destination. The meadow always took my breathe away, it didn't matter how many times we have been here it still held a magical quality to it. He walked me to the center of the meadow and stopped._

"_Bella." he said turning to me "I can't apologize enough about what happened this morning. I should never had taken my mood out on you."_

"_It's okay Edward." I whispered, "You don't need to apologize anymore for it, I'm over it."_

"_Well I'm not." he said grabbing my hands. "Today wasn't suppose to go this way. I about ruined everything."_

"_Ruined what?" I asked, he was confusing me now._

"_This." he said dropping to his knee. No he can't be. My heart starting racing as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a little blue box._

"_Bella." he started "I am not perfect and I screw up a lot. But you make me the happiest man alive. I promise to love you and cherish all of our lives. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife."_

_I could feel the tears running down my face. Are we to young for this, yes. Do I care, no. I dropped down on my knee's in front of him._

"_Bella what are you doing. Stand up." he said looking at me confused._

"_No" I said, his expression turning from confusion to hurt "I mean no I won't stand up, if we are going to do this, were going in as equals. Face to face. I love you Edward and I will marry you, everyday for the rest of my life if you want."_

_He grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me breathless. "I love you" he kept murmuring in-between kisses. We gradually ended up lying on the soft dewy grass. Moments or hours passed with both of us declaring our love over and over again. Finally he pulled away from me and said "Before I forget, this belongs to you." he grabbed up the blue box from the ground. Opening it up he presented me with a single solitaire round diamond ring. He slipped it on the ring finger of my left hand and then he kissed it. I never seen him look so glorious._

I could handle all the other dreams but this one about killed me. I could fell the ghost of hole he left ripping a little open. I could handle it if the dreams weren't so real. I could feel the breeze on my cheek and the warmth of the sun on my skin. The worst part was that I could smell him, even after I woke up his scent still lingered in my nose. His taste was still in my mouth. Shaking my head trying to rid it of the images left behind, I slipped out of bed and into the shower. The hot water slowing washed away the hurt and memories. By the time I was done I was feeling better. I looked at my clock on the way to the kitchen 9:14 am. Good I still had plenty of time before Riley showed up. Today was our second date and I was getting pretty excited. He is a really nice guy and we do have a lot in common. I was kind of regretting not letting Alice hook us up sooner.

I spent the next couple of hours getting ready. I put on the outfit Alice suggested and let my hair do it's natural wavy thing. I put on minimal makeup, a little eyeshadow and mascara. Topped off with a shiny lip gloss. I was all ready to go when Riley knocked on my door at exactly 11:30.

Opening the door, I realized once again how good looking he is. He was wearing a navy blue sweater, over top of a white button shirt. Jeans and rugged boots and a leather jacket to keep him warm.

"Hi." I said shyly

"Hey, are you all ready to go?" he said, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Yeah just let me grab my hat." I turned from him and grabbed my red loose knit beanie off of the table. I slipped it on my head. I followed him out into the hall and shut the door.

"You look beautiful, by the way." he said smiling down at me in the elevator.

"You look pretty nice yourself mister."

Once we were settled into his car we talked about our weeks. He told me about a case he just took on and I talked about a new book I was editing. The conversation was light and freeing by the time we reached the park I felt like I had known him for a long time.

"I figured we could explore the area, taking pictures as we go." he said helping me out of the car.

"Sounds like a plan."

We spent the next few hours chasing each other around on the beach, snapping pictures of whatever caught our eye. I think he had more pictures of me then anything else. Thankfully my feet were cooperating today. I only fell once and Riley caught me before I hit the ground. After a while Riley turned to me and asked if I was hungry.

"Sure." I said wiping sand off of my pants.

"Let's go then."

We made our way back to the car, where he pulled out a huge picnic basket and a flannel blanket.

We found a nice grassy spot and laid out our picnic. He pulled out all the stops on lunch. Three different kinds of sandwiches, grapes, cheese, a cold pasta salad, and a very nice wine.

"I wasn't sure what you liked. So I picked a little of everything." he said honestly.

"I all looks good to me." I popped a grape into my mouth.

"I've had a lot of fun today." he said after we ate our sandwiches.

"I have too, it's actually the most fun I have had in along time. I guess that's probably a little cheesy to say." I said blushing a little.

"It's not cheesy at all, I actually feel the same way." He said flashing me a charming grin. Which caused me to blush even more. After we were finished eating, we packed everything back up and loaded it into the car. Riley turned to me and said "I'm actually sad to see this date end."

"I know what you mean, it has been really nice." I said then something occurred to me. "It doesn't have to end yet."

"What do you mean?" he asked shutting the trunk of his car.

"Well, I guess I am wondering if you would like to have dinner at my place tonight, then we could watch a movie. That is if your not sick of me yet." I added on the end.

"I would love to, plus who could get sick of you." he said smiling at me.

"Great, do you like spaghetti?" I asked climbing into his car. I was trying to remember what I had to make at my apartment.

"Sure do." he replied

We made small all the way back to my apartment. When we arrived he helped me out of the car.

"I'm going to go back to my place to change and put everything away from lunch. I will back in about an hour and a half." he said once we were at my door.

"Alright, that will give me time to change and start dinner."

"Do you want me to bring a movie?" he asked leaning in a little closer to me.

"Sure." I said, enjoying his nearness.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked, glancing down at my lips. I involuntarily licked the. His eyes glazed over a bit.

"Surprise me." my voice coming out huskier then I intended.

And just like that he leaned in and kissed me. Much better then last time. I leaned in more deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I complied. He tasted sweet like grapes and wine. Slowly he pulled away, feeling breathless I leaned back, bracing myself against the door.

"So....yeah, I would apologize for that but I'm not sorry." he said looking a little embarrassed.

"Well neither am I." I said sucking my bottom lip into my mouth and biting down on it.

"Okay, well I better go do those things. Um...yeah I will bring a movie." he said walking backwards down the hall, away from me.

"Okay see you soon." I squeaked out, opening my door and stumbling inside.

I barley had my door closed before my cell phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my bag and looked at the caller id. Alice.

"Hello Alice." I said into the phone.

"Why hello Bella." she chirped back. "Can I come over now and talk about your date?"

"No actually you can't." I said slipping my boots off.

"Why not." I could actually hear her pout through the phone.

"Because my date isn't over yet." I began

"Oh your still with him." she said

"No, he is coming back over to my place soon for dinner and a movie." I explained.

She then made a noise that I can't even explain. "Are you serious!!" came her excited voice after she calmed down.

"Yes I am, now I have to go. I need to change and start dinner." I said standing in my closet trying to decide which t-shirt to put on.

"Okay, call me when he leaves. I want to know everything." she gushed out

"I will, bye Alice." I said hanging up.

I decided on a long sleeve white shirt. I left on my skinny jeans and slipped on a pair of black flats.

I had dinner almost ready when I heard a knock on my door. I let Riley inside and almost laughed. He had changed into a long sleeve white shit also.

"So I guess two great minds think alike." he said when he noticed our matching attire.

"I guess so. Dinner is almost ready." I walked back into the kitchen.

"Can I help you with anything?" he said leaning against the door frame.

"You could set the table if you want to." I said showing him where everything is.

Once the table was set, I loaded to plates with food.

"This looks delicious." he commented after we sat down.

"Thank you." I said digging into my plate.

Riley ate his way through three plates of spaghetti, telling me repeatedly that he had never eaten anything so good before. I just blushed. After we were finished he helped me to do the dishes. Which resulted in a mini water fight. After we were both throughly soaked and laughing so hard that tears were running down our faces, Riley looked down and said "I guess I should have brought another shirt."

I couldn't help but notice how the wet shirt clung to his perfectly sculpted chest. "I...um...I probably have a shirt your could borrow." I said stammered out. I hadn't been this attracted to a guy since Edward. Not the time to think about his naked chest though. That could cause some problems.

"I would appreciate that." he laughed, grabbing some dish towels off the counter to mop up some of the water. I then noticed that my short also wasn't leaving much to the imagination.

"I'll go get that." I said sprinting out of the room. I could hear his laughter following me.

Once I changed into a soft gray long sleeve shirt. I pulled out my extra large Forks high school gym shirt for Riley.

I made my way back into the living room to find him.

"Here you go." I said handing him the shirt. "It's the only one I have that will probably fit you."

"It will work."

"I will throw your shirt in the dryer so you can wear it home." I told him, grabbing up all the wet items and depositing them into the dryer.

After he was changed and settled onto the couch I popped a bowl of popcorn and grabbed a couple of cokes.

"I left the movie sitting on the counter." he called from the couch.

"Okay." I said grabbing it up as I left the room.

As I was putting it into the dvd player, I realized what movie he brought with him.

"The Jerk." I said laughing, pushing play.

"It is one of the best movies ever." he defended.

"Oh I would have to agree with you there. I was just surprised that's all." I said settling in next to him on the couch.

"Well you did tell me to surprise you right?" he laughed, scooting a little closer to me.

"That I did." I laughed leaning into his side a little. I now realize how much I missed having someone to touch, to lean against during a movie. In a way I was angry with myself for waiting so long to move on. Obviously Edward had no problem finding someone else to replace me.

"What's your favorite scene." he said taking a sip of his soda.

"It would have to be the scene where he's at the gas station and that guy starts trying to shot him and he thinks it's because they hate the cans." I said laughing. "What's yours?"

"That one and the scene where he is ready her breakup letter in the bathtub. It doesn't matter how many times I watch it, I still laugh so hard at those scene's"

We watched the movie for a while in silence. About half way through I felt his hand slowly creep over and grab mine. It was nice and relaxing. I looked over at him and realized how right he looked among my things. He fit in here. Like he was meant to be apart of my life. Once the movie was finished. I stretched and yawned.

"Well I better be going." he said standing up.

"I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too." he said slipping his jacket on.

"Oh let me get your shirt for you." I turned towards the laundry room.

He grabbed my arm to stop me "It's alright I will get it next time."

"Next time then." I said walking him towards the door.

He leaned in and kissed me again, much like last time. His tongue probed my mouth, fighting mine for dominance. Before to long I was feeling breathless again and he was pulling away.

"I will call you tomorrow okay." he said opening the door.

"Okay." I decided to be brave and pushed myself up on my toes and pecked him on the lips. His face broke out into a pleased grin.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Riley." I quietly closed my door, leaning against I let a big breathe of air. I think I am starting to really like this guy. Smiling to myself I went about picking everything up. I finished tidying up the kitchen and put away the now dry towels. I draped Riley's shirt across a car to give to him "next time". I knew that I needed to call Alice soon or there would be hell to pay in the form of an early morning visit. I decided to change into my pajamas before I called her though. I slipped into a pair of short shorts and tight white tank top. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and went in search of my phone. Just as I found it, someone started knocking loudly on my front door. I knew I should of called Alice earlier, now I am not getting to bed until really late. I set my phone on the table by the door and called out "Hold your horses Alice I will be right there.

I yanked open the door ready for Alice to pounce. I wasn't ready for who was actually standing there.

"Edward." I gasped out.

* * *

**I know I am an asshole for leaving it there. But who doesn't love a cliffhanger every once in a while. No one that's who. I am just mean. Okay I am going to go hide now!! I am sorry for the shorter chapter I wanted to get it out today!! Oh and enjoy New Moon tonight I know I will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now go review, you know you want to!! Chapter five will be up in a few days!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey y'all, I want to thank each and everyone of you who took the time to review my stories, you are all awesome. I try to respond to every review. I also want to thank everyone that has given my story a chance, you are all awesome too!!!!**

**Sorry for the cliffy last chapter!! I know I am mean, and believe me I heard all about it..LOL...I went and saw New Moon on opening day and I have to say that I FREAKING LOVED IT!! **

**Remember I put the links for their outfits on my page, check them out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or it's characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own plot of this story, all of the books, Twilight the movie, a team Edward shirt, and ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**

Last Chapter

"_Edward." I gasped out._

* * *

"Bella" came his slightly shaky voice. I have never heard his voice sound like that before.

I took involuntary step closer to him. It was always like that. Him the magnet, me the metal. With him so close I could smell him. I breathed in, his smell hitting the back of my throat like a cold drink on a hot day. He smelt the same, woodsy and sunshine mixed together, but there was another scent there that I couldn't put my finger on. I saw him shift as he brought his hand up to my face. I felt his finger tips ghost over my cheek. Electricity sparked through out my whole body and then I heard it, my brain finally broke through the Edward induced haze and was screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? BACK AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!" Snapping me back into reality. I abruptly jerked my face from his hand and took two large steps back from him. I am sure my expression turned cold, because his eyes became confused and hurt.

"What are you doing here Edward?" my voice came out strong and angry, not showing any of the emotional turmoil that I was feeling inside myself.

"I needed to see you." his voice no longer having that shaky quality to it making me wonder if I only imagined it.

"Well now you've seen me." I sneered, putting my hand on the door getting ready to shut it. "Now you can go."

He flung his hand out catching the door before it closed. "I also have things I need to say to you also. Don't you want you hear what I have to say?" His voice showing signs of impatience.

I ripped the door back open and hissed out "Well I have things I need to say to you also, I'm sure you don't mind if I go first." I took his blank stare as a go ahead.

"You are a douchebag, not a lowly douchebag but the president of the club. You are ball less and a liar. I hate you!! I hate you with every fiber of my being. If I could go back to the day you asked me to homecoming I would have ran away from you as fast as I could of. You were so right in your letter, I do deserve better. I deserve so much more then you ever gave me. I deserve someone who actually loves me." He visibly flinched at that. "You don't get the right to show up at my door four years later and think that I am going to give you the time of day. So no Edward I don't want to hear what you have to say. Save your sorry ass explanations for your new girl, because your old one doesn't give a shit."

During my enraged speech I had stepped closer to him again, our noses were millimeters apart. I breathed in through my nose, his scent once again filling my head. I then realized what the other smell was. Alcohol. Appalled I took a step away from him and snapped out "Your drunk."

"What!?! No I'm not." He stammered out.

"Save it Edward, I can smell it on you." I said with disgust evident in my voice. He couldn't even face me sober.

"Please Bella, give me a chance to explain things to you." He begged.

"I already told you that I don't want to hear your explanations."

"I know and I deserve everything you said, but I am begging you." he pleaded. I felt myself wavering. I don't want to give in though, Edward just always has this effect on me.

"Can you please just leave." came my defeated voice. I knew I couldn't fight him much longer, I needed help.

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me." His voice stronger now, he must have picked up on my weakening stance.

I knew then what I had to do. I reached over and grabbed my cell phone off of the side table. I pushed memory one and send. Bringing the phone to my ear. Edward stared at me in confusion, trying to figure out what I was doing. I heard the shrill ringing, then a sleepy male voice say "Bella are you okay?" I knew I was calling later then I usually do.

"Emmett I need you." I whispered into the phone. Edwards eyes went wide with shock.

"What is it Bella? Are you hurt?" came his slightly frantic voice through the phone.

"No, I'm not hurt. But Edward is at my door and he won't leave." I stated calmly, breaking eye contact with Edward, turning my eyes to my bare feet.

"MOTHER FUCKER." Emmett boomed out loud enough that I knew even Edward heard him. I could hear him moving frantically around his house. "I'm on my way. That mother fucker is dead." Then the phone went silent. Emmett had hung up. Edward has about ten minutes.

I looked up and realized that his eyes were no longer on me, they were focused on something behind me. I glanced back and realized that he was fixated on Riley's shirt hanging off of the chair. I turned back to him and about gasped as his eyes were no longer his normal green but pitch black. He had a look of total rage on his face.

"Who the fuck does that belong to?" his voice calmer then his face. But something was different about him, gone was the remorseful begging Edward from a minute ago and in his place was a man I didn't even recognize. His face was taunt, his jaw tight, and his eyes they were unlike anything I had ever seen. But I couldn't find it in myself to be scared of him or really care that he changed so fast.

"That's really none of your business, now is it?" I snapped, losing my patience with this entire situation.

"Damned if it isn't." he snapped turning his livid eyes on me.

"You really should go should go, unless you want your face to meet Emmett's fist."

Chuckling, he took a step closer to me, pressing his taunt body against mine. So many different nights flashed across my mind. He leaned his head down to my ear and breathed out "I will go, not because I am afraid of your brother. I'm going because I really don't want to have to fight him. But this conversation isn't over." Then he jerked away from me striding towards the door. "We will finish this another day Isabella."

"Edward." I called out as he passed over the threshold. He turned towards me, smirking like he just won the lottery.

"Your wrong." I stated gripping the door again.

"About." He asked.

"This is over, has been for about four years. Stay the fuck away from me." Then I slammed the door in his irate face.

I knew that I should stop and absorb everything that had just happened but I really didn't want to. I strode into the kitchen and yanked out the lone bottle of alcohol that I keep in my freezer. I unscrewed the cap off of the vodka and took a long hard chug of the bitter liquid. Shuddering I put the cap back on and slid it back in it's place by the frozen peas. Something was very wrong with Edward. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. The way he changed so quickly made my blood run cold. I stopped myself right there. I was being silly, he had obviously been drinking. His change was probably just the effect of alcohol. I knew for a fact that Edward didn't hold his liquor well.

Before I could go any further with that line of thought, there was a loud bang as my front door hit the wall.

"Bella, where are you?" came Emmett's frantic voice.

I walked out of the kitchen and about busted up laughing as I took Emmet in. He was standing in my foyer in a white wife beater, his plaid boxer shorts and cowboy boots. Then I realized that a disheveled looking Rosalie was standing behind him in nothing but a long white shirt and ballet flats. I couldn't stop myself, I started howling with laughter. I dropped to my knees and just laughed.

"I'm glad you find this so funny Isabella. Where is the fucker at?" Emmett boomed, obviously not seeing the hilarity in the situation like I was.

"He's gone." I said in-between chuckles. "If you could only see your selves."

"You let him leave!!!! I wanted to break his face." Emmett pouted, dropping himself onto my couch like a five year old who was told that Santa was no longer real.

"Did he hurt you." came Rosalie's shaky voice. She sounded scared. It was really unlike her. It instantly sobered my laughing stint.

"No he didn't hurt me. He showed up here demanding that I let him explain his self. I said no, proceeded to tell him off, and then showed him the door. He refused to leave until I listened to him, so I called Emmett." I left out the part of his character change. Didn't really want to get into that. "He high tailed it when he realized you guys were on your way. That's it" I finished.

"Well you did the right thing calling me." Emmett huffed from the couch.

"No the right thing would have been not to answer the door at all." Rose snapped out. Anger was her front when she was upset.

"Yeah well I figured it was Alice. I mean she called earlier wanting to come over tonight. I told her no but the usually doesn't stop her." I defended myself, its not like I knew Edward was going to show up here.

Emmett suddenly hopped up from the couch and looked at me with an angry expression on his face. Crap what did I do.

"Is that what you were wearing when he was here." his voice was clipped and angry.

I looked down and took in my tiny black shorts and tight low cut tank top. Not the most modest clothing I owned that's for sure. I could feel the blush starting to spread up my chest.

"Yeah well, I had just changed for bed when I heard the knocking. I didn't even think about it."

"Bells." Emmett groaned. Before he could go on another loud boom filled my apartment. Turning I found an angry looking Jacob standing in my now cramped foyer.

"Where is he? Did I miss the beat down?" came his breathless voice. Oh great another person who thought running up the stairs was smarter then taking the elevator. Jacob continued on without stopping "I got here as fast as I could. I had to get gas. Bella what are you wearing?" His eyes darkening as he took in my appearance. I just rolled my eyes, I was really not going to get into that again.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked, starting to get annoyed. Seriously I just wanted my brother to come and scare Edward away, not the whole damn calvary.

"Emmett called me when he was on his way here. He told me that the blood sucker was here and wouldn't leave. I jumped out of bed and got here as soon as possible. I wasn't going to miss getting my shot in." He said in a rush, flopping down on my empty couch. First tossing a large duffel bag, that I didn't realize that he was carrying, on the floor.

Kicking it I asked "What is this?"

"I figured I needed some clothes if I was going to be camping out here for a while." he said nonchalantly.

"Staying here? What do you mean by that?"

Before Jacob could explain himself Emmett jumped in. "Bells, Edward obviously knows where you live and we all don't like the idea of you being here alone just in case."

"Just in case what?" I demanded "Just in case he goes psycho and wants to talk me to death? Come you guys, I am not a little girl anymore and I don't need big strong men to protect me!!!"

"I have to agree with Bella." Rose jumped in "I mean he only wanted to talk, its not like he is any real danger to her. If she needs anything she will call."

"I'm not going to fight over your safety Bella. I know you're an adult and you think that you know Edward, but people change. He could have changed. I would personally feel better with Jake sleeping on your couch like a guard dog." Emmett said, completely ignoring Roses statement. I'm sure he would pay for that when they got home.

Jake looked up at me with a huge wolfish grin on his face. "Plus if you want me to leave your going to have to physically remove me." He chuckled throwing his feet up on the couch. I contemplated it for a second before realizing that my 105 pound frame was no match for his 220 pound one.

"Fine." I huffed out, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "It's your back." indicating that the couch would not be a comfortable place to sleep. "But I'm only agreeing to let this go on for a day or two tops! Then I will physically remove you, even if it means renting a appliance dolly and strapping your ass to it."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like an angry kitten when your mad? It's adorable." Jake said, grabbing the afghan from the back of the couch and spreading it over his long body.

I just gave him a glare and spun around on my heel heading for my bedroom. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Rose, I will call you in the morning." I called out over my shoulder, completely ignoring my brute of a brother.

"Come on Bells don't be that way. I only have your best interest at heart." Emmett called out as Rose dragged him out the door.

"Goodnight Bella, Night Jake." Rose chimed out as she shut the door behind them.

Jake turned on the television, flipping through the channels at an impressive speed. I ignored him as I grabbed a pillow and thick blanket from my linen closet. I walked over and promptly dropped them onto his upturned face. He mumbled something from under the fabric, I just turned around and walked into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I sank down on to my bed, I was throughly exhausted from the events today. Before to long I found myself in a restless sleep.

"_Bella" a voice whispered into the darkness that surrounded me._

"_Yes" came my unsteady voice. "Is someone out there?"_

"_I'm out here" came the voice again._

_I tried to make out anything in the darkness but it was impossible. I couldn't even tell you what I was sitting on. I reached my hands out to feel around and felt nothing but the cool flat surface that was underneath me._

"_Where am I?" I asked the voice._

"_You are where you are." The voice said mysteriously. I was becoming agitated with this situation._

"_That doesn't make any sense." I snapped at the voice._

"_Do most dreams make sense?" answered the voice._

"_So I am dreaming then?" I guess that explains it._

"_I would assume so, do you usually spend your waking hours in a dark room?" The voice laughed out, sounding much to familiar. I knew I should know who it belonged to but I couldn't quite place it._

"_No, not really." I mumbled back. At least I was having a made-up dream and not another memory about Edward. EDWARD that's who the voice belonged to. How did I not realize that right away? Must be a funky brain thing._

"_Edward?" I whispered out._

"_Yes" came his melodic voice._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Its your dream love, why don't you tell me." His voice sounded closer now, like I could reach out and touch him._

"_I don't know. Maybe its because you showed up at my door today wanting to explain your disappearance." I said in the direction on his voice._

"_Oh, what did I have to say for myself?" His voice and body now at my side._

"_I don't know. I wouldn't let you tell me." I whispered out._

_His arm wrapped around me, pulling me into him. I rested my head against his chest, I could hear the steady beat of his heart. I couldn't fight him in this place. I just wanted the_ _peace that always came from being close to him._

"_Why wouldn't you let me fix this?" His voice rumbled through his chest._

"_Because you waited to long Edward, to much stuff has happened, I have angry for to long and I don't think I can be anything else now." I said lifting my head, hoping in vain that I could see his face in the darkness._

"_You have to give me a chance Bella. Listen to what I have to say and then make that decision. You don't know the whole story. I know that I love you and whatever reason made me leave, it had nothing to do with my feelings for you. Something deeper is going on here and you need to find out what it is." He said as his hands came up and grasped my face. "Promise me that you will give me another chance."_

"_I can't promise you that Edward." I said, sadness creeping into my voice. "I just miss you so much."_

_Then his mouth came down onto mine. I sat motionless at first as his lips pushed and grazed against mine. His tongue slipped out and slid across my bottom lip. I was such a familiar move from him that I couldn't stop myself from giving in. I wrapped my arms around him and tangled my hands into his messy bronze hair. Tugging his impossibly closer, I granted him access to my mouth. His tongue slid in and gently caressed mine, slowly at first, then into a heated battle both of us fighting for dominance. I don't know how long we were like that, pushing and pulling, all of a sudden Edward stilled against me._

"_What is it?" I whispered out, my voice husky from the make out session._

"_It's almost time for me to go." He said remorsefully, pulling me tight against his chest._

"_I'm going to miss you." I whispered._

"_Then find me and talk to me Bella. I know we ca fix this." He said back vehemently._

"_I don't think we can. I don't even know who he is anymore. Does that make sense?"_

"_What makes sense anymore?" came his wavering voice, I could feel him slowly fading away. "The only thing I know for certain is that I love you. Do you love me still Bella?"_

_I couldn't answer him, so I just clung to his fading form._

"_Bye love, I'll be seeing you." His voice was so faint that I barely heard him. Then he was gone. _

"_Bye Edward." I whispered into the empty darkness._

I woke with a start, shooting straight up in bed. That dream was so real, I could feel him and taste him. God I have an overactive imagination sometimes. How does my brain come up with such things? Stretching, I could hear Jake sawing a log in the living room. At least he was still asleep. I really wasn't in the mood for small talk or big talk for that matter. I needed to get out of here and clear my head. I slipped out of my shorts and into a pair of worn out jeans. I threw on an oversized hoodie over top of my tank top. Grabbing a pair of socks I went into my personal bathroom to finish up the morning routine.

About ten minutes later, I had successfully slipped past sleeping Jake and out the door. Once I was out of my building, the cold early spring air hit me. I sucked it in. Letting it cool down my warm body. I walked aimlessly until I found myself at the park not far from my apartment. I slid past the iron gates and wandered down the nearest path. I really didn't pay attention to the beautiful park, I was to lost in thought.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in what Edward had to say. I mean our relationship was far from perfect, but I always thought we both were happy. Edward was always so devoted to me. Once we were together he never even noticed all the women that threw themselves at him. He was attentive and loving. I just don't what went so wrong. I knew that he could answer that for me. But part of me was terrified that he really didn't have a reason. What if he just left? I would rather be left with my imagination then to actually hear him say that he just wanted to go. Plus why would he need to tell me anything when he was obviously with someone else. I don't honestly believe that he would want to be back with me after all these years. I foolish to believe that he wanted to be with me the first time.

Maybe he had guilt for leaving things the way they were. Maybe he wanted to marry Tanya and he wanted to make peace with his past first. The thought of him marrying someone else tore my gut open and I thought I was going to be sick. But that thought brought on more. Him touching her with his beautiful hands. Running his fingers down her back. His mouth on her. Them making love. I had to stop. I leaned down and grabbed my knees. My chest physically hurt. I spotted a bench not far from me and I made my way to it. I pulled myself onto it. I laid down in a fetal position hugging my knees to my chest. I really didn't care if someone saw me like this.

I wonder when he tells her that he loves her, does his mouth quirk up on one side. Does she instinctively know that he has entered a room without even lifting her eyes. Why do I care. It's not like I loved the bastard anymore. It has to be because last nights dream. That was my Edward, loving and always wanting to fix me. He made me weak for the real Edward and I couldn't afford to be weak now. I had to banish these feelings and strengthen my will power. I would hold my ground next time I see him and send him on his way once again without hearing his explanations.

Resolved I pulled myself from the bench and started walking again. I let my thoughts drift to last night and how quickly his demeanor change. It was so unlike Edward to get that angry. Part of me wondered if something was wrong with him but the other part told me that I was being silly. He had clearly been drinking. Maybe when he woke up this morning he would realize what an ass he was last night and steer clear of me from now on. One could hope. I started towards home. I knew Jake would be upset if I wasn't there when he woke up.

When I was about half to the park gate when I got a eery feeling you get when someone's following you. I quickly glanced behind me to see nothing but trees and bushes. Shaking my head I continued walking but I couldn't shake the feeling all the way home.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been Bells." Jake demanded as I walked in the door. He was awake and very angry.

"I went on a walk to clear my head." I defended myself.

"You should have woke me. I would have went with you!" He said.

"The whole point of the walk was to clear my head. I obviously couldn't have done that with you jabbering along behind me!" I was getting angry, I was so sick and tired of him and Emmett acting like I was a twelve year old little girl!!

"Well you could have at least told me you were going, I was worried when I woke and you weren't home!" His voice was getting louder with his anger.

Rolling my eyes, I said "Yes Dad, next time I will write you a note and call every ten minutes also. Gosh Jake stop being such a jerk!"

"Yeah well I may be a jerk but you suck." He huffed out and stomped off to the guest bathroom. Yep that was Jake, the epitome of maturity.

I made my way into the kitchen, knowing that he needed time to cool down. I decided some breakfast was in order. After I had bacon frying and pancakes in the warmer, I heard the bathroom door open and turned to see a sheepish Jake standing in the kitchen doorway. His hand was up rubbing the back of his neck and he was staring at the floor.

"So I suck huh?" I dead panned.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." he mumbled. "I was just worked up because I was worried about you."

"You guys have nothing to be worried about, I promise." I said grabbing the plates and silverware. Jake grabbed them from me and went in the dining area.

"I know Bells, but your like a sister to me. I just don't want to see Edward hurt you again." he said coming back into the kitchen to grab the pancakes and syrup.

"Yeah well either do I. But you and Emmett both need to back off a little." I said once we were settled at the table.

"Fine! I will see what I can do."

"Thank you." I said digging into my breakfast.

Once breakfast was over and everything was cleaned up I settled onto the couch with Jake.

"So I think it's time you headed on home Jake. I'm sure Vanessa would like to see you." I said patting his knee.

"Maybe I should stay here one more night." He said curling his around mine.

"Remember the conversation we just had about you backing off a little. Well this would be one of those times you should do that." I reminded him.

"Your right. I'll go on one condition." He said squeezing my hand.

"What's that?" I asked wearily.

"If he so much as breathes in your direction, I want to know about it." He griped my hand tightly.

"I guess I will agree to that. But I have to say you and Emmett totally blow everything out of proportion. Edward is not some weirdo that is going to hurt me!! I lived alone with him for years and look at me I'm fine." I waved my free hand over my obviously intact body.

"Well I didn't really like the idea of you living with him then either." He huffed

"Not really the point Jake, I just mean step back from the situation. Don't you think you and Em are going a little overboard?"

"Yeah I guess." He finally admitted. Victory for me.

Twenty minutes later I was all alone in my apartment. Having ushered Jake out the door as soon as possible, I was excited to have the day to myself. That didn't last long though. Alice called and begged to come over and discuss everything, but I finally after much begging of my own, we made plans to have dinner tomorrow. After that I laid on the couch eating Ben and Jerry's chunky monkey and caught up on my tivo'ed episodes of The Ellen Degeneres show. All in all it was nice and lazy Sunday. Just as I was slipping into bed the phone rang. Groaning I was tempted not to answer it. Finally I decided I better. I was excited to see it was Riley.

"Hello." I chirped into the phone.

"Hey beautiful." his voice warm and inviting. "I kind of missed you today, so I decided what the heck and threw the dating rule book out the window and called you."

"How rebellious of you. I'm glad you did!"

"So I was wondering if you had any plans for Friday night?" I could almost hear his smile through the phone.

"Nope, not at all." I said

"Well I think dinner is in order. I mean I do need to get my shirt back." he laughed out.

"Then by all means, we better have dinner. I would hate for you to go shirtless." I joked.

"Well yes, most people don't trust a lawyer that walks around half naked." he quipped.

Then we both burst into laughter. After I finally calmed down enough to talk again I said "So Friday?"

"Yes Friday. Can I pick you up at 6:30?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Great. I will see you then."

"Bye Riley." I said

"Bye Bella." I heard him say as I shut my phone.

* * *

**I'm so sorry my lovelies for the wait!!!! You are all amazing!!! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm still without a beta. If you or someone you know would like the job PM me!!! Until next time!!**

**Symphiann**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Friends!!! I Have some great news, Husband bought me a laptop for my late, late, late birthday slash Christmas present!! I am sure you are saying to yourself right about now "Miss Symphiann what does you getting an awesome laptop have to do with me?" Well I will tell you what. Me having a laptop means that I am able to work on my story at any given time, which means quicker updates for you!!!! So give a round for Husband, he's feeding my and your addiction!!

**I also want to give a shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-chan**. **She just started, but she is doing an awesome job!! **

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**

* * *

Monday morning came with down pouring rain. I stood in the foyer of my building trying to talk myself into making a mad dash for my ancient truck. Seth, the doorman, kept giving me amused looks from his station. After a good five minutes of pep talks, I made a run for it. I was drenched by the time I hit my truck. Groaning, I sped to work, cursing my thoughtlessness of renting an apartment with outdoor parking. Thankfully my work has covered parking**. **I still managed to look like a drowned rat by the time I flopped down in my chair in my office. I was appreciative of the fact that I have no in person meetings today.

About two hours into my workday there was a knock at my door. I yelled for them to come in. My assistant Emily popped her head in.

"Miss. Swan you have a delivery at the front desk."

"Thank you Emily, do you know what it is?" I asked not looking up from my computer.

"It's a flower arrangement," she said.

I looked at her then and smiled. Riley.

"Okay, thank you I will be out in one minute to grab them."

I made my way out to the front area and spotted a large arrangement of calla lilies and freesia in a beautiful blue vase. He definitely had amazing taste. I grabbed the flowers and headed back into my office. I wanted to read his card in private. After depositing the flowers onto my desk, I started the hunt for the card, finally I found it tucked behind a lily. The writing on the outside was feminine and most likely a woman from the flower shop wrote it. I opened it up and slipped the tiny card out and much to my surprise the hand writing in there was very familiar.

_Bella, _

_It was lovely seeing you the other night._

_You looked beautiful. I will be seeing you soon._

_I can't wait to finish our conversation._

_If you want you can call me at_

_555-555-5555_

_Love, Edward Cullen_

I dropped the card, like it was on fire. Edward. I was hoping that A. He forgot he ever came over, B. He was embarrassed by the whole thing or C. He fell of the face of the planet. Obviously I was not planning for D. He would still want to talk. Crap, crap, crap. I wonder if flowers and a note falls under Jake's "if he even breathes in your direction" clause. I am making the executive decision that it does not.

I was definitely ready for dinner with Alice tonight; I really need her opinion on this whole situation.

* * *

I actually beat Alice to the restaurant. This never happens. I was seated in a booth, in the back of the dimly lit room. I was having that weird feeling of someone watching me again but after a careful perusal of the place I didn't see anyone I knew or anyone paying attention to me. I shrugged it off, I am just being paranoid. I was on my second glass of wine when Alice finally graced me with her appearance.

"Sorry," she said as she gracefully folded herself into the bench across from me. "Traffic was horrendous."

"Shouldn't you have seen that happening?" I poked fun at her.

She just glared at me and ordered a glass of wine from the waiter. After we both ordered our dinners, she turned to me and said, "So tell me everything."

I proceeded to go into descriptive detail about everything. Riley and my date. Edward showing up at my place, I even included his change of demeanor. I told her about my upcoming date with Riley and I finished with the flowers.

"Wow," she said taking a gulp of her wine. "You have had a busy couple of days."

"That's all, no words of advice or your opinion on everything?" I asked shocked.

"That's coming, just give me a minute. I need to process it all," she said with a contemplative look on her face.

So we sat in silence for a few minutes, while Alice looked to be having an internal argument with herself. Finally she sighed. "Okay, I am beyond ecstatic that Riley and you are hitting it off. Does it surprise me? No. I always thought that you two would have chemistry. But I am pretty sure that it isn't the situation with Riley that you want my opinion on. So I will move on to Edward, I honestly don't know what to think. I mean deep down there was a part of me that always believed that Edward would return for you one day. A love like yours didn't come along every day. But after the years went by without even a call, I even began to wonder. So I guess I have to say it's up to you. Do you want to hear what he has to say? Can you live the rest of your life not knowing? That being said, I am going to slip into best friend mode here and say, Fuck him." I gasped, I think that has to be one of the only times I had heard Alice say the F word. "He didn't think about you or your feelings when he left, so why does he get the right to now? Plus what you have told me about his whole shift in behavior and the flower thing kind of freaks me out. I mean I don't think that he would hurt you or anything. But I don't trust him."

She sat back in her seat, indicating that she was finished.

"So you think that I should just avoid him then?" I asked sipping my wine.

"That's not what I said."

"Well then I am confused." I truly was.

"I said that it was basically up to you. If you can live your whole life with no answer then avoid him at all costs. If you can't then you need to hear him out," she explained, not really clearing things up for me.

"Then what about the whole "Fuck him" part?" I asked

"That was best friend Alice speaking, she said what you needed to hear, not necessarily what you need to do."

I give up; sometimes Alice was too cryptic for her own good. "Well I guess I need to think it through then." I said.

"Don't let other people we know influence your decision. If you decide to talk to him, then do it. Your brother and Jacob can't decide that for you. So don't let them go bullying you into staying away, if that's not what you want to do."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now did you have things to talk to your MOH about." I said, changing the subject.

Her face lit up, Alice loved talking about her and Jaspers upcoming nuptials.

"I think I want to have the wedding back in Forks at my grandparent's estate. They have that large ballroom and dining hall. It would look amazing all lit up with twinkle lights and shimmering tulle. They have about fifteen guest rooms in the main house and then they have the guest house with four more additional rooms. Plus they have the over the garage apartment they built for my Dad when he was in his twenties. I figure there should be enough room for everyone in the bridal party to stay on sight." She stopped to take a needed breathe of air

"That sounds nice." I butted in before she could start again. "I told the office that I would need the third week in June off. When are we all going to try on dresses?"

"I was hoping to get everyone together in about two weeks. I figure that would give the seamstress time to adjust anything that needs to be adjusted." she said thoughtfully. I knew what that face meant, she was making mental lists.

"So." she said with a glimmer of mischief in her eye. "Is Riley going to need one of those guest rooms, or is he going to be sharing with you."

I choked on my broccoli. "Um, I haven't really thought about it Alice, I mean we have only been on two dates. Isn't it a little premature to be planning on that?" I said after I dislodged the vegetable in my throat. Before she could say anything I heard a very shocked voice from my side.

"Bella." the feminine voice said.

I turned and was looking into the watery green eyes of none other than Esme Cullen.

"Esme." I gasped out. I stood up to give her an awkward hug.

"Sweetheart I thought that was you." She said into my hair. She pulled back, but kept hold of shoulders. "You look amazing."

"So do you." I said, she hadn't changed at all in the last four years.

"It's been to long. I have missed you so much." She sighed out, pulling me into another fierce hug. In another lifetime she was a second mother to me. I started to feel the guilt creeping in for cutting her and Carlisle out of my life when Edward left. It wasn't because I was mad at them, it just hurt to be around them. They reminded me to much of Edward and what might have been.

"I'm so sorry Esme, I should have called you or something." I mumbled out.

"No, don't go apologizing. You had your reasons." She finally realized that I wasn't dining alone. "Mary Alice, my darling girl, how are you?" She promptly let me go and pulled Alice into a tight hug.

"I'm doing great Esme. It's nice to see you," she chirped out.

"How is Jasper." Esme asked like there was no chance that they weren't still together after all these years.

"Oh he's wonderful, Bella and I are actually hear planning the wedding." she gushed out, holding up her left hand to show off her sparkling ring.

Esme made a big show of examining the diamond. Before anything else was said, Carlisle stepped around the booth, obviously looking for Esme.

"There you are darling, I was wondering where you disappeared…" he sentence trailed off as he realized I was standing there.

"Bella." he practically shouted as he scooped me up in his arms and trilled me around. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He said once he deposited me back on the ground. "Oh and Alice, too." He gave her a quick hug.

"Well now I know what was keeping you." He looked lovingly at his wife.

"Yes, I was on my way to the ladies room, when I spotted this stunning brunette sitting here and the rest in history," she said reaching out and grabbing my hand.

"Well we are so glad to see you both." Carlisle exclaimed, but then looked nervously over his shoulder, like he just remembered something. He nudged Esme, confirming my thought.

"Oh yes, um." Esme stammered out awkwardly "Call me and we can make lunch plans to catch up on everything." They seemed in a hurry to get away from me know. What the heck.

"Okay, I can do that. I will call you soon." I said pulling her into another hug. Before I let go, a familiar velvety voice filled the air around me.

"Why if it isn't Bella and Alice." Edward said rounding the booth with Tanya in tow.

Now I know why they were acting so weird. They were having dinner with Edward and his supermodel.

"Hello Edward." Alice said coldly sitting back into her seat.

"Edward." I said calmly, following Alice's action and sitting back down.

The air around our group turned tense. "Edward, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Came Tanya's nasally voice. Just as annoying as I remembered.

"Of course Tanya," he said. "This is Alice and Bella." His eyes lingering on me longer than necessary. Thankfully I looked decent today. I was wearing my black lace trimmed wool Valentino dress and open toed stilettos with little white bows.

"It's so nice to meet you Alice and Stella." She said, glaring at me. So original messing up my name. Esme threw her a pointed look and said calmly "Well we were just going, you girls call me soon for that lunch date." She then leaned down and hugged. She whispered into my ear "Don't let her get to you, she's not worth it." Obviously I wasn't the only one not impressed my Tanya.

When she had let go and stood back up I said "We'll make plans soon."

After a few more awkward goodbyes, the Cullen group, plus one disembarked. Edward suddenly stopped "You guys go on ahead without me. I will be there in a minute," shooing Tanya along with his parents. Once they were out of earshot, he leaned down over me and stated, "I hope you liked the flowers I sent you. I meant what I said in the card." He obviously didn't care that Alice was sitting right there.

I gave him a cold glare and stated, "Yes they look lovely in my garbage can."

Smirking he said "That's what I always loved about you, your spunk."

"So Edward," Alice interrupted us, "Don't you have a girlfriend that you could be sending those flowers to?"

He just smirked and started walking away. "I'll talk to you soon Bella."

"Don't count on it," I snapped back.

But he was already gone. Groaning, I dropped my head into my hands.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice said "That boy has it bad."

"I don't know what you mean," I mumbled from my place on the table.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." she said coyly, dropping a tip on the table. "Let's go."

"I'm going to let your comment go, because honestly I don't have the energy to deal with both of you tonight," I said, grabbing up my purse and wool coat. I just wanted to go to bed.

Thankfully the rest of the week went without incident. By Friday, I was definitely ready for a fun night out with Riley. Alice came over on Thursday and picked out an outfit for me. I just let her, I knew better then to fight with her. I slipped on the pink strapless draped jersey dress and silver heels. I let my hair fall around my shoulders in soft curls. I pleased with what saw in the mirror. Just as I was stepping out of my bedroom I heard a knock on the door, glancing at the clock I saw that it was only six. Too early to be Riley.

Before I opened the door I stopped, remembering that I should check to see who it was.

"Who is it?" I called through the door.

"It's Edward." Ha! It does pay to listen to Emmett.

"What do you want?" I called back, not making an effort to open the door.

"Will you open the door please, Bella."

"I don't think so." I was going to hold my ground.

"Bella, I know that you are probably busy right now, but I need just a minute of your time. I would like to apologize for my recent behavior," He slightly begged.

"Fine!" I huffed out, I needed him gone before Riley got here. I knew that if I left him standing in the hallway, Riley and him would most likely have a face to face. I pulled the door open and was met with a very disheveled looking Edward. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair an even bigger mess than usual. His eyes popped open wide when he took in my appearance.

"Wow love, you look nice," he stated after a minute.

"Get on with it Edward, as you can tell I have plans tonight."

"Oh, so you're going out with white shirt guy again huh?" He said with no malice in his voice only a little sadness.

"If you must know, yes I am going out with Riley again," I said impatiently.

"Look, I'm sorry for my recent behavior. We have gotten off on the wrong foot and I would like to correct that," He stated, not breaking eye contact with the floor. "If you would be willing I would like to take you out to lunch and discuss everything."

The remorseful and gentlemanly Edward was back. I was beginning to think there was more to the story then what meets the eye.

"I don't think so Edward, I told you the other night how I feel. I really don't need to hear your excuses. What happened, happened. I've moved on and obviously so have you. If you need to purge to ease your guilt, then go see a priest. I am sure he can help you with that."

His head snapped up then and his eyes were blazing with some kind of emotion.

"You think I am here out of guilt?" He snapped.

"Of course."

"Guilt has very little to do with it," he started but before he could finish the elevator dinged and out walked a very nicely dressed Riley.

He took in the situation in front of him, Edward looking crazy and me clutching the door.

"Is everything alright here Bella?" He asked slowly, assessing the situation.

"Everything's fine. Edward was just leaving." I looked pointedly at Edward. Who of course did his own thing.

"You must be White shirt guy," he said mockingly.

"Um, It's Riley Carter," he said holding his hand out to Edward.

"Nice to meet you Riley, I am Edward Cullen." He said grasping his hand and shaking it.

"Well Bella, We should get going." Riley said after a minute of awkward silence.

"Of course, just let me grab my jacket." I slipped back into my apartment and grabbed my cream pea coat. I came back out to find Edward and Riley staring each other down. I locked my door and slipped my hand into Riley's

"I will see you later Edward," I said, ending their silent game.

"Of course you will." He smirked until he noticed our intertwined hands. Then his jaw teased and his eyes darkened. He stormed off towards the stairwell. I'm sure not wanting to endure the elevator ride with us.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Riley asked once we were in the elevator.

"Probably not," I answered. I was not ready for this awkward conversation.

"Well then, I will not ask about it, but maybe one day you'll feel like telling me," he said looking at down at me with imploring eyes. I was thankful that he didn't push it. I know that I would have to eventually tell him who that was and that he was sort of back in my life but not yet. I didn't want it to taint our nice evening. I knew Alice would call this my avoidance technique. But she wasn't here to call me out on it.

"So handsome, where are you taking me this evening?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"That's a surprise, but before anything else I need to tell you that you look absolutely breathtaking," he said, his eyes raking over me causing a slight blush to spring forth.

"Well thank you. You also look very nice," I said taking in his Stark white shirt and black blazer. His long legs clad in a nice pair of black pants. The top button of his shirt was undone, showing off some of his smooth defined chest.

"I try," he joked. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly on mine.

Pulling back he said "I'm sorry, I have been wanting to do that since I saw you upstairs."

"No need to apologize, I liked it," I hummed out, leaning gently into his side. The elevator deposited us on the ground floor, luckily Edward was nowhere in sight.

After a thirty minute ride we pulled up at a nice restaurant right in the harbor, The Verona Rose, I had never been there before but have heard amazing things about it.

"This place is suppose to be amazing," I said as helped me out of the car.

"That's what I have heard," he chuckled at my awestruck face.

"What, you've never been here, big shot lawyer man," I joked

"Nope, I'm a Verona Rose virgin."

"Well so am I." I laughed at our silly conversation.

"Whew, I'm glad to hear that. I was worried," he said laughing, too.

We made our way into the beautiful restaurant. It was elegantly decorated on the outside and as well in the inside. We were seated in a secluded area that looked to be made up for dates. We perused that menu together, telling each other what sounded good, and picking a nice wine. By the time the waiter had arrived, we had decided what we wanted.

"I'll take the New York Steak dinner," Riley ordered.

"And for the beautiful lady?" The waiter asked.

Riley just smiled at me, giving me the chance to order for myself. I could have just kissed him. Nothing bugs me more than a man who thinks he needs to do everything.

"I will take the Lobster Bisque." I told the waiter.

The waiter left after depositing our bottle of wine in a chilled bucket. We spent the rest of the dinner talking about anything and everything. After a very good dinner and lovely dessert, Riley asked if I would like to take a walk around the harbor.

The wind was very light as we made our way along the docks.

"It's funny," Riley said breaking the silence, "I feel like I have know you a lifetime."

"I know what you mean," I agreed. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I'm glad that you changed your mind about dating," he mused, "you are an amazing woman and I really like you." He turned his face away, looking out over the water.

"Well, I really like you to," I said.

"You do?" he snapped his head back towards me.

"What would make you think that I don't?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Okay, well this may sound stupid, but it was the guy at your apartment earlier; the way he looked at you. It was like you were the last woman on earth. I can't explain it really; I just got an uneasy feeling that's all," he said shuffling his feet.

"Oh." Crap, I guess it's now or never. "That was Edward. My ex-fiancée."

His eyes snapped up to me. "I thought you hadn't seen him in four years!"

"I hadn't, he just recently showed back up," I explained.

"Oh, so, I don't know how to ask this politely. Am I wasting my time here, are you guys getting back together?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

"No, not at all," answering both of his questions, "He just feels the need to explain himself."

"Your freezing, let's head back to the car. I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation."

Once we were settled in his car, with the heater blowing full blast I turned to Riley.

"I have no intentions of being with Edward. I'm sure he also feels the same way. I think that he is just feeling immense guilt for leaving like he did all those years ago and now he needs to purge himself of it," I explained what I thought was going on.

"Bella the man I saw standing in your doorway wasn't there because of guilt, he looked a lot like the men I see on a daily basis, when they have done something so wrong and they will do anything to make it right. You may not see it, but he is still in love with you," he said with his eyes fixed on the steering wheel.

"Well there is nothing to fix. I have moved on with my life. Riley you have nothing to worry about. If I thought that Edward and I would have a chance at getting back together, I wouldn't be here with you right now." I knew that he honestly thought that Edward felt that way, but I didn't believe it. If Edward loved me he would have never left like he did. If he loved me, he would have at least given me some sort of explanation and not disappeared into the night.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I like you Bella, and I would like to be a part of your life," he said grabbing my hand in his.

"Well you are," I stated leaning in and gently kissing him. Before I knew it we were in a deep make out session, tongues and hands everywhere. Reluctantly I pulled back, I wasn't ready for that step yet. Riley must have sensed my unease, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to rush you into anything."

"No, I know that. I should tell you though, I do like you a lot but I am not ready for us to make that step yet," I said looking down at my lap in embarrassment. His fingers slid under my chin, lifting my face up.

"Please don't be embarrassed by that. Call me old fashioned but I think it's also too soon for that step."

Relieved I looked at him and smiled. I can't believe what a great guy I had found. But I would be lying, if I said Edward didn't have anything to do with me wanting to wait. In that moment I realized that the only way I can move on with Riley is letting Edward have his say.

"I guess I should get you home," Riley said breaking into my thoughts.

"Okay," I replied, squeezing his hand.

Once I was home and alone. I gathered up my courage and dug out Edwards flower card. I couldn't bring myself to throw any of it away, not matter what I told him. I slowly dialed his number. I really couldn't believe that I was doing this.

"Hello." His voice was professional. I'm guessing he didn't know my cell number.

"Edward," I said, "I think that when need to talk."

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnn……So I am writing this quickly, because I am going into hiding. Lol. I know you all hate cliffies and I hate doing it to you. Well maybe I don't but don't fret my pets, I am working on chapter seven as you read this, unless it is an obscenely hour and then I am sleeping. Plus remember what I said about the laptop and quicker updates.**

**I also posted a new story called "The Other Twin" Please go check it out!! Don't worry it won't slow down my updating on this story. I have been working on both for awhile. So now review, if you do I promise you sweet dreams about Edward.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I took longer than I thought with this chapter. It was bitch to write. I wrote and re-wrote it a few times. Next chapter will hopefully be up quicker. I also want to thank all of my lovely readers and reviewers, you guys are the best. Seriously I just don't say that about everyone. Just you guys ;) Well I went and saw New Moon again, and I still freaking loved it!! Not that I didn't think I would. I'm pretty sure that I can't wait until Eclipse, who else is with me there? So I have a challenge for you guys, the first, tenth, and twentieth reviewer gets the chance to pimp a story, it could be your own or just one that you are loving right now. I will post the winners and their stories at the beginning of the next chapter!!I also want to give a shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan**. **She just started, but she is doing an awesome job!! **

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**

* * *

_Last chapter:"Edward," I said, "I think that when need to talk." _

* * *

"Bella, is that you?" Came his hopeful voice.

"Yes. I've thought about everything and I decided that I do want to hear what you have to say," I rushed out, before I could change my mind.

"Okay," he said, sounding surprised. "When do you want to do this?" I asked. "Whenever, I am free whenever you want talk," he said, his voice too hopeful.

I thought about when I wanted to do this. The sooner the better I decided.

"Can you come over now?" I asked timidly, now nervous.

"Yes, of course. I am on my way," and then the phone went dead.

I knew that I should call Jake or Emmett and let them know about this. But I couldn't bring myself to dial either of their numbers. I really didn't need a lecture about how stupid I was being and I definitely didn't need either of them showing up here and ruining my chance at hearing the truth. I would call them after he left.

Sighing, I set down my phone and realized that I was still in my pink dress. I needed to change before he got here. This was not definitely appropriate attire for this situation. I went into my bedroom and slipped the dress off and pulled on my favorite pair of denim skinny jeans. I yanked on my favorite worn out, blue, love t-shirt. Pulling my hair into a ponytail I went back out in the living room.

Sighing again, I flopped down onto the couch, what did I just get myself into? "_Let me fix this,"_ dream Edwards voice bounced around in my head. "You can't fix everything," I whispered out loud to no one. Great, now I am talking to myself. What's next? Maybe I should buy ten cats and become a crazy cat lady.

Before I could dwell on that thought, someone knocked on my door. I guess this is it. I pulled myself up off of the couch and walked slowly to the door, trying to get my nerves intact. "Who is it?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew who it was. "It's Edward, Bella. Are you expecting someone else?" Came his amused voice through door.

I pulled the door open. "No, I figured it was you, but it's not smart for a girl, who is living alone, to open a door to just anyone." I explained staring at his shoes. I wonder if it would be weird if I stared at his feet the whole time. I would be able to hold my ground easier if I didn't have to look him in the eye.

"Well, anything that promotes your safety I am all for," he said in response to the door thing.

"Why don't you come in?" I said, stepping to the side, eyes still firmly planted on his feet.

"Okay." His voice sounded nervous, once his back was to me I looked up. Why did he have to always look so good? Even from behind I knew that he was in top shape. I watched the way his shoulder muscles flexed through his thin white t-shirt. He fluidly made his way to the couch and lowered himself down.

"Um…do you what anything to drink?" I mumbled out shutting the door. "I have milk, juice, water…"

"Water would be fine," he said, turning his body and making unwanted eye contact with me. He took in my appearance. "You looked amazing earlier, but I always loved you in casual clothes," he stated.

I didn't say anything to that, and instead just turned and went in the kitchen. I leaned against the fridge for a second trying to get control of my emotions again. After I was sure I was back in control, I grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, and made my way back out into the living room. "Here you go." I handed him the bottle. His fingers brushed against mine when he grabbed it. A shock of electricity jolted through my hand at the contact. I yanked my hand back and fiddled with my own bottle. I knew that he felt it also, because he was staring at his hand in amusement.

After I settled myself onto the couch, as far from Edward as possible, I turned to him and said, "I thought long and hard about everything, and I decided the only way I can move on with my life is if I get closure from this situation." An emotion flashed across his face to quickly for me to decipher what it was.

"You want closure," he whispered. "Of course, why else would I do this?" I asked, picking at the label on my water.

He blinked a few times and then cleared his throat. "Alright, before I start could I ask you to please let me have my say before you ask any questions. I have spent a lot of time thinking about what I would say to you if given the chance." I nodded at him, letting him know that I would let him talk un-interrupted. "So, I guess I should start at the beginning. I loved you more than anything. Ever since homecoming, well even before that, you were all I ever saw. Things between us were so easy. We were happy and things just flowed. College came and you know the stress I was under, starting all that pre-med bullshit. I was worried at first that it would tear us apart. All the long hours and how it made me a cranky bastard. But you were always so understanding. I knew then that I didn't deserve you. When you said that you would marry me, it was the happiest moment of my life. I can't even explain what I was feeling that day and the ones to follow. Then one night, about two weeks until the wedding, I woke up from a bad dream. I had dreamt about our future, me a doctor, you a book editor. I even saw our two little brown haired children. Everything I had ever wanted. But I wasn't a part of the good stuff. I was so busy with work that you barley looked at me and the kids didn't even know who I was. For the longest time after I woke up, I just held you, feeling you breathe and your heart beating away. Usually this calms me, but this time I couldn't shake this fear that everything was spinning faster and faster out of my control. So, the next day I decided that I needed to fix something. I went to my dad, with the intention of telling him that I was dropping pre-med. When I got there, he pulled out all these pamphlets on medical schools, and how he would love for me to go to Harvard; since that's where he went, but he would be thrilled with whatever school I chose. I knew right then and there that I couldn't tell him the truth. I left their house failure. I failed you. Every day that passed after that, the anxiety and fear started eating me away. I knew that I didn't want to be a doctor, but I didn't know what I wanted to do instead. I felt trapped. I knew I needed a career to take care of you. The night of the wedding, I had no plans on running. I came to your room because I had to see you, I needed to be reassured that it was just us, no matter how big and scary everything had gotten, at the end of the day it was still just Bella and Edward."

He stopped to take a breath and a drink of water. He was so lost in thought now, that I almost wondered if he remembered that I was sitting there. It seemed like he was back in that night, reliving everything that happened. "Then, after I left your room, I went down to my dad's office; I really didn't plan on telling him that night it just happened. I went into his office and he started on about how you could attend Harvard and finish your degree there, and how I would get such a good education at Harvard med. I just snapped and told him that I hated medicine and I didn't want to do it. I won't rehash everything that was said that night, just that he refused to pay for any school besides med school and how was I going to take care of you without their help."

He looked up at me then, his eyes desperate. "I left his office and crept back into your room. I was in a full panic attack; you deserved so much better than me and what I could offer. I knew that you would have given up your scholarship to go to work to help us out. I couldn't ask you to do that. I couldn't ask you to give up on your dreams." Tears were running down his face, un-noticed by him. They were dripping off his chin and soaking his thin shirt. "So I did the cowardly thing and ran. I don't know how I was able to do it. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done. I don't even know how I got to Chicago. I was just there, and that's where I stayed. I holed up in a shitty motel for about a month until my savings ran out. Then, I found a dead end job. I spent every day missing you so much that I was in physical pain. I was like a robot. I slept, ate, and worked. That's it. After almost a year, I had enough, I woke up in the middle of the night and I just knew that I couldn't live without you anymore. I got in the Volvo and drove, stopping only to eat and rest. When I got back to Seattle, it was midday. I went to your office and you were out to lunch; so, I guess I kind of dazzled the secretary a little," he looked at me sheepishly. "She told me, after some persuasion, where you were at. It was a little bistro not far from your office. I walked there, knowing that I was finally going to make everything right. But then I saw you, you looked so beautiful, you were sitting at one of the outside tables in this summery peach dress with your hair flowing down your back. I was so captivated by you that I didn't notice the man you were sitting with at first. He said something to you and you threw your head back in laughter. He reached out and grabbed your hand and you didn't pull away. You looked so happy. I couldn't make my legs work to go to you so I decided to go back to our apartment and wait for you, maybe I still had a chance to fix things. But once I got there, I realized that you had moved, and then I knew that I was too late. You had moved on. I had to finish what I had started. I couldn't fuck your life up again. I loved you too much to be selfish that way, so I left town again and didn't come back. I put away everything I felt and went back into Edward robot mode."

I sat back trying to absorb everything that he told me. How could he leave, the first time, over something so trivial? Then, to come back only to leave again without any explanations. I can't even comprehend what he was saying; anger started churning in my gut. I wish that he would have told me his fears and concerns. I tried to think about what man he would have seen me with; I only ever was people he would have known or clients.

"I don't even know what man you are saw me with. Riley is the first man I have dated since you have left," I confessed.

He looked at me in surprise. "He was tall, blonde, tan. He was wearing a cowboy hat."I realized then that I knew who he was talking about. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Standing up I made my way to my book shelf. Grabbing a book I knew by heart, I brought it over to Edward and showed him the author's picture. "Is this him?"

He looked at the picture for a minute and slowly nodded, "Yeah that's him."

"Edward, he is one of my authors. We were probably meeting about this book," I said, anger welling up in me. If had only walked across the street.

"I'm such an idiot," he said dropping his head into his hands.

"I won't argue with you there." I shifted on the couch, setting my water on the table.

He looked up at me with hopeful eyes, his bronze hair flopping over his forehead. My hand instinctively twitched, wanting to reach out and push it out of the way. Thankfully he reached up and did it himself. He looked at me imploringly. "Tell me what you are thinking," he finally said.

"I really don't know. It's a lot to process. But I can tell you what I am feeling." The anger that had set in was at a full simmer now. He nodded his head. "I am beyond pissed. I am so angry right now, that I can't even articulate what I want to say to you. Did you not know how much I love you?" I said angrily.

He looked at me in Surprise. "Love?" He said, his eyes shining for a moment. I realized then what I had said.

"Loved, I meant loved you," I mumbled. I didn't love him anymore. I couldn't not after all of these years and all of the pain he put me through.

"Of course," he said, his face now defeated.

"I would have done anything for you. We could have worked through everything together," I said, my head started pounding from all this new information. Part of me believed it, because Edward was always like that, making what he thought was the best decision for me. But the other part of myself found it unbelievable, if he really, truly loved me then he wouldn't of, couldn't of left me, not like that, not without an explanation.

"I know how you felt Bella, but I couldn't have asked you to give everything up for me. Like I said before, I couldn't have been that selfish," he said, reaching out and grabbing my hand.

I yanked back instinctively, pulling my hand from his. "Don't please," I whispered. I couldn't handle touching him, not yet. Hurt flashed across his face, but he pulled his hand away resigned.

"I think I need time to process everything," I said, looking down at my hand. It was still tingling from where he touched it.

"Of course, I unloaded a lot on you," he said standing. "I'll go."

I stood to walk him to the door. He stopped once he was in the hallway, "Would you please call me when you are ready to talk about it all?" He asked hopefully. "I mean, you do need your closure."

"Closure," I mumbled agreeing. I was so confused, part of me wanted to scream at him and tell him off, but I just couldn't make a rational thought right now.

"Alright, thank you for letting me explain myself," He said leaning, all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a fierce hug. I was frozen, part of me was relishing the feel of him so close, but I knew that I needed to push him away. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Umm, Edward," I said slipping my hands in between us, slightly pushing away.

"Oh sorry," he said, letting go. "I couldn't help myself." He had the decency to look sheepish.

"Goodbye Edward," I said shutting the door.

I slipped into some pajama and crawled into bed, thoroughly exhausted. Between my date with Riley and Edwards confession my brain couldn't handle anything more and shut down.

_"Bella sit still," Alice said impatiently, running the brush through my hair again. "If you keep moving I am never going to get your hair looking right."_

_I was seated in Alice's posh bathroom, subjecting myself to hours of non-stop torture just for Edward. _

_"Alice," I whined, I was tired of this chair . "Can't you just leave my hair the way I normally wear it?"_

_ "Of course not." Astonishment written all over her face. "You are going to homecoming with Edward Cullen, whom you have had a crush on since we were like twelve, and you want me to leave your hair hanging in your face." _

_"She has a point," Rosalie chirped from her chair, already looking flawless. "You do want to look smashing don't you."_

_ "Whatever," I said trying to sit still for Alice. I would never admit it but they were right, I did want to look "smashing" for Edward._

_I thought about the blue dress I had bought the other day with my mom. It was so pretty. Knee length midnight blue material, with a darker bow that tied around the waist. I talked my mom into letting me buy black shiny ballet flats instead of the high hells that she thought was perfect. Perfect, right, I would end up face down on the ground in those. Tonight was going to special, I could just feel it. All the other girls, besides my close friends, were in an absolute tizzy over Edward asking me to the dance. They couldn't believe it either I guess._

_ "So do you think Edward's going to kiss you tonight?" Alice said, twirling my hair around her curling iron. _

_"I don't know," I stammered out, turning bright red. _

_"Well, I have a feeling that he is going to try," Alice said tapping her temple. Of course Alice and her feelings. _

_"Whatever Alice," I said, biting my lip. I couldn't even imagine kissing Edward, I may pass out._

_After another forty minutes of being primped and polished, Alice was finished. "You look spectacular. Edward won't know what hit him." _

_"Girls, your dates our here," Mrs. Brandon said, sticking her head into Alice's bedroom. "Don't you girls look lovely."_

_Alice was wearing a sparkly Purple dress and Rose was in a stunning burgundy dress. I thought they both looked amazing, per usual. _

_"Alright girls, it's time to go knock the socks off of our guys, Rose said standing up gracefully._

_She went down the stairs first. Emmett was at her side as soon as she was visible. I couldn't hear what he was saying, though I am pretty sure I didn't want to. Alice went next, saying that my entrance was more dramatic that way. Whatever Alice. Jasper drawled beautiful words at her, as he spun her around in a circle. Now it was my turn. My palms were sweating and I almost turned back towards Alice's room. I don't think I can do this. "Isabella, get your rump down here now." Alice demanded. I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, it was now or never. I slowly made my way down the stairs. I refused to look at Edward, I didn't want to see his face when he realized how plain I looked next to Rose and Alice. I felt him come up to me when I reached the floor. "Bella, you look amazing," he whispered._

_I looked up at him in shock, surely he couldn't be talking to me, but he did say Bella. His face told me that he meant it, maybe he really was interested in me._

_The evening passed by in a flurry of pictures and dances. Rosalie and Emmett were crowned King and Queen and then it was time for the last dance. Edward walked me slowly out onto the dance floor. He had been so attentive all night, never leaving my side. He was completely oblivious to the other girls, cough Lauren cough, that had been throwing themselves at him all evening. He had kept his arm firmly wrapped around my waist at all times._

_We slowly started swaying to the beat. "I am so glad that you agreed to come with me tonight," Edward hummed next to my ear. _

_"Thank you for asking me, I have had a lovely time," I replied, a little sad that the evening was ending. _

_"If you had a good time, why does your voice sound so sad?" He asked, pulling away a little to look at my face. _

_"I'm not sad about that, I am actually a little sad to see the evening end." I could feel a blush starting on my chest. _

_"Well the evening may be over, but nothing has to end tonight," he said, pulling me closer to him. I looked at him curiously, I'm not sure what he meant by that statement. _

_"I guess I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" He asked, blushing a bit himself. I was stunned. Edward Cullen never has a girlfriend. Plus why me? _

_"You want me to be your girlfriend?" I choked out in surprise. _

_"Don't sound so surprised, I thought it was obvious. I have been chasing you around for the last three years," he stated, like I should have known this was coming. _

_"Why do you think I have never had a girlfriend before?" _

_"I just thought that you liked being single?" I mumbled, leaving out the part where I thought he was kind of a player. _

_"No, I just didn't want to be with anyone else but you. So please say yes." _

_"Yes, of course," I squeaked out._

_A large smile spread across his face and then he leaned in and captured my mouth with his. It was a gentle and loving kiss. He didn't try to deepen it. He pulled away slightly and beamed another smile at me. "You don't know how happy you made me."_

I woke up, clutching my spare pillow to my chest. It was still dark in my bedroom. I knew that morning was still far away. I thought hearing Edward out, would stop these dream memories. I was wrong. That night had been one of the happiest of my life. Not only did I get Edward, I also received my first kiss.

I lay in the darkness for a while and thought about everything Edward had told me. I was beyond furious that he decided what was best for us. But the more I thought about everything the angrier I became with Carlisle also. Why would he try to pressure Edward into medicine and us me as a leverage point. I never cared about money or material things. Why would either of them think that I wouldn't have been happy living in a cardboard box with Edward, was beyond me. I thought Edward knew me better than anyone; we could have worked through his insecurities. I just can't accept that he didn't give me a chance.

There was also the issue of Tanya, why would he bring her back her. Did he love her? Was this a desperate attempt at making his future with her secure? Did he want to bury me in the past so he could also move on? And why did I care if he did? I knew that I needed to dissect that line of thought, but I didn't have the energy to do so right now. So I decided to make a mental list, dang Alice and her ideas, and figure out what I needed to do next.

1. Talk to Esme about this all. I knew that she could give me insight into what happened between Edward and his Dad. Plus I needed to talk to someone about Edward's weird mood changes.

2. I needed to talk to Jake and Em. They have to let all of this shit go.

3. I want to help Edward mend the bridge with all of our friends. He needed to have them back in his life also.

4. I needed to figure out what I was exactly feeling about Tanya and Edward.

5. I had to talk to Edward again.

Feeling like I had made some sort of decisions, I fell back into a restless slumber.

* * *

**Hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter, like I said before it was a bitch to write. Remember my challenge from the top. Now go forth and review. You know you want to. I love hearing all of your thoughts!! Have a great week!**

**Symphiann**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ladies and Gents, I hope you are having a lovely week. I am ;) So here is chapter eight for your viewing pleasure. I want to thank each and every one of my reviewers, I did not have time to get back to each of you personally but I wanted to let you know that I do appreciate you and your thoughts. Keep it up, I love hearing from all of you. I also want to thank all of my readers, you guys are da' bomb!! I mean it!!**

**I also want to give a shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan**. **She just started, but she is doing an awesome job!!  
**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**

* * *

I woke up Saturday morning to sunshine filtering into my bedroom. Yawning, I stretched my body still tried from the events of yesterday. I knew that I had to get up and hopefully accomplish some of the things I had planned early this morning. Once I was showered and dressed for the day, I sat and stared at my cell phone. I knew that I had many calls to make. I couldn't even tell you which one I dreaded more. Sighing, I finally dialed a number that I hadn't called in four years.

"Hello," came her honeyed voice.

"Esme?" I asked , even though I would recognize her voice anywhere.

"Bella," she said, I guess my voice was also familiar. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"Honestly, I have been better." I tried to keep any malice out of my voice, Carlisle's actions were not hers.

"Well I am sorry to hear that. Is there anything that I can do to make it better?" Esme was always in the mother mode.

"Actually there is. I was wondering if you still wanted to do lunch?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course dear. I was hoping you would call about that," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "What day would you like to meet?"

"Well I was hoping for today, unless you have other plans of course," I needed the hear her side of things before I could give Edward a good argument.

"I don't think I had anything to big planned for today, I was going to meet Carlisle for lunch at the hospital, but that could wait until another day," she said thoughtfully.

"I don't want to intrude in your day, I mean if you already plans set up."

"Plans are meant to be broken sometimes. Where would you like to meet?" she asked.

"I could come to Fork's if you want me too," I offered, I didn't want Esme to have to drive all the way into Seattle for this.

"I really don't mind coming to you, sweetie," she countered. I knew she would do that, so I had a backup plan.

"It's really no big deal. I wanted to spend some time with my parents also." I planned on going there after I left Esme, I needed my mother's advice anyways.

"Okay dear. When should I expect you?" She asked. I looked at the clock, it was only 8:30.

"How about noon?"

"Sounds lovely, I will have lunch ready then," she offered.

"Do you want me to bring anything?" I asked , feeling slightly guilty for pretty much inviting myself over.

"Just your beautiful self. I will see you in a few hours," she said.

"Okay, Bye Esme," I said, shutting the phone.

I had a few hours before I had to leave. I guess I could make another telephone call that I am dreading. I pushed Emmett's speed dial number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello baby sis," he boomed out

"Hey Em," I said tentatively.

"What's going on Bella?" He asked. He knew me to well.

"Nothing, can't a sister just call her big brother for no reason?" I asked, avoiding the impending conversation a little longer.

"Bells, I know you and I know your voice. Now tell your big bro what's going on."

"Fine!" I huffed, I thought he would let me beat around the bush a little longer. "ItalkedtoEdwardlastnight." I rushed out in one long sentence.

"You what honey? It almost sounded like you said you talked to Edward last night," he joked,

"That's because I did," I mumbled out. Wait for it, wait for it.

"YOU DID WHAT?" He exploded, there it was.

"He wanted to explain things and I decided that I needed to hear what he had to say," I fumbled out. Crap I hated when he made me feel like a twelve year old little girl.

"I cannot believe you Isabella, do you have 'I am a huge dumbass' stamped across your forehead?" He fumed.

"That's not fair Emmett! I deserve some sort of closure after all of these years and he is the only one who could give it to me," I huffed out, Brothers!!

"And did his explanations give you closure." He sneered.

"Sort of. I am going to Fork's to have a long overdue conversation with Esme," I said.

"So what are you guys back together now?" he demanded.

"NO! Why would you even ask that?" I yelped, how did he get that out of the conversation we were having was beyond me.

"Well I know what kind of effect that prick has on you," he said, his voice now softer.

"Well maybe he did when I was eighteen, but I am older and wiser now."  
"I know you are Jelly Belly, but I still worry about you. I don't like the thought of you getting hurt again, almost as much as I don't like the thought of you being alone," he said.

"Well I don't like the thought of me getting hurt again, I do have some self preservation yah know?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know about that, you walk into every dangerous situation that comes your way. As an example, I bet he came to your apartment alone last night?"

"Maybe." I mumbled.

"Bella." he groaned "What am I going to do with you."

"Just love me Em." I stated.

"I do baby girl, I do. Will you call me when you get home tonight?" he asked nicely.

"I am actually going to stay at mom and dad's."

"Well call me tomorrow, yeah?" he amended

"Of course bro, love you."

"You to kiddo," he said. Then he was gone, I knew we would have a longer talk about everything later.

After calling my mom, to make sure they were going to be home later, thankfully they were, I left Seattle for Forks. I thought about how I hadn't been to the Cullen house since the almost wedding, it made me wonder if it would hurt to see the house that I longed to belong to . Probably, not only had I loved that house and family, I also grew up in that house and the surrounding areas. I knew their property like the back of my hand.

Around 11:30 I passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign. I was home, no matter where I lived, this town would be home. I passed the tiny store, then the post office, the high school was next. There were so many memories in those halls. Not just memories of Edward, but also of most of my friends. Alice and I passing notes, Rosalie dominating the cheerleading squad, Emmett's football games, Jess and Mike breaking up and getting back together more times than I could count, and Jasper's strumming the guitar in the quad on nice days. I smiled to myself, we had done so much together, I honestly don't know what I would do without my friends. I knew that Jasper took Edwards disappearance the hardest, besides myself of course. Edward was the first to befriend Jasper when he moved here our freshman year. They were pretty much inseparable. They even had a band, they called themselves "The Mighty Two". They would jam for hours in Jasper's garage. Alice and I were their groupies.

Jasper and Edward were as close as Alice and I. That's why I felt this need to fix things for them. Not for Edward, of course, but for Jasper. He deserved to get his best friend back. Some people may not understand why I feel that way but I knew deep in my heart that it was the right thing to do. I mean I wouldn't force them together like two magnets but I would drop some subtle hints.

By the time I was on the outskirts of town, anxiety was building in my gut. I wonder if Esme could even help me, she may not even know what happened that night. I saw the turn off for their house and I turned, it was now or never. I felt like I had been saying that to myself a lot lately. After driving a few miles through the thick forest, I finally saw the big white mansion, my breath caught, I was transported back in time. I felt like I was seventeen again, driving here in a rush, dying to be in Edwards arms. I could almost imagine him leaning against a post on the huge porch, his crooked smile in place, waiting for me to get there. Once I would pull up he would run to my truck and drag me out and into his arms, holding me tightly. I shook my head, clearing that image away.

The porch was empty, as was my heart. I was being silly, this house was just bringing back some old nostalgia. It didn't hurt to see it the way I thought it would though, just a dull ache, one that never seems to go away anyways. I pulled up in front of the house, parking, unintentionally, in the spot I have parked hundreds of times. I climbed out of my truck. I probably should just start chanting my motto "It's now or never. It's now or never. It's now or never". Finding the motivation to move my feet was hard, because every step I took, another memory hit me. Edward chasing me around the yard with a hose, Him and I on the front porch swing, and the worse leaving this house wrapped up in Emmett's arms. The front door swung open and Esme popped her head out.

"I thought I heard you pull up," Her smiling face was so familiar, that it made my chest ache. "How was the drive?"

"It was fine," I said, following her into the house. More memories, watching movies on the couch, kissing until we were breathless against the front door, Edward dragging me inside to announce our engagement.

"Good," She closed the door behind us. "Well come here." She pulled me into a tight hug. "I am so glad that you called."

"Me, too." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Well come on, lunch is getting cold." She pulled away, walking towards the dining room.

She had a huge spread laid out. Hot sandwiches, soups, a pasta salad, and warm cookies.

"Esme, you didn't need to do all of this," I said, gesturing towards the food.

"Don't make a fuss, it's not very often that I get to make my long lost daughter lunch," she said, turning quickly trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Well thank you." I amended, I really didn't like to see her upset.

We sat and ate in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while one of us would make a comment on the weather or on small bit of gossip.

"Well I know that you didn't come here solely for lunch, I am sure that there are things that you need to say. So let's go get comfortable in the living room and talk," she said, pushing her plate away from her.

Once we were settled on her comfortable couches, I sighed "Edward came to see me last night."

"Oh did he?" She actually looked surprised.

"Why does the surprise you?" I asked

"Oh no reason really," she said avoiding my eyes, hmmm….

"Well he finally explained why he left." I said bluntly, I wanted to gage her reaction to see how much see knew. Her eyes went wide with shock.

"He did?" It was more of a question, then a statement. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Then I guess you know about what happened with Carlisle then."

"You knew," I breathed out, my chest aching more. I knew that I shouldn't be surprised that she knew, but part of me felt betrayed, She should have come forward when he left and told me. Not just let me believe that he didn't love me.

She must have see the flash of anger in my eyes because she quickly starting talking again.

"Bella you have to understand that Carlisle feels so horrible, he blames himself for everything. I know that we should have told you what had happened, but we figured that Edward wouldn't be gone for long. He loves you so much, we figured that he would come back and we could work everything out. But then he didn't and so much time had passed, we felt like if we came forward with what we knew, that you would think that we were just trying to take the blame off of Edward." Her voice was so agonized.

"I had a right to know," I spewed out, I hated the fact that the three of them had decided what was best for me.

"I know that now, hindsight twenty, twenty."

"Why would Carlisle even do that, he should have never tried to force Edward into a career he didn't want," I said, moving on. I really didn't want apologizes.

"I think he was worried, Edward sprung it on him the night before the wedding. He didn't handle it correctly, that's for sure. He should have never tried to force it on him. He just wanted Edward to think about it, he was going to have you to take care of," she said trying to defend Carlisle's actions.

I just shook my head, "I don't even know what to say. I am so angry and hurt. I don't know how to react to all of this." I felt drained, my body couldn't handle all of the emotions that was running through it.

"That's completely understandable, you have every right to be very angry. Will you at least give him a chance to fix this though?" She mimicked the Edward from my dream.

"Fix what?" I asked.

"Your guys' relationship." she sated calmly, she couldn't be serious.

"There's no relationship to fix, I've moved on and so has he." I stated the obvious. I mean did she just not have dinner with Edward and Tanya?

"Oh, you think…" she started, and then quickly stopped herself.

"I think what?" I asked, seriously curious now.

"I can't really say Bella, but I can say not everything is what it seems," she said cryptically. "You really should talk to Edward about his moving on."

Before I could question her, she popped up off of the couch, "Oh dear, where has the time gone. I need to start dinner for Carlisle," effectively ending our conversation. "You of course are welcome to stay for dinner."

"No, I told my mom to expect me soon." I said, I really didn't think I could honestly be in the same room as Carlisle right now. I may have a major freak out on him. I looked at my watch, "Actually I probably head out, my parents will be wondering where I am."

"Alright," She said walking me to the door. "I know that you are angry at Carlisle and myself in extension. But we both hope one day that you will be able to forgive us."

"I just need time," I said honestly.

"I understand that," She said, pulling me into a hug, "I will always love you like a daughter.

"Thank you," I whispered, pulling away and walking towards my truck. "Oh, I forgot there was something else I needed to ask you."

"Okay." she said hesitantly, probably worried that I was going to start back in on what she "couldn't" talk about.

"Edward's mood is out of whack. I mean one time I see him and he acts all remorseful and then the next time he is downright cocky and arrogant. I don't know if you guys have noticed this but I don't honestly know what to think about it."

"I see," she said, looking down at her hands. "I can explain that. Edward has had a rough time since he left, not that he doesn't deserve it a little, but after he came back and thought you had moved on, he couldn't cope. So he turned to alcohol, he tried to unsuccessfully drown his sorrows. After about a year binge, he got into a pretty nasty car accident, he almost.." She stopped there, trying to wrangle in her emotions. I felt my own heart speeding up at the thought of him hurt.

"Sorry." she said after a minute. "This was a very hard time for the whole family. "He was badly hurt; thankfully he was the only one. The judge took pity on him, being his first offence and all, he just had to complete a detox program, which he did. But since he has been back here, I think that he has started drinking again. I'm not sure about that, but with what you just told me I would assume so. Don't worry about it, I will handle it."

"You should have told me," I said referring to the accident.

"You wouldn't have wanted to see him like that, he was a mess," she countered, once again deciding what's best for me.

"Well I still should have been there," anger clearly present in my voice, I'm not really sure why I was angry though. He did leave me.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to see him like that," she countered.

I just huffed and turned to walk towards my truck.

"Bella," She called out.

"Yeah."

"Edward loves you very much, you may not believe that but he does," she stated.

"Esme," I started, I fully intended to tell her what I thought about that.

"Don't…" she interrupted me "I am only telling you the truth, even if he hasn't told you yet, it's something you need to know to make a decision."

"There is no decision to make," I clarified, getting into my truck and shutting the door before she had a chance to respond. I didn't make eye contact with her as I pulled out of the driveway, I really didn't want to see her remorse over my last statement.

As I drove back into town, towards my parents' house, I thought about everything she had said. Nothing anyone could say will justify any of their actions. I guess it was something that I was going to have to process on my own. Carlisle and Esme were once very important to me and I want to have them in my life again, it was just going to take time for me to forgive them. I didn't really know what to think about his drinking, why he would be stupid enough to do that to himself is beyond me. Plus I was kind of mad about it, I was the one left behind and I didn't even give into the oblivion on alcohol. But the thought of Edward hurt, in a hospital put a stop to the anger that was starting to grow. The thought of Edward no longer existing in this world caused more pain then I was willing to admit, to develop in my chest and take permanent hold. Also I was confused about her cryptic statement about Edward moving on. Why would I need to talk to him about that, it was obvious that he was with Tanya. I have seen them together numerous times. I mean they were together right? I decided to put that topic of thought away for later time, I was almost to my parents.

I killed the engine once I was in the driveway; I looked up at the house I grew up in. It had barely changed. Sometimes I wish that I could be sixteen again and have a chance to do everything different. But if I was being honest with myself, I don't think, even knowing the outcome, would I change my time with Edward. What we had was special and I would live with this lifetime of pain, to have experienced that kind of love. My cell phone ringing pulled me out of thought. Riley.

"Hey" I breathed into the phone.

"Hi, Beautiful," he said. "You want to do something today?"

"I would love to but, I am at my parents' house right now," I said, slightly disappointed.

"Bummer, when are you coming home?" He asked, sounding disappointed himself.

"Tomorrow afternoon," I answered.

"Well call me when you get in, maybe we can do something then."

"Alright, I will," I said.

"Okay, have a nice time with your parents," he said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, drive home safe," he added on.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," he said, as I was shutting the phone.

I saw my mom peeping her head of the kitchen window. I am sure curious to why I was just sitting in their driveway. I smiled at her, so she knew I was okay and grabbed my overnight bag, making my way into the house.

"Bella, Sweetheart," she rushed out of the kitchen. Strange smells emanating from behind her.

"Tell me you're not cooking." I groaned. My mom was the best, just not at cooking. She tried to be creative, adding ingredients that shouldn't go together.

"It's a new recipe, I figured it's not very often my daughter comes, I should make her a good meal," she defended herself, I realized then that my poor parents had suffered from Edwards absence also, I rarely came to Fork's, because it was too hard.

"Well I'm sure it's wonderful," I said to appease her.

"Why don't you go put your bag in your room and clean up for dinner," she said, turning back towards the kitchen. "Your dad should be home from fishing soon.

"Okay," I said, climbing the familiar stairs to my old room. It was like stepping back in time. My parents (mostly my mom) hadn't changed a thing in mine or Emmett's rooms. My walls were still a faded blue, the bed spread still the purple one I bought in high school, and the old rocking chair still sat in the corner. Sighing I tossed my bag into the rocking chair and flopped down onto my old bed. I had forgotten how much Edward was in this room.

There were still random pictures of him scattered around, one of his baseball caps still hung off of my vanity, a few trinkets here and there from random dates. The things that I had overlooked when I packed up all of his things. I heard the cruiser crunch up the driveway; I better go down and see Charlie. I stopped in the bathroom for a human moment and headed downstairs, just as Charlie was walking into the door.

"Bells, what a surprise," he said dropping his fishing gear into the entry.

"Hi, Dad," I smiled at him. Charlie and I were like two peas in a pod. I gave him an awkward hug, which he awkwardly returned.

"So what brings you home?" he emphasized the word home.

"I had some things to do, people to see," I said, chuckling.

"Okay kid, just as long as you're keeping yourself out of trouble," he stated, dropping a kiss on mom's head, with the scrunching his nose up at the smell. He gave me a knowing look. I chuckled and shook my head. We were in for a treat tonight.

After a very interesting dinner, and by interesting I mean disgusting, my mom and I headed up into my old room to have a talk.

"You girls have fun up there," my dad called from his place in front of the TV.

We both just laughed, nothing kept Charlie away from his sports.

"So what's going on sweetie?" My mom asked, once we were settled side by side on my bed.

I proceeded to tell her everything, from my dates with Riley, to Edwards confession and behavior, to everything Esme told me, I didn't leave anything out.

"Hmmmm," she said, after a minute.

"Hmmmmm what?" I asked

"That's a lot to take in Bella," she said. "I'm not sure what to tell you."

"Tell me what to do," I begged.

"I can't do that sweetie, but I can tell you what I think," she said, turning over onto her side to look at me. "I think Riley sounds like a very nice young man, I like the fact that you have something to be happy about. I think that you and Edward were very young and everyone makes mistakes."

I cut her off there. "Mistakes are, 'I accidentally left the milk out.' not 'I took off for four years because I got freaked out," I countered.

"Well yes, you are correct there, he didn't handle that situation very well. But put yourself in his shoes for a moment. How would you have handled that situation and don't say the practical answer."

I laid back and really thought about it. What would I have done? Would I have just run off into the night with no explanation? No, but Edward would, because that's how he is. He would have put me, not my feelings, but my well being first. I guess I could see where he thought that he would only let me down in the long run. But I was still mad that he didn't have faith in me, in us.

"Well I guess I could understand his line of thought," I grumbled, "But it's not that easy."

"Of course not, you need time to process everything," she amended.

"And it doesn't change anything, he gave me closure and now we can move on." I'm not sure who I was trying to convince with that statement.

"Whatever you say sweetheart," my mom chuckled with a gleam in her eye.

"What's that look for?" I demanded.

"Nothing, I just forgot how thick headed you were. That's all," she laughed.

"I am not thick headed. I just can't go there again," I said softly, looking out the window that Edward had climbed in hundreds of times.

"Maybe you can't or maybe you won't. I just want you to be happy," she said softly.

"I am happy Mom."

"I know you think you are," she whispered, playing with a lock of my hair. "Just take time to think about everything okay."

"Okay," I said, because I really didn't want to get into it with her.

"Alright honey, I better go drag your father off of the couch," she said, standing and stretching.

"Goodnight mom," I said, as she walked out of the door.

"Night sweetie," she said, as she shut the door behind her.

I slipped into my pajamas and back into bed. So much had happened in the last two days, I was more confused than ever. After hearing about Edward almost dying, some irrational thing in me needed to hear his voice, to know that he was still there. I know that it didn't make any sense, but I just needed it. I grabbed my phone without thinking and dialed his number

"Bella," he said instead of hello.

"Edward," I answered him, now feeling a little silly for calling.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good and you?" came my stilted answer.

"Good, are you alright," he asked, his voice sounding confused. "Are you ready to talk?"

"I'm fine, and no I'm not ready. I just talked to your mom today and some things she told me, made me anxious," I tried to explain.

"Oh, she told you about the accident," he said softly. He always seemed to know what I was trying to say, it was blessing and a curse.

"Yeah," I whispered as a stray tear ran down my face.

"I was so stupid," he admitted.

"I don't want to get into it right now, later. I just wanted to…." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I understand," he said, and I knew he did.

"Alright," I said, clearing my throat "I am going to bed, I have to drive back to Seattle in the morning."

"Oh, are you at your parents?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Please drive safe home tomorrow," he said.

"I will, good night Edward," I whispered into the phone.

"Good night Bella."

I laid in bed for a long time after I hung up, thinking about everything and not being any closer to having any answers.

* * *

**Okay kiddos, there it is. I hoped you enjoyed it!! Review and let me know what you think. Until next time, have a happy week.**

**Symphiann**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am a huge asshole. I am do sorry everyone for taking so long to update. I try to update at least once a week, but this time everything kicked my ass. I was having horrible writers block, then I was super busy with the holidays. So I apologize profusely. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers, you guys rock my socks. **

**Also I hope everyone had a happy holiday, no matter how you celebrate it!!**

**I also want to give a shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan**. **Check out her stories, they are awesome!!  
**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**

I slept peacefully and dreamless in my childhood bed, and woke up to gray light flittering into my room. I ate a quick pop tart breakfast with my dad. Thankfully, my mom spent two hours every morning doing yoga, instead of cooking breakfast. After telling my mom three times that I had to go, I finally was in my truck and heading out of town, but not before she told me to listen to my heart, not my head. I just rolled my eyes. She must be reading romance novels again.

The drive back to Seattle was pretty uneventful. I turned on some angry chick music and turned my brain off. Anytime my thoughts turned to Edward or the situation, I turned up Alanis Morisette. I refused to deal with this right now. Later. I pulled up to my apartment a little after noon, flopped down onto my couch in exhaustion. I looked at my cell phone and debated on who to call first. Emmett or Riley. I went none of the above and called Alice. I missed her, I felt like we hadn't spent much time together lately.

"Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Alice!" I said back in the same tone of voice.

"What cha' doing chicka boo?" Alice and her funky talk.

"Nothing, just got home from the parents house," I said nonchalantly.

"You went to Forks?" she asked.

"Yep," I said, not going into details. She hated when I did that.

"For?"

"Stuff," I said, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Isabella Marie," She warned.

"Fine Alice, I went to see Esme. Then I stayed the night at my parents," I huffed; man she had no patience.

"I'm on my way over right now," she said, then the line went dead. Great, I should have realized that she would overreact.

Sighing I punched in Emmett's number, only to get his voice mail.

"Hey Em," I said after the automated voice prompted me, "I just thought I would call you and tell you that I am home. Alice is on her way over, so don't bother calling back for awhile, I will be under Alice arrest. Love ya Bro."

I decided that I should call Riley before Alice showed up.

"Hey," He answered.

"Hi," I said.

"You home?" He asked.

"Sure am. I got home about twenty minutes ago," I said, grabbing my overnight bag and walking to my bedroom.

"Good. So do you feel like doing something this afternoon?" He asked.

"I am going to busy for the next couple of hours, but I am free after that," I said, taking the dirty clothes from the bag and depositing them into my laundry room.

"Okay. I was thinking that since we did dinner at your place last time, that you would like to try it at mine?" he asked, sounding a little unsure.

"That sounds nice. Do you want me to bring anything?" I asked, walking into my kitchen. Better make lunch for Alice, she was easier to handle on a full stomach.

"How about some wine?" he said after a minute.

"I can do that."

He gave me directions to his house, then we said goodbye. Just as I was closing the phone, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming Alice," I said, setting down the spatula that I was using to flip the grilled cheese sandwiches with.

"I don't know why you bother knocking, when you have a key," I said as I opened the door.

"Well, Bella, it would be rude of me to just barge in here," she explained, as she pushed past me into the apartment.

"Oh so it's not rude to barge in here when I am not home then?" I joked, walking into the kitchen to retrieve lunch.

"Bella, you're the one who gave me a key," she said reminding me.

"If I remember correctly, you pried that key out of my hand," I said, handing her a plate with a sandwich and chips on it.

"Thank you," she said, taking that plate. Dismissing the rest of the conversation with a wave of her hand. "So what made you go to Forks? I feel so out of the loop right now."

"Well Edward and I had a very long talk the other night," Her mouth popped open, I knew that she was gearing up to interrupt, so I held my hand up stopping her. "I know, I know. I am sorry that you are hearing this now. I had a lot of things on my mind. Edward came over on Friday evening, after my date with Riley and we talked about everything. Why he left, what he was doing and why he is back. After he left, I decided that I needed more answers about everything, so I went to see Esme."

"So what did he have to say?" she blurted out, not able to keep it in anymore.

So I proceeded to give her descriptive detail of everything. She was surprisingly quiet through the whole thing. After I was finished, she sighed and her face contorted into a look of frustration. "So you're telling me that the reason he took off was because of not wanting to be doctor?"

"That, among other things," I said.

"That is so stupid! What was he thinking?" she asked in disbelief.

"That my dear, is the million dollar question," I said, picking up my plate from lunch and then grabbing Alice's. She silently followed me into the kitchen, leaning against the counter, as I picked up the mess from lunch.

"Why didn't he talk to you?" she asked after a minute.

"I don't know the answer to that. He said that he was scared of failing me. But I wish that he would have realized that running away was the worst kind of failure."

"So his parents knew the reason behind him leaving this whole time?

"I think so. She said that they figured that was the reason, they kept it to themselves thinking that Edward would have returned sooner," I said in a monotone. I was still pretty angry about that piece of information.

"She lied to me," Alice spat out, catching me by surprise.

"Who?" I turned to her, looking at her in confusion.

"Esme," she seethed. "When you were catatonic, right after he left, I talked to her for hours on the phone. We tried to figure out what would have made him leave. She knew and kept that piece of information to herself. What selfish assholes."

I didn't say anything, I just nodded my head. I agreed with her there, they were selfish assholes. They didn't want the blame put on them, so they let me believe that Edward didn't love me. The more I thought about it, the more the rage started churning in my gut. If they had really wanted to protect me, they would have told me the truth. I would have found Edward and made him see reason. I shook my head. I really didn't want to go off on that line of thought. There was no changing what had been done. It was like standing at the scene of a horrific accident. You couldn't save the people who had been lost in the wreckage, but you could hopefully put some of the pieces back together again.

"It's going to take me a long time to forgive them," I whispered.

"Who? The Cullens or Edward?" she asked.

"The Cullens. Maybe both. I don't know if I can ever forgive Edward. He may have thought that he was doing the right thing, but I am the one that had to live with the wreckage he left behind. He can't just come waltzing back in four years later, with an I'm sorry and expect me to just say 'Okay Edward, your forgiven,'" I said, my voice angrier then I intended it to be.

"I know that sweetie. You don't have to forgive anyone," she said, wrapping her arms around me. "But…forget it, I don't know."

"But what Alice?"

"I don't know how to phrase what I want to say," she said, Tapping her finger against her chin. "I guess I am just going to say it. Can you live with not forgiving Edward? I mean, can you live with never being with him again?"

"I already am living without him Alice," I said defiantly. First my Mom and now Alice.

"I know honey, but life is short. You only get so many chances at being really happy," she amended, looking at me thoughtfully.

"I am happy. I am dating a pretty great guy, I love my job, and I have amazing friends. Why does everyone think that I am so damn un-happy?" I wondered out loud.

"I know you have all of those things in your life Bella. I really don't have a proper argument for you. I guess I just want you to be happy. No matter who that is with. Do you catch my drift," she said.

"Yes I do. Thank you," I said, walking back into my living room. I was pretty shocked at what Alice was implying. "I do need your help with something though."

"What would that be?" She asked, flopping her tiny frame down onto the couch.

"I want to help Jasper and Edward mend their bridge," I said nervously.

"I think that's a good idea."

"What! You're not going to fight me on that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope. Gosh Bella, I just pretty much told you that if you wanted to give Edward another chance that I had your back and you're in shock that I would want to help you with this?" she chuckled.

"Well, I guess I thought you would be all defensive for Jasper or something," I mumbled.

"I know how much it hurt Jazz when Edward left, he was his first real friend. Jasper had it tough growing up in a military family and all. Him and Edward connected on a level that I don't even understand. So I would do anything to get that back for him," she said quietly. I was glad that I had Alice on my side for this. It would make things so much easier. "Let me work on Jazz for a few days and I will let you know where we should go from there. I am not promising anything though; he is very protective over you. He may see it as a betrayal to you, by letting Edward back into his life."

"Well just let him know that it's not," I said, the last thing that I wanted was for Jasper to think he needed to chose sides.

"You know what was the worst thing to hear though," I said after a minute.

"What's that?"

"Edward being hurt," I whispered. I couldn't get the image of Edward in a hospital bed, out of my head.

"That is pretty horrifying," she agreed.

"He is so stupid," I said, trying to shake the anxiety that was creeping into my heart.

"Yep. He's very lucky."

"Mmhmm."

"Well," she said, popping off of the couch. "I hate to cut this short, but I promised Jazz that I would be home soon. We have to meet with the wedding planner."

"That's fine, I have to get ready to head over to Riley's soon," I said, getting up to walk her to the door.

"Ohhh…a hot date," she said chuckling.

"I guess you could call it that," I laughed.

"Oh, before I forget we are doing the dress fittings next Saturday," Alice had already picked out mine and Rose's dresses. She refused to let us see them until the fitting.

"Okay, just let me know the details and I will be there," I said, hugging her.

"I will. Have fun on your date. Don't forget to think about what we talked about earlier," she reminded me. "Oh and call me!!"

"I will to all of those." I laughed as I shut the door.

I looked at the clock, and groaned when I realized that it was already after three o'clock. I needed to go get ready. I quickly took a shower and before I knew it I was standing in front of my closet, trying to decide what to wear. I finally decided on a pair of black leggings and flowing yellow shirt. I reached into the bottom of my closet and found a matching pair of yellow and black flats. I was pleased with my choices, I am sure Alice would be too. I threw on some light makeup and fixed my hair in a loose braid. I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost five. Perfect, I had just enough time to pick up some wine before heading to Riley's.

* * *

After stopping and picking up a nice bottle of red wine, I found my way to his apartment fairly easily. I was slightly intimidated by his building, it was pretty fancy. I figured he made good money, being a lawyer and all. But seeing how he lived made me a little uncomfortable. Money was the one thing that was a constant annoyance in my and Edwards relationship. He had it and I didn't. Not that he pushed that into my face or anything. He just thought that he needed to spend it on me, a lot. I really hope Riley isn't like that. Not that money was an issue for me anymore; I made a pretty good living. Some insecurities though, took longer to shake then others.

Sighing I stepped out of my truck. I grabbed my purse and the bottle of wine and made my way into the building. I rode the elevator up to the nineteenth floor and stepped out. I was shocked to see that his was the only apartment on this floor. Great. I knocked timidly on his door. After a few seconds, I heard the distinct sounds on his feet walking towards me. The door opened and was met with by a smiling Riley.

"Hey beautiful," he said, leaning down and kissing me softly.

"Hi," I said shyly. I wasn't use to being greeted that way.

He grabbed the wine from my hands and stepped out of the way. "Come in."

He had an amazing apartment. The floors were done in a light natural wood. The living room consisted of the nicest leather furniture I had ever seen. It was all very manly and very tasteful.

"Wow, you have a nice apartment," I said in awe.

"Thanks. I really can't take credit for the decorating though, your lovely friend Alice helped me there."

"Seriously. Wow, she did a great job," I was slightly surprised, Alice normally didn't do decorating. She was usually pretty busy with her boutique.

"So dinner is almost ready, I hope you like Mexican," Riley said, heading into his state of the art kitchen.

"I love Mexican," I said, looking around in jealousy at his awesome kitchen.

"Great, I made chicken enchiladas. It's about the only thing I can cook well. Unless you count Mac and cheese."

I laughed, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Here you can take the plates and silverware to the table," he said, handing me the stack of china and cutlery.

I walked into his dining room and set everything up, walking back into the kitchen to grab two wine glasses and the bottle of wine I brought.

Dinner was thoroughly enjoyable, I had to say it was nice to have someone cook for me for a change. Being here with Riley made me realize how much I was missing in my life, I mean I have awesome friends, but it was nice to have someone to touch and kiss. I didn't realize how much I missed it. We spent the dinner talking about everything. I told him all of the crazy antics Emmett has put me through, starting with grade school and ending with him ordering porn on my dish just last week. I heard all about his grandparents, and how his Grandpa was like his dad. How they would go fishing together and how he tried to spend at least one holiday with them. They live in California.

After we cleaned up from dinner, he asked if I wanted to play the Wii with him.

"You know that I'm not very coordinated right?" I asked as he turned the little white box on and handed me a controller.

"I'm not worried, if you fall I'll be right here to catch you," he said, giving me a devilish smile. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I'm not worried just about falling; I could inflict damage to your personal being," I said in all seriousness.

"So you're trying to tell me that you may be falling into me, and touching me during this whole process?"

"Yes, that's what I am saying."  
"Well, I wish I would have suggested this activity sooner then," He gave me the grin again.

"Ha ha, don't say I didn't warn you."

We spent the next hour playing every sport you could think off, after falling into him for about the twentieth time, he finally grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto the couch with him. I landed slightly on his lap.

"I guess you were right, you have no sense of balance," he said pulling me to him tighter.

I could feel a blush starting to creep up my neck, from the position we were sitting in. But I had to say that I liked it, it had been so long since someone has held me this way. I looked up at him and batted my eyelashes.

"Well thank you for catching me every time I fell."

"You're very welcome," he said with his eyes boring down into mine. I watched as his normally light blue eyes darkened. He looked from my eyes to lips and back again. Unconsciously, my tongue darted out and wet my bottom lip. He groaned softly, and then crashed his lips to mine, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. I moaned softly, his tongue slipped into my mouth and stroked mine, he tasted delicious. I couldn't get enough of him. We spent the next few moments battling for dominance, I unconsciously slipped my hands into his hair and tugged lightly, he took that as invitation, running his hands across my ribs, grazing the undersides of my breasts. I sucked in a moaning breath. Part of my brain wanted to keep going, to feel his hands in places that haven't been touched in a long time, but the logical part of my brain was screaming that this was going too fast. Just as his hand snaked up and cupped my breast, I pulled back slightly.

"To fast?" he asked, panting.

"Just a little." He removed his hand, but then drew me in cuddling me to his chest.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have taken it that far, but you are so damn tempting," he mumbled.

"Don't apologize, I was a very willing participant. I'm just not ready for that step yet."

"I know. I'm very willing to wait," he said, dropping a kiss on top of my head.

We sat in a silence for a few more minutes, until I realized that it was probably getting late.

"What time is it?" I asked

He lifted up his arm to look at his watch, "It's about 9:20."

"Crap," I said pulling away from him and stretching "I have an early morning meeting, I probably should head home."

We both stood up and walked to his door. "I had a really nice time tonight," he said, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me into his chest. I snuggled there for a second, breathing in his manly smell. "Can I see you sometime this week?" I heard him say.

"I would like that," came my muffled reply. I pulled back from him and looked up to his face. "I will call you tomorrow."

"Alright Beautiful," he said, leaning in, placing a sweet chaste kiss on my lips. Nothing like the one he gave me on the couch.

"Goodnight Riley."

"Night, Bella. Drive home safely."

* * *

Once I was home and changed into a large t-shirt for bed, I thought about all the craziness that happened this weekend. I knew that I was starting to develop real feelings for Riley and that kind of scared me. Part of me was worried about putting myself out there again. I knew what it felt like to get my heart shattered. But then I need to realize that Riley had lived through a very similar situation.

Everything that happened with Edward had my brain in a tailspin. Part of me wanted to hold onto the anger that I had for him, but then another part of me, albeit a much smaller part, felt remorse for him. I knew that he thought he was doing what was best for me. Though he could have saved us both so much heartache had he just been truthful and open with me. Carlisle and Esme were a totally a different story, they could have told me the truth such a long time ago. Groaning, I decided to give this line of thought a rest. I felt like is becoming redundant.

Giving up on trying to make any sense of the situation, I decided that I needed to go to bed, hopefully a goodnight sleep would shed some light on everything. I giggled softly to myself at the thought of waking up and everything making perfect sense, which would be nice.

_I was on a dark stretch of highway, the wind was blowing something fierce. I could feel it whipping my drenched hair around my head and slapping in my face. I then realized that rain was pouring relentlessly on me. I looked out into the distance to see a pair of headlights weaving their way towards me. It took me a second to realize that the car was swerving all over the road. I then realized that I was standing directly in the path of said car. I tried hopelessly to move, but my feet were stuck, as if they were cemented to the road. I watched in horror as the car came closer and closer to me. Just as it was about hundred yards away from me, I threw my hands up in front of face, as if that would protect me from the impact. But it never came. I slowly dropped my arms just in time to see the silver car hit the guard rail, smashing the front end and then causing the car to slip over at a frightening pace. It rolled across the ground three or four times before it finally came to rest on the roof._

_I felt relief at the fact that it hadn't hit me, but then with a deeper horror then I felt before, I realized that I knew that silver car. It was Edward's Volvo. All of a sudden my feet were free and I was running full pace towards the wreckage._

_"EDWARD!" I screamed through the wind and rain. "EDWARD, I'M COMING. HOLD ON!"_

_I was almost upon the car now, I could smell the fuel leaking out and even stronger then that I could smell blood. Then I saw him, his body laying half out of the broken drivers window, his arm bent a weird angle. Blood was pooling under and around his body. I fell onto the ground beside him._

_"Edward," I said, a sob ripping out of my chest. "Please Edward, I'm here, wake up."_

_I picked up his limp hand. He was so cold. I couldn't make myself look at his face. I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to handle what I saw._

_"Edward, baby you have to be okay," I sobbed, holding his broken hand in mine. "I need you here, please wake up."_

_I looked down and saw his blood swirling around my knees and I knew, he was gone. I finally lifted my eyes to his beautiful face and gasped in horror. His face was perfect, as always, that's not what scared me. It was his lifeless, unseeing eyes that caused me a horror I had never known._

I woke up sobbing loudly, clutching my blankets in my hands. It was so real, his dead stare and all that blood. I couldn't process any of it. I needed to calm down; my body was still shaking with sobs. I took deep breathes, trying to slow the tears but it wasn't working. I knew what I needed. I needed to hear his voice again. I knew that no one would understand this irrationality, but I knew deep down that it was the only way I was going to be able to calm myself.

I reached over to my night stand and grabbed my blackberry. I quickly found his number, tears blurring my eyes and making it difficult to see anything. I finally found it and pushed send. After a few rings I almost hung up, realizing that it was 3:47 in the morning and he was probably asleep and he probably wasn't alone. Just as my finger found the end button his sleepy voice filled the air around me.

"Bella, is that you?"

"Edward," I choked out, a sob breaking through.

"Love, are you okay?" his voice less sleepy and more frantic.

"I'm fine," came another sob.

"No you're not. Why are crying sweetheart?"

"I had a bad dream…there was a car…and a wreck and so much blood….and and you so cold," I choked out.

"You dreamt about the accident?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to come over?" he said after a long moment.

* * *

**Ducks and covers. How mean am I to leave it right there? Don't fret my pets I already have part of the next chapter written. Actually I will being sending out a excerpt from next chapter to everyone that reviews. I can only send it to signed reviews. So if you are reviewing anonymously then I won't be able to send you anything, So sign your reviews and get a little treat!!! The next update will be up way earlier!! Have a great week and a happy new years!!!!! Go on and review...you know you want to make my day ;)**

**Symphiann**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that this update took so long. My gramma passed away and it took me a little while to get back into focus for writing. This chapter is a little shorter then usual, it's because it felt natural to leave it off where I did. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers, you guys make me want to leave the one I'm with and start a new relationship with you!! Seriously you guys make my day!!**

**I also want to give a shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan**. **Check out her stories, they are awesome!!  
**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**

Last Chapter:

"Do you want me to come over? he asked after a long silence.

* * *

I sat motionless for a second, considering what he just asked me. Did I want him to come over here? I mean, I knew why I had called him. It wasn't to have him come over here. I just needed to hear his voice. I knew that I could handle talking to him on the phone and be friendly, but I don't know if I could handle a face to face with him just yet. I figured the next time that I saw him, it would be to discuss everything that he and Esme had told me. Was I ready for that conversation? No. I was at an all time vulnerable high, I don't think I could muster the anger and energy it took to have it out with him. But a smaller part of me wanted to see him; to see his eyes full of life, not the dead unstaring ones that were forever burned into my brain.

"Bella, are you still there," he said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," my voice was horse from crying.

"Do you want to come over, love?" he repeated the question; his voice had a desperate quality to it.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Edward," I finally decided.

"Your upset Bella, please let me come and calm you down," he begged.

"No really Edward, I was upset when I woke up, but I now realize that it was a bad idea to call you," I said, my voice stronger now, no signs of the emotions that were still running rampant in my body.

"Bella please," he whimpered.

"I am so very sorry for waking you up at this ungodly hour, please apologize to Tanya also," I added the Tanya part in as a afterthought.

"Why would you apologize to Tanya for calling me?" he asked.

"Because it was very rude for me to call and wake you and your girlfriend up," I explained. Maybe Tanya doesn't sleep over.

"You think that…," he started, but I quickly cut him off.

"I am going to let you go, Edward," I said. I really didn't want to have this conversation with him now and over the phone.

"Bella, please let me explain something," his voice was becoming impatient.

"No Edward, I'm sorry for calling you. It won't happen again. Goodnight." I pushed the end button, cutting him off.

I threw my phone onto the floor and let out a groan. Why did I call him? That was a very stupid idea. I am an adult, just because I have a bad dream doesn't mean that I someone's reassurance. I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow, trying to find the sleep that now eluded me. Why did I have to have that dream, what was my subconscious trying to tell me. I knew that Edward was okay, I knew that he had an accident. Why does my brain think that it needs to conjure up these horrible images?

Flopping back over onto my back, I decided that I wasn't going back to sleep tonight. Tomorrow I would call Edward and make plans to sit down and talk about everything; then maybe I can get back to my Edward-free existence. I laid in the dark for a few more minutes trying to decide what to do until morning, I could get up and work on the manuscript I brought home or maybe get some house work done that had got neglected from being away this weekend. Before I could decided on anything a loud pounding started on my front door, causing me to shot out of bed.

What the heck, it's like four o'clock in the morning, _didn't stop you from calling Edward_ my subconscious reminded me. Choosing to ignore my inner ramblings, I grabbed the bottle of mace that I kept stashed next to my bed and slowly creped out of room and headed towards the door. The pounding had softened to a light knock.

"Who is it?" my voice shook more then I wanted it too.

"Bella, it's Edward, open the door," his voice was harsh and angry.

I un-did the locks and threw the door open, there stood a very disheveled Edward in his pajamas. Once the door was open enough, he pushed his way past me, into the apartment.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I snapped; his behavior was totally pissing me off.

"I'm here because you called him crying." He snapped back, oh goody angry Edward is here to play.

"And I told you not to come over."

"And I don't care. I know that I told you that I would give you time to deal with everything that I told you. But I feel the need to clarify something, and since you wouldn't let me let me do it on the phone, I decided to come over here and make sure you listened." He ranted as he passed back in forth in my living room. His hand yanking through his hair, something he does when he is really worked up.

"Well get to it then Cullen." Patience was now gone, and I was on the verge of a rant of my own.

He stopped and turned his eyes onto me. "Do you think that I am dating Tanya?"

"What?" I asked in surprise, I wasn't expecting that of all things.

"I said, "Do you think that I am dating Tanya?"

"Of course."

"Why?" he asked, his facing showing signs of confusion.

"You are seriously asking me why I think that you and Barbie are dating? I mean you are the movie store together, and then at the club. Finally you are out to dinner with her and your parents. Why wouldn't I think that?"

He groaned in frustration. "I guess I could see where you would get that impression, I never really thought about it. It's not like we acted like we were together."

I stopped to think about every time I had seen him with Tanya, the video store, she wrapped her arm around his waist. The club, she grabbed his arm when he started to walk away from her. Then lastly at the restaurant, they weren't touching then. But Alice did make that comment to him about having a girlfriend. Why wouldn't he dispute it? Not only that, what is he trying to say?

"What are you trying to say Edward?" I repeated my inner ramblings out loud.

"Tanya and I aren't together Bella."

"But…you have to be," I said weakly.

"Why? Because you saw us together a few times? There could be no other reason for us to be out together unless we are together."

"But Alice accused you of having a girlfriend in the restaurant. You didn't deny it." My head was starting to pound.

"I vaguely remember Alice sprouting something off about a girlfriend that night, but I was so focused on you she could have told me that she was a man and I probably wouldn't have flinched," he reasoned.

"So you aren't dating her then?" I needed to hear it out loud again.

"No Bella, I'm not."

"Then why wouldn't your mom just tell me that the other day, then trying to be all cryptic." I was so sick and tired of the games these Cullens play.

"Hmm.. That would probably be my fault too. I need to start at the beginning with this," he said, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Go ahead."

"When I went back to Chicago, after coming home, I got a job bartending at a club. It wasn't the best job, but I made pretty good tips. Tanya also worked there as a promoter. We became fast friends, nothing more than that though. After about a year, Tanya decided to branch out and start her own promotion business. She offered me a partnership and since I was pretty fed up with bartending I became her silent partner of sorts. I was drinking pretty heavily then and it was better for the business to keep me in the background. I would go to the events with her and what not, but my name was never associated with anything. We have made a pretty good name for ourselves, once I got my drinking under control; I started pouring all of my time into the business." He stopped there; he had the look on his face, like he was trying to figure out what to say next.

"So you work together then?"

"Yes, Tanya was the first friend I made in Chicago. She stood by me throughout my drinking and recovery. She never gave up on me. She deserves some sort of medal for dealing with me and my bullshit"

I jumped up from the couch, I couldn't listen to this. Him talking about her never giving up on him, he never gave me a chance to stand by him. But she deserves a fucking medal for being there for him. I turned to him and he actually flinched at the expression I had on my face.

"What Bella? What did I do?"

"You asshole. She deserves a medal, you prick. I wouldn't have given up on you either, but obviously I wasn't worth giving a chance. What Edward, was I not blonde enough, or pretty enough. Sorry that I am not some super model look alike. Maybe if I was, I would have stood a chance in your eyes." I could feel angry tears welling up in my eyes. God I hate the fact that I am an emotional crier, no matter what I am, happy, sad, angry, I cry. "Since she is so great, why aren't you with her?" I spat out.

And there it was. The flash of anger that crosses his face right before he snaps. He stood up from the couch and closed the distant in-between us. Just as his face was inches from mine he seethed out "You are so much more than any of that. I am the stupidest fucking person for walking away from you. If I could go back and re-do one thing in my life, it would be that night. I would have crawled in bed with you and never left. I would have spent the night making love to you, instead of ripping my own heart out. You want to know why I am not with Tanya, and it's not because she didn't try. It's because I love you. I can never love anyone else. I can't see anyone else, you may think that Tanya is gorgeous, I suppose she is. But I don't see her, not like that. You are it for me."

I gasped and took two steps back from him. I…him…..I couldn't even form a rational thought.

"But your mom," I said weakly.

He thrust his hand through his hair again, causing it to stand on end. "Tanya may have alluded to my mom at a lunch the other day that she and I are together. I think that she is hoping that coming here would rid you from my system, especially when we saw you out with Riley. I haven't had the chance to tell my mom the truth; I will be doing that first thing in the morning." he explained, well that would explain why she was acting all cryptic, she wasn't really sure herself what was going on.

"Does Tanya know how you feel?"

"Of course. When she first broached the subject, right after I returned to Chicago, I let her know then that it was never going to happen."

"Then why would she tell your mom that," I asked, grasping at straws now. I knew that I was going to have to deal with what he said about loving me, but that was going to happen with copious amounts of alcohol and Alice and Rosalie present.

"Like I said, I think she was hoping I would change my mind. I think that she thought that she could get my mom on her side. That would never happen. I guess I am going to have to make that clearer to her."

The sleep that had eluded me earlier was now fogging up my brain. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after five. Great, I have to be to work in just a few hours. Edward took a step in my direction, reaching his hand out he softly stroked my arm.

"You're tired."

"And you're a mind reader."

"You should go back to bed," he led me to the couch and helped me sit down.

"I can't, I have to be to work in a few hours."

"Call in. You need some sleep."

"I would if I could, but I have an important meeting," I said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I finally turned to him, deciding that it was time for him to leave. But before I could say anything, he opened his mouth. "Bella?"

"Edward?"

"I need to know something."

"Okay."

"Do I still have a chance?" he asked timidly.

"A chance for what?"

"With you," he whispered.

"Are seriously kidding me right now?" Anger swelled back up and the fogginess was gone.

"No, I am serious."

"You have to be joking Edward. You show back up after four years and think that and I'm sorry and I still love you, is going to fix everything? Did you honestly think that I was going to accept you back into my life with open arms?"

"No, I didn't think it was going to be that easy. I know that what I did was unforgivable, but I was hoping that maybe eventually I could prove myself to you and have another chance at making everything right."

"It's beyond unforgivable Edward and I am not having this conversation with you right now." I said, getting up off of the couch and walking towards the door. He didn't take the hint to leave though. He stayed planted on the couch like he belonged there.

"We are eventually going to have to have this conversation Bella."

"No we don't. You said your piece, now you can go."

"You can't run away from this forever," he snapped, jumping up off of the couch.

"That's hilarious coming from you. Didn't you define the term running away Edward?" I retorted.

He stalked across the room to me, stopping once again inches from my face.

"And look what mistake that was. Running away doesn't solve shit."

"There isn't anything to solve here Edward. I am with Riley."

"You can't be serious about that guy," he scoffed

"Why not? He is a nice guy," I countered.

"I'm sure that he's super nice Bella, but he's not your type," he said leaning in closer to me, I could feel his breathe on my lips.

"How do you know that?"

"Call it intuition."

"Well you're wrong, he is my type and I happen to have very strong feelings for him."

"Do you love him?" he asked, his jaw clenched and his breathes came out in short pants.

"What?"

"I asked if you loved him," he was impossibly close now, I couldn't see anything but his face.

"I….uh….we just started dating," I defended myself.

"So, you told me that you knew I was the one after our first kiss."

"And look where that got me," I snipped back.

And then his mouth was on mine. Biting and angry. At first I stood there in shock and then I went to push him away, but he was persistent, dragging his tongue across my bottom lip and I was a goner. I started kissing him back with the same amount of passion that he was kissing me with. It was everything I remembered and more. The electricity was there and he tasted just like he always did. I gasped a little and he took that as an open invitation to explore my mouth. Finally my brain caught up with my body and started screaming obscenities at me.

I yanked back and quickly stepped away from him. We were both panting heavily, trying to catch our breaths.

"How dare you?" I growled out.

He chose to ignore my anger. "Tell me you didn't feel it and I will leave you alone."

"Feel what?" I asked defiantly. I knew what he was talking about, the spark.

"You know damn well what."

"I didn't feel anything," I lied

"You were always a bad liar Isabella," he said with an amused expression on his face.

"And you were always an asshole."

"Just admit it," he demanded.

I tried to force another lie out, but I couldn't. Angry tears started to well up in my eyes again.

"Will you please leave?" My voice was shaking.

"Fine, but we will finish this conversation, soon," he relented. He took a step closer to me. "I'm sorry; kissing you was not my intention. But with that said, I won't apologize for doing it. The only thing that I feel bad about is hurting you and I am sorry if all of this is hurting you. But I won't give up on us, not until I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you don't want me."

He then leaned in and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a gentle hug. I remained stiff and unresponsive. I closed my eyes and breathed in his unique scent. I felt myself wavering and it made me angry. There never was a black or white with Edward and I was sick and tired of all this gray. He slowly pulled away, stopping only to press a gentle kiss to my forehead.

I stood there with my eyes closed until I heard the door shut behind him and then I collapsed onto the floor, letting the tears finally loose. I laid there and cried. I hated these feelings that he made well up in me, I hated the fact that I hadn't been able to lie to him and tell him that I felt nothing and the thing I hated the most, was the I didn't hate him.

* * *

**I hope that lived up to everyone standards, I am a little afraid of what y'all are going to say to me in reviews!! I can take it, I think. I know that this chapter is a little shorter than normal, but it felt natural to leave it there. Actually I will be sending out an excerpt from next chapter to everyone that reviews. I can only send it to signed reviews. So if you are reviewing anonymously then I won't be able to send you anything, So, sign your reviews and get a little treat!!! The next update will be up way earlier!! Have a great week!! Go on and review...you know you want to make my day ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no excuse for why this took so long, except RL kicked my arse lately!! I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers!! You guys rock my socks, seriously if you checked out my socks right now they are thoroughly rocked!! I appreciate all of you!!**

**I also want to give a shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan**. **Check out her stories, they are awesome!!  
**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**

* * *

The next few days passed in a haze of emotions. I went back into auto-Bella again. I got up went to work and then came home. I ignored phone calls from everyone, Riley, Alice, Emmett, Jake, and Edward. I knew I was going to have to face the real world eventually, but I couldn't force myself to face the music…so to speak.

Part of me wanted to call Alice and ask her advice, but the feelings that I was feeling were too fresh, I wasn't ready for them to be out into the world. Plus I don't even know if I could explain what I was feeling to someone. The anger that I have felt for Edward since he had left four years ago, was now thawing, and I was trying desperately trying to hold onto it, it was a losing battle. I wasn't ready to forgive him, but I knew that I couldn't go on hating him either. That's about how far I got on that train of thought before I started getting a headache.

Then there was Riley, I was feeling so much guilt when it came to him. I was being honest when I told Edward that I was having real feelings for Riley. He was funny and charming, extremely good looking. He had a good job and respected me. He was compassionate, and I knew that he understood my insecurities. I wasn't ready to walk away from this relationship, but on the flip side he deserved someone so much better than me, I was a horrible person for letting Edward kiss me. The guilt from that was eating me alive and I knew deep down that he had a right to know. I was just scared that when I tell him, that he was going to walk away from me. Maybe I do need to call Alice.

Then my phone rang, Alice, I swear sometimes she really can see the future.

"Hello Alice."

"Don't you hello Alice me Isabella. Why on earth have you been ignoring my calls," she ranted.

"I know. I have been and I am sorry."

"And?"

"And what?" I asked.

"And why were you ignoring your very best friend?"

"I wasn't ignoring you per se. I would say that if I was avoiding you, but it was not just you. I have been avoiding everyone." I admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, I think that I do."

So I proceeded to tell her everything. I told her about my bad dream and calling Edward at that un-godly hour. I told her about how he asked to come over and how I refused. Then I went on to explain how I accused him of being with Tanya, and how he tried to explain all of that but I cut him off. I told her he showed up at my door and wouldn't leave until he explained that he was not with Tanya. I told her about our mini fight and how he kissed me. I told her about his confession of his love for me. I told her about my guilt, and how I was going to have to tell Riley what happened. Finally, I told her that I couldn't hate Edward anymore, that I was starting to doubt that I ever did.

After I was finished, I flopped back down onto my couch, thoroughly exhausted. I was emotionally spent. I could hear her breathing on the line and I knew that she was trying to absorb all of that information. So, I let her think and got lost in my own thoughts. I felt like I had been in this place for too long. I mean emotionally, I was in this in-between place and I was sick and tired of it. I wanted to make a decision and stick to it. I wanted to be able to just talk to Alice again about normal stupid things, like where we wanted to go have a drink, why our friends were doing the silly things they were doing. Crap, I even wanted to talk about her upcoming wedding, which I would gladly spend hours deciding the difference between the color eggshell and white.

I just wanted my normal life back. I wanted to be able to wake up from a restful night of sleep. I wanted to go to work, and just focus on work. I wanted to just be me again. I couldn't honestly tell you when I last saw myself, and that thought scared the crap out of me.

"Well Bella," Alice interrupted my inner ramblings, "Did you kiss him back?"

That's what she came up with in her minutes of silence? I mean seriously.

"Why does that matter?" I snapped.

"Well if you want my opinion on what you should do, it does matter."

"Fine!" I huffed. "I might have kissed him back for a second, but in my defense he caught me off guard."

"You don't need to defend yourself Bella. I would probably have kissed him back, too. I just wanted to know because it helps me decide what you should do about Riley," she said.

"And what do you think I should do?"

"Don't tell him," she said matter-of-factly.

"Don't tell him? I have to tell him. The guilt is eating me alive."

"Bella, I know you feel guilty, but what is it going to accomplish if you tell him? It's not like he's your boyfriend yet. Have you guys even had the exclusive dating talk yet?" she asked.

I thought about her questions for a second. Riley and I hadn't had the boyfriend/girlfriend talk yet. We had only told each other that we liked spending time together. Why am I trying to justify not telling him?

"I still need to tell him Alice."

"Well that's up to you Bella. But just know that telling him that you were making out with your ex-fiancé is only go to run him off."

"I wasn't making out with him. It was one kiss," I yelped.

"Exactly," she chirped, "Why disrupt everything over one kiss that you're not even sure means anything?"

"What, so I lie to him then?"

"Not lie. Just don't tell him what happened?"

"So be dishonest then?" I asked in shock. The one thing I always could count on with Alice, was her undying need to always be truthful.

"Not everything is black and white Bella. What are you going to accomplish by telling Riley what happened? Do you want to drive him away? I just want you to be happy. No matter what it takes."

I sat in silence for a second, thinking about what Alice was saying. I guess I could see her point. It's not like Riley and I had discussed being exclusive, and I really didn't want him to walk away because of something like this. I didn't want him to feel like I was choosing someone over him. That had already happened to him once in life.

"I think you may be right," I admitted to Alice.

"Aren't I always?"

"What should I do about Edward?" I asked her, knowing that she couldn't really give me an answer.

"Instead of telling you what I think about that, I want to tell you a story. Remember when Edward asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course."

"I remember how happy you were. When I showed up to your house the day after homecoming, I was in awe. You just glowed. I remember that you just giggled at everything, even when Emmett made fun of you and Edward kissing, you just giggled away. Then when Edward showed up to your house later that day, you just rushed out the door and jumped into his arms, peppering kisses all over his face. You guys were just so happy, I couldn't believe it. I never thought that I would see the day that you would be that way with a guy and Edward was just as bad, that boy couldn't keep a smile off of his face, even when Emmett came outside and turned the hose on you guys. He just kept smiling and holding on to you."

"I remember all of this Alice, I was there," I reminded her.

"I know that Isabella, but you didn't see you like I did. You didn't see your happiness. I just want that Bella back. I just want you to run out the door again and wrap yourself up in someone. No matter who it is. Life is too short Bella."

"It's not that simple Alice. I am so confused about everything. I admit that I still have some sort of feelings for Edward, but I don't think that it is enough to just forget everything and live happily ever after," I ranted.

"I never said that you needed to be with Edward. I just said that I want you to be happy no matter who you chose," she amended. "You don't need to make that decision today, take your time. Give Riley a chance. If it's the right thing for you, then it will be easy enough to figure out. Just don't choose Riley, because he is the easier choice. You will regret doing that."

"Alright, enough about all of this. How are things going with you?" I asked, changing the topic of conversation.

"Great. I got the invitations ordered. They should be here in about a week, so I thought you, Rosalie, myself, and a bottle of wine would get together and address all of them," she said, laughing.

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you need me to pick you up on Saturday?" she asked

"Saturday?"

"Bella, remember? We are looking at the bridesmaid dresses that day," her voice was exasperated.

"Oh! Of course Alice, how could I forget? Yes, please pick me up. What time do I need to be ready?"

"Noon. I will be there right at noon."

"Okay, I will see you then," I said. "I better go find Riley now, before he thinks that I am avoiding him."

"Alright. Just remember what I said, keep an open heart and everything else will work itself out."

After hanging up with Alice, I decided that I did indeed need to call Riley. Thankfully he wasn't upset about my little disappearing act, he said that he understands that everyone needs a little alone time, every once in awhile. We chatted for a little while about how our week was going and then made plans to have lunch on Sunday.

All in all the conversation was nice, but a little cooler then we normally were. I think that he could pick up on my unease. I hope that by the time that I see him on Sunday, I am back to my normal self.

Friday passed in blur of work. Before I knew it, the alarm was blaring Saturday morning for me to get up and ready for the day. I groaned, not wanting to leave the comfort of my bed, for a torture day with Alice. Finally, after hitting the snooze button four times I decided that I better get up, I didn't need to give Alice another reason to be irritated with me.

Just like she said, Alice was parked out front of my apartment at exactly noon with Rosalie in tow.

"Hey girlies," I greeted them as I climbed into the back seat of Alice's car.

They both greeted me with too much enthusiasm. How in the world did I, Bella Swan hater of all things shopping, end up with best friends that were enthusiastic about it.

"So, where to first?" I asked, dread lacing my voice.

"Oh Bella, cheer up! I already have the dressed picked out, and you and Rosalie just need to try them on," Alice chirped from the front seat.

"Seriously!" I was shocked, I thought today would be torture. Maybe God does listen to my prayers after all.

"Well let's get on with this then." Excitement now replacing the dread.

Rose and Alice both just chuckled at the change in my demeanor. After a short drive through Seattle, we pulled up in front of a tiny wedding boutique called With This Ring.

"Alright girls, this is it. When we get in there I need you both into your dresses and in front of the mirrors in ten minutes. Jenna will take make any adjustments that need to be made. After that I will put on my dress and go through the same process." Alice listed off, turning in the bridezilla that I knew and loved.

Once inside the elegant bridal shop, Rose and I were dragged, by tiny Alice, into one huge dressing room. Once we were stripped down, Alice started talking.

"Okay here are the dresses I chose," she said pointing to two different dresses hanging on the rack. "This one is Bella's." She picked up a black, strapless, satin bubble dress. A thin White ribbon tied around the waist the bow laying on the hip of the dress. "And this one is Rosalie's," she said as she grabbed the other dress, identical to mine, except it was red with a black bow.

"Before either of you say anything, I know black and red are not traditional colors for a wedding, especially a June wedding, but I wanted to something different," she said, almost a little unsure of herself.

"Well I for one love this dress and the color," Rose said, grabbing the dress from Alice and slipping it on. Of course it fit her like a glove, making her look like the model she is, great I was going to look awful in mine.

"Any day Bella," Alice snapped, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I mumbled, grabbing the dress and slipping it on.

"You both look fantastic," she gushed, pulling us out of the dressing room and towards the three way mirror.

"Okay Rose you first," she said shoving Rose up on the platform.

Rose just rolled her eyes and admires herself in the mirror, as Jenna make any adjustments.

"How are you doing today?" Alice whispered.

"Fine," I whispered back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Now's really is not the time for that," I said giving a pointed look in Rose's direction. I knew I needed to tell her and Em what was going on, but I wanted more time to mull it over before then.

"Oh! Well I am here if you need anything," she said.

"What are you to Hens whispering about?" Rosalie demanded from her post in front of the mirror.

"Oh, I was just telling Bella how amazing your legs look in that dress," Alice lied gracefully.

"I know, don't they?" Rose was easily distracted as long as you stroked her ego first.

Before I knew it, it was my turn for adjustments. I was shocked by what I saw in the mirror though. The dress Alice had chosen for me, was perfect. It hugged my body perfectly, making my waist look tiny and my breasts nice and full. I couldn't wait to rock this dress at Alice's wedding, Edward won't know what hit him….I mean Riley, Riley won't know what hit him. Come on brain… work with me here.

After a few more minutes of Jenna pining and taking notes, she stood up and announced she was done.

"Alright let's get you girls out of the dresses and get Miss Alice in hers," Jenna said, directing us back towards the dressing room.

"I can't believe you picked out your dress without consulting us, well at least me, first," Rose huffed as she slipped her jeans and shirt back on.

"Well I saw this dress the day I came in here for your dresses and I just knew. It reminded me of when I first saw Jasper, there was no question that either was the one for me," she said glowing, as she unzipped the garment bag that held her dress. She slowly pulled on the beautiful white, knee length dress. It was so Alice in every way. It was a classic a-line dress with a lace overlay. The lace extended all the way up to her collar bones with a halter type top. It was gorgeous.

"Well you were right, this dress is so you," Rose said.

"I agree. Let's get you out there to the mirrors," I said ushering her out.

Jenna spent her time with Alice.

"Don't think that I don't know your hiding something from me," Rose said, sipping on the champagne Jenna provided us with, "and I am sure it has to do with Edward."

"Rose," I started, but she cut me off quickly, "it's fine Bella, I just wish that you could talk to me the way you talk to Alice. I consider you my sister and I wish that we could have that type of relationship."

"I consider you my sister also," I said, turning to her, "and your right I have been keeping something from you. I haven't told you, because honestly I am a little scared of you." To that she just snorted.

"I am," I defended myself. "I do want to tell you, but you need to promise not to overreact, and also you have to let me tell Emmett when I am ready to."

"Alright," she said

So I proceeded to tell her everything, making sure not to leave anything out. After I was finished I took a deep breath and waited for her wrath to come down on me. So I was shocked when she calmly took another sip and said, "Wow!"

"That's it? Wow," I said in disbelief .

"Well what do you want me to say? That your being a fucking idiot? Because you are, but you're a grown up Bella and can do what you want without being reprimanded. I guess the only other thing I can say to you is, please be smart about this, if you want Edward back, then make him work for it. Make him prove that he learned a lesson by leaving you. Also, I want to be there when you tell Emmett," she said, with a sly smile stretching across her face.

"Thank you, Rose," I replied.

"What for?"

"For understanding and not freaking out on me," I said honestly "You are the best sister a girl could ask for."

Tears glistened in her blue eyes for second and then she pulled me into a tight hug, "I just don't want to see you hurt again," she whispered into my hair.

"Alright, I hate break up this mush fest girls, but I am starved," Alice said, breaking up our girly moment.

"Let's go then," Rose said, pulling away from me.

Once we had Alice out of her dress and back into her "street clothes" as she called them. We made our way back out to her Porsche.

"So where do you guys want to go for lunch?" she asked

"Hmmm…somewhere I won't be to noticed," Rose said, slipping on her large sunglasses. Ha! Like they would keep her from being recognized.

"Well that's tough," Alice said, pulling out into traffic. "Maybe we could try The Bay Tavern. They are use to have celebrity clientele."

We all decided that worked and Alice shot off into the direction of the restaurant.

"So I am assuming from your little hug fest in the bridal shop, that you told Rose all about Edward," Alice directed towards me.

"Yes I did, nosey."

"Nosey!! I am not nosey. I just wanted to know," she defended herself.

I just rolled my eyes at her and chuckled.

"Well I think it was about time you included her."

"I agree," Rose seconded.

"I know," I grumbled, great now I get two people harassing me about all of this.

"So what are you going to do Bella?" Rose asked after a minute of silence.

"I really don't know. I guess I need to talk to Edward and let him know how I feel about everything that he told me. I am not looking forward to that talk; it's going to be ugly."

"What are you going to do about Riley?" That came from Alice.

"I am seeing him tomorrow."

"And?"

"I guess I am just going to see where it goes, I really like him and I don't think I want to leave with the what-if's, if I walk away now."

"That makes sense," Rose said "Just don't string him along if you decide he's not the one."

"I would never do that," I said, anger lacing my tone. "He is to nice of a guy for me to ever lead on."

"I didn't honestly think you would, but I just don't want you to hold on to someone because that relationship is safe and easier than your other option," she explained.

I just nodded my head, I had enough of this conversation for one day. "So, how's Em's new job going?" I asked changing the subject. My brother just got hired onto coach high school football and be a gym teacher. He loved it. Rosalie launched into a story about his crazy gym class and officially dropped the Edward Cullen subject.

We pulled up to The Bay Tavern and quickly rushed inside to the VIP section. Sometimes it was nice that Rose was so well known. We were seated at a secluded table in the back, right next to a large window overlooking the bay. The waiter came a few minutes later and took all of our orders and brought us a bottle of wine "on the house". Another Rose perk.

I sat back and listened to Rose and Alice chirp on about Alice's boutique. I really missed days like today. Just my girls and me enjoying each other's company. I heard the waiter walk up behind me, but instead of the male voice I was use to, a cold female voice said "Bella Swan?"

"Yes," I answered turning around in my seat, to be meet with none other than Tanya Cardell.

"I have something I would like to say to you," she sneered.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn…I Feel like that has been my motto lately. I hope you liked this chapter, review and tell me what you thought. Alright people I promise you that I already have part of next chapter written.**

**I will be sending out an excerpt from next chapter to everyone that reviews. I can only send it to signed reviews. So if you are reviewing anonymously then I won't be able to send you anything, So, sign your reviews and get a little treat!!! I still love all you anonymous reviewers though, so still feel free to review and let me know what you think!! Have a great week!! ;)**

**Here are a few fic rec's for you:**

Elementall By TallulahBelle

Expectations and Other Moving Pieces by Chrometurtle

Devil's pitchfork by 1blue25

The wood's are lovely, dark, and deep by Bananapancakes7


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovely's!!! How are you all doing, so sorry that this took so long. Long story short, I own a video store and I had all my year end tax crap to do and it took all of my free writing time. Good news though, I am done and I can devote all of my free time to you guys!!! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!! You guys are the best!!**

**I also want to give a shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan**. **Check out her stories, they are awesome!!  
**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**

Last chapter:

"I have something I would like to say to you," she sneered.

* * *

I stared at her in a stunned silence. What could she honestly have to say to me? I couldn't even imagine. She took my silence as the go ahead to say whatever she wanted to.

"I just wanted to say that I know what you are doing and if you think that I am going to lie down, so that you can sink your claws back into Edward, you are sorely mistaken," she ranted.

Strawberry blonde bimbo say what? "Excuse me," I said in shock.

"What part of that didn't you understand?" she retorted with condensation dripping in her tone.

"Who the heck do you think you are? Alice jumped up, as always quick to my defense.

I held my hand up, and stopping her from saying anything else.

"This Alice, is Tanya Cardell, Edward's business partner," I explained.

"I would be more than that if you would leave him alone," she said furiously.

"I really cannot, for the life of me, understand what you mean by that statement," I replied in all honesty.

"Hmm… well let me explain it to you then," she said, taking a step closer to me. "Edward was finally starting to move on right before we left Chicago. I knew that he was close to finally realizing how good he and I could be together, but then we have to run into you at that lame video store, and now he is all, I only love Bella, and I can only be with Bella. So, I am here to say, back off what's mine. I am the one who held his hand and put his heart back together. I am the one who deserves to carry his last name, not your plain ass."

Before she could say anything else, Rose jumped up and got in her face.

"I advise you to back the fuck up, before I make you," she said, pointing her perfectly manicured finger into Tanya's face.

"Rose," I said, standing up and gently pulling her arm away from Tanya. "I've got this."

I turned towards Tanya. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Edward left me four years ago, for extremely stupid reasons, and it is not my fault or my doing that he is unable to be with you."

Her eyes turned a deadly blue, and she replied with such arrogance, "I do know what I am talking about. I am the one who has been there for him the last four years."

"You keep saying that. Do you want a medal or maybe a cookie for being there? I find it so ridiculous that you are even confronting me about this. I will only say this once Tanya, so please pay attention. Edward is free to be with anyone he wants to be with. If you haven't noticed, he walked away from me. Not the other way around. So, if you have an issue with your relationship with him, you really should take up with him,… not me. If we have to have this conversation again, I can't promise that I won't punch you right in your perfect nose. Have I made myself clear?" I said, keeping my tone soft, and not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to our table.

"Crystal," she bit out. "I also want to make myself clear on something Bella. I am not letting you have him, so expect a fight if you even try."

Then she turned on her heel and stormed off. I huffed out a breath and flopped back down into my chair. Rose and Alice did the same.

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl," I ranted. "It's not my fault that Edward doesn't want her hoochie ass."

Alice snorted in laughter. "What?" I demanded

"You said hoochie ass," she chortled.

"Yes I did. Are you like twelve? Will you bust up if I say penis?" I mocked. "Maybe."

"Well I for one think that she is a bit of a psycho, if you ask me," Rose said, turning the conversation back to Tanya.  
"The fact that she had the audacity to confront me in a restaurant is beyond me. Not only is it embarrassing, it makes me so angry. I was having a nice, normal day. The first that I have had in forever, but of course Edward drama has to rear its ugly head, once again," I spouted off, grabbing my glass of wine and downing it.

The more that I sat there and thought about it, the angrier I got. I can't believe that I am even in this situation. It reminds me of something off of some soap opera. I don't know if it was the wine, or the burning anger raging through my gut, but I finally realized that I was ready to confront Edward on all of this bullshit. I slapped my palm onto the table and said, "Well girls, I am going to have to take a rain check on lunch."

"What? You've already ordered," Alice said in confusion.

"Yeah, here," I said digging into my purse, and pulled out a crisp twenty and slapped it on the table. "This should cover my meal."

"Bella, don't let that bitch run you off," Rose said, pushing the money back towards me.

I snorted, "I should thank her."

"You are confusing the hell out of me Bella," Alice said.

"Sorry, I'm not meaning too. But I think that I am ready to confront Edward on everything."

"Really?" Rose said, her eyes dancing in amusement.

"Before you ask Rose, no you can't come and watch."

"Fine!" she pouted, "but I want a play by play, once you're done."  
"I will call you both once I am done," I said, standing.

"Give him hell," Rose said

"Yeah, open a can of whoop ass on him," Alice added.

"Al, do you even know what that means?" I asked.

"What? Em is always yelling it at the screen during football. I thought it was appropriate,"

"Okay," I responded chuckling. "I'll see you two yahoos later."

I made my way out of the restaurant. I then realized that I had driven with Alice and I had no idea where to find Edward. I pulled out my cell and quickly dialed his number.

"Bella," his voice surprised.

"Where do you live?"

"Huh?"

"Edward, I asked where do you live?" I said, impatiently.

"Oh, um, 19762 Patterson Avenue, Apartment 17B. Why?"

"I am on my way, and I am ready to talk," I said in a rush as I hailed a cab.

"I will let the doorman know that you are on your way."

"Fine," I said, closing my phone and then giving his address to the cabbie. I sat back against the vinyl seat and thought about everything. I held fast to the anger that had made its home in my gut. I knew I was going to need, to say everything to Edward that I needed to say.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up in front of a very nice, brick apartment building. I quickly paid the cab fare and exited the vehicle. After taking a few calming breaths, I stilled my nerves and pushed open the gilded doors of the building.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you?" a large man asked from the concierge desk.

"Mr. Cullen, in apartment 17B is expecting me."

"Miss Swan?" he asked

"Yes."

"I need to see your ID, and then you're good to go."

I showed him my driver's license, cringing because I remember how awful I look in that picture.

"Okay Miss Swan, this way," he said, stepping out from behind his desk and walking towards the elevators. He punched in a ridiculously long code and then the doors opened.

"Have a nice day," he then walked back to his desk, leaving me to enter the elevator all alone.

Once the doors closed, shutting me in the metal box, I thought about how fancy this building is. I had never been to apartment that I had to show my ID and have to punch in a special code just to use the elevator. Edward must really be in the money now. The realization of that only fueled my anger more. The main reason for him leaving was because he was afraid that he couldn't support me, but only four years later he is living in one the plushest buildings I have ever been in.

The doors opened to his floor, snapping me out of the haze of anger that had spread around me. I quickly walked down the hall until I saw a large, golden 17B on one of the two doors in the hallway. I stopped in front of it and took a large breathe. It's now or never. I lifted my hand up and knocked twice on the solid wood door. A few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a gorgeous Edward wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a tight, black, long sleeve shirt. This is the Edward I remember.

"Bella," he said, his eyes taking me in. "Come in"

He stepped aside, letting me pass him into his extremely rich looking apartment. The entry way was done in black and white swirled marble. The heels of my shoes clicked against it sharply. I walked into his living room and sucked in a breath. The floors were a dark cherry wood, and the couches black leather with matching cherry tables. I can't even describe the different pictures on the wall, because the only one that caught my eye was a large black and white picture of Edward and I tangled together in the sand at first beach. I remembered the day that it was taken, we had all gone there as a group. Edward and I had only been dating a few months and still snuck off any chance to get to make out. On this particular occasion, we found a large sand dune and made ourselves comfortable, so comfortable in fact that we didn't hear Alice sneak up behind us and take a picture.

I broke my gaze away from the intimate photo, my cheeks turning a bright red in the process.

"Oh Bella, I don't think I can handle the blushing right now." Edward groaned out. My eyes snapped up to meet his, his normally green eyes were almost black. I knew what that meant, which only made me blush harder. "Damn it Bella," my brain snapped, "Remember your anger." I instantly snapped back into reality and the reason I was here.

Edward must have noticed the change in my expression, as the look of lust slowly faded from his eyes, replaced my instant…fear?…sorrow? Maybe a mixture of both.

He cleared his throat "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked nervously. "I have some juice, water…."

"I'm fine," I said a little too sharply. Edward winced at my tone.

"Okay….you said you wanted to talk,"

"I do. I would like to start by saying that I would appreciate it if you kept your friend Tanya the hell away from me,"

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"She cornered me at a restaurant this afternoon,"

"What did she say?" he asked with his jaw tense.

"Basically, that I needed to stay away from you. She made it clear that she had feelings for you and that given the chance, you would return those feelings," I said as I started pacing back and forth. The anger was now welling up from my gut and spread throughout all of my body. "She seems to think that I am holding you back from being with her,"

"God, that woman is so infuriating. I spoke with her yesterday and clearly explained to her that she is holding onto to something that isn't going to happen. Bella you have to believe me when I tell you that I have no feelings for her, and it's only you."

"Stop," I said. "I don't want to hear it Edward, I'm not here because I am mad that she thinks you have feelings for her. I'm here because she embarrassed me in front of a restaurant full of people, and I am also here because I need to get some things off of my chest."

"I deserve whatever you have to say," he said sadly. I took that as the go ahead to begin my rant.

"I want to start be telling you that the reasons you left are so fucking stupid, I can't believe you honestly left just because you were going to get cut off from Carlisle and Esme. Obviously you had no trust in me, in us, if you did then you would have known that we could have made it work no matter what. I know you said you didn't want me to give up on my dreams, so that we could afford to live, but you failed to notice was that you were my dreams. Waking up beside you, reading the news paper together, grocery shopping, making love, having your children, watching your hair gray and fall out, holding your wrinkled hand as we watched our grandchildren, those were my dreams. Money, college, material things, those were just fringe benefits.

I didn't need those things, as long as I had you. But you couldn't live without those things, you are so worried that you would have failed me, but in leaving you did that. I wouldn't have ever thought you a failure by quitting medicine, I would have thought you were brave, brave enough not to settle for something that made you un-happy and I would have supported and defended you because of it.

So for you to come here and tell me that you left because of those things, is a slap in my face because I thought that we had more than that, but now I realize that I was wrong, we had nothing." I said, walking over to the window and looking out at the gorgeous view that he had.

"Bella," he finally said after a few minutes. "I'm so sorry."

"That's not enough Edward," said softly, not turning around. "Maybe if you would have said that years ago, then maybe I could have accepted it and forgave you, but not now. Too much time has passed, too much hurt. There are scars there now that I'm sorry to say won't heal,"

"You have to believe me when I say that I only did what I thought was best for you,"

Hearing him say that made the anger flair back up in me. "That was always your biggest problem Edward, you always thought you knew what was best for me, but I have to say that you were wrong."

I turned to face him, he was standing closer to me then I realized.

"Your right," he whispered. "I was wrong. Please tell me I'm not too late though."

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm very serious,"

"Have you not heard anything I said Edward? You left me, because you didn't have any money. But look at you, you live in the lap of luxury. You obviously did very well for yourself. You obviously found a way to support yourself. So you're really standing here in your penthouse apartment and want to know if you still have a chance?" I ranted.

"Yes I am. I have no explanations for my actions, except only that I was young and stupid. I didn't realize that I could do this by myself," he said, his hand gesturing around his apartment. "Please Bella,"

"I can't Edward," I said

"You can't what? Be with me?"

"I can't do this right now, I can't answer that,"

"Can you at least forgive me; can you at least give me a chance at fixing this?" he begged.

I thought about what he asked, was I ready to forgive him. I knew that I wasn't ready for what he wanted, I'm not even sure if I could ever be with him again, plus I had Riley to consider. I needed time to think about all of this, I needed time to talk to everyone else and hopefully they could help me. Then an idea came to me, one that would help buy me some time.

Smirking I looked up at Edward, his face going from sad to confused at my expression.

"I can forgive you Edward," I started, his face breaking out into a huge smile. "Only if Emmett does." I finished, the smile slipping off of his face.

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Very," I said, grabbing up my purse "Now I'm going to go,"

"Just a minute," he said, grabbing my arm. A slow smile spread across his face, he took a step closer to me, causing my breath to hitch. "I'm going to need Emmett's phone number if I'm going to gain his forgiveness."

"Of course," I stammered out, not liking how my body always seems to react to his nearness.

I spouted off Emmett's number from memory, he quickly added to his phone.

"Well, I really need to go now," I said, taking a few steps towards the door.

"Why? Do you have a hot date or something," he asked, his trade mark smirk dancing across his face. That smirk always pissed me off, narrowing my eyes at him I said "Maybe," and shrugged my shoulders.

His face contorted into an angry grimace before shifting back into one of passiveness.

"So your still see that guy then?"

"Yes I am," I stated calmly, taking another step towards the door.

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's not right for you," he stated like that was so obvious.

"Are we really going to have this conversation again?" I asked in annoyance.

"We are going to keep having this conversation until you realize the truth,"

"The truth Edward, do you want to know the truth?" I asked, anger seeping into my tone again.

"Sure," he drawled, closing the distance between us.

"I have feelings for Riley, and I plan on seeing where this relationship is going,"

He was so close that I could see the muscle in his jaw clench and then relax, only to tense again. He took a sharp breathe through his nose and then released it.

"You can't seriously have feelings for this guy," he said through clenched teeth.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so,"

"Because you said so? Really Edward, what are we thirteen? You're so mature," I spat out at him.

"It's not like that Bella. I just don't think he's what you want. I think that you are settling for him because your too scared of your heart is telling you," he amended.

I just shook my head at him, how he even has the nerve to stand there and tell me that I am too scared is beyond me.

"Call me when you get Emmett's forgiveness," I said pulling open the door and walking out.  
"I'm not giving up on us Bella, I will fix this," he said, sounding so much like the Edward from my dream.

I didn't turn around. I kept walking until I was in the elevator. I didn't even look up, and just let the doors close, and then let the tears follow..

I composed myself before I left the elevator, not really want to give the doorman a show. I was in a daze all the way home, not even remembering that I was even in a cab until we pulled up to my building. I silently paid the man and climbed out, I was exhausted. I decided that I needed a long hot bath and a good night worth of sleep. I knew that Rose and Alice were expecting a phone call, but it would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling a lot better. I had a night of dreamless sleep, which was something that I was very thankful for. I made my way into the kitchen, to make a pot of coffee, which something that I was going to need before I talked to either of my girls. Once I was properly caffeinated, I picked up my phone and called them on three way. There was no way that I was having this conversation more than once.

After getting a thorough ass chewing from Rose about not calling the night before, they finally let me tell them everything. They had a good laugh at my Emmett plan, and Rose reminded me that I better talk to Emmett before Edward calls though, and I quickly agreed with her. I told her that I would call him this evening after my date with Riley. I really didn't see Edward calling Emmett anytime soon.

After I finished with that conversation, I realized that I needed to get ready for my lunch date with Riley. After a quick shower, I sent a text off to him, asking when he would be here. I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

Bella,

I will be there in about an hour beautiful.

Riley

Crap I didn't have as much time as I thought. I quickly slipped on the pink dress I had chosen early. I added some gold jewelry and strappy gold sandals. I let my hair do its natural soft waves and added some soft makeup. I stopped to admire my handy work in the mirror, _"Not too bad Bella" _I thought just as a knock landed on my front door.

I fluffed my hair one last time and opened the door.

"You look absolutely amazing," he complimented, pulling me in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," I said taking in his khaki pants and nice blue button up.

"Well I'm glad I decided to take you somewhere nicer then Subway," he laughed, taking in my pale pink dress.

"Oh, we could go anywhere you want, I just wanted to look nice for you," I added on shyly.

"And waste how amazing you look, I don't think so," He said, grabbing my cream cardigan wrap and helping me into it.

We had a very lovely lunch at a high end sushi restaurant, we joked, laughed, and talked. None of the awkwardness from our last conversation present, thankfully. As we finished lunch, he grabbed my hand.

"Bella, would you like to take a walk?"

"Sure, I would like that,"

We spent the next hour walking, stopping to check out different little boutiques. At a sidewalk flower stand, he bought me small, lovely bouquet of white roses, which earned him a kiss. I was having such a nice time, and I really hated to see the afternoon end. I told him as much as he deposited me at my front door.

"I had a really good time too Bella," he said leaning in and giving me chaste kiss.

"Thank you for the lovely lunch and the flowers," I said, twirling the small bouquet in my hand.

"Your very welcome, I would like to see you again soon," he said

"I think we could work something out," I said, laughing.

"Good," he said leaning in again and capturing my lips in a heated kiss. I wound my hands up into his hair, tugging him closer to me and earning a throaty moan as well. Just as I felt his tongue slip out and trace my bottom lip, I heard Emmett's ring tone blaring from my purse. I chose to ignore it and continue kissing Riley. After the ringing stopped, it started again. Groaning I pulled away from Riley and gave him an apologetic smile.

"That would be my brother," I explained, pulling my phone out.

"Well I should let you take that, it must be important if he's calling again," he said, softly kissing me one last time. "I will call you tomorrow,"

"Okay, I'll talk to you then," I said, pulling open my door and walking inside. I quickly called Em back before he called me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why the hell didn't you tell me that you talked to Edward again," he demanded.

* * *

**Okay all together now: Dun, dun, dun…..I know I am an asshole for always leaving it at a cliffy, it was necessary as this chapter is mondo long.**

**I will be sending out an excerpt from next chapter to everyone that reviews. I can only send it to signed reviews. So if you are reviewing anonymously then I won't be able to send you anything, So, sign your reviews and get a little treat!!! I still love all you anonymous reviewers though, so still feel free to review and let me know what you think!! Have a great week!! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all my lovely readers!! I just want to thank every one of you that reviewed last chapter!! You guys are awesome! All of my readers, no matter if you review or not, are the best readers in the fanfic world and I just don't say that to anyone!**

**I also want to give a shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan**. **Check out her stories, they are awesome!!  
**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**

Last chapter:

"Isabella Marie Swan, why the hell didn't you tell me that you talked to Edward again?" he demanded.

* * *

I stopped in shock. I couldn't believe that Rose told Em. She promised to keep it to herself until I had a chance to tell him.

"Isabella, I am waiting for answer,"

"Well Dad," I snipped at him, "If Rose would have kept her damn mouth shut for about five minutes; I was going to tell you."

"Rosalie didn't tell me Bella," his voice more angry.

Wait if Rosalie didn't tell him, then who…Oh my, Edward called him. I seriously thought that little stunt of mine would have bought me more time than this.

"Edward called you," I stated.

"How astute of you Bella, and here I thought we were going to have to play the guessing game a little longer. I forgot how quick you can be."

"Have you talked to him then?" I asked, extremely curious.

"Oh we did more than talk. I punched him in the face."

"What do you mean, you punched him the face?" I demanded.

"I meant exactly what I said. I punched him in his pretty boy face."

"Is he alright? Did you hurt him?" I asked a little more forcefully than needed.

"Calm 'er down Bella, he's fine. No need to freak out, plus he told me to do it," he explained.

"He told you to punch him?"

"Yeah, said that he deserved it. I figured what the hell, he does deserve it."

"I can't believe you Emmett Swan, you can't just go around punching people in the face, no matter if they told you to do it or not," I yelled at him. I felt oddly protective of Edward, even though I shouldn't be.

"Jeez Bells, take a chill pill. Everything is alright. Eddie boy is sitting right here next to me nursing a beer."

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"He explained himself, and then I punched him and now we're having a beer."

"Where are you two dumb asses at?" I asked, picking up my purse. I was going to find them and well I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess first I will make sure that Em hadn't messed up Edward too bad, and then I may just kick them both in the nads.

Seriously I thought Em would tell Edward to go take a long walk off a short cliff, not punch him then have a beer with him, men!

"We're at Dobie's," he said. Of course they were. Dobie's was the pub we found a few years ago and claimed ours ever since.

"Well I am on my way there right now, please no more hitting," I begged slightly, running out my door and quickly locking it behind me.

"Sure, sure," he slurred and hung up.

I quickly made my way to the pub, kind of scared of what I was going to find. Em sounded like they were being decent, but I know my brothers temper. It doesn't take much to set him off. I pulled into one of the available parking space and jumped out of my truck.

I pulled open the door and stepped into the dimly lit bar, I squinted my eyes for a second, letting them adjust to the dark. Once I could make out the inside of the bar, I swept my eyes around looking for the hulking frame of my brother. It didn't take long to spot him. He was perched on a stool at the bar, his elbows resting on the bar. Edward was perched next to him, elbows planted in the same fashion.

Well at least they weren't beating each other up, that's a good sign. I made my over to them, sidestepping a couple of drunks, but before I could address either of the nimrods, Jerry, our favorite bartender, spotted me.

"Yo Bella, you're looking fine girl!"

I blushed and looked down, realizing then that I was still dressed up from my date.

"Thanks Jer," I said, as Edward's eyes snapped up. He slowly raked them over my body, causing me to blush even more.

"You want a beer?" Jerry asked, pulling my attention away from Edward.

"Sure," I said, walking closer to the bar. I felt Edwards's eyes still watching my every move.

"Well," I said turning to Edward and assessing his face. "What's the damage?"

"I'm fine," He said, looking down at the bar.

"Emmett has meat cleavers for hands, you are not fine," I said, stepping a little closer to him. "Let me look."

"I resent that statement Isabella," Emmett said from behind.

I just rolled my eyes and slipped my fingers under Edward's chin. Slowly I lifted his face up, ignoring the electrical current that was running in-between us. Once I could fully see his face I gasped. His right eye was completely swollen shut and was turning a nasty purplish blue.

"Oh my God Edward, are you alright?" I lifted my fingers up and slowly traced the swollen skin. He flinched slightly and I yanked my hand.

"I'm fine Bella, it's not like I didn't deserve it," he said after a second.

"I agree with that," Emmett said from behind.

"You shut up;" I raged, turning towards Emmett. "Don't even get me started on you. Last time I checked, Twenty eight year old men don't go around punching people in the face, no matter what!"

"And you," I said turning back to Edward, "Are not suppose to be drinking,"

I can't believe it took me this long to realize that he had a beer in front of him. Gosh how stupid can he get. I grabbed the beer and pushed it toward Em.

"It's not alcoholic, Bella," he said, smirking at me.

"What?"

"The beer, it's non-alcoholic. I told you that I was getting everything back under control," he explained.

"Well…..I thought….good," I stammered out, I was shocked to say the least.

"Thank you though," he said, giving me that crooked grin.

"For?"

"Caring enough to shove the beer away from me." The one green eye I could see was blazing emotion. "And by the way, you do look beautiful."

"Yeah Bells, why do you look like a girl today?" Emmett jumped into our conversation.

"Wow, thanks Em. I do wear dresses and skirts almost every day."

"I know, but you look all girly girl today, not business professional Bella," he explained, shoving Edward's fake beer back towards him.

"Well I had a date, if you must know," I replied and noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Edward's jaw twitch and his hand tighten around the neck of his bottle.

"Oh, with that Ryan guy?" Em asked. I saw Edward's lips twitch, threatening to break put in a smile.

"Riley," I corrected him, "and yes, it was with him."

"But enough about my love life, I am not done with you two," I said. "Edward do you mind giving me a minute with my brother."

"No that's fine, I need to use the john anyways," he respond and stood up from his stool. Once he was no longer in ear shot, I turned towards my brother.

"So what you guys are all buddy, buddy now?" I demanded.

"I guess," he said shrugging.

"Excuse me, are you serious?" I said in shock. "Just last week you were all like 'I don't trust that guy Bells, if he shows up at your place I want to know so that I can kick his ass' and now you are having a drink with him."

"Well I did sort of kick his ass," he said, taking a long drink from his beer.

"Emmett," I warned him.

"Fine, he explained his reasons for leaving, which were really stupid. Then I punched him, which felt awesome. But then he apologized, and he meant it, Bells. I mean the guy made a mistake, but the reason he made that mistake was because he loved you and was trying to protect you, and I can't fault him for that," he explained. "Yeah, it was not the smartest thing he could have done, but Edward was always compulsive."

"But…he….four years," I stammered out, in shock at what he said.

"Yeah I know Bells," he said, getting the gist of what I was trying to express. "He has a lot of making up to do, but it's not like I'm telling you to be with the guy. I just want you to be happy, no matter what," he said, sounding an awfully lot like Alice.

"That's what Alice said," I said, leaning into my brothers' side, as he wrapped his arm around me squeezing me closer.

"But if he ever hurts you again, I will do more then punch him in the face." Now there was the brother I knew.

Edward walked back up, his eye assessing Em and I.

"Do you guys need more time?" he asked,

"Nope, we're good," I said, pulling away from Em.

"Well, I better get home to Rosie, before she was a hernia," Emmett said, standing up. "See you guys later. Bye Jerry!"

We both watched in silence as Em disappeared out the door.

"How are you really?" I asked after a minute.

"I'm good, really.,"

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked, shocking myself.

"Yes," he responded in surprise. "Where do you want to go?"

"We could go get a bite to eat," I suggested, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Okay," he said following.

Once outside, in the harsh light of day, I stopped and looked at him. His black eye looked horrible.

"Did you drive here?" I asked, worried about him getting behind the wheel with only one working eye.

"No, I took a cab," he said.

"Well, I think we should go back to my place, "I suggested, knowing that he need to put something on his eye. "I could cook us something, while you hold a steak to your shiner,"

His eye lit up, "Sure, sounds good. Where did you park?"

I led him over to my truck and unlocked the door. We made the trip to my apartment in silence. Once we were inside, I slipped out of my shoes and walked into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge, and grabbed out a defrosted steak and handed it to him.

"While you hold that to your eye, and I am going to change," I explained, before he could respond, I ducked around him and quickly walked to my room.

I changed into a worn pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Nothing special, I didn't want him getting any ideas.

I found my Edward sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. When he heard me enter the room, his head snapped up.

"I figured I would watch some TV while you cook, I didn't want to get in your way," he explained. Gosh I hate/love that he remembers me so well. I hate when people get under my feet in the kitchen.

"That's fine. I'll tell you when it's finished," I said heading into the kitchen.

* * *

We ate our cheese burgers and fries in a comfortable silence, while watching reruns of Full House. I quickly cleaned up the dinner mess, after refusing any help from Edward, while he pouted on the couch, as he always did. While washing the few dishes that I had used, I gave myself a few minutes to think about everything.

Being here with Edward was effortless. It was like no time had passed. I didn't know how I felt about that. Em's forgiveness took me most by surprise though; I figured that he would have held that grudge to the grave. But I guess I was wrong. It wasn't just wrong about that, but about a lot of things. I dried that last dish and I knew that I couldn't stall any longer.

"How's your eye feeling?" I asked, sitting back down on the couch next to him.

"I'll live," he assured me. The swelling was going down, thankfully. "So…"

"So….." I said in return.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, turning his body to face me.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew what he was getting at.

"You said that if Emmett forgave me, that you could also," he reminded me.

"It's not that easy Edward," I said, looking down at my hands.

"I know that it's not going to happen overnight, but is there a chance Bella?" he asked, reaching out and grabbing one of my hands.

Could I forgive him? I already knew the answer to that. Yes, I could. Am I ready to tell him that? Well that's a totally different story. But I guess it was time to act like an adult and face things head on. I can't sit here and be mad about being left in the dark, when I knowingly doing the same thing to Edward. Withholding information and feeding him half truths.

"Yes, I can forgive you Edward. With time," I added, his large warm hand squeezing mine tightly.

"Thank you Bella. You won't regret giving me a chance."

"I hope not," I said, slowly pulling my hand from his. I wasn't ready for that.

"I think I should take you home now," I said after a minute. I was emotionally spent for one day.

"You don't have to," he said standing. "I can get a cab."

"It's okay, I can take you," I said, standing and walking towards the door.

"Really Bella, I would feel much better knowing that you are home and safe."

"Fine," I relented. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him. If he wanted to take a cab he can, it's his money he's wasting.

"Thank you," he said, smirking at me, just like he always does when he wins.

"Well Goodnight then," I said softly, as I opened up the door.

"Goodnight love," he replied as he disappeared out the door.

* * *

Ringing…..Something's ringing…..I snapped my eyes open, taking in my dark bedroom. It is not an appropriate hour for my alarm clock to be ringing. It takes me a second of staring straight at said clock to realize that my phone is ringing, and at 1:37 in the morning. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and went in search of my phone. Finding it buried under a pile of clothes, I sleepily pushed the answer button and held it up to my ear

"'Ello," I garbled out.

"Bella?" A male voice boomed into the phone, a little too loudly.

"Jake?"

"Bella, were you sleeping?"

"Yes, Jake, it is 1:30 in the morning," I snipped with irritation now setting in.

"Sorry Bells, but I had to call and share the news," he boomed, a little too enthusiastically, again.

"What news? Are you alright?" I asked, now a little worried.

"I am fantastic! I proposed to Vanessa tonight and she said yes," he shouted.

"God Jake, that is awesome!" I mused with a smile spreading across my face for my friend. "So how did you do it?"

"Well I just got down on one knee and asked. I had a real extravagant night planned for next weekend, but I couldn't wait, and ended up doing it as we were watching tivo'ed episodes of Lost," he rushed out.

"Well, that is so awesome. I am so excited for you guys," I said genuinely, but I could feel tears starting to burn my eyelids. Don't get me wrong, I am jacked that Jake popped the question, and I could think of no better girl for him. But part of me was sad now, because I was the only one left. I know it was silly to think that, but I couldn't help it.

"Thanks Bells. I need to call my dad, so I'm gonna go.. Sorry for waking you, but I just couldn't help myself."

"Its fine Jake, and tell Van I said congrats," I said as traitor tears started leaking down my face.

"See you Bells," he said, and hung up the phone.

"Bye Jake," I whispered into the dead receiver.

I dropped my phone back onto the floor and curled into a ball on my bed. I let the tears run their course. I couldn't exactly pinpoint what was causing them, but I just needed to let them out. It wasn't because of Jake, I knew that. I think part of it was his excitement, I remember feeling that way once. I could feel myself slipping a memory, and I didn't even bother to fight it.

_"Who should we tell first?" I asked excitedly, once we were back in the car. I was still in shock. I couldn't believe that Edward had just proposed and in our meadow, to boot._

_"Anyone you want love," he answered, beaming at me._

_I stared at the glittering diamond on my finger. I have never been so happy in my whole entire life._

_"Can we tell my parents first?" I asked selfishly._

_"Whatever you want," he said reaching out and grabbing my hand, placing another kiss on the ring._

_We pulled up to my parent's house shortly after. I could barley sit still, by the time Edward had come around to open my door, I was bouncing in my seat._

_"Come on love," he said, holding his hand out for me._

_I grabbed it and jumped out of the car, earning a hearty laugh from Edward. I practically sprinted to the door, dragging him behind me. I turned to give him a teasing glare and then I yanked the door open._

_"Mom," I yelled out once we were inside the house. "Dad."_

_"In here sweetie," my mom called out from the living room._

_I swiftly pulled Edward in there, with the shit eating grin not leaving either of our faces. My parents looked up at us when we entered. My mom had a knowing smirk on her face, while my dad looked downright confused to why were busting into their house in the middle of the day._

_"Mom, Dad," I addressed them. "Edward and I have some news for you."_

_I stopped to take a much needed breathe. "Edward proposed and I said yes!" I exclaimed._

_"Oh baby," my mom jumped up and wretched from Edward's grasp. She pulled me tight against her and hugged me. "I am so happy for you. Let me see the ring."_

_I pulled back and held up my left hand. She grabbed it and gasped._

_"You did good Edward," she turned her teary eyes to Edward, who was actually blushing._

_"Thanks Renee, but I had help," He said._

_I looked away from them and took in my dad, who was sitting stone faced in recliner, clutching his beer tightly in his hand. I nudged my mom and pointed to my dad._

_"Charlie?" my mom asked "Are you okay?"_

_He turned his stony expression on to us. "I need to speak to Edward….outside." He chugged down the rest of his beer and stood up. _

_"Dad, why do you need to talk to Edward?" I asked, stepping front of him._

_"Just need to talk to him about some things," he said stepping around me. _

_"You are not going to go outside and threaten him," I exclaimed._

_"Isabella, I just have a few things to explain to the boy,"_

_Before I could say anything else, Edward stepped forward "It's alright love."_

_I silently watched the two of them walk out the front door. I turned to my mom and rolled my eyes._

_"You know your father, dear."_

_"Yeah, yeah. He just better not threaten to shoot him again." I said thinking back to the last chat they had "outside". I happened right after Edward and I announced we were moving in together._

_My mom just chuckled and picked my hand back up to ogle the ring again. As I watched my mom, I realized that she knew. Earlier I had stomped into the house, spitting angry, she knew that was why he was being all cryptic._

_"You knew?" I asked out loud._

_"About?" she asked, still hung up on my ring. _

_"You knew he was going to propose? Did he call you and tell you?"_

_"No, I summed it up from the way you said he was acting," she said, smiling at me._

_Then it dawned on me, the story. That was why my dad was acting funny that night at dinner._

_"Dad proposed to you that night, didn't he?" I asked._

_"Yes he did," she said dreamily._

_Before I could ask her anything else, the door opened and in walked my dad and my fiancé. Thankfully alive._

_"Hey," I smiled at him._

_"Hey love," he said wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered "Did he threaten to shot you again?"_

_"No, he just wanted to enlighten me on how to treat you," he whispered back, keeping a wary eye on my dad._

_"Really," I giggled "And how are you suppose to treat me?"_

_"Oh you know the usual. Flowers, candy, taking out the trash, all things that I already do," he smirked at me._

_"Well, I guess I'm going to have to make it rougher on you now that we are engaged."_

_"Oh yeah?" he asked._

_"Yeah, like maybe you should also clean the toilets,"_

_"No!" he exclaimed in mock horror. "Anything but the toilets."_

_I couldn't help but giggle at him._

_"We should go tell your parents," I said, pushing up on my tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss._

_"Yes, we should," he said, eyeing my lips hungrily._

_We spent the next couple of hours sharing the news with every person we could think of. We were always met with the same reaction…extreme excitement. Alice about had a mental breakdown, she started sprouting off wedding ideas and themes. Rose finally wrestled the phone away from her, to shout her congrats in our ears. Em followed her, after a few well place threats to Edward's manhood, he gave us his blessing._

I rolled over in my bed, pushing away the memory. I knew that I told Edward early that I could forgive him for everything, and I wasn't lying. But the million dollar question is: Can I forget everything?

* * *

**Well there you go!! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I will be sending out an excerpt from next chapter to everyone that reviews. I can only send it to signed reviews. So if you are reviewing anonymously then I won't be able to send you anything, so, sign your reviews and get a little treat!!! I still love all you anonymous reviewers though, so still feel free to review and let me know what you think!! Have a great week!! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all my lovely readers!! I just want to thank every one of you that reviewed last chapter!! You guys are awesome! All of my readers, no matter if you review or not, are the best readers in the fanfic world and I just don't say that to anyone!**

**I also want to give a shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan**. **Check out her stories, they are awesome!!  
**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**

Last chapter:

But the million dollar question is: Can I forget everything?

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a haze of work and time spent with Riley. Even with the new found truce between Edward and me, we hadn't really spoken since that night at my apartment. We had shared a random text message here and there, but it had not bridged the gap of talking on the phone.

I was happy to say that he and Jasper were now on talking terms. Thankfully their first conversation didn't come to blows like his and Emmett's. Jasper of course felt guilty about letting Edward back in, but after a long discussion one night over beers, I was able to persuade him that it was alright with me if he and Edward became friends again.

My time with Riley had also been a little limited. Work has been keeping me busy. I spent last weekend in Spokane Washington, convincing one of my writers not to throw out their whole manuscript because they didn't like it. It was draining to say the least. I was never gladder than to be back in Seattle.

Here it is another Friday night and Riley is coming over to watch movies. I was excited to see him. I hadn't been able to since returning from Spokane. I know that he understands though, his job is also very demanding. So I find myself in my walk in closet trying desperately to find something to wear for the evening, I wanted something casual but also something that says I missed you. Hmm…. I could call Alice, but that would result in a two hour conversation about clothing and I really don't have time for that.

I finally decided on a white ruffled tank top and a pair of skinny jeans, I slipped my feet into a pair of white ballet flats and called myself done. Thankfully my hair and make up were still in place from work earlier.

I knew that I wouldn't have time to cook dinner, so I ordered out pizza. It was simple and easy. I really hope he didn't expect a home cooked meal; wasn't going to happen today.

The ringing of my cell phone brought me back to reality and I scurried into the living room to answer it.

"Hello," I said breathlessly into the phone.

"Do I want to know what you are doing?" Alice chirped.

"Running for the phone, what did you think I was doing?"

"Well you answered the phone all out of breath like, made me think that you were having a little Riley fun time," she said laughing.

"Alice," I groaned, "I wouldn't answer the phone if I was having Riley fun time."

"Good to know."

"Well…." I prompted her.

"Well what?" she said, not taking my hint.

"Well what do you need Alice, Riley will be here any minute."

"Oh that, I was calling to invite you both to Dobie's tonight. Thought it would be a good idea to get the gang together, it's been awhile."

I thought about her invite for a minute, hanging out with the gang sounded like an awful lot of fun, but I was also wanting some alone time with Riley.

"Maybe next time Alice, I think we're just going to hang out at my place tonight," I said.

"That's fine, but if you change your mind we'll be there at nine," she said just as someone knocked on the door.

"I got to go, either Riley or the pizza is here," I said in rush. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye," she said quickly and then ended the call.

I threw my phone onto the table in my entry way and opened the door. Riley. He looked amazing as usual, in a worn pair of jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt.

"Hey," I said grabbing his hand.

"You look lovely tonight Bella," he said leaning down and giving my forehead a quick kiss. It didn't escape my notice that he avoided my lips.

"You look nice also," I said pulling him closer and pushing up on my toes to kiss him. He pecked me quickly and then stepped back.

"Is everything alright," I asked stepping aside and letting him into my apartment.

"Everything is fine," he said, giving me a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Just a long day at work."

"Well we don't have to do this tonight," I said, not really meaning it.

"No, I have been looking forward to seeing you all week."

"Alright, if your sure," I said, leading him to the sofa and sitting down.

The conversation didn't improve much from there. We sat side by side on the couch, not touching. He seemed to be lost in thought and I wasn't sure what to say to him, so I sat silently by him waiting for the pizza to arrive. But even when it did, it didn't help the mood that now surrounded us. He wasn't being mean or anything, but it was as if he wasn't really there. He laughed at the appropriate times during my funny stories and even a made a comment or two, but that was it. He was distant and every minute that passed the gulf that was now between us seemed to grower larger.

After an hour of a one sided conversation, I looked at the clock 8:47. Maybe I should have gone to Dobie's with everyone. Then an idea struck, maybe getting out of my apartment would help his mood. A few beers and loud music usually could pull anyone out of a funk. Hopefully.

"Hey," I said, breaking the tense silence that surrounded us. "Alice called earlier and invited us out to have a few drinks. Do you want to go?"

His eyes snapped up and he had a bewildered look on his face. "I thought we were just going to watch movies?"

"Well we could do that still, I just thought it might be fun to get out and do something."

"I have been looking forward to spending time alone with you," he said a little too sharply.

I bit my tongue in fear of the saying something sarcastic like, you sure aren't acting like it sitting on the couch moping or whatever the hell you want to call what you're doing. Instead of saying that I just stood up and walked to the entertainment center, intent on picking out a movie.

He must have noticed my tense posture and the look on my face, because I heard him get up and stand closely behind me. His hand brushed down the length of my arm and he pulled me back against his chest.

"If you want to go, then let's go," he murmured as he leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"No it's fine." I was still angry, I didn't like the tension that was flowing in-between us and I definitely didn't like not knowing what was causing it.

"No, let's go," he said firmer this time.

He stepped back away from me grabbing his jacket off of the couch and slipped it on. Well I guess that's that.

I grabbed my cream trench coat out of the entry way closet and slipped it on. The car ride was mostly silent after I gave him the directions to Dobie's. We pulled into the parking lot, and I was relieved to see that my friends were already here. I didn't even think to call and make sure that they were still going out.

Once we were both out of the car and headed for the door, Riley reached his hand out and stopped me.

"I know that I am acting weird, I just got some upsetting news today and it has really thrown me for a loop. I would like to talk to you about it, but not right now. Maybe later, after we leave here."

"We can go talk now?" I suggested, feeling a little guilty for dragging him out, when he was upset.

"No, I think tonight will be fun. We'll talk later, I promise." he said, giving my hand a squeeze, then pulling the door open to the bar.

I followed him into the dimly light room, my eyes searching the crowd for my friends. It didn't take long to spot Emmett; he is the biggest guy here.

"There they are," I said pointing to Emmett's large frame.

I pulled him through the crowd, stopping once we reached the table.

"Bella," Alice squealed when her eyes landed on me. "You came!"

"Well we decided that it sounded like fun," I said pulling Riley closer to me. "You guys remember Riley, right?"

Everyone corresponded with yeah's and nods. The table was pretty close to being packed, between Em, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Ben, and Angela, there were only three seats left.

"Good thing we got here when we did," I said "There wouldn't have been anywhere to sit."

I commandeered the open seat next to Alice, pulling Riley down next to me. Once we were settled, Jasper slapped the table and announced that he was going to get some pitchers of beer. He dragged all the guys along with him, giving us girls a chance to gossip for a minute.

"So, I have something I have to tell you," Alice whispered with a tinge of guilt into my ear.

"What's that?" I whispered back.

"Well when you told me that you guys weren't coming tonight, I sort of had Jasper invite Edward," she rushed out.

"What?" I said a little louder then called for, drawing Rose and Angela's attention.

"What are you two whispering about?" Rose shouted over the music.

"Oh Alice here just told me that she invited Edward tonight," I told her, looking towards the bar to make sure the guys weren't in earshot.

"Well hell and here I thought tonight was going to be boring," Rose giggled and then took a long drink from her beer.

"I thought you okay with Edward coming around?" Alice said, louder this time since there was no reason to whisper.

"I'm fine with it Alice, I guess I just didn't expect him to be here tonight, and I don't know how Riley is going to react to him being here," I explained.

"Don't worry, I'll play damage control," Alice reassured me as the guys walked back up to the table, their arms loaded with pitchers of beer.

"I've got beer for everyone," Emmett boomed out, slamming a pitcher of beer onto the table, the frothy liquid sloshing out onto the table.

"Hey that's alcohol abuse, you lug head," Rose snapped, throwing napkins onto puddle.

"Non-alcohol abuse, that pitcher is Eddie boys' non-alcoholic beer," he jeered. "Figured I would order him a pitcher before he got here."

"Who's Eddie?" Riley asked suddenly. His jaw tightening, I knew that he already knew who "Eddie" was.

"Oh that's…um…" Emmett started rambling; the big oaf always did talk first and questions later.

"It's Edward, my ex," I clarified, interrupting Emmett.

His eyes shot to me, his brows arching in a silent question. I tried to convey to him silently that I didn't know anything about this. I leaned in close to him and whispered "I had no idea that he was going to be here, we can go if you want."

Before he could answer, the door of the bar opened and in strolled Edward. Riley gave a hard look in his direction and whispered back "No, it's fine." I reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. He gave me a half hearted smile, and then turned his attention to his beer.

By this time Edward had arrived at the table and was removing his leather jacket. He caught me staring and flashed me crooked grin, which quickly disappeared when he took in Riley next to me.

"Eddie, you made it," Emmett greeted him, pounding him roughly on the back.

"I said I would," Edward said, "and don't call me Eddie."

"Whatever Eddie," Em chortled; he loved annoying the crap out of people.

"Hello Bella," Edward said, bypassing everyone else's greetings. "You look lovely."

I felt Riley tense beside, his hand tightening around his mug.

"Hi Edward," I said back lamely. "You remember Riley?"

"Yeah. Hey man, how you doing?" he asked sticking his hand across the table to shake.

"I'm doing good," Riley replied, grabbing Edwards hand and give it a brief, but hard shake. Men.

"That's good," Edward said smoothly, sliding into the chair next to Jasper.

"So Edward," Rosalie piped in "Where's your girlfriend?"

Riley visibly relaxed at that statement. I scooted my chair closer to him; maybe it would be a good idea to get out of here.

"Don't have a girlfriend," he said nonchalantly.

"So you and Tanya…?" Rose asked, knowing full well that he and Tanya are nothing. She just wanted to cause some drama.

"Are just friends and business partners. Are any of these for me?" he asked waving his hand over the numerous pitchers sitting on table.

"This one here is just for you Eddie," Em said, sliding a pitcher towards Edward.

I looked over at Rose and she had a devilish look in her eyes, I knew that look, it meant that she wasn't ready to drop the Tanya subject. Thinking fast, I decided that I need to create a diversion. Just as Rose opened her mouth to speak again, I yelped out "Alice. Wedding," a little too loudly, as everyone at the table turned to me with amused expressions on their faces, well besides Rose, she knew I did that shit on purpose.

Laughing Alice said, "What about the wedding, Bella?"

"Just anything, how is everything coming along?"

It was enough to start her into a full on detailed story about table linens and the difference between matte silver and shiny silver when it came to the utensils for the dinner. I nodded my head and downed half of my beer.

Sighing I looked at Riley, he was staring intently at Edward. I nudged him gently, trying to get his attention; it worked.

"Hey," I whispered, leaning close to his ear. Drawing Edward's attention to us, a hard expression slide across his face. "How you doing?'

"I'm fine," he whispered back.

"You sure? We can get out of here."

"Positive, baby." he leaned and kissed me softly on the check.

From the coroner of my eye I saw Edward lean across the table towards us.

"Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" he asked sarcastically.

Before I could respond, I felt Riley stiffen next to me and coldly say "No, this conversation is private between my girlfriend and me." Great, I have a very strong feeling that this was going to become a pissing match.

"Your girlfriend?" Edward asked, cocking up his eyebrow.

Riley just nodded and pulled me closer to his side. I gave Edward a hard glare, the kind that said; shut up before I shut you up. He looked at me for a couple of beats, almost like he was trying to decide if my face was serious or not. He got a resigned look on his face and said, "Congratulations, you've got a great girl."

"I know."

Edward abruptly stood up. "Does anyone need anything from the bar, I'm going to get a glass of water," he announced to the table.

"We're good," Jasper stated.

Edward spun on his heel and dove into the crowd of people. Crap, I hate this situation.

"I think I should go talk to him," I said to no one in general.

"Why?" Riley said, letting go of my hand.

"I…." I really didn't have a reason, I just felt the need. How do you explain to your new boyfriend that you still care about your ex-fiancé and you don't like to see him upset? I am pretty sure there isn't a way to phrase that.

"I think that would be a good idea," Em jumped in. "He looked upset."

I slid off of my stool and rested my hand on Riley's shoulder. "I will be right back promise."

He nodded, his eyes showing signs of hurt and defeat. I knew that it was wrong of me to go, but I just had to. I looked at Rose; she gave me a brief nod. She understood what I was feeling.

"Don't worry about Riley, we'll keep him entertained," Rose reassured.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," I reiterated.

I pushed my way through the crowd; spotting Edward leaned up against the bar. His head resting in his hands. I felt a twinge of remorse for him, but I was still kind of pissed about the way he was acting. He had no reason to be that way towards Riley.

"Hey, what the hell was the about?" I asked him once I was next to him.

His head snapped up and he looked me in the eyes. My breath caught from the emotions that I saw there.

"I'm sorry for that, Bella, but I don't like that guy," he stated.

"It doesn't matter if you like him or not, Edward. I am the one dating him."

"Well I don't like you dating him," he said defiantly.

I sighed and sat down on the stool. Edward followed suit and plopped down on the stool next to me.

"You know Edward, if this friend thing is going to work between us; you're going to have to accept Riley. I like him, he is a nice guy."

His jaw tensed. "Bella, I want this to work, I promise. But that guy, come on are you serious?"

"Enough, Edward. I'm not going to sit here and fight with you. I am with Riley accept it." He stared at me for a minute and then reached down and grabbed my hand. I felt the familiar sparks shot up my arm, causing my heart to beat erratically.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, stroking my knuckles with his thumb. "That spark?"

"No," I lied, sucking my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"You were always a terrible liar," he said, chuckling softly. I tried to pull my hand away, but he held onto it firmer.

"Stop," he said. "It is because of that spark that it will never work out between you and Riley."

I yanked my hand away from him. "I can't do this right now, Edward." I stood up and turned to leave him.

"Just answer me one thing then, does he make you feel that way?" he asked before I could go.

I just looked at him blankly, I couldn't lie to him; he knows all of my give a ways.

"That's what I thought," he said, looking triumph.

I just turned and left. I couldn't deal with this right now, not with Riley waiting at the other side of the bar for me. When I got back to the table, I yanked my jacket off the back of my chair and pulled it on.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Alice asked, concern lacing her tone.

"I'm just ready to go home. Riley?" I asked turning to my bewildered date.

"Okay," he said, standing up and pulling his jacket back on.

"I'll call you girls tomorrow," I said, leaning down and giving Alice a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, bye Bells, bye Riley," was the response from the table.

As we made our way to the door, I caught sight of Edward, still leaned against the bar where I left him. We stared at each other blankly as I pulled the bar door open and walked out into the cool night.

Once we were settled into Riley's car, he looked at me and asked "Are you alright? Did he do something to upset you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just mad that he was being that way towards you," I said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. I couldn't help to notice that I didn't feel anything when I did it. Dang Edward and his stupid comments.

"Is that why we left?"

"Yes, I feel like an ass dragging you down here when you were already having a bad day and then you had to deal with that." I explained.

"I was having an alright time, Bella. I promise. I can handle myself; guys like Edward don't intimidate me."

"It's not that I didn't think that you could handle the situation, you just shouldn't have to. He was being a jerk and that was uncalled for."

"He was being a jerk. I don't really like the guy, the way he looks at you, it's like he thinks you still belong to him. It was really rubbing me the wrong way," he said, pulling up in front of my building.

"Well I don't, not anymore," I said, not sure who I was trying to convince; Riley or myself. "Do you want to come up?"

"I better not, but do you mind if we have that talk real quick?" he asked

"Not at all," I said, settling back against the leather seat.

"Do you remember how I told you that I was really close to my grandpa?"

"Yes, you said that he was like a father to you," I said, remembering the conversation one night at his apartment.

"He is. Well he is a very well known architect, well a well known retired architect. Anyways, he is being honored in two weeks at a dinner they are throwing just for him. My grandmother and he are flying up to attend. I am hoping that you would accompany me to the dinner?"

"Of course," I said.

"Are you sure? My whole family will be there, I don't want to put you on the spot, if you're not ready for the whole meet the parent's thing."

"I'm sure, it sounds like fun," I reassured him, I wonder what had him so upset about dinner. I know how much his grandfather means to him, so it wasn't that. Then something he said clicked in my brain.

"When you say your whole family, do you mean…" I started to ask.

"Yes, my brother James and Megan will be there," he said, his tone hard.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnn…..I am leaving you guys with a little cliffy, nothing you can't handle ;) **

**I will be sending out an excerpt from next chapter to everyone that reviews. I can only send it to signed reviews. So if you are reviewing anonymously then I won't be able to send you anything, so, sign your reviews and get a little treat!!! I still love all you anonymous reviewers though, so still feel free to review and let me know what you think!! Have a great week!! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for this being so late!! Massive failure on my part! I won't bore you with excuses, just know that I am sorry…I hope you can forgive me ****J**** Anyways, I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers- You guys are the best…I'm serious amazing!! Okay go read the chapter now…**

**I also want to give a shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan**. **Check out her stories, they are awesome!!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.** ************************************************************************

Last chapter

"When you say your whole family, do you mean…" I started to ask.

"Yes, my brother James and Megan will be there," he said, his tone hard.

* * *

"As in your brother who stole your fiancé? So Megan would be…"

"Megan would be my ex," he replied with his face tensed. I am sure he was replaying unwanted memories in his mind.

Well, that would explain his shitty mood earlier.

"Is this the first time you have seen them since they told you?" I asked.

"Yes. I have made a point of avoiding any kind of situation that they would be present, but I can't avoid this one. My grandpa is too important to me, and it would break his heart if I didn't come. Besides I am over it. I don't have any feelings for her anymore, and my brother, well I will just avoid being anywhere near him."

"Are you sure?" I asked, I understanding where he was coming from, but still I can't believe that he was completely over everything. Maybe that was only because I was projecting my own shortcomings on to him.

"Definitely. I really want you to meet my grandparents; they are going to love you," he said, ending any further discussion about his ex.

"Well I can't wait to meet then either. From what you have told me about them, they sound like extraordinary people."

"They are," he said, turning his body so that he was angled towards me. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to apologize for something," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Earlier, at the bar, I just blurted out to Edward that you were my girlfriend. I realize now that was out of line. That was not how I meant for us to have this conversation. But it's out there now, and I guess I was wondering how you felt about being my girlfriend?" he asked, looking down right nervous.

I thought about what he asked for a minute. I hadn't really noticed his declaration at the bar. We have been spending a lot of time together and I guess I just assumed we were already at that level, and I told him as much.

"I guess I already assumed that we were 'together". I mean, when never really discussed it, per se, but I just figured. Though it wasn't really cool that you announced it front of Edward like that. I don't want our relationship to be about one upping him."

"I know, and I am sorry for that. I don't know what came over me. He was looking at you like that and something in me just snapped. I can't apologize enough for my behavior." He said, looking down at him lap.

"You're forgiven. Just ignore him next time, I do."

"So, I guess this means you're my girlfriend, huh?" he asked smiling.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it does." Upon saying those words, a weird emotion flashed across my body. It almost felt like a mixture of guilt and sadness. I quickly shook my head; I had nothing to feel guilty about.

"Well I guess I should get up there," I said, pointing at my apartment.

"Yeah, I guess you should," he said leaning across the center console towards me.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I said, placing my hand on the door handle. For some reason I had the urge to bolt. I think too much has happened this evening; I needed a strong drink and a good night of sleep.

He leaned in closer and pressed his lips softly against mine. It was nice, but the guilt and sadness were back and I could slowly feel bile rising up my throat. I abruptly pulled away.

"I've got to go," I said, pushing the door open quickly.

"Are you okay?" Concern was written all over his face.

"I'm fine," I lied "I'm just really tired."

"Okay," he said "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight."

Then I was out of the car and closing the door. I barley heard his goodnight returned. I know I was being a bitch, but I couldn't help it. Riley was an amazing guy, I was starting to think that I was too messed up for him. He deserved better then someone who was still too tangled up in her feelings for her ex. That thought made me realize that was the first time that I had acknowledged my still existing feelings for Edward.

I need an even stronger drink and Alice. I walked into my building and rode the elevator up to my apartment in deep thought. Once I was behind the closed doors of my home, I walked into my kitchen and pulled out my emergency bottle of vodka and took a shot straight out of the bottle.

I welcomed the burn that followed. I deserved it and more. Two more shots later, I found my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I quickly found Alice's number and pushed send.

"Bella Baby," she answered. I could hear music and shouting in the background. She must still be out.

"I need you Alice," I slurred heavily into the phone. Wow, the vodka was working faster than I thought.

"Are you okay? Did something happen? Why do you sound drunk?" She rushed out. I heard Emmett start asking her questions. Something along the lines of "Do I need to kill someone?" Then I heard the voice that I was dreading and dreaming about.

"Alice, what is wrong with Bella? Did that fucker do something to her?"

"Shut it, both of you!" she screeched and then it got quieter. She must have gone outside.

"Bella, are you still there?" she asked, making me realize that I was sitting there silent.

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay?"

"No?" I croaked out and then I started to sob.

"I'm a horrible person," I choked out.

"No you're not."

"Ye-ye-yes I am,"

"Why do you think that honey?" she asked in her comforting tone.

"Cause I'm Riley's girlfriend."

"Sweetheart you're not making any sense. I'm on my way over there okay?"

"Okay."

"Give me a few minutes, I have to go calm all those meatheads down." she said, the background starting to get louder again, she must be back inside. After a hurried goodbye the line went dead and I flopped myself onto my sofa. I really needed Alice, if anyone could make sense of the mess that I had gotten myself into; it was her.

Twenty minutes and two more shots later, Alice was sitting on my sofa, cradling my head in her lap. She was slowly running her fingers through my hair; it was something she had done since we were little to calm me down.

"Okay B, start at the beginning," She said in a soft comforting tone.

"Riley asked me to be his girlfriend tonight,"

"And why did that cause you to run home and drink a half a bottle of vodka?" she said, channeling her inner psychiatrist.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I like Riley; he's fun, nice and incredibly handsome…but…"

"But?"

"He's not Edward," I whispered, finally admitting to someone, out loud, my feelings.

"That he's not," she said. "Do you want him to be?"

"No! I don't know? I mean I don't know what I want, hence the vodka and the crying," I said, waving my hand towards the now almost empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Hmmm…." she hummed.

"Hmmm….what?" I asked, looking up at her expectantly. I wanted her to give me all the answers that I needed. I knew that was silly and wasn't possible, but I still wanted it.

"I don't know what to tell you B," she said, pausing her strokes through my hair. "I wish I could tell you an easy answer to fix everything, but I think that this is something that you are going to have to work out on your own."

"Thanks for that outstanding advice," I said bitterly.

"Hey now, no need to get all pissy. I'm trying to help Bella, but this isn't something someone else can fix for you. The only advice I am willing to give you is: Take your time. Spend time with Riley, but don't lead him on. Spend time with Edward, but most importantly you need to spend time with yourself and decide what is best for you. Maybe one of them is, maybe neither of them are, but that's something that you are going to have to decide on your own," she said, and then continued to stroke my hair.

"So you don't think that I should stop seeing Riley with the way I am feeling?"

"Do you want to stop seeing him?" she asked. Gah! I hate when people answer a question with a question.

"No, I don't think I do. I enjoy spending time with him, plus I told him I would go with him to his Grandpa's honorary dinner in two weeks."

"Well then take the next two weeks to sort through your feelings. Attend the dinner with him by all means, but make a decision Bella. It's time to buck up and stop straddling two horses."

"Are you quoting Jasper now?" I asked. The horse metaphor is something Jasper says all the time.

"Yes I am, I think it fits your situation perfectly," she said, a smug smile adorning her tiny face.

"I miss spending time with you," she said after a moment.

"I miss you too, Al," I said, smiling up at her.

"Well let's fix that. You need a dress for this dinner right?"

"Yes," I answered, I see a shopping trip with Alice in the future.

"Okay then. Next Saturday, you, me, and your credit card are going to spend some quality time together,"

"Sounds good to me," I said, a huge yawn busted out before I could stop it.

"Well that my pretty girl, is my cue to leave," she said.

I reluctantly sat up.

"Jasper is probably wondering what's keeping you anyways," I said.

"Oh, I doubt that. He probably has his hands full with Edward," she said, slipping on her coat and gathering up her purse.

"Hands full with Edward?" I asked.

"Oh you know. He was freaking out about your phone call. Jasper had to literally hold him in his seat to keep him from rushing over here while I was talking to you,"

"Sounds like Edward," I commented. When will he learn that he can't always be my knight?

"Well I made Jasper promise to keep him entertained until I left here," she informed me, pulling open my door.

"Well tell Jasper thank you for me," I replied.

"I will and I will be here to get you at eleven on Saturday," she reminded.

"See you then, Al."

"See ya," she chirped, and then her tiny frame disappeared into the elevator. As I was climbing into bed, eager to just pass out, I heard my phone chirp to signal a new text message. I quickly grabbed it off of my night stand and read:

"_Bella, I was just checking to see if you are alright. Alice returned a couple of minutes ago and I just wanted to check on you- E"_

I sat and stared at his message for a minute, contemplating if I should text him back. I decided that I better; I really didn't need him showing up at my door to check on me.

"_Edward, I am fine. Thank you for checking though. - B"_

I had just settled into bed again when my phone chimed again. I should have known that Edward wouldn't leave it at that.

"_Bella, I'm glad that you're "fine". If you need someone to talk to, outside of Alice of course, I am here for you. I know that I came on a little too strong at the bar and I want to apologize for that. Maybe we could meet up for lunch sometime this week. Let me know.-E"_

"_Edward, I will keep you in mind next time I have a breakdown. ;) Lunch would be nice, I will call you when I know what my schedule looks like and you're forgiven for your actions, I'm use to you. Goodnight.-B"_

"_Bella, Goodnight and sweet dreams.-E"_

I turned off my phone before I returned it to the night stand, I had enough interruptions. I rolled back over and feel into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next week went by in a blur. I saw Riley on a regular basis, but things were a little cool between us. I know that it was mostly my fault. I'm sure that he was picking up on me moving slightly away from him when he would sit by me on the couch. How I barley let him linger once the evening was over, and how I had taken to ending our goodbye kisses quicker and quicker.

I felt bad, I really did. I know that I needed to make a decision, but it is harder than one would think, trying to decide where to let your heart lie, and to finally decide where you belong. If I was being completely honest with myself I already knew the answer to all of those questions, but thankfully I was a huge liar when it came to inner discussions.

Edward and I had not been able to meet up for lunch as planned. Whenever I had a free afternoon, he was busy and whenever he was free, I had a meeting. He, of course, wasn't letting me off that easy, he was pushing me to have dinner with him and I was trying, successfully so far, to avoid that situation. Lunch was safe, the sun was shining, and "friends" have lunch. Now dinner on the other hand was intimate, dimly lit restaurants, candles and wine. Dinner was out of the question, unless I could talk him into meeting me at a McDonalds'.

I spent all day Saturday with Alice, it was nice. I had really missed my best friend. We spent the whole day looking for the perfect dress. Well Alice spent the whole day looking for said perfect dress. I spent the whole day being shoved into different dressing rooms and different dresses. We finally found it, the perfect dress, in a tiny boutique named "Jane". It was run by this tiny, little, blonde that was amazing! She took one look at me and stated that she had the perfect dress for me. After being shoved into another dressing room, Jane brought me a gorgeous blue dress.

As I slipped the silky material on I heard Jane giving Alice the details on the dress.

"It's a Julien McDonald silk-satin floor-length corseted gown with Swarovski crystals, beads and silver-tone sequins. The gown has under wired cups, boning and a concealed side hook fastening, V-neck with snap-fastening cross-over shoulder straps, a concealed zip fastening at the back, and an asymmetric vented hem," she sprouted off like she was reading a cue card. I really didn't know what any of that meant; I just knew that the dress was perfect.

"It's exactly what I have been looking for," Alice replied with glee. "Bella looks amazing in blue."

As they continued talking about fashion, I tuned them out as I took in the dress. It fit me like a glove.

"Bella, if you have it on please come out here," Alice asked nicely.

I pulled open the door and walked out into the little sitting area.

"Oh! It's perfect!" Alice exclaimed. "It's everything I wanted."

"I'm glad that we were choosing what you wanted," I teased her.

"Hush you, I'm enjoying this moment," she said, her face was settled into a mask of pure euphoria. "Alright, this is what we are getting."

"I knew the minute that I saw her, that this dress was made for her," Jane said, taking in the lines of the dress on my body.

"Yes, that shade of blue works beautifully with her skin," Alice added.

"It does, and the cut is perfect for her body type," Jane said. I decided that they no longer noticed that I was in the room. I was going to have a Steel Mongolia's moment and yell out "Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"Okay," Alice said, with a clap of her hands. "Get changed. I think we're done here."

Once I was changed, I took the dress to the check out and cringed slightly as she ran my credit card. I spent more on that dress then I have on groceries in two months!

We spent the rest of the afternoon buying accessories. After finding the perfect shoes, silver heels, and a silver clutch, they were done. Thankfully, Alice decided against any jewelry since the dress was adorned with crystals and sequin on the neck line.

She dropped me off at my apartment, after making me promise that I would let her do my hair and makeup next Saturday, and then she was gone. I fell heavily onto my couch, my feet throbbing from walking all over the place. My stomach growled angrily; reminding me that I had only eaten a half of a bagel today. I was starving. We didn't stop for lunch, because Alice was caught up in the "perfect dress" hunt. I had barley pulled off of my shoes, when there was a knock on the door. Groaning I stood up, my feet protested angrily.

"Who is it?" I called through the door.

"Edward."

I pulled the door open. "Hey," I said, eyeing him. Why did he have to always look so good? But what made him look even impossibly better was the bag of Chinese food that he had clutched in his hand. I eyed the bag hungrily.

"So," he started. "Jasper told me that you were spending day shopping with Alice, so I figured that you might be hungry."

"Yeah, Alice doesn't really allot time for food breaks," I said, stepping aside and letting him inside.

"Also, I figured that you would be too exhausted to think of an excuse to send me away," he said, giving me his signature crooked grin.

"You were right," I said, leading him into the kitchen. I started grabbing plates and utensils. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Juice, if you have any."

"I have orange and grape," I said, pulling open the fridge.

"Grape," He said, grabbing up the plates and silver ware and walking into the dining room.

I quickly poured us both a glass of juice and joined him in the dining room.

"So how did you know I would be home?" I asked him once we had dished up our plates.

"I was with Jasper," He said, after taking a big bite of fried rice. "Alice called him right after she dropped you off; she joked that she would be surprised if you even made it past your couch, given how exhausted you were when she dropped you off."

"Oh," I said dumbly.

"I figured that it was a safe bet that you were here and hungry, and since our schedules hadn't really matched up this week for lunch, I figured I would surprise you. You don't mind, do you?" he asked, looking nervous.

"No, it's fine. I was here and hungry," I joked, trying to dissipate that tension that was starting to flow between us. "So what did you and Jasper do today?"

"We went down to the Croc center and played a little one on one," he said, spearing some steamed broccoli onto his fork. "Did you and Alice find whatever you were looking for?"

"Oh, yeah. I needed a dress," I said, looking down at my plate.

"What for?" He asked, the forgotten broccoli hanging limply from his fork mid bite

"I have a thing to go to next Saturday," I explained, hoping that would be enough for him. I don't know why I was feeling this way. It's not as if I owe him an explanation.

"What kind of event? Something for work?" Damn he is being persistent.

"No, umm…it's not work related," I mumbled, suddenly feeling not very hungry. I started using my chop stick to push my rice around.

"Oh, it's a date thing," he said, quickly shoving the broccoli into his mouth.

"Yeah, Riley's grandpa is being honored," I said.

He looked at me for a minute, I could see the wheels turning in his head, but his face wasn't giving anything away. After a minute he cleared his throat, "Well that sounds nice," He forced out and then took a big interest in the spring roll that was lying on his plate.

"Yeah, it should be," I muttered.

"So how's work going?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, busy you know," he said, thankfully accepting the change in topic. "We have a new club opening next Friday."

"That sounds like fun," I said.

"It's a lot of work," he said.

"I bet." Gah! I hate this awkwardness. We never use to have problems making conversation, but I guess a broken engagement and four years will change things.

"Bella, I…." he started then quickly stopped.

"You?" I prompted him.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

We finished eating in silence. Edward seemed to be warring with something internally. Part of me wants him to finish what he was saying, but part of me was glad that he stopped. I wasn't ready for that conversation just yet. I need to make a decision about Riley before I make a decision about Edward.

"_Maybe you need to make a decision about Edward, so that you can make a decision about Riley," _my subconscious pointed out. I chose to ignore her.

"Thank you for dinner," I said, as we cleaned up the mess.

"Your welcome. Thank you for not kicking me out," he said, tossing a quick grin my way to show that he was joking.

"Well if you didn't have food with you, it may have went in that direction," I joked back. At least the tension seemed to be gone, for now.

"That's why I came prepared," he said, putting the leftovers into my fridge.

Just as I about to spout off a witty retort, a yawn decided to break through.

"Well that is my cue to leave," he said, pulling his jacket off the back of a chair.

"You don't have to-," another yawn decided to interrupt me, "Go"

"Yes I do. You look dead on your feet."

"Alright," I wasn't going to argue, I was incredibly tired. I walked him to the door.

"I would ask you to have lunch with me this week, but I know that I have a packed schedule with the club opening," he said. Disappointment quickly flooded my body, I'm not sure what he saw in my face, but whatever it was caused him to smile. I quickly adjusted my face and put a cap on my feelings.

"That's fine," I lied, biting my bottom lip.

He smirked, causing me to realize that I had given myself away. I quickly released my lip, frowning slightly.

"I call you if anything opens up," he said, stepping closer to me. Close enough that his scent surrounded me.

"I might be busy," I forced out, trying to get the upper hand back.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," he said, leaning in closer to me. Crap he's going to kiss me again. I stood there paralyzed, wanting to move but at the same time not wanting too. Just as his lips were a breath away from mine, he changed course and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. He pulled back slightly, his lips still grazing my now blushed cheek.

"I guess I should go," he said.

"Yeah," I responded dumbly.

"I'll call you," he leant in and pressed his lips against me again and then he was gone, the door shutting softly behind him.

I am in so much trouble……

* * *

**Well there you have it! Hehe…I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think by leaving a review!! I love every single one that I get!!**

**I will be sending out an excerpt from next chapter to everyone that reviews. I can only send it to signed reviews. So if you are reviewing anonymously then I won't be able to send you anything, so, sign your reviews and get a little treat!!! I still love all you anonymous reviewers though, so still feel free to review and let me know what you think!! Have a great week!! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Look how fast I got this out!!! I know, I rock…but not as much as all my readers and reviewers rock!! Alright I posted the new chapter on my other story…. If you haven't checked it out yet, you should…..because you looooove me!! Smile!! Okay go on and read this amazingly long chapter and know that I wrote it just for you!!**

**I also want to give a shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan**. **Check out her stories, they are awesome!!  
**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**  
************************************************************************

"I'll call you," he leant in and pressed his lips against me again and then he was gone, the door shutting softly behind him.

I am in so much trouble……

* * *

"Alice," I complained, as she yanked on my hair again. "Is this really necessary?"

"Is what necessary?" she asked, pulling more hair up and wrapping it around the curling iron.

"All of this." I waved my hand up over my head, indicating the three hours of torture she had already put me through today.

"You want to look nice, don't you?"

"Of course," I sighed. I knew that I wasn't going to win this battle.

"Well then all of 'this' is necessary,"

I sat in silence as she finished curling my hair. I decided that she would probably, maybe, more than likely not, be easier on me if I kept my mouth shut. Alice was in her element today. She showed up at my apartment bright and early this morning, a Saturday morning none the less. She swore that she needed hours to get me prepared for Riley's family thing tonight.

So in the last five hours I have been: showered, shaved, waxed, plucked, buffed, lotioned, shimmered, and now curled.

I honestly couldn't believe that it was already Saturday, the past week had flown by faster then I wanted it too. I had barely had time to eat, let alone time to think about everything else and by everything else I mean Edward and Riley.

Just as Edward mentioned on Saturday, I barley heard from him all week. I assume that he was elbows deep in club opening plans. I had texted him last night, wishing him good luck with his opening. He got back to me early this morning telling me that the opening went really well, and that he hoped that I had a nice evening at my "event"; and that we should do lunch sometime soon.

I felt like he was pulling away and it kind of scared me. Then I would feel guilty for feeling that way, it's not like I had a right to feel that way. Stupid emotions.

"Ouch, Alice," I yelped. She was being a little too aggressive with my hair.

"Well Bella, if your hair would just submit to me, I wouldn't have to yank on it."

"Sorry that my hair's not your mistress," I quipped; my poor scalp was going to be so tender tomorrow.

"I would be a hot dominatrix," she said after a moment of silence. "Maybe Jasper and I …"  
"Stop right there," I interrupted her. I didn't want to know anything about her and Jasper in that way. Gross.

"Fine! At least your hair is done," she said while grabbing the hair spray and gave my hair one more squirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised. Even without any makeup, yet, my skinned glowed. Alice had expertly done my hair in a messy, loose bun, ponytail thing at the nape of my neck, and I loved it.

"Alice, it's perfect," I said, after a minute of taking in her handy work.

"I know," she said, cocking her eyebrow up at me with a smirk, and responded, "Time for makeup."

"I can do my own makeup, you know?" I said.

"No you can't, because…" she stopped for dramatic effect and then belted out loudly , "You're my Barbie girl, in my Barbie world. Life in plastic is fantastic. I can brush your hair, undress you everywhere. Imagination, your life is my creation."

"Seriously, Alice, did you just reword "Barbie Girl?" I asked.

"Yes I did," she said, pushing me back down in the chair in front of my vanity. "I think that's the way they should of have sang it."

I just rolled my eyes and let her continue the torture. Thankfully I was free from her hands thirty minutes later.

"Hey, Alice?" I called out from my bedroom.

"Yeah."

"What time is it?" I asked, slipping on my lacy underwear. I was going sans bar tonight, as the dress didn't allow for one.

"5:45."

"Okay." I still had a little time before Riley was supposed to be here.

"What time is he going to be here?" Alice asked, walking into my bedroom.

"6:30," I answered her, pulling the garment bag holding my dress out of my closet.

"Well that gives me just enough time to finish you up," she said, pulling the bag from my hands and expertly releasing the dress from within.

She spent the next twenty minutes "dressing" me. I guess her version of "Barbie Girl" was correct. After what felt like forever, she finally allowed me to slip my shoes on and announced that I was done.

6:25. She was correct. We did have just enough time. I looked at the finish product in the mirror. I was pleased, the dress looked even better then I remembered. My hair and makeup accented it perfectly.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, turning towards her.

"It' nothing," she said, waving me off as she packed up her "supplies."

"It is."

"Silly Bella, I should be thanking you," she smirked at me.

"Well go ahead then," I teased her.

"Thank you Bella! Now I have to go. We don't want prince charming to see your fairy godmother," she said, sashaying gracefully to the door. "Call me tomorrow."

"I will," I said following her.

She leaned and a gave me a firm hug. Once she pulled away, her eyes glazed over for a second.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked reaching out and giving her shoulder a quick shake. Her eyes snapped up to me, she looked at me in silence for a minute then in very serious tone she told me, "Tonight's going to be very big for you."

I started at her in confusion for a second. "What is that suppose to mean?"

She blinked a few times, and then shook her head. "I don't know. It's just a feeling I have."

"Well, okay. I guess."

She reached her hand out and grabbed mine tightly. "Just listen to your heart, okay?"

I hadn't seen Alice act this serious in a while. "You're kind of freaking me out right now, Alice," I said truthfully.

"Sorry. Just ignore me," she said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Alice…"I started.

"No really, forget it. I better go, call me tomorrow," she reiterated, then slipped quietly out into the hall, shutting the door behind her.

Alice was acting really strange. Before I had a chance to really think about it, there was a knock on my door. I took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

"Bella, I am beyond words," Riley said, leaning in and giving a chaste kiss.

"You don't look half bad yourself," I said truthfully. He was dressed in a simple black tux, but it looked absolutely amazing on him.

"I kind of want to keep you to myself tonight now," he joked, grabbing up my wrap and holding it out for me.

"I did not spend five hours with Alice to stay inside this apartment," I joked back.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to share you with the world then," he led me out of my apartment and out to the elevator.

The ride to the hotel, where the dinner was being held, went relatively quickly. We kept the conversation light, neither of us bringing up the distance that was forming in between us, but every once I a while I would catch him looking at me with questions in his eyes, questions that I was not ready to answer.

We finally pulled up the posh hotel, and a valet zipped out to the car and pulled my door open.

"Good evening, Madame." I couldn't decide if his French accent was fake or not, before I can to really contemplate it Riley was at my side, slipping his large, warm hand into mine.

"I guess it's now or never," he whispered, more to his self then to me.

I squeezed his hand, trying to show him some support. I know how it feels to come face to face with your past.

We made our way into the heavily decorated lobby. They took their gold and marble seriously in this place. The floor was a dark green marble, with a swirl of ivory. All the fixtures were a gleaming gold and the furniture was a deep mahogany. There were expensively dressed people all over. Even dressed in this beautiful and expense gown, I still felt out of place. I felt like they could look at me and know that I loved to wear lounge pants and tank tops.

Riley though, looked like he was in his element. For the first time since entering this relationship, I felt like I didn't really know him. Sure we had talked about the past before, but seeing him here, shaking hands with politicians and CEO's of big businesses, I knew that there was so much more that I had never learned. It made me feel guilty and sad at the same time.

"And who is this beautiful girl?" A deep male voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"This is my girlfriend Bella Swan," Riley said. "Bella, this is my Uncle, Thomas Carter."

I took in the man before me, now that I was paying attention, I could definitely tell the resemblance between him and Riley.

"So nice to meet you Mr. Carter," I said, sticking my hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella. But please call me Tom," he said, grabbing my hand and giving it a quick shake.

"Tom it is then," I said, giving him a smile.

Riley and his Uncle resumed their conversation, giving me a chance to take in the banquet hall that we were now standing in. The room was very large, all the tables were situated off to one side of the room and the other side seemed to be left open for dancing. Great, I don't dance.

After a few more minutes of listening to Riley and his Uncle discuss a case that Riley is working on, I got the creepy feeling you get when someone if watching you. I quickly surveyed the people surrounding me and was meet with a pair of cold blue eyes, staring back at me. I was taken aback by harsh look he was giving me. Instinctively I tucked myself closer into Riley's body and turned my eyes back to his uncle.

But I couldn't help peeking out of the coroner of my eyes to see if he was still staring, he was. I quickly assessed him. He was tall, probably about six feet, normal body weight, not bulky. His blonde hair was cut short to his head. If he wasn't looking at me so harshly, I would have thought that he was mildly attractive, in a creepy way. There was a small movement off to his side and it was then that I noticed that he was with a woman.

She was just a tiny thing, maybe five feet tall. If I ever thought that Alice looked like a pixie, I was sorely mistaken. This tiny woman did though; she was wearing a shimmering pink dress that floated down to her knees. Her feet were strapped into a pair of glittering silver heels. Her blonde hair was so child like with big bouncing curls that were cut short to her chin. I was in awe of this tiny, beautiful woman.

As if she could feel the weight of my stare, her green eyes snapped up to meet mine. Her lips curled up into a warm smile. The "harsh" man that was standing beside her gripped her arm tightly and whispered something into her ear. He must have noticed that she was smiling at me. I wonder why such a warm, nice, beautiful, girl like her was doing with such a creepy guy. Whatever he was whispering to her must have been pretty ominous, because her eyes snapped back to me and then to Riley, who had wrapped his arm around my waist.

Her eyes widened for a second in surprise, and then they went flat. Almost like the life had been sucked right out of them. I knew I was being rude, staring at her, but I couldn't help it. There was something about her, that made me want to go over there and make sure she was alright. I almost did, as weird as it may sound, but before I had the chance, she yanked her arm away from the guy and fled.

The "Harsh" man turned his attention back to me and my shocked expression. He gave me an evil smirk, licked his lips and winked. Then he was gone, following the path that his date fled in.

I turned to Riley, almost wanting to ask him if he knew who those people were. They obviously knew him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, taking in the look on my face.

"I think so. There was a couple over there that was looking at us strangely," I tried to explain.

"Hmmm… Are you sure that they were looking at us?" he asked, staring in the direction that I had indicated, but the couple was long gone now.

"Yes," I answered. "The guy gave me the creeps."

"Well if you see them again, point them out,"

We made a few more rounds, before we decided to try and find our table. It wasn't as hard as I expected, I thought it would take us much longer given the hundreds of tables that were set up. I guess close family were seated at the same table as the honoree.

Riley walked us to a table that was partially occupied by a distinguished elderly looking couple and a very elegant looking lady.

"Riley," the older man jumped up out of his seat. "Good to see you, son."

"It's good to see you to Grandpa," Riley said, pulling the older man into a hug.

His grandmother, I assume, also stood up and gave him a warm hug once he pulled away from his grandfather.

"You're looking so handsome," she said, patting his cheek softly. "And who is this exquisite woman?"

All the eyes at the table were now trained on me, of course my body decided that it was the perfect time to break out into a full on blush.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan," he said, affectionately rubbing his thumb against my pink stained cheek. "You know I love your blush," he leaned and whispered into my ear, causing said blush to erupt again. Thanks Riley.

He chuckled as he pulled his head away.

"Bella, this is my grandparents, Arthur and Beverly Carter," he said proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you both," I said. "I've heard so many nice things about you."

They both smiled at me warmly and shook my hand. The elegant lady that was seated next to his grandmother cleared her throat, obviously trying to draw attention to her. She stood up gracefully, her deep red dress swirling around her.

"Riley, where have your manners gone? You haven't introduced me," she said, in a controlled voice. Her eyes were tight with annoyance.

I felt Riley stiffen next to me. "Of course, so sorry Maria," he addressed her coldly.

"Bella this is my step mother, Maria Carter," he introduced us.

I looked at her in surprise, his stepmother? She couldn't have been a day older than thirty-five. She was pretty in a put together way. Her black hair was pulled up in a severe bun, and her skin was already heavily tanned, with dark make up lining her dark brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Carter," I said, sticking my hand out for the hundredth time tonight.

She glanced down at my out stretched hand in disgust, her lips curled back into a sneer.

"Likewise, Miss. Swan," she said coolly before returning to her seat.

I looked at Riley, raising my eyebrow at him. He just shook his head and grabbed my out stretched hand and kissed it lightly.

"Where is my Father?" he asked the group as we seated ourselves, thankfully on the opposite side from his evil stepmother.

"He went to speak to James," Maria answered, smirking at him.

This woman was truly one of a kind. I noticed that Beverly was giving her the stink eye; at least I wasn't the only one who found her rude.

"Hmm," he replied.

We made stilted conversation with grandparents. Maria would throw in a snotty comment here or there, but thankfully she mostly stayed quiet.

After about twenty minutes later a man, who looked just like Riley but older, joined our table.

"Riley, I didn't know you were here yet," he said, once he was in the seat next to Maria.

"Well I am," Riley said, not looking up at him. He pulled my hand into his lap, tracing small circles on my palm.

"And this is his _girlfriend, _MissBella Swan," Maria decided to add herself into the already tense conversation.

"Of course, I have heard a lot about you Miss Swan," he said extending his hand across the table. "I am Riley's father, Caius Carter."

"It's nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

A tense silence fell over our group again, making me wish that I would have taken Riley up on his joking offer to stay in tonight. Then the music started a slow tune. Riley stood up and offered me his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Now normally I would have said no, given that I can't even walk in a straight line without falling, but given the tense atmosphere surrounding the table, I decided that I would risk bodily harm just to get away from it.

"I would love to," I said, grasping his hand and following him out onto the dance floor.

After a few minutes of swaying in silence, he looked down at me and gave me a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for all of that," he said, gesturing towards our table.

"It's okay, but if you don't mind me asking, what is with all the tension?"

"Well, things have been tense since all that shit happened between Megan and James, but to top it all off, Maria is the woman my Dad was sleeping with behind my Mom's back. So she is just a sore subject all around," he explained.

"So that's why you and your Dad don't get along?" I asked, confused.

"Sort of. Most of it has to do with the fact that he wanted me to join his law firm when I decided to change the field of law that I was working in. I accepted his offer, until I found out that my brother was also joining his firm. I quickly declined and then moved back home and joined the firm that I now work at."

"I see," I replied dumbly. I didn't know what to say.

"It's not a big deal. We just don't talk much anymore, I kind of feel like he took James' side in everything."

"I'm sorry," I said, hugging him to me. I felt him relax.

The song ended shortly after that. "I guess we better head back to the table," he said releasing me.

"Okay," I responded reluctantly. I followed behind him; taking in all of the beautiful dresses that surrounding me. Alice would be in heaven.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so when Riley stopped abruptly in front of me, I collided with his back. I stumbled backwards, he quickly turned and caught my arm.

"Are you okay," He asked in concern.

"Yes, just not paying attention," I said laughing, which died quickly once I looked at his face. His jaw was tense and his eyes were angry. I decided to look behind him to asses what was going on. There stood the couple from earlier. The "Harsh" man was smirking at me, while the tiny blonde woman was shuffling nervously from foot to foot.

"Riley," the man started, "Aren't you going to introduce your girlfriend?"

Riley's jaw tensed and pulled me tightly into his side, causing the blonde woman to flinch visibly.

"Bella, this is my brother James and his _wife_ Megan," he said tightly.

His BROTHER? This creepy guy, is his brother! I guess I should have figured this out sooner, given the way they were both staring at us earlier.

"It's so nice to meet you, Bella," James said, his eyes trailing down my body and then back up again, lingering for a beat to long on my chest. Riley was looking at him like he would like nothing more than to beat the shit out of him right then and there. Megan on the other hand was staring intently at the floor with her eyes seemed to be glistening with unshed tears.

"Wish I could say the same," I said bluntly. James's eyes snapped back up to mine.

"Seems like you got yourself a pistol this time," he sneered at Riley. "Sure you can handle her?"

"Fuck you," Riley spat at him quietly. I was shocked, I had never heard Riley curse before.

"I'd rather fuck her," he said, titling his head in my direction.

Then everything happened to fast, Riley yanked his arm away from and had his brother pressed against the wall with his mouth close to his ear.

"If I ever hear you speak like that towards Bella again, this will look like a love pat," and then Riley reached his fist back, his intention clearly to punch his brother.

"Riley, don't," I said, as I quickly grabbed his fisted hand and stopped him. "He's not worth it. This dinner is important to your Grandpa."

People were starting to inch closer to us, interested in seeing what the ruckus was.

"Let's go sit down," I said, stepping away from him.

He dropped his fist and stepped away from his brother.

"You're right," he grabbed my hand and steered us away from them. I looked at Megan quickly and was surprised to see her watching Riley longingly.

Dinner passed by quickly and was full of tense conversations once James and Megan joined our table. Thankfully he kept his comments to his self and pretty much ignored Riley and me. But Megan on the other hand, received the blunt end of his simmering anger. He commented on everything little thing she did. First telling her that

she was eating too much, and then her commented on how fat she was getting and to take the cake, when she accidentally knocked over her own wine, he snapped that she was a clumsy bitch.

I watched helplessly as he harassed her and nobody said anything. Everyone acted like they weren't even there. Riley grew tenser at each comment, but kept his mouth firmly shut. I didn't miss the looks that they exchanged though. I couldn't tell you what Riley's eyes held when he looked at her, as he was sitting to my side, but she was clearly still had some sort of feelings for him.

Shortly after dinner was done, Riley excused himself to the bar to get us drinks. The rest of us sat in an uncomfortable silence; I could feel James's eyeing me hungrily. Megan softly excused herself to the bathroom.

I shifted in my chair, trying to find Riley. He had been gone longer then I thought he would. When I finally saw him, he was carrying our drinks in his hands headed towards our table. He stopped suddenly next to an alcove, looking at something or someone; he hesitated for a minute and then ducked into the opening, disappearing from my sight.

I was on my feet before I even processed that I was standing. I excused myself half heartily and quickly made my way towards the alcove. I'm sure his family thought I was acting strange, jumping up from the table that way. I couldn't find it in me to care; I needed to know what he was doing.

Once I was close to the alcove I could hear Riley talking, so I stopped and listened for a minute.

"Please get to the point Megan, my girlfriend is waiting," he said.

"I know that," she said softly. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm still in love with you."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnn….and the plot thickens. I know I promised some of you that certain things were going to happen this chapter…well I lied, so sorry, but I had to cut it here as this chapter was getting soooo long. I promise what you are looking forward to happens next chapter!!!!!**

**I will be sending out an excerpt from next chapter to everyone that reviews. I can only send it to signed reviews. So if you are reviewing anonymously then I won't be able to send you anything, so, sign your reviews and get a little treat!!! I still love all you anonymous reviewers though, so still feel free to review and let me know what you think!! Have a great week!! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Looky, looky, I've got a cookie…well not technically a cookie, but a NEW chapter just for you!!! You can even imagine that it is a cookie, if you want. I imagine that it is a Chocolate chip oatmeal…but you can imagine it's any kind you want…Peanut butter…snicker doodle….Oatmeal Raisin…Ewww Gross, you like Oatmeal Raisin…raisins do not belong in cooked food…but I still love you if that's your choice…okay enough of that silliness.. A big thank you to all my readers and reviewers…you guys warm my heart!!!**

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**  
************************************************************************

Last chapter:

Once I was close to the alcove I could hear Riley talking, so I stopped and listened for a minute.

"Please get to the point Megan, my girlfriend is waiting," He said.

"I know that," she said softly. "I guess what I am trying to say is that; I'm still in love with you."

* * *

I wasn't entirely shocked by this revelation. The way she had been staring at him all night, had already led me to believe that she some sort of feelings for him.

"Megan," I heard Riley stutter out, "I don't know what to say to that."

"Do you have any feelings left for me?" she whispered, I could barely hear her.

I waited with for his answer. The silence stretched on and I realized that I already knew what he was feeling; it was exactly what I was feeling for Edward. I waited for the anger and jealousy to set in. But I felt nothing, expect for maybe a little relief.

I knew what I needed to do. I didn't need to hear his answer to her; I had an answer of my own.

"Megan, it doesn't matter what I feel, you're married to my brother," he finally answered.

"It does matter, Riley." Her voice was stronger now. "I spoke to a lawyer last week, I'm filing for divorce. He is cheating on me with his secretary Victoria and you heard the way he talks to me….I should have never left you."

I could hear her start to lightly sob and it broke my heart.

"I'm with someone else now, Megan," his voice hitched; he was fighting his emotions. I knew that I should make myself known. I was starting to feel guilty for ease dropping on their conversation.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; it was time to fix this. I needed to let Riley go, so that we both could have a happily ever after. I couldn't let myself use him as a shield any longer, he deserved better than that.

I stepped into the alcove and was met with two very surprised faces.

"Bella," Riley gasped in shock.

"Hey," I said.

"I was just heading back to the table," he started trying to explain his absence.

"It's alright," I stopped him. "I heard what was said."

He stepped closer to me, staring at me like he was trying to assess how I was going to react. Before he had a chance to say anything Megan spoke up.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I am a horrible person," she sobbed.

"You're not horrible," I said quietly. How could I consider her horrible, when I have been stringing Riley along because I was too scared to face my own feelings? "If anyone is horrible it is me."

I looked at Riley, his handsome face scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't understand," he said.

I stared at him for a minute, trying to decide how to tell him what was going on in my mind.

"This isn't probably the right place to have this conversation," I said. I really didn't want to break up with him at his Grandpa's dinner. I looked at Megan, her green eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying. I guess some things have to happen at inconvenient times.

"Do you still love her?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Are you still in love with her?" I asked again, Megan's eyes went wide with shock. She obviously wasn't expecting me to ask him that.

"Bella, why are you asking that?" he asked, clearly avoiding the question, but his avoidance was enough of an answer for me.

"Because, I don't blame you if you do," I started, he opened his mouth to interject, but I held my hand up, stopping him. "I can't blame you, because I am still in love with Edward."

"I knew it," he bit out. "Ever since that night at the bar you've been pulling away, I tried to convince myself that I was imagining things. But I was right."

He didn't sound as angry as I expected him to.

"Who is Edward?" Megan asked suddenly. I had forgotten for a moment that she was there.

"Edward is my ex-fiancé," I said, not taking my eyes off of Riley. I was trying to decipher if he was hurting, but he has a great poker face.

"Oh," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Riley asked, anger now creeping into his tone.

"I wasn't sure," I said dumbly, even I knew that wasn't an excuse for my behavior.

"You weren't sure how you felt, so you stringed me along?" he replied with his voice was getting louder. This is why we shouldn't be having this conversation here.

"I like you Riley, I have always liked you. I didn't tell you sooner, because I thought that maybe I could like you more. I thought if I gave us a real chance that maybe I could forget about Edward." I explained. His face softened for a minute.

I wasn't lying I truly did like Riley, but I know see that it would never be enough.

"Hearing Megan declare her feelings for you, made me realize that I couldn't give you my heart when it already belongs to someone else." Tears were now silently streaming down my face. "You deserve to be with someone who can love you with everything that they have, I can't."

"Please don't cry Bella," he pleaded softly. "I haven't been completely honest with you either."

I looked at him in surprise, what had he been dishonest about? I gave him a questioning stare.

"On our first date you asked me if I was over Megan, I lied. I buried my feelings for her deep inside, but they never went away," he rushed out.

Megan gasped softly. "So you still…" she said.

"Yes, I still love you," he said sadly.

"I love you too, so much," she gushed out, rushing towards him. He flinched away from her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"It doesn't change anything though," he said bitterly. "You still left me for my brother, I can't get over that."

"I should let you guys speak alone," I said, stepping towards the opening of the alcove. "I'm going to head home."

"I'm not letting you take a cab home Bella, I'll take you," Riley said.

"That's not necessary. You need to be her for your grandpa, plus you should hear what she has to say," I said honestly. I just wanted to go home and curl up on my couch and absorb everything that had happened tonight. I knew that if he drove, he would want to talk more and I just needed some time. Plus I really did think that he needed to hear Megan out.

"You're my date, even if this evening didn't turn out the way I expected it to," He said adamantly.

"Riley," I said stepping closer to him and laying my hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine, please don't let anymore time pass being angry. Sometimes things in this life don't work out the way we expect them to and sometimes they do. Don't let past mistakes dictate your happiness; I'm not going to anymore. Life is too short to live with so much anger and resentment."

He stared at me for a long moment, almost if he was trying to memorize my face.

"We could have had something special Bella Swan," he finally said.

"We did have something special, it just wasn't made for the long haul," I whispered. "I know this is a lot to ask from you and I will understand if you tell me hell no; but I would like us to stay friends, I enjoy having you in my life."

He thought about what I said for a minute. "I would like that also, but give me some time. I don't know if I could handle seeing you with Edward. Let's start out small and work our way to that kind of friendship."

"I can understand that," I said. I pushed myself up onto my toes and planted a kiss onto his cheek.

I stepped away from him and turned to Megan.

"You deserve better then what you have gotten yourself into. Even if things don't work out here, you need to get away from James," I told her.

"I know," she said.

I gave her a warm smile; I truly hope that they could eventually work out their problems. They both deserved to be happy, I know how one stupid decision could affect the rest of your life, and hopefully they could grow from that mistake and forge a stronger relationship.

I stopped at the mouth of the alcove and took one more look at Riley. I was going to miss him.

"Goodbye Riley," I said softly.

He gave me a sad smile, "Goodbye Bella."

Then I strode out of the alcove and back into the banquet room. I discreetly wiped my eyes, hoping to destroy any evidence of my tears. I headed back towards our table; I needed to grab my wrap and my clutch.

Thankfully the table was vacant. I quickly grabbed up my things and headed towards the exit. I felt bad leaving without telling his family goodbye, but it would be too awkward to explain to them why I was leaving and Riley was not.

I stepped out into the cool night. Pulling my wrap around me tighter, I dug into my clutch for my wallet. I wanted to make sure that I enough for a cab. When I was met with nothing but my cell phone and lip gloss, I realized that I left my wallet in my other bag. Of course I didn't think to grab it, it's not like I thought I would be taking a cab home. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number. She would come and get me. When it rang twice and then hit voicemail, I didn't panic. She was constantly forgetting to charge it.

I dialed Jasper; but was met with the same thing. Great. I called Emmett next, but when he answered I could barely hear him over the screams in the background. Crap I forgot that he was taking Rose to the Paramore concert tonight. So that would mean that Rose was out too.

Jacob was next. "Hello Bella," he answered.

"Hey Jake. What ca' doing?" I asked

"Oh you know. Hanging out in La Push with my pops." Double Crap!

"Oh," I sighed.

"Why? What's wrong?" his voice turned worried.  
"Nothing, just needed a ride home," I explained.

"To drunk to drive?" he chortled.

"No! It's a long story, that I will tell you later. I am freezing my behind off and I need to find a ride."

"Okay. Call me tomorrow," he said before hanging up.

I tried Angela and Jessica, but their phones also went unanswered. I only had to options left; I could go inside and ask Riley to take me home…or I could call Edward. I decided to go with Edward, but I didn't want to go back in there.

He answered after two rings. "Bella," his voice was surprised.

"It's me," I said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Maybe calling him wasn't the best idea.

"Well because you are supposed to be at that thing tonight," he explained.

"Yeah, I am. I was actually wondering if you could come and get me," I rushed out.

"Come and get you?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, I need a ride home and I was wondering if you could give me one,"

"Of course! Where are you?" he asked.

"The Waldorf Astoria. I'll be waiting outside," I said.

"I'll be there in about twenty," I could hear him grabbing up his keys.

"See you then," I said closing my phone. I looked around and noticed a bench a little ways down the sidewalk and decided to make myself comfortable until Edward showed up.

I hadn't been sitting there for very long before I heard someone walk up behind me, thinking that it may be Riley I turned around. Nope, not Riley, it was James. Great this night just keeps getting better and better. Hopefully Edward will be here soon.

"I'm not stupid, you know," he slurred out, great he's drunk.

"Okay," I said. I couldn't even fathom what he was talking about.

"I know that, that little bitch is filing for divorce. She is the stupid one; I am a lawyer, like I wouldn't hear about her meeting with someone in my community."

"Well can you blame her," I let slip out without thinking. Bad Bella, do not antagonize the drunk, creepy, man.

"She's a slut anyways," he continued on like I hadn't even spoken. "She's probably in there fucking my brother as we speak."

He leered down at me with an evil glint in his eyes. "Is that why your pretty ass is parked on this park bench? Did my brother send you away when he realized that he had a chance with his long lost love again?"

I thought about ignoring him, it's not any of his business why I am not with Riley anymore.

"That's it isn't it? What did he tell you? Huh? Did he even give you cab fare? I could give you a ride home, but it would cost you….and I'm not talking about money. Don't they say the best way to get over someone, is to get under someone else? Well I like the thought about you under me."

Now he was taking it too far.

"Listen to me asshole, Riley and I have nothing to do with you or your wife! I decided that things weren't working out between us. Whatever is going on between Megan and Riley had no affect on his and mine relationship. Maybe if you weren't so busy being a sleaze you would notice that," I ranted, in the process of said rant I had stood up and was poking my finger into his chest.

His hand shot out and grabbed me by the wrist. I tried unsuccessfully to yank it back. He was too strong.

"You're a feisty on aren't you?" me leered at me.

"Let. Me. Go," I screamed.

"Riley's taste definitely got better. You are nothing like that little spineless slut Megan; she is nothing but a doormat. I have to say, your vivacity is a huge turn on."

I felt myself getting physically sick, bile was rising into my throat, and I could only hope Edward would show up soon.

"He made it a lot easier this time to take his girl. I hope that you are easier to convince then Megan, though. She was a bitch to convince that Riley wasn't it for her," He kept on going like I wasn't putting up a fight.

"What are talking about?" I yelped, finally pulling my arm free. My wrist was already starting to swell from the pressure that he asserted on it.

"I am talking about how I convinced Megan that Riley wasn't in love with her," He explained.

"How did you convince her of that?" I whispered, I thought that Megan fell in love with James, why would he have to convince her of Riley not loving her?

"Oh, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Just a few well placed seeds of doubt about his faithfulness, plus a pair of panties hidden in his apartment. Not hard at all. I thought that I was going to have to do more than I did, but nope tell her that he was fucking someone else and bam she was in my arms," He chortled.

"You sick asshole," I bit out; I can't believe that he intentionally made Riley look like a bad person, just to steal his fiancé.

"I'll show you sick, baby," He sneered, grabbing my arm again and yanking me against him. I looked around in desperation, but of course there wasn't a soul in sight and the entrance to the hotel sat away from the street.

He pulled me flush against his body; I could feel his erection pressing into my side. I think that I was really going to be sick.

"You better let me go," I snarled out, sounding stronger then I felt.

"I don't think so," He said, leaning in and running his tongue down my neck. I visibly shuddered.

I tried yanking myself away from him again, no such luck. He was a lot stronger then he looked. I didn't know what to do; I didn't want to be one of those helpless girls that couldn't get myself out of this kind of situation. Just as his other hand started creeping my side, getting closer to my breast, I angled myself to knee him in the balls.

It was the only move I could remember from that self defense class that Charlie forced me to take. Just as I reared my knee back, a car screeched to a halt next to us.

"Get your fucking hands off of her," A voice bellowed out as they jumped out of their car.

James instantly pulled away. I fell backwards and thankfully was caught by my saviors' arms.

"Bella, love are you okay," the voice asked desperately. Then I realized that it was Edward, he had saved me.

"I think so," I choked out. I didn't realize that I was crying until that moment.

He helped me steady myself on my feet and then he turned towards James.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" He asked menacingly.

"Hey buddy, I thought that she was enjoying herself," he said, smirking at me.

"Oh really? Do most woman cry and struggle when their enjoying themselves?" Edward asked taking a step closer to James.

"Some do?" he answered, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. "How would I know what kind of freak she is?" He took a long drag off his cig and blew the smoke towards me.

That was it all it took for Edward to snap, he rushed forward and slammed his fist into James face causing him to stumble backwards.

"What the fuck, dude?" James said, spitting out some blood. Edward raised his fist to punch again, but this time I stopped him, I really didn't want him to get arrested.

"It's not worth it Edward. Please just take me home," I pleaded.

I felt his fist relax in my hand and turned towards me.

"Okay," He said, wrapping his arm around my waist and walking me towards his car.

"So that's why you aren't upset about your breakup with my brother, you had another dick on the side already?" James spat out. "I was wrong. You are just a little slut, just like Megan."

I felt Edward tense next to me, I knew that he was seconds away from going back and finishing what he started.

"Don't," I whispered. "Just ignore him."

He opened the door and I slid inside. He quickly rounded his car and was seated next to me before I could blink. We drove in silence for a few minutes before Edward pulled into a vacant parking lot.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to know that you are okay," he said, shifting in his seat so that he was facing me.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Bella, its okay if you're not "fine". That guy had his hands all over you," he responded with his jaw tensed.

"I know that, Edward. But you stopped him before anything happened," I amended.

"Thankfully," he said softly, as he reached out and pulled my hand into his.

"Yes, thankfully,"

We sat that way for a few moments. I could feel his eyes looking at me, but I couldn't force myself to look up from my lap.

"You look amazing," He said breaking the tense silence.

"Thank you," I mumbled, I didn't feel like I looked amazing.

He continued to stroke my knuckles with his thumb.

"Who is that guy's…" he started.

"James," I interrupted.

"Who is _James',_" he sneered "Brother?"

"What?" I decided to play dumb; I was hoping that he didn't pick up on that. Not that I wasn't going to tell him about Riley and I breaking up, I just wanted time to think everything through before I did.

"He said that you weren't upset about the breakup with his brother," he explained.

"You caught that, huh?"

"Kind of hard not to," he mumbled.

I guess we are having this conversation now.

"James is Riley's brother," I said quietly.

"So, you and Riley are no longer together?" he asked, hope lacing his tone.

"No, I decided that he was not right for me,"

We sat in silence for a few minutes; I could see the gears working in his head, trying to process everything. After what felt like a lifetime, he shifted closer to me and pulled my hand up and laid it on his chest so that it was resting right on his heart.

"So Bella, who is right for you?"

* * *

**Reviewers get a teaser!!!**

**Sooo…..well I hope you liked that….Virgofan, I hope that you enjoyed their breakup…I dedicate it just to you, because I know that you have been looking forward to it!!! Alright, I promise to update soon!! Have a good weekend!!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	18. Chapter 18

**Soooo…you guys totally blew me away last chapter with all your reviews!! I got the most amount of reviews that I have ever gotten!! You guys are awesome…you make my heart beat!**

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**  
************************************************************************

Last chapter:

We sat in silence for a few minutes; I could see the gears working in his head, trying to process everything. After what felt like a lifetime, he shifted closer to me and pulled my hand up and laid it on his chest so that it was resting right on his heart.

"So Bella, who is right for you?"

My mouth, I am sure, was gaped wide open. I guess I shouldn't be shocked by his question, I knew that it eventually was going to come about, but I didn't think it was going to happen so soon.

I thought about how I should answer that. I mean part of me wanted nothing more than to yell "You!" and then jump into his arms and ride off into the sunset together. But I knew that wasn't realistic. It wasn't like I didn't want to be with Edward; I really do, but it's just that there is a bigger part inside of me that was yelling "Protect yourself." It was scared that he would leave again.

I could feel his eyes burning into me; like he was trying to read my mind.

"Edward," I sighed.

"Yes?"

"There is only one person who is right for me."

"And who would that be?" he breathed out while clutching my hand tighter to his chest.

I snapped my head up and took in his face; his emerald green eyes were full of hope.

"You," I whispered. God, I hope I don't regret this.

That word was all it took, his free hand reached out and curled around the back of my neck, staring me straight in the eye like he was asking for permission for what he was about to do, he must have found what he was looking for because before I knew it his mouth was pressed gently pressed against mine. I froze for a second. I knew that this wasn't the first time that we have kissed since he has been back, but it felt different. Before the under lying anger had held me back, but this was different. I jolted back to reality when I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted it, it was so familiar, but completely different at the same time.

His hand drifted up from my neck, he wound his long fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck, causing me to moan into his mouth. He pulled me closer to him, my body pressed tightly against the center console. My free hand crept up his back, and slowly buried itself into his silky locks. I missed this. I fought his tongue for dominance. It was an amazing feeling with his tongue sliding against mine.

When I could no longer go without breathing, I pushed against his chest gently. He released me reluctantly but not pulling very far away. He rested his forehead against mine, both of us panting slightly.

"Wow," he breathed out.

"That it was.

"I've missed you so much, Bella." he said.

"I've missed you too, Edward," I whispered. I could feel the tears starting to build up in the coroners of my eyes. I had missed him. He was my best friend, my lover, my soul mate. Being here in his arms was like being home.

"God baby, I never thought I would get you back," he said pulling back and looking at me. "Please don't cry, love."

"I can't help it," I choked out as the tears began to fall. This day had been too long, and too many emotions had tossed around. I was utterly exhausted.

His thumbs stroked under my eyes, wiping away the tears.

"I should get you home, you're probably exhausted," he said, situating himself back into his seat.

I needed to say one last thing to him, before we left that sanctuary that was around us.

"Edward?" I said shakily.

"Love?"

"I know that I told you how I felt about you, but I still need time to deal with everything."

"What are you trying to say, Bella?" he asked his tone becoming hard, as if he was waiting for some sort of rejection.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that we need to take things slow. I'm not ready to just jump back into a relationship with you,"

"So what were going back to occasional phone calls and lunch dates?" he asked bitterly.

"No, don't be like that," I begged. "I just think that we should take some time to get to know each other again. We have four years to make up for."

"So you want us to date?" he asked his tone lighter.

"Yes,"

"I think I can handle that. How about we have our first date tomorrow?" he asked.

"Okay," I agreed. I was glad that he wasn't going all introverted after my confession.

He reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'm so thankful that you are giving me a chance, I know that I have a lot of work to do to gain your trust back, but I promise to do it. I will do whatever it takes to show you how much I love you still."

And there it was, the 'I love you,' I knew how I felt about him. It hadn't gone away in all of these years, but I wasn't ready or even at that stage that I could tell him that back.

"Edward, I…." I started, but he quickly cut me off.

"I don't expect you to say it back; I just needed to tell you,"

"Okay," I said, as I gave his hand a quick squeeze.

We finished the ride to my apartment in a comfortable silence. I hadn't felt this content in a long time. I was almost humming. He pulled up smoothly in front of my building.

"Can I walk you to your door?" he asked nervously. It almost felt like our first date all over again.

"I would like that," I replied honestly.

He jotted out of his door and was around my side before I could blink. I shook my head to myself and expected his hand that he offered once he had my door open.

"Thank you," I chuckled as we made our way inside.

"My mom did manage to instill a few manners in me," he joked as we entered the elevator.

Once the doors closed, the tension was back crackling around us in the tiny metal box. I fidgeted nervously with my clutch. I don't know why I was acting this way, it's not like I wasn't just kissing him in his car. I peeked up at him through my eyelashes; he was already staring at me intently, looking slightly amused.

"What?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Nothing," he said, his signature crooked smile dazzling me for a second.

Thankfully the bell dinged, alerting us that we had arrived to my floor. Sighing in relief, I stepped out of the elevator and led him to my door.

"So……," I said, turning to face him.

"So……," he mimicked me.

"What time do you want me tomorrow?" I asked, and then realized how I just phrased that. Blushing I stuttered out "I mean, what time did you want to go out tomorrow?"

Chuckling he leaned in closer. "Well to answer your first question, I always want you, but I can wait until five o'clock tomorrow."

I just nodded my head, I no longer trusted myself to speak. He shot me another quick grin, then leaned his head in and pressed his mouth against mine. It was a gentle kiss, full of hope. He didn't try to deepen it, just a few quick brushes from his lips then he pulled back.

"Tomorrow," he whispered.

"Tomorrow," I agreed.

"I should probably let you get to sleep," he said, taking a step away from me.

"Okay," I said reluctantly, I really didn't want him to leave yet.

"Can I use your restroom before I go?" he asked awkwardly.

"Oh, sure," I quickly unlocked the door and waved my hand in the direction of the bathroom.

He disappeared down the hallway. With a sigh of relief I slid my feet out of my high heels. How did Alice always talk me into wearing those death traps is beyond me. Slipping into the kitchen I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and took a long drink. I honestly wanted something a little stronger after the day I had, but I didn't want to drink in front of Edward.

Just as I finished up my bottle of water, I heard the soft strokes of a piano coming from the direction of my guest bedroom. Crap, he found his piano. I followed the sound, finding him seated on the bench, his fingers ghosted over the keys, pushing one down here or there.

He must have heard me enter the room, because he looked up at me, with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"This isn't the bathroom," I reprimanded him jokingly.

"Sorry, I kind of stumbled in here by mistake,"

"Its fine," I said, I finished the trek into the room and settled myself next to him on the bench.  
"I can' believe you still have this," he said looking at me in awe.

"I couldn't part with it," I admitted.

"I figured that you sold it,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you returned everything else to my parents," he said in explanation.

"Oh, I tried to return this, had the movers there and everything, but I just couldn't do it. I needed one thing to remind me that you were real and that you were once mine," I said softly.

"I am and always was yours,"

"Play me something," I asked quietly. It had been a long time since I had heard him play.

He fingers danced across the keys, playing the song he wrote for me so long ago. I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes. I missed this. I missed him.

"You've had it tuned," he stated after he finished the song.

"Yeah," I said "I have it done every couple of months."

"Thank you," He said smiling sweetly at me. "I have something else I want to play for you."

He started playing a tune that sounded vaguely familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it though, it snapped into place once his velvety voice joined the soft tinkle of the piano.

He turned his head and looked me directly in the eyes as he sang.

**When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love**

When evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothin' like me yet

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love

As the last chords faded, I could feel the tears sliding down my face.

"That was beautiful, Edward," I whispered

"It reminds me of how I feel about you, Love," he said, his hand reaching up and brushing my tears away. "It's everything that I was trying to tell you in the car."

I decided against saying anything, I didn't want to ruin the moment by over talking the situation. Instead I chose to wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him.

I don't know long we sat there like that, but I wasn't willing to move. Finally a yawn alerted Edward to my growing drowsiness.

"Okay, Love. It's time for bed," he said, releasing me slightly.

"I don't want to," I mumbled incoherently into his chest. Wow I didn't realize how tried I was.

I felt his strong arms swoop me up and off the bench, cradling me against his hard chest.

"Let me get you into bed," I heard him say through the fog that was surrounding me.

"M'kay,"

I felt him chuckle and then I felt my soft bed under me. He pulled a blanket over top of my body and then placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Love," he whispered. "I'll lock the door on my way out."

"Mmhmm,"

I heard one more soft chuckle, then a few moments later the muted sound of my front door shutting.

I woke the next day with a smile on my face. For the first time in a long time, I felt light and carefree. I hummed through my morning shower and through making a pot of coffee. I full blown singing by the time I settled down at the table with my breakfast.

I couldn't help my laugh at myself, but the laughter was cut short when my cell phone started ringing. I checked the I.D. before I answered it. I almost gasped in shock, it was Riley. I thought that he needed time.

"Hello,"

"Bella, hey it's Riley," he answered awkwardly.

"Hi," I replied, probably sounding even more awkward then he did.

He cleared his throat softly, "I just wanted to make sure you got home okay last night, "

"I did. Thank you, though," I said softly, my heart swelling a little from sadness. He might not have been the right guy for me, but he was amazing.

"I was worried, I would have called last night but I just couldn't," he admitted.

"I understand,"

"Bella," he started. "I just want you to know that you are an amazing women and I wish that I could have been what you needed."

"Riley," I sighed. "You are an amazing, kind, generous man. If anyone should be wishing that they could be different it should be me. I wish that I could have been different for you."

He didn't say anything for a minute; I could hear his soft breathing coming through the phone.

"I think I need to tell you something," I said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know if I like that statement coming from you anymore," he said, sounding like he was partially joking.

"I can't blame you there," I said with a sad chuckle. "But this doesn't really have anything to do with me or I guess us. I just can't not tell you."

I knew that I was babbling but I wasn't sure how to broach the subject of James and everything he told me last night.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked, curiosity saturating his voice.

"Last night, when I was outside waiting for my, um, ride, your brother James was outside also…"

"Did he do something to you? God so help him if he did," he interrupted me.

"No, he didn't _do_ anything," I lied quickly, if I told him about that I would have to explain Edward being there and that wasn't something that I wanted to get into. "He just told me some things that I felt like you had a right to know."

"Go on,"

I blew out a quick breath before I jumped in. I proceeded to tell him everything that James' had said last night. I told him about that lies, the seeds of doubt that he planted in Megan's head, and lastly I told him about the underwear James's had planted in his apartment to make it look like he was cheating on Megan.

He was quiet for a few minutes after I was finished. I could hear his breathing; it was coming out in deep angry pants.

"Well that explains a lot," he finally said.

"I'm sure it does,"

"I remember the night that they announced their "relationship", I confronted Megan when we had a moment alone, and she kept going on about underwear and how she wasn't going to be made a fool of. I really didn't understand it, but now I do." His voice was so sad. "I should have known that he manipulated her, I knew that he was interested in her. The way he would look at her, he watched her like with a look of possessiveness. I always pushed it away, thinking that he was my brother he would never try anything with my girl. I was so fucking wrong."

"Well now you know," I said, not really knowing what to say. "Megan was wrong for believing him, but she didn't ever stop loving you."

"But is it that easy?" he asked sharply. "Can I just forgive her for her lack of judgment? I mean I know what my _brother _did was shady, but she didn't have to believe him. She could have just talked to me. She could have relied on me to tell her the truth."

And that was the heart of the issue for both of us. Megan and Edward were more alike than I thought. Both of them tucking their tail between their legs and running. If they had both had the faith in us, the way we had it in them, then things would have been so much different.

"Nothing is ever easy, Riley," I said "Even if you chose to forgive her, that won't be the easy choice, because you will actually have to do the hardest thing that there is, which is to _forgive and forget. _So don't for a minute think that walking away would be the hard choices, because you would be sorely mistaken."

"I guess I never thought about it that way," he admitted. "I just don't know if I can get past everything."

"Then take it a day at a time. Talk to her, get to know her again, and find out why it was so easy for her to believe James. There has to be some underlying issue that caused her to accept his lies so easy. But if you still love her, even a little, don't give up."

"Is that what you are doing with Edward?" he asked with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"Yes," I said bluntly. There was no need to beat around the bush. "We have a lot of things to work through, but I think that it will be worth it in the end."

"You know what's funny?" he said with a soft chuckle.

"What?"

"When I first met you, I could tell that you still belonged to him, that after all of this time you still held out some sort of hope of his return. And I thought to myself that I was lucky that I was in such a better place, a more understanding place, with my breakup with Megan. I almost felt a little bad for you and now the tables have turned. You are the one who is in a better place, it's ironic I guess."

I didn't say anything back, because his admission kind of stung. Even though I knew what he said was true, I had never thought about what I had looked like to other people. I didn't realize that it was obvious that I was holding onto Edward for so long.

"I'm sorry for not being more honest with you," I admitted.

"That would have made things easier, but we wouldn't have had the same end result."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I just want you to be happy, be it with him or me, happiness is what I have always wanted for you. Plus I think I see some happiness in the future for me too, it's just going to take some work to get there," he said.

"I want that for you also," I said softly. Riley deserved to be happy.

"Thank you," He said after a minute. "I guess I'm going to say bye now, we both have things we should be doing."

"I'm going to miss you." I admitted.

"I'll miss you to Bella, but I promise this isn't a final goodbye, we'll talk again."

"I hope so." I said, I really did.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Riley."

Then the phone went silent. It was almost like I could feel the page turning in my book. Life was going on, endings always bring new beginnings and for once the future looked a little brighter.

**Reviewers get a teaser!!!**

**This is not the end, I promise. I know that it sounds like it, but it is not here just yet!**

**So I'm gonna pimp myself out, I have another story on here that I am also working on called "The Other Twin" if you're bored and you love me, please check it out. It hasn't gotten a lot of attention and it's feelings are kind of hurt…lol…but in all seriousness if you feel like it, give it a read and let me know what you think.**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys are AWESOME!! I mean that!! I appreciate every single one of my readers and reviewers…you make my heart swell!**

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.** ************************************************************************

Last chapter:

Then the phone went silent. It was almost like I could feel the page turning in my book. Life was going on, endings always bring new beginnings and for once the future looked a little brighter.

I stood in front of my open closet for a good thirty minutes before I finally broke down and called Alice.

"Yes," she answered her phone.

"No," I said back.

"Well, well, well, I was expecting a call from you a lot earlier than this,"

"Sorry, Alice, but I got in late. I didn't want to wake you," I amended.

"Uh huh. So what happened last night?"

"How do you know something happened last night?" I asked, stalling.

"I just do. Stop beating around the bush and tell me."

"Fine. Riley and I broke up,"

"Oh, Bella. Are you alright honey? Do you need Alice to come over and make it better?" she said adopting her sweet Alice voice.

"No, I'm fine really. It was time; he's a great guy but just not the right guy for me."

"Wow, you are handling this really well. I figured this was coming but I assumed that you would be a little more beat up about it," she said shocked.

"I am upset, I really liked Riley but I just couldn't get past my feelings for Edward. Plus he is still in love with his ex,"

"WHAT!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah that's a long story," I said with a sigh. I knew that she wasn't going to let it go at that though.

"Spill it Swan. I have all day," she demanded.

So I proceeded to tell her everything that happened last night…including all the Edward stuff. To her credit she didn't say anything until I had completed my story.

"Wow," she said after I was finished.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So he's going to try to work things out with Megan?" she asked.

"I hope so," I said honestly.

"Me too. So you and Edward also, huh?"

"Yes, Edward and I too,"

"I'm glad," she said.

"Me too," I agreed.

"You deserve to be happy. So what are you wearing on your date tonight then?" she asked, switching into fashionista Alice.

"Well my tiny friend that is why I called you," I responded.

"Yay!" she chirped. "Okay give me a second to visualize your closet."

We sat in complete silence for a few minutes. I wasn't surprised that she could visual everything that I had.

"Is this a causal date?" she asked.

"Not sure. Let me text Edward real quick." I said, picking up my cell.

"_So Alice is trying to dress me for tonight and she was wondering if it was casual? -Bella"_

A few seconds later my phone chirped, alerting me to a new text.

"_Poor you. I guess you could tell her that it is Semi-causal. If she has any other questions she can call me….I want you to be surprised…I am counting the minutes until I see your face again - Edward"_

"_You know I hate surprises….I'll let Alice know, but be forewarned she will most likely call cause she's nosey. See you soon! - Bella"_

"_Figured that would happen, she always did have her nose in everyone else's business. Not soon enough! -Edward"_

I chuckled out loud at his last text, causing Alice to start badgering me with questions.

"What are you laughing about? Did he tell you how to dress?" she shot off quickly.

"Nothing and Yes, he said that it was semi-casual," I informed her.

"Hmmm…"

"He said that if that was not enough information you can call him," I offered.

"Damn right I'm going to call him! Semi-casual? What does that even mean? There is casual and there is formal….I don't do in between," she ranted. "I'll call you back after I talk to Edward."

Then the phone clicked softly in my ear, Alice had hung up. Poor Edward, he was in for it.

I decided to start working on my hair while I waited for her to call me back.

Just as I was releasing the last curl from my curling iron, my phone starting singing to me. Alice.

"Hey Al," I chirped.

"No time for small talk Bella! I need to get you dressed!" she about yelled into the phone.

"Okay," I said in amusement.

"Well Edward informed me of his plans for the evening, and no I won't tell you so don't waste my time by asking, anyways I decided that you would look the best in the third pair of skinny jeans hanging in your closet. For a shirt, I'm thinking the blue chiffon, ruffled shirt will work. If I remember right it should be the tenth shirt in your blue section,"

Of course she was right, not surprising though; she was the one the arranged my closet.

"Okay," I said pulling on the jeans. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I expect a phone call tonight, I want details!!" she exclaimed.

"You'll be the first one I call, promise," I said.

"Bye, Chica. Have fun!" she said, and then she was gone.

I hurriedly finished dressing and dashed into the bathroom to do my makeup.

By the time five o'clock rolled around, I was a ball of nervous energy. I paced back in for the between my bedroom and the front door.

Was I insane? Am I really going on a date with Edward? What the hell was I thinking? How I did I know that he wasn't going to take off again? How did I know that he wasn't going to hurt me again?

_That's the point of dating again! _I mentally reprimanded myself. _You have to give him a chance to prove that he has changed. If not you will always wonder what if?_

I was surprised that my inner voice was making so much sense today. Usually it's just a bunch of garbled nonsense that doesn't even make sense to me. Maybe I do thrive under stress.

A knock on my door interrupted my inner debate. I checked my appearance in the mirror by the door, liking what I saw I yanked open the door, reveling a devastatingly handsome Edward. He was wearing a pair of jeans that made his lower half look amazing. His torso was covered in a long sleeved black and gray vertical striped shirt. His grey jacket topping everything off.

"Bella," he breathed out, grabbing my hand and yanking my body into his. His lips crashed into mine, biting and nipping until I was pretty sure that I had forgotten my own name.

After a few minutes, he slowed the kisses into gentle brushes, and then pulled his head away slightly.

"Hi," he said, releasing me slightly.

"Hi," I breathed out.

"You look amazing," he complimented as his eyes drifted down my body then back up to my eyes.

"You too," I stuttered out, Gah! What was it about this man that made me forget how to talk?

"Thanks," he chuckled. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket," I stepped back into my apartment and grabbed my black pea coat from the back of the couch.

"Here let me," Edward said from right behind me, having made his way inside. He grabbed my coat from me and helped me slip it on.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Once we were settled into his car, I couldn't help myself from asking.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" I tried to sound casual, but failed miserably.

He chuckled for a second "It's absolutely killing you not knowing isn't it?"

"Maybe," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and pushing my bottom lip out into a pout.

"No, not that," he said in mock horror. "Anything but the Bella pout."

"Keep it up buddy and no more kisses for you," I deadpanned.

"Well then, I better give in and tell you then huh?"

"It seems to be the only choice you have," I said, releasing my arms from in front of me.

"Well how about I tell you one thing at a time. Like once we finish the first part, I will tell you the second and so on?" He reasoned.

"Deal," I agreed instantly, Edward usually never offered deals.

"Okay, the first thing on our agenda is…..We are going to a reading put on by Stephenie Meyer,"

"Are you serious?" I asked in surprise.

"Very. I heard that she was doing a reading at a book store in town and I decided that it would be the perfect thing to do, since you _loved _her books in high school."

I was shocked that Edward would even remember my slight obsession with Stephanie Meyer and her vampire series. I seriously read her books more times than I could count.

"I can't believe you remembered," I said.

"How could I not? You packed those books around with you everywhere. I am pretty sure that you even brought them on a few of our dates," He joked.

"I wasn't that bad," I argued.

"Keep telling yourself that Swan," He laughed as he pulled into a parking lot.

"We're here," He said, and then he jumped out of the car and quickly helped me out.

The reading was amazing. Even being a part of the editing and publishing world I had never had a chance to meet Stephanie. It was a dream come true. Edward even stood off to the side, with a shit eating grin on his face, while I waited in line to get her autograph. I may have even gushed like a fan girl to her for a minute, but I'll deny that is court of law.

"Did you have fun?" Edward asked once we were back in his car.

"Maybe a little," I answered coyly.

"I should have brought a camera," he joked. "Just to capture your face when she shook your hand." By this point there was full blown laughing.

"Hardy, har, har, laugh it up Chuckles McGee," I pouted, hoping that it would work for me again…it didn't. If anything it caused him to laugh harder.

"Sorry, baby," He choked out between chuckles. "It was just, you were literally bouncing in line, and I thought that you might have been channeling Alice for a second.

I gave him a mock glare and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Just wait, Cullen, I'm going to take you to see one of your idols and then laugh at you when you get all twitchy,"

"Well that would mean that you are agreeing to another date," he said, flashing me his crooked grin.

"Hmmm…" I faked contemplated. "I don't know, I do have a really busy schedule."

"I'll give you busy schedule," he said, as he whipped the car into a parking lot. Before I had a chance to react. His mouth was on mine, demanding and dominating. My hands flew up and tangled themselves into his silky hair, finding purchase there I gave a soft tug, earning a low moan from him.

We spent the next few minutes making out like a bunch of teenagers, when it finally became necessary to breathe; he pulled back but lightly peppered my face with kisses.

"How's that schedule looking like now?" he asked his voice husky from want.

"Pretty clear,"

"Good, I hate to have to sit here and kiss you into submission," he said, pressing his lips against mine quickly before pulling back all the way.

"We wouldn't want that," I joked, throwing him, what I hoped to be a saucy smile.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Good, because we are at the next stop,"

Because of our impromptu make out session, I didn't realize that we had pulled into "Mitchelli's", a very little known Italian restaurant. It was favorite to the locals, but didn't attract too many tourists.

"I love this place," I declared.

"I know."

Once we were seated for dinner and after the waitress flashed Edward a toothy smile and a peek of cleavage, we were alone again.

"So what are you going to have?" I asked looking at the menu.

"I think I may go with the Italian stuffed chicken and fettuccini. How about you?"

"The mushroom ravioli looks good,"

So once the waitress returned, that's what we ordered. The silence was a little unnerving; I tried to think of something to talk about that would help break the ice again.

"So how is working going?" I finally asked, after vetoing everything else that had come to mind.

"Pretty good. A new club that we are promoting is having their grand opening next weekend. So that should make next week pretty interesting," he said, excitement lacing his tone. You could tell by the way that he talked that he truly enjoyed his job.

"That sounds like fun," I said.

"It is, a lot of work, but also fun. It would be cool if you and everyone came to the opening," he said casually.

"Okay," I agreed shyly. Hmm….I wonder how Tanya is going to react to having me there. "Is that going to make problems for you and Tanya? I mean professionally."

I didn't really want to ask, but I needed to.

He gave me a slightly pained expression. "No. I talked to her about the incident at the restaurant and she feels horrible. I guess she was under the impression that she and I were going to become more after we moved to Seattle. I explained to her that you were it for me, no matter what," he explained. His explanation really didn't do anything for the immense anger that I felt towards that woman.

"Okay," I said calmly. "So she won't be up in arms then?"

"She shouldn't be, but if she says anything out of line to you Bella and I mean anything, I want to know immediately. I will not stand for her treating you with anything but respect." His voice was dead serious.

"Of course I will," I reassured him.

"Now enough about Tanya today is about you and me," he said his face relaxing back into a happy expression.

"Sounds good to me."

We spent the rest of the meal talking about my work and reminiscing about the past. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, talking about when we were younger, before everything went to shit. I knew that we were eventfully going to have address things that had happened in our four year separation, but not tonight.

"That was delicious," I stated once we were headed to our next destination.

"Yes, it was," he agreed.

"So where to next?"

"I guess, according to our deal, I have to tell you," he joked.

"Yes you do,"

"Fine, there is little park near my apartment, I brought a blanket and I thought we could sit and watch stars," he said, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Sounds good to me,"

It was something that we use to do a ton back in Forks, mostly because there wasn't a lot to do in town.

Shortly after that we pulled into the parking lot, he was right it was pretty small, but thankfully empty.

Edward helped me out of the car again and then pulled a blanket out of the trunk of his car. We made our way towards an open grassy field in silence, his strong hand wrapped around mine.

Once the blanket was spread out, we sat next to each other, slightly huddled together.

"I had fun today," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too,"

"Thank you for planning everything,"

Instead of answering he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled us back until we were lying side by side. Perfect star watching pose.

"Bella, I should be thanking you, not the other way around," he said softly, his free hand coming up and tracing along my jaw line.

"I didn't plan anything for today, so why would you thank me?" I asked, turning into his hand.

"For giving me the chance to plan things, if I live a hundred years, it still won't be enough time to make everything up to you,"

I turned over onto my side so that I was facing him. "Edward," I started, cupping his check in my hand. "You don't have to thank me for that. Our separation is something that we need to put behind us, we can't let it define who we are know."

"I know," he said, turning his head into my hand and kissing my palm. "But I was such an idiot, I wasted so much time."

"You were and you did," I agreed.

"Thanks," he said in mock hurt.

"Well, we should be truthful with each other," I quipped.

"Brutally truthful," he said sadly.

"Sometimes that's what it takes," I said. "But you hopefully learned from your mistakes. It's a new start now; let's not mar it with the past."

"Okay," he agreed, his eyes softening, a look of love coming over his face. "I don't deserve you."

"Edward," I about yelped in exasperation "Do we have to go over this again?"

"Nope, just being brutally honest, like we agreed,"

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me," I about demanded. I didn't need to say anymore than that, his mouth was on mine before I could blink.

He rolled me over onto my back, laying his weight gently on top of me. His tongue slid along my bottom lip, asking for access to my mouth. I quickly complied. I felt his tongue sneak into my mouth, stroking mine gently. I moaned softly, I would never tire of this feeling. My sounds seemed to spur him on; he deepened the kiss as his hand trailed lightly up my side brushing against my coat covered breast.

I adjusted my hips, so that he was lying completely on top of me. I had missed this, feeling his weight on me. I felt his leg nudge mine, pushing them apart allowing him to lie in between them.

"God, Bella," he gasped out as he pulled his mouth from mine to take a much needed breath. Then his mouth was on mine again, nipping and sucking me into oblivion. I curled my arms around his back and up into his hair, pulling him closer to me. Then I felt it, his erection pressed into a place that hadn't felt anything like that in a long time. Unconsciously I felt myself stiffen. I wasn't ready for this, not yet at least.

Edward must have felt my reaction, his mouth left mine, his eyes giving me a questioning look.

"Sorry," I mumbled out embarrassed.

"For?" he asked, leaning up onto his elbows but not leaving my body.

"It's just that, I am enjoying this immensely, but it feels like we are going too fast," I admitted.

"God, Bella. I should be the one saying sorry!"

"No, Edward, I enjoyed this. Believe me, this is fine, just not…you know…yet," I said blushing.

He groaned softly. "You know I love your blush," he said, leaning down and planting soft kisses on my mouth. "Alright I am going to move now."

I sighed; I knew that once he moved I was going to regret opening my mouth.

"That would probably be for the best," I sighed regretfully.

He shifted his weight until he was lying on his side next to me.

"I really didn't bring us here to do that," he offered contritely.

"I know," I said laughing. "But as I remember, this is the way it always ended every time we star gazed."

"You're right," he said chuckling, I am sure remembering all of our past star gazing trips.

I shivered slightly from the cold.

"I should get you home and out of the cold," he said, noticing my shivering.

"Sounds good," I chattered.

We quickly packed back up into the car. Once we were seated I laced my fingers with his.

"This was the perfect day," I said smiling at him.

"It was, it's going to make next time harder to plan," he joked.

"Well good thing you're smart," I laughed.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up to my apartment building.

"Well this is me," I sighed heavily. I hated to see the date end, but I needed to get some sleep for work tomorrow.

"You really think that I'm not going to walk you to your door," He flashed me a quick grin before he pushed open his door and rounded the car to help me out.

"Well I didn't want to presume anything," I joked once we were headed into my building.

"Presume away,"

Thankfully in the elevator this time there was no awkward silence. I cuddled close to him once the doors closed. I leaned my body into his chest, inhaling his unique scent; I felt his arms come up and around me pulling me closer to him.

Once the chimed sounded notifying us that we had reached my floor, I went to pull away.

"I don't want to let you go," he mumbled into my hair.

"Well you are going to have to so that you can walk me to the door,"

"Hmm…"he said thoughtfully. "I have a better idea."

Then he swooped down and pulled me up into a bridal hold, causing me to squeal in delight.

"Edward, put me down," I yelped as he walked through the metal doors.

"Nope, not going to happen," he said, pulling me closer.

"Edward," I started, but quickly stopped when I saw a figure leaning up against my door.

"Jake," I yelped out in surprise.

"Bella," he said, anger lacing his tone. "What the fuck is going on here?"

**Reviewers get a teaser!!!**

**So I'm gonna pimp myself out, I have another story on here that I am also working on called "The Other Twin" if you're bored and you love me, please check it out. It hasn't gotten a lot of attention and it's feelings are kind of hurt…lol…but in all seriousness if you feel like it, give it a read and let me know what you think.**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the wait, guys, RL decided to butt it's head in, in the form of my three year old daughters dance recital and a nasty head cold. **

**You guys are AWESOME! I mean that! I appreciate every single one of my readers and reviewers…you make my heart swell!**

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.** ************************************************************************

Last Chapter:

"Edward," I started, but quickly stopped when I saw a figure leaning up against my door.

"Jake," I yelped out in surprise.

"Bella," he said, anger lacing his tone. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I squeaked out.

He glowered at me for a second, even from five feet away I could see the vein in his forehead throbbing.

"Don't play games, Swan," he rebutted angrily. He turned his death eyes onto Edward, making me painfully aware that Edward was still clutching me to his chest.

"Edward," I started as turned my head towards him, "Could you please put me down?"

His jaw twitched twice in annoyance. But then he slowly lowered me to the ground, while keeping a strong hand wrapped around my arm to make sure that I was steady.

"Jake, can we please take this inside?" I said, trying to take a step in his direction, but Edwards hand made that impossible.

"Fine," Jake huffed, never taking his eyes off of Edward. A quick glance at Edward confirmed that he was also giving Jake the stare down. I about threw my hands up in exasperation. Seriously, last time I checked I was an adult, I didn't need anyone telling me what to do and who I could do it with…..Umm…Yeah, that came out wrong, but still the point is I woke up this morning and put on my big girl panties all by myself and everything.

I pulled my arm away from Edward's death grip and started walking towards my door, digging my keys out as I walked. I felt Edward closely behind me, and I mean so close that if I stopped abruptly he would crash into my back.

Jake was effectively blocking the key hole. I nudged him sharply, but he didn't move. Finally with a great amount of force and me huffing, I pushed his hulking frame out of the way.

"Jeez Jake, you make a better door then a door," I tried joking to ease the tension that surrounded us.

He made some angry noise, but didn't comment.

I finally got the door unlocked, throwing it open, and I grabbed Jake's arm and shoved him into the apartment. I turned to Edward, throwing my arm out to block him from entering.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Let me in, too."

"Hmmm…let you in so that you and Jake can tear each other apart," I fake contemplated this, tapping my pointer finger against my chin. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Bella, he is too angry for you to go in there alone," he said harshly.

Before I could answer that I heard Jake barreling back towards the door.

"You better shut the fuck up, Cullen," he shouted once he was in view.

"Oh, yeah? What ya going to do about it, Black?"

"You want to see what I'll do about it?" he clenched his fist tightly in response.

Enough was enough.

"Both of you stop right now," I yelled.

"You," I said turning towards Jake, "Get your ass back inside and wait for me."

"You," I turned to Edward. "Are going to go home. I will call you later."

"This isn't over, Cullen," Jake warned him, stepping back into the apartment.

"Jake," I said warningly.

Grumbling he made his way back into the apartment. I grabbed the door knob, intent on shutting the door behind me to have a few minutes alone with Edward.

Jake shot forward again, yanking the door out of my grasp.

"What the hell Jake?"

"You're keeping this open!" he replied sternly.

"No, Dad. I think that I am going to close it. You, couch NOW!" I pointed my finger towards the living room.

We had a stare down for a minute, but when he realized that I wasn't backing down, he turned on his heel sharply mumbling something about five minutes and throat punching.

Sighing I closed the door softly behind me and turning to face Edward. My eyes locked with his angry ones. The green in them vibrant with rage.

"Edward," I said slowly. "Please…"

He cut me off abruptly "You seriously want me to leave?"

"I don't want you to leave, but I need you to leave," I said, raising my hand up and resting my palms on his chest on top of his wildly beating heart.

"Bella," he groaned with his eyes dimming in defeat.

"Edward," I mimicked him.

"This is not how I saw this night ending," he sadly admitted.

"Oh, and how did you see this night ending?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"Like this," he replied in a husky voice.

His hand wrapped around the base of my neck and pulled me the rest of the way into his body. His hungry lips were on my mine seconds later, and his tongue plunging roughly into my mouth. I gasped slightly and wrapped my arms up around his shoulders, burying my left hand into his hair, and pulling him closer; earning a hearty moan from him.

I could feel parts of my body coming to life, parts that haven't been alive in a long time. In a bold move I pressed my hips into his, grounding against his obvious erection.

"Fuck," he groaned pulling away from me. "Don't start something that we can't finish right now."

I smiled wickedly at him, not sure what had come over me. I usually am not that bold and even though I wasn't ready to have sex with him, it was kind of fun teasing him. I pressed against him one last time before slowly pulling away, only to be yanked back against him again. His mouth nipping at my neck as his hand brushed up my front and trailed against my breast.

"You are seriously testing my control," his raspy voice came out in pants against the side of my neck.

"Sorry."

"You better be," he said as his head buried itself from my neck. His eyes now vibrant with something that I wouldn't call anger. He placed three more soft kisses against my mouth.

"I better go before your guard dog comes out her and bites me," he commented in a slight joking manner, but the hardness around his eyes lead me to believe that he was a little bit serious.

I placed a comforting hand against his broad chest, patting softly. "I will call you when he leaves."

"Thank you."

He kissed me one last time before turning around and heading for the elevator. I waved at him as the doors slid to close, blocking him from my view.

I turned back to my door, taking a deep breath, steeling myself for the shit storm that was about to happen.

"It's about time. I was getting ready to come back out there," Jake huffed once I was in the living room with him, again.

"To do what?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow up at him.

He tried to give me his most menacing stare, which just basically made him look constipated. "I would have done something."

I rolled my eyes at him and sank down on the couch next to him.

"Jake," I started. "I am very angry at you…." "You're angry at me?" he interrupted in disbelief. "Seriously? You promised me that you didn't want that jackass around you, and that you would call me if he even came within twenty feet of you. But no, I come to my friend's house tonight, to check up on her because I was worried after the phone call I received last night, only to find her in her ex-fiancés arms!"

Crap, I forgot that I called Jake last night before calling Edward. No wonder he was waiting at my apartment. I would have done the same. It just felt like everything that happened at Riley's dinner thing happened weeks ago, not last night.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Bella? What happened to that girl that didn't want to get hurt again?"

His questions were a slap in the face. I knew that I was in the wrong for not fessing up to my feelings for Edward earlier, but I did deserve that right to be happy and to decide who makes me so.

"Jake, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but Edward and I have had a lot of discussions, and we decided that we deserved another chance," I offered lamely. How do explain when something just feels so right, that the thought of not trying makes you sick.

"Are you crazy, Bella?" he bellowed out. "This is just some sick game to him!"

I shot up off the couch like a rocket, and turned to him with my eyes blazing with anger.

"You don't know anything, Jacob Black! I am an adult. I can make my own decisions. This isn't a game to either of us. We love each other."

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes and pulled his six foot five frame off of my couch.

"You love each other? That's rich," he answered sarcastically. "Edward only loves his self, and you are just there to feed his ego.

Before I had time to think, my right hand shot out and slapped him across the face.

"Fuck, Bella," he yelped, stepping away from me, as his hand tried to sooth his red cheek.

I can't believe that I just did that. I took a step towards him, raising my hand to touch his now slightly swollen cheek. He flinched away from my touch, with his eyes burning with a kind of anger that I had never seen before.

"Jake…" I started in a pleading tone.

"No, Bella," his voice was hard and detached sounding. "You're an adult. You can make your own mistakes. I'm just not going to be there to pick up the pieces this time."

He grabbed his jacket off of the back of the couch and started making his way to the front door.

"Jake, please," I pleaded with him. "I'm so sorry." He gave me one last look before he left and slammed the door.

I don't know how long I stood there, staring at the door like Jake was going to come back and tell me that he was joking, and that he wasn't walking away from our lifelong friendship. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, over my chin, and down the front of my throat. I wanted to move from this spot, but I was powerless to do so, it was like if I moved it would make everything permanent.

I finally forced myself to walk to my bathroom, and I soaked a washcloth with cool water and pressed against my tear swollen face. I let the coolness sooth me for a second, but then flashes of Jake's angry eyes broke through and I was crying all over again.

I had never seen him so angry before. It worried me. I wanted to call him to make sure that he had made it home okay. It always scared me when he rode his bike angry. I picked up my cell phone from where I set it by the sink. I contemplated dialing his number, but I knew that he wouldn't answer; so, I finally decided to call the one person who would know that he was okay. I found Vanessa's number in my phone and pushed send.

She answered on the second ring. "Bella?" she whispered.

"Hey, Vanessa," I said, my voice still rough from crying.

"Just a sec," she said, covering the mouth piece. I could hear her muffled voice and then a door shutting. "You still there?"

"Yes I am. Is Jake home?" I asked.

"He is. He's very angry."

"I know, I'm so sorry for everything." I started blubbering again.

"Shhh, sweetie. It's not all your fault, Jake's got a thick head and he is as stubborn as a mule."

"I know," I said in between sobs. "I just should have been up front with him in the beginning. I don't want to lose my friend."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Jake's not going anywhere. He just needs time to cool down," she reassured me.

"I don't know about that. He was pretty mad. I think that as long as I am with Edward, he will stick to staying away. But I can't choose between them, I love them both. You probably think that I am being irrational too," I confessed.

"Silly, Bella. Love is always irrational. I just want you to be happy, we both want that. Jake just needs some time to let this sink in, then everything will be just fine."

"Thanks," I answered halfheartedly. Part of me wanted to believe her, but the part remembered what Jake's eyes looked like when he was leaving.

"I better get back before he starts getting suspicious," she said after a minute.

"Oh, sure. Thanks again for answering and letting me know that he got home safe."

"Of course. I will talk to you later," she said quickly, and then she was gone.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and flopped down on my bed. I kicked off of my flats and crawled under the covers fully dressed. I could feel the exhaustion crawling up my bones, as my eye lids got heavy.

I had to call Edward before I crashed. I promised.

He answered half way through the first ring. "Hey, Love."

"Hi," I yawned.

"Sleepy?"

"Just a little."

"How did things go?" he asked, going right for the jugular.

"Fine." I said stiffly.

"You don't sound like things went 'fine.'

"I just….I…..I don't really want to talk about it right now," I admitted. If I told Edward Jake left upset, then I would have to tell him why and then I would have another pissed off guy on my hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm just tried and ready for bed. Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course. I'll call you tomorrow after I get out of my meeting," he said.

"Okay. That sounds good," I agreed.

"Go to sleep, Love. I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

"Kay. Night," I mumbled.

"Night." He said.

The next day at work flew by. I barely had time to eat, let alone time to think about everything that had happened with Jake. Just after lunch, Emily, my assistant stepped into my office.

"Miss Swan?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, Emily," I answered her, not looking up from the manuscript that I was working on.

"There is a delivery here for you,"

"Bring it in," I said, marking my spot on the page with my finger.

She left only to quickly return with a huge vase of red roses. They were beautiful, if you liked that sort of thing. I never really preferred roses; I was more of a lily girl. There was only one person who would send this display though, Edward, but he knew my feelings on roses.

"Is there a card?" I asked as she set the gaudy display on the coroner of my desk.

"Yes. Would you like me to hand it to you?"

"Please," I responded impatiently. I hated timid assistants. I was never much of a hand holder, and I liked when people did their jobs without a lot of questions.

"Here," she said, setting the card in front of me. "Do you need anything else?"

"No that will do," I said dismissing her. I waited until she scurried out of my office before I lifted my finger from the paper marking my spotting with my red pen.

I picked up the tiny white envelope and examined the outside. The writing was unfamiliar, and a tremor of fear ran down my spine. I chuckled quietly. I realized I was being silly, and I knew who the flowers were from.

I quickly tore into the card, curious to see what Edward had to say. The unfamiliar handwriting continued inside the card. My fears were confirmed, the flowers weren't from Edward.

"Bella, I am so glad that we met. My brother is stupid to let you get away. Thankfully I am not. I will be seeing you soon! James."

I gasped sharply as the card fluttered out of hand and hit my desk. James. How did he find me? I seriously thought that I he would drop everything after Saturday. I knew that I needed to do something about this. Having a police officer for a father had taught me to be overly cautious.

I pressed the intercom button on my phone that connected me to Emily.

"Yes, Miss Swan," came her cherry voice.

"Emily, did you see who delivered those flowers?"

"Umm…a tall, blonde man. His hair was in a pony tail," she said. "Is everything okay, Miss Swan?"

"Everything is fine. If that man shows back up here again, though, I need you to call security right away, okay?" I said quickly.

"Okay, Miss Swan. Do you need anything else?"

"Not right now. Thank you, Emily," I said and then quickly disconnected from her.

My hands were shaking. I can't believe that he had come in here. I snatched up my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello, Love," he answered happily.

"Hi." Crap. My voice was even shaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked in his no nonsense tone.

"I just got a flower delivery," I started.

"I didn't send you any flowers," he said in confusion.

"I know. They are from James."

"That guy from Saturday night?" His voice was now angry.

"Yes," I answered stoically.

I went on to read him the card and to tell him that James had delivered them himself. I could hear him mumbling curse words as I spoke.

"This is serious, Bella," he said once I was finished.

"You don't think I know that?" I snapped, then instantly felt regretful for taking my emotions out on him. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay. I know that you know that this is serious. What are we going to do about this?"

"Um…I don't know," I admitted. "There isn't enough evidence to call the police. I guess I'll just have to be extra vigilant."

"You need to also call your brother," he added softly.

I groaned out loud, not that calling Emmett is a bad idea, I just didn't want to deal with his reaction.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, either you do or I do," Crap. His no nonsense voice was back.

"Next you're going to tell me that I have to call Charlie, also," I said in exasperation.

"You probably should."

"Edward, I will call my brother, but I am going to wait to bring my dad into this," I said firmly.

"Fine. But if this escalates you are calling him."

"Fine," I huffed.

"When will you be home tonight?" he asked.

"Around six. Why?" "Well if I cut my next meeting short and let Tanya handle the suppliers. I can meet you there at six,"

"Again, why?"

"I don't like the thought of you going home alone."

"Edward, not that I don't love the idea of spending the evening with you, but you have things that you need to do. I am a big girl," I argued stubbornly.

"Bella, please don't fight me on this. I will win, even if it means that I will spend the evening sitting in front of your door."

I just rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll see you at six," I muttered.

"See you then, Love," he said quickly before disconnecting the call.

I had about an hour and a half before Emmett was out of school for the day, I usually could catch him between his last class and whatever sports practice he was running after school.

I busied myself with work, trying to keep my eyes from wandering to the flowers that were no screaming at me from the coroner of my desk. After about an hour of unsuccessfully ignoring them, I decided to have Emily throw them out.

"Emily, can you please come in here?" I asked her over the intercom.

"Yes, Miss Swan."

A few seconds later she appeared in my office.

"Could you please dispose of these flowers?" I asked, waving my hand in the direction of the roses.

Her eyes widened slightly. "You want me to throw them out?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes," I answered her curtly. Again with the questions, maybe it was time to find a new assistant.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I am sure, Emily. I wouldn't call you in here unless I was," I snapped at her.

"Of course, Miss Swan. I am so sorry for questioning you," She stammered out. She grabbed up the vase and rushed out of my office.

I felt slightly bad for snapping at the girl, but I hated the nonstop questions, especially when she questioned something that I asked her to do.

Shaking my head, I decided to put these thoughts on hold until I was in a better state of mind. It wasn't Emily's fault that I was so on edge.

I stared at the now empty coroner of my desk for a beat. I was glad that I had Emily throw them out.

Sighing I looked at the clock and realized that I needed to call Emmett if I wanted to be able to talk to him. I picked up my cell and dialed his number. Vanilla Ice was singing in my ear until Emmett answered.

"Hey, Baby sis," he boomed out, causing me to pull the phone from my ear.

"Hey, Big brother," I answered him.

"What can I do you for?" he asked. "I'm figuring since you're calling so early that this isn't a social call." "Well, something happened today and I think that you need to know about it,"

"What did Edward do now?"

"This isn't about Edward," I said defensively.

"Oh!" he said in surprise. "Then what's this about short stuff?"

"Do you have a minute? This is a long story,"

"Ya, the boys are changing for practice so I've got time,"

I proceeded to tell him everything, starting with Saturday night and working my way to the flower delivery.

"Where can I find this guy?" he asked once I was finished.

"I don't know,"

"Well we need to find out," he said angrily. "I think he needs a meeting with my fist."

"I think I have to agree with you,"

"Well, go home and pack a bag, you're going to stay with Rose and me,"

"Actually, Edward is meeting me there at six," I told him.

"What?"

"Edward has offered to stay with me tonight," I repeated. I knew a lecture was coming.

"I don't like this, Bella," He said, confirming my lecture theory. "You just started seeing the guy again,"

"What does that have to do with this, Emmett?" I demanded.

"It's just fast isn't it?"

"Seriously, Em? That is not going to happen; he just doesn't want me to be alone,"

"Fine, but maybe you should call Jake too," he finally agreed.

"Yeah, not going to happen," I said regretfully. I had forgotten for a second about Jake and my fall out. The hole in my chest opened a little more.

"Why not?"

"We had a fight," I said, not elaborating.

"I would ask about what, but I need to go, the boys are out on the practice field. I will call you later."

"Okay. I love you, big brother," I said, I felt the need to tell him that.

"I love you to, Bella Bean."

Six o'clock sharp I was unlocking my door. A handsome Edward standing behind me, caressing my neck with his hand.

"Was Tanya upset that you left early?" I asked once we were locked tightly in my apartment.

"Nothing that she won't get over," he said nonchalantly.

"So she was then?" I probed.

"Bella," he sighed, pulling my down onto his lap. "Tanya is well Tanya. She's hard to explain, but she'll get over her little drama. I promise."

I nodded my head and bit my tongue. I really wanted to say that Tanya seemed liked a psycho, who wasn't going to get over anything, any time soon, but I was going to trust Edward's judgment;. He had known her longer.

So instead of saying anything I snuggled deeper into his lap, pulling my feet up onto the couch.

"This is nice." I mumbled into his chest.

"Yes it is." he agreed. "Plus I know that you are safe, when you're right here."

He squeezed me to him to make his point.

"Well then we should stay this way, you know in the name of safety and all that," I joked.

"I concur," he said, nuzzling his face into my neck, placing soft kisses there.

I had never felt so safe in my entire life.

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**So I'm gonna pimp myself out, I have another story on here that I am also working on called "The Other Twin" if you're bored and you love me, please check it out. It hasn't gotten a lot of attention and it's feelings are kind of hurt…lol…but in all seriousness if you feel like it, give it a read and let me know what you think.**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys are AWESOME! I mean that! I appreciate every single one of my readers and reviewers…you make my heart swell!**

**To all my American readers: Happy Memorial weekend. I am going camping in the rain…yuck! But I hope you all have a great weekend!**

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.** ************************************************************************

Last Chapter:

He squeezed me to him to make his point.

"Well then we should stay this way, you know in the name of safety and all that," I joked.

"I concur," he said, nuzzling his face into my neck, placing soft kisses there.

I had never felt so safe in my entire life.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened with Jacob?" Edward asked over our dinner of burgers and fries.

I sighed, dipping a fry into ketchup and shoving it in my mouth, I knew that I needed to tell him, but it didn't mean that I was going to enjoy it.

"Well, I came inside after you left and Jake made his feelings clear on our relationship. Things got a little heated and I ended up slapping him across the face," I said quickly. I kept my eyes trained on my plate. I didn't want to see the disappointment in eyes because of how I handled the situation. Crap, I was embarrassed for the way I acted.

Jake was one of my best friends, and he deserved better than being slapped across the face in anger. He was only being protective of me; something that he has done since we were little.

"Hmmm…," I heard Edward murmur. "Well he must have said something to make you really angry."

I snapped my head up, surprised by his statement.

"So you don't think that I was being immature?" I asked.

"No," he said firmly. "I mean you could have handled it better, but you did what you thought you needed to do in that moment. Jacob was probably not being very mature himself and he knows how to push your buttons."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guys will work through this," he said after minute.

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked I wasn't sure that was the case. Maybe this would be the breaking point of Jake and me.

He cocked his head to the side staring at me intently, almost like he was trying to read my mind.

"Why aren't you sure?" he asked after a minute.

"You didn't see his face. He was so mad, I have never seen him like that before," I said, trying to explain.

"Bella, Jacob loves you. He has been your friend since birth He'll forgive you, just give him some time. Maybe I should go talk to him, maybe if I explain everything he will be more understanding of your position," he offered.

I stared at him in amazement for a minute, I couldn't believe that he would offer to go and talk with Jake, especially given the way his talk with Emmett had turned out, him with a black eye. Jake's fists are as big as Em's.

"You would do that?"

"Of course, Love. Jacob is important to you, so in turn he is important to me. I want to help you fix this, it is the least I could do since it is kind of my fault that you two are fighting."

I opened my mouth to argue with him about that, it was my own damn fault for keeping things from Jake. If I had been more honest then we wouldn't be in the situation.

"Don't argue with me about this, Bella; it is both of our faults. Let me take responsibility for my actions, please?" he begged slightly, grabbing my hands and covering them with his.

"Okay," I said, compromising. If he felt the need to take part of the blame, then I wasn't going to stop him. I knew that he felt the need to fix everything that he did in leaving, and who was I to hinder him in that quest.

"Thank you," he smiled sweetly at me, kissing my knuckles.

We cleaned up from dinner quickly. I didn't even fight him on helping. I just stepped aside and let him load the dish washer. See, I could compromise.

After all the picking up was done, we stood in the living room awkwardly. We needed to discuss sleeping arrangements.

"So, I can sleep on the couch," he said after a minute of both of us shifting on our feet awkwardly.

"No, there's more than enough room in my bed," I squeaked out.

"Bella," he said, running his hands down my arms. "I don't want you to feel that you have to offer me half your bed. It wasn't my intention when I offered to stay."

I don't know why, but I felt like he had just rejected me. I know that I was being silly. It was only sleeping arrangements, but I still couldn't help the sting of rejection that fluttered across my heart.

"That's fine, Edward, if you would rather sleep on the couch I can get you some blankets." I knew that my voice came out harsher then I intended, but I was feeling a little bitter.

"I wouldn't rather sleep on the couch, Bella! I just don't want you to feel pressured," he said defensively.

"Were just going to be sleeping right?"

"Of course!"

"Then why would I feel pressured?" I answered, cocking my eyebrow at him.

He grinned at me sheepishly. "Fine, your bed it is."

I showed him to my room and left him there to go get ready for bed in the bathroom.

I slipped on my white tank top and my dark blue shorts. I didn't think they were that short or tight until I was standing nervously in my bathroom in them.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I even brushed my hair out, pretty much doing anything to delay my return to my room, where a beautiful half naked Edward was.

After one final tug on the bottom of my shorts, I exited my bathroom. My breath caught in my throat at the sight in front of me. Edward was sitting on my bed in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs.

I couldn't help myself. I found that my eyes had a mind of their own as they traced over the lines of his chest. He was different than the last time I had seen him like this; four years had changed him, but only in good ways. Edward had always been in shape, but the softness of youth was now gone. His chest looked hard and firm. The places along his abdomen, that use to be softer, were now taunt, and the muscles clearly defined.

It made me want to explore it with my fingertips.

Thankfully Edward was too busy staring at my bare legs to notice that I was molesting his chest with my eyes.

_Maybe the couch would have been a better idea….._

I let him have another minute of staring before I cleared my throat.

"Sorry," he mumbled out when his eyes snapped up to mine.

"It's okay, I was staring also," I reassured him.

"So do you still sleep on the right side?" he asked, standing up giving me an amazing view of the rest of his body.

_Yep, the couch would have definitely been a better idea._

"Yes." I was able to make my mouth work to answer him.

He smirked at me then, obviously knowing what he was doing. Well two can play at that game.

Giving him what I hoped to be an innocent look, I sauntered over to the bed and picked up the deep blue decorative pillows off my bed. Turning my back to him, I "accidentally" dropped the pillows onto the floor.

"Oops," I said, bending over with a slight wiggle and picked up the pillows.

Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew that I had his attention by the low groan that I heard come from his direction. I stayed in my position, picking up one pillow at a time. I may have even dropped a few back down again.

Before I had a chance to stand back up, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and tossed me onto the bed. In a blink of an eye, Edward was on top of me. His face was nuzzled into my neck, nipping and sucking his way up the column of my throat.

"You are dangerous," he moaned out between kisses.

"Not as dangerous as you," I replied breathlessly. "You should have left your shirt on."

"Ha," he barked out, nudging my legs open and settling himself in between him. I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh. I knew that I was being bold but I shifted my hips until I felt him right where it was screaming for him.

"Ugh…God, Bella," He moaned into my neck. Then his mouth was on mine, sucking and licking. I felt his tongue sneak into my mouth, stroking my tongue causing me to moan loudly. I don't what came over me, but I couldn't stop myself. I shifted my hips, rubbing myself against him.

That seemed to be all the encouragement that he needed, I felt his hand creep up my side, under my tank top and slowly cup my breast. I hissed in pleasure. He was gentle at first, his touch was almost reverent. Then something changed, his touch became rougher as he kneaded the mound roughly.

I started to rock against him, pressing our clothed junctions against each other, slowly at first, but soon my movements became frantic. His erection was pressed firmly against my clit. He joined in, pressing me repeatedly into the mattress with his hips. I could feel my orgasm building, not that it was hard, I hadn't had a given orgasm since the last one Edward gave me four years ago.

"Don't stop," I gasped out, pulling away from his mouth. I arched my back pressing my breast into his hand.

"Come on, Love, cum for me,"

Then I felt him pinch my nipple between his fingers and that sent me over the edge, I was free falling as my inner muscles clenched furiously.

His hand left my shirt slowly, trailing back the way it came. His mouth pressed against mine a few more times, not so frantic this time.

"That was….," I started to say in between pants.

"Amazing?" he finished. He pushed himself off of me and rolled over onto his back, pulling me with him.

"Are you…do you want…?" I started, nervousness apparent in my tone. I knew that he hadn't released and I was feeling a little guilty about the one sided orgasm.

"Bella, I'm fine. I've waited four years, I think that I can wait a little longer."

I started at him curiously for a second. Did he mean that he had waited four years for me? Like no one else had been there with him?

"So, you haven't been with anyone else?" I asked shyly.

"I have only been with one person and I only ever intend on being with one person," He stated seriously, his emerald eyes conveying his love and affection for me.

"Oh!"

"Yes, Oh! I love you, Bella, I couldn't ever do that with someone else. It wouldn't have been right. I couldn't bare the thought of sharing that experience with someone else."

I thought about what he had said for a second, my heart filling with love and joy. Even though I would have never broached this subject, I was glad to know that he hadn't been with anyone else.

"I haven't been with anyone else either," I confessed.

His chest reverberated with chuckles. "I figured that, Love."

"How?" I asked.

"Well you told me that you hadn't dated until Riley and well I hoped that he hadn't been lucky enough to experience your gift."

"Oh," I said lamely.

"I love you," He said softly.

"I love you, too."

I adjusted myself until I was resting on his chest, listening to the faint sound of his heart beating, I decided to broach the subject of James and what we are going to do about it.

"So…" I started.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about James?" I asked with uncertainty in my voice.

"I'm not sure there is a whole lot we can do, unless he makes a move," be said. "As much as it pains me to do nothing, I don't think we have much of a choice."

"Hmmm…I can't help but hope that he will just go away," I said snuggling closer to him.

"Maybe he will, but until we know for sure that he has, I want to stay here with you. Just in case."

I thought about what he said for a moment. I wasn't totally against the idea, plus it would save me from fighting with Em about staying with him.

"Okay," I said after a minute.

"Really? Okay? You're not going to fight with me about this?" He asked in shock.

I rolled my eyes, even though he wasn't able to see it. "I can compromise sometimes. My safety is important to you, so if it makes you feel better by staying here, then why would I say no."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, hugging me to him. "I love you, Bella."

I stayed silent for a minute, part of me wanted to tell him it back, but I was still scared. Scared that he was going to hurt me. I was being silly; I knew in my heart how I felt about him, even if I kept it quiet. Him leaving again would hurt no matter what, so not telling him out of fear was just downright silly.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered against his chest. I felt, rather than heard his sharp intake of breath upon my confession.

"I thought I would never hear you say that again," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I never stopped loving you, it seems silly now not to tell you," I admitted.

Instead of replying he grabbed my chin gently and tilted my face up, placing his lips softly against mine. This wasn't a desperate kiss or even one full of unrequited passion; it was a kiss full of love and hope.

He didn't take any farther than a few adoring brushes. Once we pulled apart and settled back into our pre kiss position I decided to broach the subject of his invitation to the club opening.

"So Friday…" I started.

"What about it?"

"Do you still want us to come to the club opening?" I asked timidly. I wasn't sure with the threat of James hanging over our heads that he would want me so out in the open, plus he would be busy that night, too busy to "baby-sit".

"Why wouldn't I want you guys there?"

"Well, you know, with the thing with James and all..," I rambled.

"That makes me want you there even more. I wouldn't spend the night freaking out about your safety, not with you right in the same room as me, plus your brother and Jasper will be there."

I guess I could see his logic in that. "Okay, I thought I would just make sure you wanted me there."

He tilted my head up again so that he could look me in the eyes. "I always want you near me, Bella, never doubt that."

I could feel my eyes start burning with tears. I blinked rapidly, trying to stop them.

"Oh my silly girl," He chuckled, pulling me even closer. "Let's get some sleep; we've both had an emotional day."

"Good night, Edward," I mumbled from my place on his chest.

"Good night, Love."

The rest of the week seemed to fly by; between work and Edward I barley had a moment to myself. Thankfully, I hadn't heard or received anything else from James, maybe it was just a one time thing.

Thursday night seemed to be the first evening I would have to myself, Edward had to work late, but when I finally made it home I found a black haired demon ransacking my closet.

"Mary Alice Brandon, what are you doing in here?" I asked sternly, when I found her in a knee deep pile of clothes.

"I am trying to find you a proper dress for tomorrow!" She huffed, pulling another dress from my closet, and then clucking her tongue before tossing it onto the ever growing discard pile.

"I can dress myself," I knew it futile to argue with her, but for monkeys sake I was looking forward to evening to myself.

"No you can't."

I just huffed and plopped down onto my bed. I give up; it's not worth the fight.

"So what are you wearing?" I asked in feigned curiosity.

Her head poked out of the closet. "The dress I decided upon has a silver corseted top and a white ruffled skirt. I think I am going to pair it with my new silver gladiator heels."

"Sounds cute."

"It's more than cute - it's perfect!" She huffed before turning back to my closet.

"Hey?" She called out, her voice muffled by clothes.

"Yeah," I said, lying back onto my bed, I had a feeling that we were going to be here for a while.

"Where is that red dress I forced you to buy a couple of months ago?"

Crap! I had hoped that she had forgotten about that dress. I had expressly hid it in the back of my closet, hoping to never see it again. Not that it wasn't a stunning dress - It was, but it was bright red and tight. Two things that I tried to avoid at all costs, especially paired together.

"Never mind, I found it," she sang out.

_Great!_

She walked out of the closet, the red dress in hand. "This is what you are going to wear," she declared in triumph. I glared at her for a moment, trying to figure out how I was going to get out of wearing it.

"It's not going to work," she said tossing the dress next to me.

"What's not going to work?"

"Whatever you're thinking about so hard. You are going to wear this dress, Isabella. You want to know why?"

"Why?" I whined.

"Because you want to look hot for one, but you also want to show Tanya who's the boss and red is a power color," she explained. Crap, I hate when she's right.

"Fine, I'll wear the dress."

"Yay!" She chirped bouncing up and down on the bed next to me, and clapping her hands. "I will be back tomorrow evening to get ready with you!"

I just nodded my head in agreement. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked pushing myself off the bed.

"Sure! What are we having?"

"Hmm…Let's go see what I have," I said ushering her into the kitchen.

After a dinner of chicken fajitas, we were seated on the couch both with a glass of wine in hand.

"So you and Jake are fighting?" she asked after a taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"Jake called me," she said with a sour look on her face.

"Explain that look please,"

"Well, he called me wanting to rally the troops for an intervention of sorts, mostly he just wanted to get everyone together to talk some sense into you, but once he figured out that I was on the "in", he basically cussed me out and hung up on me," she explained.

"Oh, Alice, I hate that you guys are in the middle of all of this. I should have just told Jake in the beginning."

"Yeah, but it's not like you purposely kept it from him either. He's been busy since announcing his engagement, it's not like you guys have spent all this time together and you were flat out lying to him."

"I guess, but still…" I started.

"Nope! Bella you are a grown women, you don't need someone here holding your hand and making all your decisions. Crap, your own brother has given you guys the go ahead," she pointed out.

"That's true."

"Jake will come around," she said, downing the rest of her wine.

"How do you know?"

She just tapped her temple like she always does. "Just give him time," she advised. "So are you excited about tomorrow night?" She asked, leaning back against the couch and pulling her legs up under her.

"Yes and no."

"Why the no?"

"I am worried that Tanya will cause a big scene or something along those lines," I explained.

"Well she would be stupid to do anything at her job, plus you will be surrounded by people, causing a scene will only make her lose face - not you."

"I suppose," I agreed. She did have some valid points, she would be stupid to start a fight at the club she was promoting, plus I really didn't see her starting something right in front of Edward.

"Don't worry so much, tomorrow night will be fine," she said after a minute. "But I better get home; Jasper will wonder what's keeping me."

"I'm sure he will figure that you are still buried in my closet."

"Funny, but sadly true."

I walked her to the door. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as I held out her jacket for her.

"Yes I will be here at six sharp with Rosalie in tow," She informed me as she bounced out my door.

Later that night as I lay in a sleeping Edward's arms, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the following evening. I just hoped that Alice was right this time and there is nothing to worry about.

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**So I'm gonna pimp myself out, I have another story on here that I am also working on called "The Other Twin" if you're bored and you love me, please check it out. It hasn't gotten a lot of attention and it's feelings are kind of hurt…lol…but in all seriousness if you feel like it, give it a read and let me know what you think.**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys are AWESOME! I mean that! I appreciate every single one of my readers and reviewers…you make my heart swell!**

**Sorry for the longish wait in between updates, I've been busy with RL…So today is my Birthday, I am the big 2-7. So if you love me, leave me a little bday love with a review!**

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to both movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon.**

Last Chapter:

Later that night as I lay in a sleeping Edward's arms, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the following evening. I just hoped that Alice was right this time and there is nothing to worry about.

Six o'clock came on Friday with Rose and Alice pounding on my door.

"Hey girls," I said as I pulled the door open for them. "I have drinks."

I ushered them into my kitchen, waving my hand towards the cranberry and vodka drinks sitting on the counter.

I had rushed home from work, hoping to get a shower in before the she-demon, Alice, showed up to torture me. I had thankfully been able to shower and make some beverages. Not that pouring vodka and juice into a glass was overtly difficult or time consuming, but hey, it made me feel like I had accomplished something.

"Thanks," Rose said taking a long sip from her glass. "I needed that."

"Long day?" I asked, sipping on my drink.

"Just a long photo shot, with a pig headed photographer that thought it was appropriate to slap my ass at every turn," she ranted, chugging down the rest of her drink and then refilling it.

"Gross," I commented. Poor Rose.

"Okay, enough chit chat," Alice announced, seating her drink down. "I have work to do. Bella, I want you in the bathroom. Rose, you go lay the dresses out. I am going to go unload my bag and then I will start on Bella's hair."

Rose and I groaned in unison, Dictator Alice was no fun.

Before I rushed into the bathroom, I grabbed my cell phone. I hadn't really heard from Edward since this morning, but I knew that he was busy getting everything ready for tonight.

While I waited for the she-demon to appear, I shot Edward off a quick text.

**E- Hope everything is going okay. I miss you and I can't wait until I see you later. Love you! -B**

I didn't have to wait very long for a reply.

**B- Everything is on schedule here. Thankfully. I miss you too. I can't wait to see how hot you look tonight; I may have to throw a blanket around you and take you home. I love you, too. -E**

Chuckling, I texted him back.

**E- And ruin all of Alice's hard work, you wouldn't dare! See you soon! -B**

**B- Wouldn't want to do that. I guess I will just have to settle with keeping my arm wrapped around you all night. Text me when you get here. -E**

**E- Sounds good to me, but it might make going to the ladies room awkward. I will text you when we arrive, until then, I love you. -B**

**B- And I love you. We will work something out about the bathroom situation; I better get back to work. See you soon! -E**

I just finished reading his last text when Alice burst through the door.

"Okay, I have thirty minutes to do your hair. So sit still and let me work," she demanded as soon as she set her bag of tricks on the counter.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said with a salute and all.

She just rolled her eyes at me and proceeded to transform my hair into a work of art. Exactly thirty minutes later, my hair was done and I was amazed; as usual.

She had pulled all of my hair into a side ponytail that sat right under my right ear. She then took the hair and curled big thick curls. The end result was a cascading side ponytail, with shining bouncy curls.

"Thank you, Alice," I said after I had examined it in the mirror.

"You're very welcome. Do you need help with your makeup?" "I think I can handle it."

"Okay, get to it then. I have myself to get ready now," She said, waving her hand towards the door in dismissal.

I found Rose sitting on my bed, dressed in a beautiful pink, halter top, bandage dress, that followed her every curve. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high, glossy, ponytail, and her sparkly shoes caught my eye as I made my way to the closet to pull out my own dress.

"Love the shoes," I said in passing.

"Thanks, I love them a lot, too."

Having changed at least a hundred times in front of Rose, I felt no embarrassment in pulling off my robe to dress.

Since my dress was only one shouldered, I pulled on a nude strapless bra and matching nude, lace, boy shorts. The dress is a red, draped, leg enhancing concoction that look liked it belonged in Sex and the City. It was tight and screamed "Look at me!"

"Oh, Bella, that dress is amazing on you," Rose exclaimed once everything was in place.

"You think?" I asked biting my lip.

"Of course, silly! Just wait until Edward sees you in that."

I stepped in front of my floor length mirror, wanting to see what Rose did.

She was right; the dress hugged me in all the right spots. The color gave my normally translucent skin a shimmery glow.

"It does look nice," I finally admitted.

"It looks more than nice, it looks amazing," Alice interjected, walking out of the bathroom. "I don't know why you hid it in the back of your closet."

"You found that in the back of her closet?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yes! She hid it away next to her outdated pant suits, which by the way are getting thrown out missy."

I just rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"You look amazing, Alice," I offered in hopes of changing the subject.

"Thank you, Bella."

She really did look amazing. Her normally spiked hair was now half pulled up in one of those high poof things with the under layer straightened and laying flat against her neck. The dress that she told me about before looked perfect on her and the sliver gladiator heels gave her the height that she had always wanted.

"I'm going to fix my make up," I announced, walking into the bathroom.

"Hurry, we only have about twenty minutes until go time," Alice said, tapping an imaginary watch on her arm.

I quickly did some smoky eye makeup and a touch of rouge on the cheeks. After applying a quick swipe of red lip gloss, I was ready and with ten whole minutes to spare.

"You did good, kid," Alice said once I walked out into the living room.

"I told you that I could do my own make up."

"Only because I taught you how!" she exclaimed. She had me there.

I pulled on my black, pea coat. "You girls ready?"

They nodded their heads and pulled on their respective coats and we made our way to the club.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WYB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We meet Jasper and Emmett at the club. Thankfully Em couldn't say anything about my dress, since I was still covered by my coat.

Edward told me that our names would be on the list and that we could by-pass the line in order to get in. We were use to this treatment anyways, with Rose being a super model and all.

Our group made its way to the front door, the people in line bitching at us as we passed.

There was a huge intimidating looking bouncer stationed in front of the door, while a smaller but bulky looking man stood in front of him with a clip board.

"Can I help you?" he asked in an irritated fashion.

"We should be on the list," I said in a timid voice.

"Name?" he barked out, not taking his eyes off his clip board.

"Swan."

He perused the list for a second. "Nope, sorry."

"Try Cullen," I said, maybe in the rush of getting things done, he had put his name down instead.

He flipped through the papers again. "Sorry, not here."

I was starting to get a little irritated. "We should be on that list."

His eyes snapped up from the clip board. He gave me his, what I was assuming to be, most menacing stare. "You're not on the list; you'll have to wait in line."

Before I could say another word, Rosalie pushed her way next to me.

"Excuse me, sir," She said sweetly. Ahhh… She was going to play the nice girl card.

"Yes…wow," He stuttered out. He obviously knows who she is.

"I am Rosalie Hale-Swan. I should be on that list," She said in her sugary sweet voice.

He frantically flipped through the papers again. "I'm sorry, your name isn't here," He babbled, his voice cracking. I about rolled my eyes at him.

"Well…." She started, obviously wanting his name.

"Steve Ashcroft," he supplied.

"Well Steve, Bella's boyfriend is promoting this club tonight and he put us on that list," she said wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I don't…I can't…..," he said, desperation circling his eyes.

"I can call him and have him come out here," I offered.

"Okay," He squeaked.

Ignoring that grumblings of the people waiting in line, I quickly dialed Edward's number. Imagine my shock when a woman's voice answered.

"Hello," she said in a crisp, but professional, voice.

I pulled the phone away to make sure that I dialed the right number. I had.

"Hello," she said again.

"I need to speak to Edward," I finally managed to get out.

Rose cocked her eyebrow up at me, almost as if she was asking why I would have to ask to Edward. I just shook my head at her, indicating that I would explain in a second.

"I'm so sorry, but Edward is busy right now," she said in a sickly sweet voice. I ground my teeth together; I knew that it had to be Tanya.

"Tanya?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Yes."

"I need to speak to Edward," I said more firmly.

"And I already told you that he was busy right now, if you know what I mean."

I felt my stomach roll at her innuendo. But before I could retaliate, with a snarky come back, I heard his voice in the background.

"Are you on my phone, Tanya?" his voice was muffled.

"Yes, wrong number," she said, before hanging up on me.

I pulled back my phone and looked at it in shock, I couldn't believe her nerve.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Tanya," was all I could force myself to say. I quickly re-dialed Edward's number.

"Bella?" he answered; I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey," I wanted to go off about Tanya, but now was not the time.

"Where are you at? I thought you would be here by now."

"We are stuck at the door, apparently we are not on the list," I explained, giving Steve a pointed look.

"Seriously? I know I put you guys on it, I even double checked it. I will right down there."

Then the phone went silent, I slid it back into my purse.

"He's on his way," I told Steve.

"What did Tanya do?" Alice asked, forcing her tiny body between Rose and me.

"I'll tell you once we are at the table," I forced out, anger bubbling just below the surface. I really didn't want it to blow in front of a line of people.

"Okay," she agreed, I'm sure sensing my anger.

Thankfully Edward opened the door a few seconds later. Striding confidently past the huge bouncer, his eyes set firmly on Steve. I felt a little rejected that he didn't even acknowledge me.

"Mr. Ashcroft, these are friends of mine and should be on that list," he barked out, yanking the clips board out of the shorter man's hands.

He roughly went through each page, not breaking eye contact with it.

"I'm so sorry sir, but I didn't find their names and we were given strict orders not to let anyone in, unless they were approved," Steve rambled.

Edward didn't respond, but quickly flipped through the papers a second time.

"It's not here," he mumbled out. "I put it here."

He finally shoved the clip board back at Steve. "I don't know how their name got removed, but they are approved to enter," his voice was firm.

"Okay," Steve squeaked out, gesturing quickly to the huge bouncer to move.

Edward, still not looking at me, wrapped his hand around my waist and walked me into the club.

"Trista," He called out to a passing waitress.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," She answered him a slightly dreamy voice.

"Could you show my group to the VIP section, I have a booth reserved for them there." He told her.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," she said, smiling widely at him. I about rolled my eyes at her, did she not see me standing right next to him.

I was slightly hurt that Edward was passing us off onto a waitress, but I understood that he had work to do.

I gently pulled myself out of his grasp, intent on staying close to our friends, I really didn't want to get separated from the group and not be able to find them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward said pulling me back against him firmly.

I gave him a confused look. "To the VIP section?"

"Not yet you're not. I want you to myself for a second," he said, finally looking at me. Oh my, his eyes were dangerously dark.

I realized that our friends were still standing there, waiting on me. I slowly peeled my coat off and set it in Alice's out stretched hands. How she knew that I was going to give it to her was beyond me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Edward groaned out, his dark eyes taking in my skin tight dress.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked innocently.

Before he could answer, Emmett decided to play the big brother role…again.

"Bella, that is not appropriate attire!"

"We're going to the VIP section, see you there Bella," Rose said pulling Emmett behind her.

"We will finish this later," Emmett warned as he was drug away.

"I'll order you a drink," Alice announced before following everyone else.

I waved at my retreating friends and then turned back to a gawking Edward.

"Emmett is right, that is not appropriate attire," he said, pulling me even closer to him.

"It's just a dress," I sighed. "That is more than just a dress, my love."

"It's a fancy dress, I suppose," I quipped really wanting to change the subject. "So…."

"Oh, yeah. Follow me," he said grabbing my hand. He must have just realized that he had me all to himself.

While he walked me through the club I took a moment to check everything out, well what I could see of it.

The lights were dimmed and there was a normal amount of strobe lights going off. The main floor of the club was asses to elbows people; thankfully Edward was leading us through this mess. I probably would still be stuck next to the entrance.

There were huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, causing the strobe lights to have a rainbow effect everywhere. It was pretty neat.

Before I knew it, Edward was leading me through a nondescript door, closing it tightly behind us, ushering me into a very bright and quiet hallway.

"God, that dress looks even better in the light," He groaned, pulling me close to him. He brushed his plump, soft lips against mine for a minute. Before it went too far, he pulled away and started leading me down the hallway. Stopping at a huge, ornate door, he reached into his pocket and fished out a key ring.

After he unlocked the door and pulled me inside, I realized that we were in some sort of office. There was a huge, cream colored couch lining one wall and a massive wood desk took up the other wall.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the owner's office; I have been using it off and on all week. Hence why I have a key," He said, jiggling the key.

"Oh."

I felt his strong hand wrap around my wrist, pulling my body into his. His lips descended on mine, hungrily nipping and licking. I moaned softly against his lips, accepting his tongue into my mouth, stroking it with mine.

His left hand trailed down my side, wrapping itself around my knee, pulling it up, he hitched it around his left hip. This caused his very evident erection to press against me in ways that made me forget that we were in a club full of people.

Before things could to out of hand, Edward's cell phone starting chirping from his pocket.

"No," he groaned loudly, releasing my leg from his grip. I set it on the floor, stepping away from him. He rummaged into his pocket, pulling out his silver phone.

"I have to take this, Love," he said, his eyes conveying his lust for me.

"Go ahead, you're technically at work."

He brought the phone to ear, grinning at me slightly.

"This better be important," He barked into the phone. I couldn't hear who was talking to but I assumed it was work related.

I then noticed how hot he looked tonight, not that he didn't look hot all the time, but more professionally hot tonight. He was wearing tailored black slacks, a tighter black long sleeved button up and no tie. His normally wild hair was slightly groomed to be more of a controlled mess.

I wanted to lick him.

"Tanya," he said, causing my eyes to snap back to his face. "I think that you can handle that situation."

She was good, I had to give her that. She knew that Edward was with me and now she was trying to pull him away. Well I hate to tell the tramp, but two can play at that game.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed. "Give me a fucking minute and I'll be there."

I internally rolled my eyes; she wasn't going to win this little game. I was going to wait to tell Edward about her hanging up on me earlier, but I guess it was time to play dirty.

He snapped his phone shut angrily. "I guess I need to go talk to some of the press."

"Okay," I said softly, walking back over to him and laying my hand onto his chest. "I'm sorry," He said, leaning his forehead against mine.

"It's really okay; I figured you would be all over the place tonight."

He pressed his lips against mine in a short but sweet kiss. "I'm glad you understand." "Of course," I answered, and then proceeded to drop the bomb.

"Why did Tanya answer your phone earlier?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"What?" "Right before I called you about being stuck at the door, I called and she told me that you were busy," I answered, leaving out the part about her hanging up on me and lying to him.

"What?" He asked again, it was obviously not clicking.

"I called and she answered. She told me that you were busy, but then I heard you in the back ground. We must have lost signal then," I tried explaining it a little more.

"The wrong number," he bellowed.

"Huh?"

"She told me that it was a wrong number!" he exclaimed in a deadly angry voice.

"Oh! But why did she have your phone?" I asked. I seriously wanted to know that tidbit.

"I accidentally left it here in the office, when I realized that it was gone I came back for it. Just as she was hanging up on… you, I guess," he said, stewing. "Don't worry, I will handle that."

"Okay," I said softly, feeling slightly guilty about not telling him that I knew Tanya lied to him in the first place, but I really didn't want to get into why I waited this long to tell him.

He must have taken my look for worry, because he stopped us before we entered the club again. "Seriously, Bella, I will handle her. I will not take her being anything but respectful towards you."

"Alright," I said, pushing up onto my toes, kissing him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled open the door and led me quickly to the VIP section, dropping me off with our friends. He rushed away after quietly telling me that he would be back ASAP.

I folded myself onto the giant, plush, gold couch. Squeezing myself next to Alice, leaving just enough room for Edward for when he joins us.

"Here," Alice said, shoving a drink into my hand. "I ordered this for you, I had a feeling you wouldn't be long."

I had a feeling she was trying to hide a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, well he is working."

I quickly downed my drink, thankful for the smooth burn of alcohol.

"So, tell me what happened with Tanya?" Alice inquired once I sat my empty glass onto the low table.

Her question caught the attention of the rest of our group, they all leaned in closely waiting for the story. Even Jasper and Emmett, you would think that they were girls when it came to petty gossip.

Sighing, I flipped my curled ponytail over my shoulder and launched into the story. After I had given them all the juicy details, Rose slammed her palm against the table, causing the glasses to jiggle.

"I bet that bitch took your name off of that list!" she exclaimed loudly, causing the group next to us to look over curiously.

"Shhh, Rose," Alice scolded her. But I didn't completely care about her being loud at that moment, realization had set in and I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

"Do you think…?" I started to ask.

"Yes," Rose said firmly. "I would bet Emmett's left nut that is what she did."

I almost gagged at that mental image. "Eww…Rose, please don't ever bring up my brother's…things again."

"And please don't go around bartering my balls," Emmett added, shifting nervously in his seat. I almost laughed.

"So what are you going to do about her?" Alice asked.

"Edward said that he is going to handle it."

"Yeah, right. A man handle a situation, don't make me laugh," Rose snorted.

"Hey! I can handle situations," Em said. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Not the way they should be handled," Rose amended. "That bitch needs some slapping around, Edward is going to handle her with kid gloves, making her think that she has the upper hand because Bella is hiding behind Edward."

"I'm not hiding! I'm just letting him handle her because she is his business partner, not some random tramp."

"We know that, but she is obviously deluded. By Edward sitting her down for a talk, is only going to make her think that she is winning," Rose explained. Crap, I hated when she made sense.

"What do I do then?" I asked.

"You take a bitch out," Rose offered, leaning into Emmett's side.

"Yeah, well I'm not sixteen or live in the ghetto, so that's really not an option," I retorted in irritation. I really just wanted to let Edward handle this, she was his _friend._

"Maybe you should try talking to her," Jasper finally entered the conversation, always the lawyer, thinking that talking things out would work.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, don't see that on happening. She confronted me in a restaurant! I don't think she will respond to a little one on one."

We sat in silence for a moment, each of us lost in thought about how this situation should be handled.

"Enough," I finally said, breaking the silence around us. "We are at an awesome club and we are going to enjoy it! I'll figure everything out when or if the time comes."

"I will drink to that," Emmett said, lifting up his almost empty drink.

A waitress appeared out of nowhere, almost if she was magically summoned by Emmett's declaration.

"Hi, my name is Heidi and I am your personal waitress tonight," she cooed to our table.

"What happened to Simone?" Rose asked. I am assuming that Simone was the waitress they had earlier.

"She had a family emergency to attend to, so I will be taking over for her."

Heidi was sex wrapped up in a black mini dress. Her long blonde hair hung in waves down her back and she had an exceptional amount of make up on, making you wonder if her beauty was fake or god given.

She quickly took our order, promising to be back in a jiff. I checked my cell phone, wondering what was taking Edward so long. I figured he would be back by now, to check on us.

I was surprised to see that it had been forty minutes since he had deposited me at the table.

"I'm going to look over the balcony," I announced to the table. I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Edward down there.

"I'll come with you," Alice said pushing her clutch into Jasper's lap.

We made our way over to the thick metal railing that made up the balcony that over looked the bar and the dance floor.

I quickly searched the crowd for a mop of messy bronze hair. I quickly deduced that he wasn't down there, just as I was turning to go, I caught sight of an overly coifed strawberry blonde at the bar.

Tanya.

I watched with her with interest for a second before nudging Alice.

"What?" she said.

"There's Tanya," I pointed to out the tall red head in a too tight silver mini dress.

"She looks like a hooker," Alice snorted, taking in her appearance. "An expensive hooker though, that's a Michael Kor's dress."

I didn't even want to know how she could tell the designer of the dress from that far away.

"Well it was a Michael Kor's dress before she had it hemmed and taken in," She huffed. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know Al, must have thought it looked better as a tube top."

I tuned out what she said next because something more interesting was happening below. Tanya had struck up a conversation with a leggy blonde, squinting I realized that it was Heidi, our waitress.

I saw Tanya in lean in and say something into Heidi's ear, and then she waved her hand in the direction of the VIP section. Finally I saw her press something into Heidi's hand before turning and stalking off into the other direction with a self satisfied smile on her face.

I turned to Alice, just as she looked at me.

In unison we both said. "What is she up too?"

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**Sorry for leaving it there…it was just getting too long, I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**

**So I'm gonna pimp myself out, I have another story on here that I am also working on called "The Other Twin" if you're bored and you love me, please check it out. It hasn't gotten a lot of attention and it's feelings are kind of hurt…lol…but in all seriousness if you feel like it, give it a read and let me know what you think.**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	23. Chapter 23

_Happy Eclipse! I went and saw it tonight…..I LOVED IT! _

_Sorry for the epic failure on updating. One of my best friend's fiancé was killed in an accident almost two weeks ago and I found it difficult to write. I finally found the drive to finish this chapter, I hope you all like it._

_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are Da'bomb!_

_I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!_

_Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to all three movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon. **_

_Last Chapter:_

_I saw Tanya in lean in and say something into Heidi's ear, and then she waved her hand in the direction of the VIP section. Finally I saw her press something into Heidi's hand before turning and stalking off into the other direction with a self satisfied smile on her face._

_I turned to Alice, just as she looked at me._

_In unison we both said. "What is she up too?"_

"I don't know, but I am going to find out," I said, pulling Alice back to our couch.

I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time again while Alice filled everyone in on Tanya's deviousness. I listened in while Rose ranted about "cutting a bitch" and Em swore if she spiked my drink, he would hit her… and he never hit's a girl.

Finally when I had enough of their ranting, I held my hand up in the universal shut the heck up palm.

"What is it, Bella? Do you have a plan?" Alice asked whilst bouncing in her spot.

"We are going to do nothing," I stated firmly. I wasn't going to lower myself to Tanya's level. I already did that once tonight by not telling Edward the whole truth.

"So, you are just going to let her get away with this?" Rose asked in anger.

"We don't even know what she is getting away with; she may have just been ripping into Heidi about something that doesn't even pertain to us."

Rose scoffed at that and started shaking her head no; before she had a chance to speak, I finished what I was thinking.

"I'm not saying that I won't be on my toes, and I definitely won't be drinking whatever she brings me. I suggest you guys don't either, but the only thing we can do is request a new server and hope that she isn't as crooked as this one," I said, taking turns looking everyone in the face.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?" Alice asked softly.

"Yes, I am not going to sink to her level. If she wants to confront me then she can, but I am not going to play her games. I have already won. Edward is mine, and I have nothing to prove."

"I'll drink to that or maybe I won't," Emmett declared looking more than a little confused.

"You are not drinking to that!" Rose snapped. "I don't agree with you on this, Bella. She is a viper and she is going to strike you at your weakest point!"

I just nodded my head at her, I wasn't going to get into with Rose; it wasn't worth it. When she is set about something she is like a dog with a bone.

Just then Heidi appeared, walking towards our table with a tray full of drinks. Before I had a chance to react, Rose was out of her seat. She strode towards Heidi with determination in her step. I watched in horror as she bumped roughly into Heidi, causing the tray of drinks to dump down the front of Heidi's barley there dress.

I gasped in shock as the liquid seeped down her body, trickling in rivulets down her legs.

"I don't know what you are up to, but I don't like it!" Rose huffed, turning back to the table and snatching up her coat and purse. "I am out of here!" I knew that she was pissed that I wasn't handling this the way she wanted me to, but it just wasn't me to act that way.

"Don't worry, Bells, she'll get over it," Em sighed as he dropped a kiss on top of my head. Then they were gone.

Heidi was still standing there in shock, her mouth in the perfect O.

"Here let me help you with that," I said sweetly. I hopped up and started dapping at her dress with a few napkins.

Alice popped up then, waving down another server for some towels.

"What was her problem?" Heidi sputtered out.

"Oh, she can be pretty temperamental. Especially when she knows that a certain server took a bribe from a certain red headed tramp," I said still using my sweet voice.

"I… I…don't know what," She started but I quickly cut her off.

"Sure you don't," I said looking in her in the eye. "But I do! So, I think that it would be beneficial to us both if you got us a new, honest, server. If not, I may have to mention this little incident to my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

I saw her eyes widened at the mention of Edward's name. Yep, gotcha!

"Of course, Miss. I will have a new server up here ASAP. I am so sorry for any trouble." She then scurried away, clutching her empty tray to her chest.

I flopped back onto the couch. "Well that was fun," I stated to Alice and Jasper.

"Sure was," Jasper agreed. "Though I do wish that I would have had a beer to drink while watching that."

Alice slapped his arm. "Jasper Matthew Whitlock, you take that back!"

"Sorry darling, but that was almost as good as a UFC fight."

I just chuckled at the two of them. Before I had a chance to join in their conversation a petit blonde walked up to our table.

"Hi, my name is Maggie, I will replacing your server Heidi. I have your dink order in already, I just wanted to come and introduce myself and let you know that you will not be having the same problems with me," she stated in a very firm way.

"That's nice to hear," I said. "But two of our party has left, so we won't be needing one of the beers and the margarita."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I will back in a jiff."

I sighed heavily. "What's wrong, B?" Jasper asked, pulling Alice close to his side, making me slightly jealous. I wanted Edward here by me, pulling me closer.

"I don't know. I just feel like this is all too much work. Ever since we declared our feelings for each other, there has been something standing in our way. First Riley, now Tanya and I guess James. I just want it to be simple. I am so tired," I tried to explain what I felt. I loved Edward, there is no doubt about that, but I was tired, his four year departure and now all of this bullshit was starting to weigh heavily on me.

"You're not thinking about leaving him?" Alice asked, jerking herself free from Jasper. Then her eyes widened at someone standing behind me.

"Hi, Edward," she squeaked out.

Oh shit.

Of course he would walk up during _this _conversation.

I spun around quickly. "Hi," I offered lamely.

His eyes were closed off to me though. He had a guarded look on his face.

"Come sit down," I offered, patting the vacant space next to me.

"I think I would rather hear the answer to Alice's question," he said coldly. His feet shuffled closer until he was resting against the back of the couch. His body inches away from mine.

"Jasper let's dance," Alice said jumping up, dragging poor Jasper behind her.

Once they were gone, I rested my eyes on Edward. He looked so defeated, like he actually expected me to say that I didn't want him anymore.

"Edward," I started, wringing my hands nervously. "Will you please sit?"

He didn't say anything, just walked around the couch and sat down next to me, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his head drop into his hands.

I fought the urge to run my hand through his hair. I needed to tell him everything that was weighing on me. It may not be the idle time to tell him this, but I couldn't have him thinking that I didn't want him.

"Edward," I started again, my voice firmer this time. "You misunderstood what was being said."

His head snapped up, his eyes angry. "How do I misunderstand Alice asking if you wanted to be with me anymore?"

"Let me explain, please?" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling it into my lap. Thankfully he didn't pull away.

"There are some things that I need to tell you, I was going to wait, but I guess that's not an option anymore."

"If you're going to tell me to get lost please do it quickly," he said, his voice cracking.

"Will you stop assuming that I am leaving you? I told you that I love you, and I am not going anywhere."

I gripped his hand tighter in anger and in reassurance.

"I know that you told me to tell you if Tanya did anything." I felt his hand tighten around mine. "Well I am going to list off the things that she has done tonight and then we can talk about them. She took my name of the list, she hung up on me after alluding to you and her being together, and then I saw her bribe our server into doing something to my drink."

He sat there for a moment, stewing over the things that I said.

"It makes sense now. I doubled checked that damn list, I knew that I did." his eyes snapped up to mine. "She was trying to spike your drink?"

"I'm not really sure if she was trying to spike it or if she wanted the girl to spill it on me. Rose didn't really give her the chance to do anything."

"What did Rose do?" he asked smirking.

"She dumped the whole tray of drinks down the girls' front," I said chuckling, because it was funny.

"Well I guess that solves that."

"It does, but now Rose is mad at me,"

"Why?"

"She thinks that I am not handling Tanya the way I should. She seems to think that I need to cut a bitch," I explained, mimicking Rose's statement from earlier.

"Hmmm…As much as that sounds like a plan, I think that you are handling this the right way. As immature as she is acting, I should be the one to put her in her place."

"What are you going to do?" I asked curiously, I hated to put him on the spot, but it was something that we needed to talk about.

"Well, I'm going to confront her about lying to you and to me. I know that she will deny it all, she always does, then I guess I may have to look into branching off into my own business," he said running his free hand through his hair.

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would, Bella. You are the most important thing in my life, I am not going to risk what we have for some business partnership," he said looking me in the eyes. "I love you, nothing else matters but that."

I think that I may have swooned at this point. "I love you, too."

"Good, and from now on I want you to come to me first. No more trying to make things better on your own. We are a team and you have to let me bat sometimes."

"Okay," I agreed, because deep down I knew that was the right thing to do.

"Now come here," he said patting his lap. I didn't have to be told twice, I quickly found my way into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I murmured as I kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too, baby," His lips became a little more demanding as his tongue came out and traced my bottom lip. I traced my hand up his neck before wrapping his hair around my fingers; pulling it slightly. That earned a low moan from him.

"I can't wait to get you home," he murmured pulling away slightly, and then continuing his assault against the side of my neck.

"Sounds good to me."

Before we could go any further than that, someone cleared their throat loudly behind us. I pulled away from Edward in surprise.

"This is where you disappeared off to, Eddie," Tanya whined from in front of us. I didn't notice that she had walked up.

I tried to move myself from Edward's lap, but his hand found its way to my hip holding me in place tightly.

"What do you need, Tanya?" Edward asked sharply. I could tell that she was taken aback by his tone.

"I just thought we could get a drink together in celebration of amazing teamwork," she said winking one of her heavily eye shadowed eyes.

I could feel Edward tense underneath me. "I don't think so, Tanya," he informed her tightly. "As you can tell I am very busy and you know I don't drink."

He proceeded to run his hand down my arm, bringing my hand up to his mouth and placing soft kisses to my palm.

"I know you don't drink anymore Edward, we have been friends the last four years. I was present during your bad period, unlike some people," She said in a sickly sweet voice, but obviously she was trying to make a jab at me.

I didn't think Edward could get any tenser under me. I knew that he was trying to stay calm, arguing with Tanya in the middle of a packed club that they were promoting wasn't an idle situation.

Before either of us could say anything, Maggie chose that minute to show back up with our new drinks.

"Here are you drinks, Mrs. Cullen," she said, setting the glasses onto the table. I was going to give her an extra big tip for calling me that in front of Tanya.

"I like the sound of that," Edward said in my ear. I felt myself blush in response.

"She is not his wife," Tanya seethed, stomping her foot pathetically. "And where did Heidi go? This is her section."

"She had an accident with a tray full of drinks," Maggie offered innocently, before winking at me quickly.

"Why do you care, Tanya?" Edward asked her, his angry eyes holding her captive in her spot.

"She just…ah…um…she..," She stuttered out. She had a desperate look in her eyes.

"Whatever, Tanya," Edward said, holding his hand up. "You and I need to have a meeting first thing Monday morning."

"About?" she asked innocently, but her eyes gave her away. They looked frantic as she turned them onto me, glaring at me harshly.

"I think you know."

"I'm not sure I do, Eddie. But I'll be there bright and early." she said with a suggestive wink.

"It's Edward," he growled. "And this meeting is purely professional. I actually recommend that you have your lawyer on speed dial."

She looked like her head was going to explode; her face starting purple and her eyes bulged out, but before she could blow Edward held up his hand.

"I'm not getting into it with you here, Tanya. It would be unprofessional and it would make us both look bad. That is the only reason that I am not giving you a piece of my mind, I think that it would be in your best interest to walk away right now," h said in a low menacing voice.

Watching him put Tanya in her place was kind of a turn on. I think it was time to get out of here.

Tanya narrowed her eyes at us. "Fine! But believe me, on Monday I will have my say." She then turned on her heel and stomped off.

I leaned back against Edward's chest. I felt him relax with the contact.

"Monday should be fun," he stated after a minute.

"That's for sure," I agreed. "Are you sure breaking your partnership is what you want to do. I would understand if you didn't."

"Bella, Love, she tried to do something to you tonight. Maybe if it had just been some little petty things, like the phone call, I could chew her ass for it and then go on, but she was going to do something physically to you. I will not stand for that. Ever."

His words warmed my heart. He was taking us seriously, putting my actual needs first.

"Are you done here?" I asked, I was ready to have him home and in bed. I was ready.

"I can be," he said cocking his eyebrow at me. "Why?"

"I want to go home," I said turning towards him and giving him a suggestive look.

"Alright, then let's go," he hopped up, pulling me with him. "I just need to let the owners know that I am calling it a night and make an appointment with them for Monday."

"I am going to tell Alice and Jasper good night, and then I will meet you by the door."

I found Alice and Jasper pretty easily, given the size of the club. It wasn't hard to miss her bouncing around the dance floor.

After I told them what had happened with Tanya, I told them that we were taking off and that I would call her tomorrow.

I only had to wait about five minutes for Edward to show up and he quickly pulled me out of the exit and into his waiting car.

The ride to my apartment was quiet. Low music played in the back ground, as Edward held my hand, tracing circles on my knuckles with his thumb. I was nervous, butterflies decided to have a rave in my stomach. I mean it was silly to feel this way. I had been with Edward hundreds of times. Tonight really wasn't anything new.

Before I knew it we were closing the door behind us at my apartment.

"So…" I said as I slipped out of my heels. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"Only for you," he murmured in a husky voice against the side of my neck. I didn't realize that he had moved that close to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my back against his chest with his already prominent erection pressing against my lower back.

I moaned softly as his mouth nipped and sucked the side of my neck. I shifted my hips, grinding myself against him. "Are you sure you want this, Bella?" he panted into my ear. "We can wait."

"I'm sure." and I was. I turned around in his arms, pressing my chest against his. His mouth crashed down onto mine. His hands gripped my hips, lifting me slightly. Given that my dress was so tight, I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him half carry, half drag me into my bedroom.

Once there clothes dropped from our bodies like petals from a flower. Edward openly groaned when I was left in only my nude, lace boy shorts. I knew that my body had changed some in the last four years. My hips had widened out slightly and my breast had become fuller. My body was now more of a women's then of a girls.

"You are breathtaking," Edward mumbled against my collarbone. "I have dreamt about you, like this, since the moment I left."

I just moaned softly, I didn't want to think about his leaving right now. It would be an awful kind of mood killer.

He laid me down on the bed gently, peppering my chest with kisses. I ran my hands along his back, feeling his muscles contort under my finger tips.

He spent a few minutes laying tribute to my breasts, giving them both equal attention. I was becoming desperate. I needed him now, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Edward, please," I begged breathlessly.

"Please what, Love? I need you to tell me."

"I need you."

"Where?" he asked smirking at me slightly. He always played this game. Making me incoherent, and then expecting me to tell him what I needed.

"Here," I said, thrusting my hips so that I rubbed right against his erection.

He hissed in reply. I felt his hand trail down the side of my body, hooking his fingers in my panties and pulling them down my legs. After he shed his boxers, he fit himself in between my legs again. Just as I felt his head press against my hole, he stopped.

"I need to get a condom," He panted out, and pulling away slightly.

"It's okay. I'm still on the pill," I admitted. I never stopped taking it, I like have regular periods.

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you, Edward."

He kissed me fiercely for a second before pushing himself all the way inside of me. We both moaned loudly at the feeling.

He started his thrusts slowly, almost leisurely as he murmured words of love and adoration against the skin of my chest.

After I couldn't bear the slow pace any longer, I groaned out a panted "Faster!" He complied instantly, pounding into furiously bringing us both to the edge and throwing us off at the same time.

He dropped his body onto my mine, both of us panting heavily. Our bodies were slick with sweat and I had never felt more complete in my whole entire life.

"I love you, Edward," I said, pressing kisses against his shoulder.

"God, Bella, I can't even tell you how much I love you," he said pushing himself up and kissing my lips softly. He then pulled out of me, both of us hissing at the loss of contact.

Once he was situated next to me, he pulled me onto to his chest, my head resting on his heart.

"Good night, sweet girl," he murmured softly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Good night," I mumbled back before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**I hoped the lemon lived up to your guys expectations. I have never written anything like it before and it was more difficult than I thought it would be.**

**So I'm gonna pimp myself out, I have another story on here that I am also working on called "The Other Twin" if you're bored and you love me, please check it out. It hasn't gotten a lot of attention and it's feelings are kind of hurt…lol…but in all seriousness if you feel like it, give it a read and let me know what you think.**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are Da'bomb!**

**So I want to apologize for my epic failure in updating, Real life and I divorced and have been on the outs ever since. But now we are in couples therapy and happily working things out ;)**

**I have a poll on my profile, please go vote for which EPOV you want for this story!**

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to all three movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon. **

Last Chapter:

He dropped his sweaty body onto my mine, both of us panting heavily. Our bodies were slick with sweat and I had never felt more complete in my whole entire life.

"I love you, Edward," I said, pressing kisses against his shoulder.

"God, Bella, I can't even tell you how much I love you," he said pushing himself up and kissing my lips softly. He then pulled out of me, both of us hissing at the loss of contact.

Once he was situated next to me, he pulled me onto to his chest, my head resting on his heart.

"Good night, sweet girl," he murmured softly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Good night," I mumbled back before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward and I spent all of Sunday wrapped up in each other. The subject of Tanya and his impending meeting with her didn't come up until late Sunday evening. We had just settled in the kitchen for a late dinner.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I asked in between bites of chicken casserole.

"More anxious then nervous," he replied.

"Do you think that she is going to be difficult?"

"Difficult would be an understatement," he said seriously. "Tanya can be very determined when she wants something. Dissolving our partnership isn't something that she is going to take lying down."

"Well it's not like she can force you to stay."

"No, that she can't, but she can make it very difficult," he admitted. I hated this, I hated that she forced him to do this. Slight guilt washed over me then, I needed to take responsibility for my part in this. I should have just let her pettiness go.

"I know what you are thinking, Bella, and it is not your fault in the slightest that I am doing this. In fact it is something that I should have done as soon as I realized that she had such intense feelings for me…,but I was blinded by my pain and alcohol and well I guess I was lonely. Not in a romantic way of course, but it was nice to have someone there when things got dark."

I felt my heart cinch a little at his words. I knew that I shouldn't be jealous of his relationship with Tanya; as far as I knew it had been purely platonic. But I still had that unease, that dark little voice in the coroner of my mind that was whispering. _"You seriously think that he stayed away from such a beautiful woman? Especially one that was throwing herself at him constantly." _I cringed slightly at that thought, I was being stupid. Edward told me that he had only been with me; I had no reason to doubt him.

_Yeah, expect you have every reason to doubt him; he did take off for four years for some really lame ass excuses._

I needed to stop this, that line of thought would only cause problems. The feeling of Edward's hand on mine broke me out of my dangerous thoughts.

"What's going on in that mind that is causing you to look so distressed?" he asked softly, running his other hand over my brow.

"Nothing," I lied. "Bella, I know that we have a lot of things that we need to work through, but to do that we need to be completely honest with each other."

I stared at him for a minute. I knew that he was right, if we were going to work, then we needed to be able to talk about our feelings and doubts.

"It's stupid," I finally offered.

"If it is causing you so much distress then it can't be stupid."

"Fine," I said, pausing for a second. If I was being completely honest with myself then I would admit that I was truly nervous to bring this up again. "I guess I just don't understand your relationship with Tanya, if you were just friends where did she get this idea of you being together?"

Edward's jaw tensed at the mention of Tanya's name. I instantly felt bad about bringing this up, we had already had this conversation, and I should have just believed him in the first place.

"Never mind, Edward, I'm just being stupid."

"No, Bella, you're not being stupid. I just hate everything that she has done towards you and I can't help but feel like it's my fault. I brought her here; I gave her the benefit of the doubt after she confronted you in that restaurant. I should have dealt with her a long time ago."

"You have nothing to feel bad about, she was your business partner, it's not like you knew she was going to be all crazy," I reassured him. I didn't like when he got down on himself. "But that really didn't answer my question."

"I know," He said flashing me his crooked smile. "In all honesty, Bella, there were probably hundreds of things that gave her that idea. She was my only friend in Chicago, I know it doesn't seem like it but Tanya can be a very loyal person. She listened to me, she picked me up all the time when I was too drunk to drive, and she sat with me in the hospital every day after the accident. I knew how she felt, she made it obvious, I knew that I should have pushed her away from the get go, but I was selfish. It was nice to have someone there, taking care of me. So you see it is my fault."

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I knew that they were friends, but I guess I never had dwelt on the depth of that friendship. She basically filled my shoes in every way besides the intimate.

"So you never slept with her?" I asked bitterly. I instantly felt bad for letting my emotions get away from me, but I couldn't help it. The image of Tanya sitting next to Edward's hospital bed, holding onto his hand tightly caused my old anger to come brewing back to the surface. I am sure that she sat there crying as the doctors explained his injuries, they probably thought she was his girlfriend or wife.

"I already told you that I never slept with anyone else, Bella," He answered, his tone laced with hurt and maybe just a little anger. "I thought you believe me."

"I do." Did I?

"No you don't. If you did you wouldn't even ask me that. You don't hear me asking you if you fucked Riley,' He bit out angrily.

I was taken aback by his tone.

"Why, do you think I did?" I asked sharply.

"No I don't. I happen to believe you when you told me that I was the only one. But obviously that wasn't enough for you, I can't prove it to you, Bella, it is just something you are going to have to take my word on."

I stared at him in silence for a minute. He was pissed, I could tell by how that one vein was twitching above his eyebrow. I knew that I needed to proceed with caution; the last thing that I wanted was us to have a big blow out fight.

"Edward," I started, but he quickly cut me off.

"Save it, Bella. I'm going to go before either of us says something that we regret."

I stared at him astonishment as he stood up and dropped his empty plate into the sink, and then quickly strode into my bedroom, presumably to grab his things.

I was pissed. How dare he cut me off and then chose to run away-again. I decided to wait for him by the front door; he wasn't leaving without hearing what I have to say. When he finally came out, duffle bag in hand, I was boiling.

"So you're just going to run away again?" I seethed angrily.

"I'm not running away, Bella. I'm giving us both a chance to calm down."

I narrowed my eyes at him in anger. "I can't believe you, Edward. You just sat in the kitchen telling me that we needed to be honest with each other if we wanted this relationship to work, so I tell you what was bugging me, even though I didn't want to. And you want to know why I didn't want to tell you?"

I stopped there, not because I wanted an answer but I needed to calm myself down for a minute. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew that this is what was going to happen! You left for four years. No matter how hard we try to get over that, it is always going to be there."

He tried to interrupt me there, but I held my hand up to stop him.

"I'm not finished. It is going to take some time before I fully trust you again Edward. I don't want to believe that you with her, Edward. But step into my shoes for a minute. See it from my point of view; you just sat there telling me that you pretty much led her on, because you were lonely. She is obviously in love with you," I choked out the last part, I didn't want to say it out loud, but not saying it wasn't going to make it go away.

"So I'm sorry if for one minute I let my insecurities get the best of me. This won't be the last time either; this is something that I am going to have to work on. And it is something that you are going to have to deal with because it is a side effect of you walking out on me."

"But if your answer is leaving every time it gets tough, then maybe we are making a mistake here."

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. I stood firm though, never letting my eyes leave his. I wasn't sure what emotions I was seeing there, they were flickering to fast to get a hold on just one.

"Is that what you think?" He finally asked in a despondent voice.

"About?" I asked in confusion, I wasn't sure what part he was referring to.

"About us. Do you think that we are a mistake?"

I almost sighed in exasperation. I swear this man only hears what he wants to.

"I didn't say that, Edward," I said firmly.

"Yes you did."

"No, if you were listening then you would have realized that I was trying to say, if you are going to run away all the time, then this is a mistake. I don't think that we are a mistake. I just need you to be here, no matter how tough it is," I tried to explain it better for him.

"I'm not running, Bella, I just don't want to screw this up by saying the wrong thing," He said, taking a step closer to me and grabbing my hand in his.

"Well, it looked like running to me, Edward. You told me that you were leaving because you didn't want to say something you regret, well by leaving you would have been doing something that you should regret."

His thumb started stroking small circles on my knuckle; the slow smooth motion was causing my anger to cool a little.

"We are going to fight, Edward. It is unavoidable, but we love each other and that's all that matters. Please don't underestimate me again," I said softly. I think that it was this boils down to, Edward left last time because he underestimated my devotion to him, and I didn't want that to happen again.

"I'm so sorry, love," He murmured as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. That is the way we stayed for a while, me in his arms and his duffle bag at his feet.

"I guess we survived our first fight," I mumbled into his chest.

"That we did."

*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*

Monday afternoon couldn't come fast enough. I hadn't heard from Edward all day and I was worried about what had happened in his meeting with Tanya. Part of me wanted to text him and ask, but then I didn't want to come off as untrusting, especially after yesterday.

Just as I was about to give in my phone buzzed.

"Miss Swan?" Emily's cheery voice said.

"Yes, Emily."

"Your mail is here and you have a call on line one," She said.

"Bring the mail in and who is on line one?"

"Mr. Jacob Black."

"I'll take it,"

I waited to pick up until Emily had deposited the mail on my desk, I didn't want her to overhear what was probably going to be another argument.

"Mr. Black," I answered the phone coolly. Turning my chair to face the window instead of the door.

"Come on, Bella, let's not do this," he said in his normal jovial voice.

"Do what, Jacob?"

"Fight, I don't want to any more. You're my best friend, and I hate feeling this way," He answered.

"You said some shitty things, Jake," I reminded him. "You basically told me that Edward was only using me for sex!"

"And you slapped me," He defended himself.

I could feel myself getting angrier all over again. "For saying that he was using me!" I seethed. "And I told you I was sorry for that."

"I didn't call to fight with you, Bells."

"Then why did you call?" I asked in annoyance. I am so sick and tired of fighting. Why couldn't people just except that I am an adult and can make decisions for myself?

"I wanted to apologize," He said softly. "I shouldn't of said those things to you, it was wrong and I was being an ass, please forgive me."

"Well then I want to apologize for the way I acted. I should have told you about Edward sooner and I should have never hit you," I rushed out feeling like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, I never liked fighting with Jake.

"I forgive you, Bella. But I wish that you didn't feel like you need to keep things from me, that is what made me so mad."

"I forgive you also. And I'm sorry for keeping this from you, I wasn't purposely doing so, it was just so new I wasn't even sure if it was real yet," I explained. "Does this mean that you are willing to give Edward a chance?"

"No," He blurted out harshly.

I gripped the phone tighter in anger, here he wanted me to forgive him but he wasn't even going to try.

"What the hell, Jake?" I demanded.

"I don't trust him, Bella. He is a jerk and you deserve better!"

"Then I guess this conversation is over," I said angrily. I was done; I wasn't going to fight with him anymore.

"No it isn't! Why does he deserve a chance, huh?"

"Because he does, it's not your damn choice! It's mine! And not only that, don't I deserve a chance to be happy? Just once? Everyone else gets their happily ever after, the warm body in a cold bed, someone to grow old with."

"Put yourself in my place, Jake. Imagine it was Vanessa that left you, imagine the pain, then imagine after four years of unimaginable pain, you get a chance to have it all again. And you just know that she won't hurt you this time."

"How do you know, Bella?" He asked softly.

"Because he was in pain too, Jake. He lived through what I lived through. Why would he do that to himself again? I know that he did to himself and that is shitty, but life is too damn short to not have everything that you ever wanted."

He was silent then, I'm sure absorbing everything that I had said.

"Okay," He finally said.

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I see where you are coming from. If it were Vanessa, I couldn't be away from her, no matter how much pain she put me through. But if he makes you sad again, I will tear him apart piece by piece." I knew that, that was not an idle threat. Jake would do some harm to Edward if I was ever hurt again.

"I'll let you."

"Fine. I also want to have some words with the jerk," I hissed through the phone at his name calling. "Sorry Bells, he may have wormed his way back into your heart, but I'm not going to be so easy." He chuckled then, trying to lighten the mood.

"Edward already had plans to have a sit down with you," I said, deciding to ignore his easy comment.

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, really. He said he wanted you to hear everything from his point of view."

"I'll clear my calendar," He joked.

"Jake," I said with a warning tone.

"Joking, Bella. I promise to listen to what he has to say," He amended.

"Good," I said, then I heard a quiet shuffling sound come from behind me, I swung my chair around sharply.

I gasped slightly when I saw a figure leaned against the side of my desk, a male figure, an Edward figure. He flashed a crooked grin at me, I'm sure surprised-scared, face.

"Jake, I have to go."

"Sure, sure. Tell your pretty boy to call me."

"Kay, talk to you later," I said before dropping the receiver back into the base.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come and visit his breathtaking girlfriend at work?" He asked pulling me up out of my chair and into his arms.

"Yes," I answered dumbly.

"Did you mean what you said to Jake?"

"About?"

"About how you trust me not to leave again?" he said softly.

"I wouldn't be with you if I didn't."

"I love you, Bella Swan."

Instead of answering him, I grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"I love you," I panted out after a few minutes of desperate kisses.

I leaned my head against his chest for a moment before something came to mind.

"Hey, why didn't Emily announce you?"

"She wasn't at her desk," He said sheepishly. "I think she ran to the bathroom, so I snuck in."

"Such a sneak," I chuckled. Then it hit me, crap he had his meeting today with Tanya and I hadn't even asked him about it.

"How did your meeting go?" I asked quietly. The mood in the office shifting.

"Crappy," He said as the peaceful look on his face deflated.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked I didn't want him to feel pressured into to telling me everything.

"Of course, Bella. But could we do it at home?" It didn't escape my attention that he had called my apartment home.

"Yes, just let me clear my schedule for the rest of the day."

After clearing everything with Emily and locking up my office, Edward and I parted ways in the parking garage. The drive home went quickly; thankfully we missed the afternoon rush.

My car slid into the parking spot next to Edward's, he flashed me a crooked grin as he jogged from his car to open the my door for me.

We didn't say much on the way into my apartment building, just held hands and exchanged small grins.

Just as we were about to enter the elevator, the doorman, Seth, stopped us.

"Miss Swan," He called out.

"Yes, Seth?

"There was a package delivered for you earlier. I signed for it, let me grab it for you," He said rushing off towards the attendants' desk.

"Were you expecting something?" Edward mumbled into my ear as he nuzzled my neck.

"Nope, I have no idea what it is." I really didn't, I hadn't ordered anything and if my mom usually called to warn… I mean give me a heads up if she sent something.

"Hmmm…" He said pulling away from me, thankfully because I was about two seconds away from mauling him.

"Here you go, Miss Swan," Seth stuttered out, handing over a medium sized brown package.

"It's Bella, Seth," I reminded him once again. "And thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss… Um… Bella."

I chuckled slightly at his sudden correction. Seth was a nice guy, probably the friendliest of all of the doormen in my building.

We took the elevator in a comfortable silence, just the sound of the cheesy music pumping through the speakers and the feel of Edward's finger tracing small circles on the base of my neck and down the column of my throat.

He was perfect, these moments were perfect. It was times like this that it was easy to forget about our four year separation. It was easy to forget of the hurt and the regret. It was almost like someone paused my life four years ago and now finally pushed play again. The anger and bitterness that use to be attached to that thought were long gone, only a small tinge of sorrow flitted across my heart before I buried it where it belonged.

I shook my head to clear it of these thoughts as the doors of the elevator slid open. I was anxious to hear what Edward had to say, I was giddily curious to how Tanya took the news. Not that she should have been surprised by his announcement, if anything it should have been a little anti-climatic.

I threw my canvas work tote and mail onto the loveseat and drug Edward to the couch, climbing into his lap and settling my head against his chest.

"Comfortable?" He asked chuckling.

"I like to be close to you, sue me."

"I rather kiss you senseless," He breathed out as he ran his hand up the side of my chest, brushing against my clothed breast. I sucked in a breath of air, his hands always had a way of distracting me….just a minute, he was distracting me.

"Not going to work, Cullen," I said sternly, climbing out of his lap and folding myself next to him on the couch.

"What's not going to work?"

"You, distracting me with your amazing hands."

"I have amazing hands?" He asked quirking his eyebrow up at me.

"Shut it."

He chuckled softly before pulling me back into his lap. "I like you here, it keeps me calm and centered."

Well how could you argue with that?

"So you're meeting with Tanya?" I prompted.

"I guess I'll just start at the beginning," He said with a deep sigh. "I contacted my lawyer, Mr. Davis, on Saturday when you were doing laundry, I explained what was going on and he agreed that it was probably in my best interest to withdraw from this partnership. He agreed to meet me at my office first thing this morning. Once he was there, he and I went over the contract that had been in place between Tanya and me. He said that everything looked pretty straight forward."

"It was agreed upon in the contract that if the partnership was ever dissolved that we would split the assets and clients fifty-fifty. The only thing that needed to be decided upon was who would retain the business name; which I conceded to give Tanya and who would keep the office space we had rented. It seemed simple enough."

"But of course it wasn't. Tanya breezed into my office two hours late. She acted like nothing was going on, she came in perched herself on the coroner of my desk; I think trying to entice me with her long, bare legs."

I stiffened with the information. How dare she! I was boiling angry again. Edward must have felt my reaction, because he ran a reassuring hand down my arm.

"I pointed out the presence of Mr. Davis before asking her where her lawyer was. She seemed to think that I was joking or overreacting on Friday. After introducing her to my lawyer she realized how very serious I was. She stormed out of my office, stating that she was going to be contacting her lawyer."

"After what seemed like forever she pranced her way back into the office with her lawyer in tow."

He stopped there; I felt his body shudder with anger.

"What?" I asked franticly as I turned myself around so that I was straddling him. I took in his face, so much anger.

"You'll never guess who her lawyer is."

I thought about it for a second, the only lawyers I know are Jasper and Riley. Neither of them handles business law.

"Who?" I finally asked.

"James Carter."

James Carter? James…._Oh shit!_

"Riley's brother." I whispered. "Did he say anything to you?"

"No, thankfully he seems to not recognize me from that night. But I know who his is, and that is enough for me to want to do very bad things to him with my fists."

_Seriously what are the chances of James being Tanya's lawyer? There are thousands of lawyers here and she just happens to choose the crazy brother of my ex!_

"So, what happened next?"

"Well he came in making a big to-do about how I couldn't break the contract without a ninety day, hand written termination letter. After consulting the contract again, I saw that he was correct. So I pulled out a piece of paper and did just that."

"I think that shocked the shit out of Mr. Carter because he started stuttering and shuffling papers. Finally after listening to them hem and haw for another hour, I told them if that was all that I had work to do. That seemed to piss Tanya off even more, she hates being dismissed. She stood up and stated that she was going to sue me for breach of contract."

I scoffed at that. Seriously, she was right there for the reading of the contract and all her lawyer could come up with was that Edward had failed to write her a ninety day termination letter. How the hell did she think that she could sue him?

"I know, I made that exact same sound," He said indicating my snort. "My lawyer broke into the conversation there and told her that she would have a shit storm on her hands if she took me to court. Not only would he drag her name through the mud, he would make sure that I walked away with everything."

"That seemed to shut her up, well that and her lawyer telling her to shut it. We then finally were able to sign the final termination papers that will go in effect in three months or ninety days."

I felt his body relax after getting it all out. I could understand why. Not only did he have to deal with Tanya, but he also had to deal with James.

"So ninety days, huh?" I asked after a minute. I hated that she had some hold over him for another three months.

"Yes, but it's just a technicality. We will spend the next three months dissolving and separating everything. We'll probably finish up some of the stuff we already have in works but outside of that we will be working separately. She is even moving out of the office; since I gave her the name she gave me the building."

"Well at least it's over," I offered, I really didn't know what to say. "But I am sorry that you have to do this."

"Don't be sorry, Bella. I will choose you over everything; never again will I let my fear ruin this." He hugged me closer to him, my chest pressed firmly against his. We stayed like that for a good while, just holding each other.

Edward's stomach growling reminded me that neither of us had eaten.

"You're hungry," I offered stupidly.

"Yeah, I didn't get lunch with everything that happened today."

I regretfully pulled myself from his lap. "Come on, let's get you some food." I said hauling him up off the couch.

Just as I passed the love seat, the non-descript brown package caught my eye.

"I forgot about this," I said picking it up and carrying it into the kitchen with us.

I dug around in the junk drawer looking for a box knife as Edward started to drag things out the fridge for dinner.

"Does grilled chicken sound okay?" His muffled voice came from the depths of the fridge.

"Sounds good," I answered as my hand closed around the box knife. I pushed out the blade and slid it through the tape that held the flaps closed. After slicing through all the tape and pulling the flaps back, I was met with an envelope sitting on a mound of white tissue paper. Setting the envelope aside for later, I pulled out the paper. Lying underneath was a pile of blue lace and silk.

I plucked the material out of the box and was surprised to see a very racy scarp of lingerie. I almost gasped at how indecent it was. It was crotch-less with tiny little pieces of lace that covered the chest area.

"Did you order this for me?" I asked in a shaky voice. Edward spun around, his green eyes taking in the scarp of fabric.

"No," He said in a hard voice. "Was that what was in that box?"

"Yes," I said as I remembered the envelope. "Maybe Alice thought she was being helpful."

"Maybe," He said, pulling the lingerie out of my hands taking a closer look at it. I picked up the envelope, turning it over in my hands- no writing.

"Was that with it?" He asked.

I nodded as I ripped the envelope open and pulling out the plain white paper from inside. Not from Alice.

I about gasped at the realization who this was from. James.

My eyes scanned the note.

_Isabella,_

_I saw this delectable undergarment and you instantly came to mind. It reminds me so much of the dress you wore the night of the banquet. This color of blue set against the ivory of your skin does things to me._

_I am beyond hope that you will wear this under your dress on our date. It is coming so soon and the thought of this under your clothing makes my skin tingle._

_I will be seeing you._

_James._

The paper flitted from my fingers; Edward caught it before it hit the floor. I didn't need to be looking at him to guess his reaction.

"Mother fucker," He roared. "That ass was in my office today, I should have beaten him beyond recognition."

He wrapped his arms around me then, pulling me tightly against him. I didn't realize I was shaking until then.

"Go pack your bag," He said after a minute.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"You are coming to stay at my place. He doesn't know where I live."

He was right, but how long before James figured it out. There was only one thing that I could think to do.

I needed to call Riley.

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**Remember to check out the poll on my profile! Vote for what EPOV you want!**

**So I'm gonna pimp myself out, I have another story on here that I am also working on called "The Other Twin" if you're bored and you love me, please check it out. It hasn't gotten a lot of attention and it's feelings are kind of hurt…lol…but in all seriousness if you feel like it, give it a read and let me know what you think.**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are Da'bomb!**

**So I want to apologize for my epic failure in updating, Real life and I divorced and have been on the outs ever since. But now we are in couples therapy and happily working things out ;)**

**I have a poll on my profile, please go vote for which EPOV you want for this story!**

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to all three movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon. **

Last Chapter:

The paper flitted from my fingers; Edward caught it before it hit the floor. I didn't need to be looking at him to guess his reaction.

"Mother fucker," He roared. "That ass was in my office today, I should have beaten him beyond recognition."

He wrapped his arms around me then, pulling me tightly against him. I didn't realize I was shaking until then.

"Go pack your bag," he said after a minute.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"You are coming to stay at my place. He doesn't know where I live."

He was right, but how long before James figured it out. There was only one thing that I could think to do.

I needed to call Riley.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Calling Riley is not going to solve anything," Edward seethed as he paced his living room.

I sighed heavily. I was sick of this argument already. I waited until we were in the safety of Edward's apartment before I mentioned that I was going to call Riley the next day. I mean it is his brother that is going all psycho on me. I figure he has to have some sort of insight on the situation.

"Edward, please sit down." His constant pacing was starting to make me dizzy.

"I think that Riley can help." I said as he finally sat rigidly next to me.

"Why, Bella? He isn't even close to James, if you don't remember they aren't exactly friends."

I narrowed my eyes at him then, of course I remember that! "No, they may not be close, but Riley has had to deal with James' underhanded attacks before."  
"He sent me disgusting lingerie, Edward, with promises of seeing me soon. I'm scared and I think Riley could help."

His jaw tensed when I mentioned that Riley could help, of course he was going to take it as Riley was appeasing my fear and he couldn't.

"Edward," I sighed pressing my palm against his cheek, his eyes reluctantly meet mine. "He isn't going to make me feel safe, only you can do that, I just think that he could possibly offer some insight and if he can't maybe Megan can."

I pulled out the big guns there. He could point out the fact that Riley really doesn't know his brother, but there was no way he could argue that Megan doesn't. She was married to the bastard.

"Fine," he huffed. "But I want to be there if you meet him somewhere."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, missy," he said pulling me into his lap. "I just like being close to you, plus I witnesses firsthand how that guy looks at you."

"Well it doesn't even compare to how he looks at Megan. He loves her. You have no reason to worry."

"I know," he said as he nuzzled the side of my neck. His lips pressed against my ear, causing my breath to catch in my throat. The subject of Riley must be on the way out, as his lips trailed suggestively down my neck; stopping to nip at the junction between my neck and my shoulder.

I felt his hand trace lightly up my side, dipping under the fabric of my shirt as he trailed his fingers up and around my bra covered chest. As I felt his thumb sweep across my straining nipple, I knew that we needed to move to his room.

"Take me to bed," I panted out. And that was all that I needed to say, his strong arms wrapped around my waist and he carried me into his room.

I didn't get a chance to look around his room before he had tossed me lightly onto his bed and pounced on top of me.

"You're wearing way too many clothes," he breathed out as he yanked my shirt up and away from my body.

"You too," I managed to get out as my hands gripped his shirt making sure that it joined mine on the floor.

"I want you," he said, staring at my lace covered chest. His eyes almost black with lust.

"Take me, I'm yours."

And he did. He wrestled us both out of our jeans, slowly stripped my body of my under garments. I felt his mouth and tongue slowly work their way down my throat, across my collar bones, and finally latch onto my nipple with such a force that I arched off of the bed, gripping his shoulders tightly with my hands.

"No more teasing," I moaned out a little louder the intended. "I need you."

That was all that I needed to say, I heard the sound of his boxers hitting the floor and then he was sheathed inside me causing us both to moan loudly.

"Baby, you're so tight," he moaned in between thrusts.

"Edward," was all that I managed to say. I couldn't form words, only nonsense and moans were leaving my mouth right now.

He picked up his pace as I felt his hand trail between us. "I love you, Bella." he said as his fingers starting stroking my already sensitive clit.

"I love you, too," I panted out as I felt my orgasm start to build. Edward must have felt my inner walls starting to flutter because he starting thrust harder and stroking me faster.

"Cum for me, Bella," he purred out just seconds before everything around me exploded and all I could see were tiny little stars dancing in front of my eyes.

I heard and felt Edward explode seconds behind me; he nuzzled my throat, placing kisses along my jaw line.

"I love you," He whispered before gathering me close to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a very intense lovemaking session, we lay spent in his king sized bed.

"I may never leave here," I said cuddling into his naked chest.

"I won't argue with that."

It was then that I realized that I had never been in his room before; we had spent all of our time together at my apartment.

His room was an extension of him. The walls were a soft gray, covered in black and white pictures from our childhood, just like his living room. I smiled as I took in pictures of us on the beach, laying in his parent's yard reading, and finally a candid picture of us from homecoming.

It was in laying here that I realized that he never lied to me. There was no way that another woman, mainly Tanya, could have ever been in his room in an intimate way. It would have been awkward and confusing to why there were so many pictures of me lining the walls.

My eyes moved on from the pictures and took in the dark brown wood of his dressers. A matching bookcase lined one wall, stuffed full of books of every shape and size. The opposite wall had the same kind of shelving system, but instead of books it was full of CD's and vinyl records.

"I like your room," I said as I placed soft kisses on his chest.

"You've never been in here before, I forgot about that. Crap, I'm sorry. I should have given you a tour, instead of dragging you in here like some mad man."

_Great, here we go with the self hate again._

"Edward, as I recall, I begged you to take me to bed," I reminded him.

"Well when you put it that way," he chuckled.

We lay there in silence for a few more minutes. I knew that I needed to broach the subject of Riley again, but I really didn't want to fight with him.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked. "You have that look on your face, the one that says you are thinking too hard."

"I don't want to fight with you."

"So that is look about Riley then," he guessed correctly.

"Yes."

"Bella," he started but I cut him off.

"Edward, I need to talk to him about this. Not only is it his brother, but he is also a lawyer and could tell me legally what I can and cannot do," I tried to start with a logical argument.

"Bella," he sighed, pulling us up and arranging us until we were both seated with our backs against his wooden head board. "If it is legal advice that you are in need of, he is not the only lawyer you know. Jasper would be more than willing, I'm sure, and to answer any question you have."

"It's not just legally Edward, Riley is his brother. He can do more than just answer my legal question. But you're right I will talk to Jasper, he may be the better person to bring into this, legally wise that is. Riley would have to big of a conflict of interest if heaven forbid this goes any farther and I have to file a restraining order."

"But Riley may be able to shed some light on why James has transfixed his attention on me. Not only will Riley be able to help us out, I'm sure Megan could bestow some very valuable advice, given that she was married to James and lived with him for many years."

We sat there in a rigid silence for a few moments, both of us being too stubborn to back down. This was just one time that Edward was going to have to fall back and accept my decision.

"Fine," he finally said. "If you think that bringing Riley into this will help, then I will support that decision. But I would like to be there for your talk with him, no matter if it is person or over the phone."

I felt my blood boil for a minute. Seriously, he needs to be there for my talk with Riley! It's not like I demanded to be there when he had his talk with Tanya.

_Calm down, Bella, that was totally different situation. It would have been unprofessional for you to attend their meeting. And it's not like he was with her alone, his lawyer and hers -James- where there, if anything it would have been a bigger mess had you been there, James would have most likely targeted you._

I felt much better after I talked myself down. "Fine," I managed to get out. Just because I could see logic, didn't mean that I had to like it. "I'll probably just call him tomorrow."

"Baby," he sighed. "If you want to talk to him alone, you can. God, I don't want to fight with you anymore. Just don't fall for anything; you know if he starts acting like he wants to meet alone or something."

I almost laughed out loud at his comment. Did he think that Riley was some sort of Sexual offender waiting in the shadows to steal my virtue?

"Edward, it's not like he is going to attack me or something."

"I'm not worried about that," he mumbled, his voice shadowed with a hint of trepidation.

"Then what is it, baby?" I looked at him closely then, his eyes were downcast and he had a forlorn look on his face. I gently ran my hand along his cheek, before cupping his chin with my hand and nudging his face up until he was looking at me.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"I guess I'm worried that seeing him will remind you that you could do so much better than me," He rushed out in one breath.

"What?"

"It's just that you seemed happy with Riley. And I guess I'm worried that you'll see that he is the better man for you," he said dropping his eyes back to his lap.

"How could you feel that way, Edward?" I asked seriously.

"Because I know that I'm not enough Bella. I left you, I hurt you and one day I am so fucking scared that you are going to wake up and realize that I'm not worth it."

I felt my breath catch in my throat at his confession, did he not understand that when I said that I forgave him that I did.

I pushed myself up off the bed and straddled his lap, not caring in the slightest that we were both very naked still. His head snapped up in surprise.

"Edward, I love you. Yes, you made a very big mistake, but I forgave you. I forgive you. Please don't ever think that I will be able to walk away from you, I would never be strong enough to do that. I love you with every part of me, sure Riley was nice and I liked him but I never felt that spark with him. You are the only man for me. Ever," I leaned in and pressed my lips against his, wanting him to feel my love and need for him in that kiss.

I pulled back after a minute a little breathless. "Please never doubt me."

"I promise to never do that again," he said sincerely before capturing my lips in another heated kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning dawned before I was ready, after the talk Edward and I had about Riley we spent the next few hours of enjoying each other in a very primal way.

I stretched leisurely, my muscles sore in all the good ways. Edward was still sleeping peacefully next to me, his face peaceful and happy. Whatever he was dreaming, it was good. I sighed happily; I had forgotten what it was like to feel this happy and content. Having him here, in my arms again completed me in ways that I could never explain to someone else.

After watching him sleep for a few more minutes, I reluctantly crawled out of bed. I was in desperate need for a coffee of and a hot shower. I decided that coffee was going to be first, since I was finding it difficult to keep my eyes open.

Fifteen minutes later I was reclining comfortably in Edward's button down shirt on his balcony with a cup of delicious coffee in my hands. His view was beyond amazing, I could see all the way out to the sound. It made me want to stay here forever, laying here in the chair, in Edward's shirt, with this cup of coffee. Only one thing could make this better and he just happened to step out onto the balcony to join me.

"Good morning, Love," he said leaning down and nuzzling my neck for a minute.

"You too," I sighed contentedly. "I have told you lately that I may never leave here?"

"Only a few times," he laughed as he settled in the chair next to me, with a matching cup of coffee in his hands.

"This view is amazing."

"I think that this view is amazing," he said tracing his finger down the side of my face.

"You're so cheesy," I giggled, even though I loved every minute of it.

We sat there in companionable silence, well until my stomach decided to let us know that it was very hungry.

"Why don't you go take a shower while I go make breakfast," he offered as he stood from his seat.

"Okay."

The shower did wonders for my sore and tired muscles. And by shower I mean the seven different shower heads and the pulsating water mood did wonders for my muscles. Just another reason why I may never leave this place. After I dried off and dressed in a simple grey pant suit I joined Edward back in the kitchen.

"So your shower owns me," I laughed as I sat at the bar in his kitchen.

"Yeah, it kind of owns me also," he joked as he flipped pancakes on the stove.

"That smells good," I offered from my seat, feeling slightly guilty that he was doing all the work. "Do you need any help?"

"I've got it, Love. Just sit there and relax."

So that's what I did, just sat there while he served us both up some breakfast and another cup of coffee.

After breakfast, I chanced a quick look at the clock and realized that if I was going to catch Riley before he gets to work then I was going to have to call him now.

"I'm going to go ahead and call Riley," I said before sucking my bottom lip into my mouth and biting it softly.

"Okay, I'll just clean up the kitchen," he said quietly as he picked up the dishes and turned towards the sink.

"I thought you wanted to be there while I talked to him," I asked in confusion.

"I trust you, Bella," he said looking me in the eyes. I knew that he did, we wouldn't be here right now if we didn't trust each other.

Him saying that with so much sincerity caused me to make a decision that surprised me.

"I want you to be there, Edward."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. Really."

So that is how it happened that we were sitting next to each other on his couch as I quickly dialed Riley's number.

"Bella?"

"Hello Riley," I said holding back a chuckle at how he answered this call.

"Hi, wow I'm surprised to hear from you," he said after a moment. His voice was decidedly happy, which I took as a good sign.

"I know," I said sheepishly. "How are you doing?"

"Good and you?" he answered quickly.

"I'm good, for the most part."

"For the most part?" he asked, his tone becoming a little more serious.

"Yeah, that is why I'm calling you." I instantly felt bad for wording it that way; I didn't want him to think that I was just calling him out of desperation or something.

"Are you in trouble? Do you need a lawyer?"

"No! Nothing like that, this is about your brother," I stated quickly, no need to beat around the bush.

I felt Edward shift beside me before taking my free hand into his and squeezing in gently. I gave him a small smile before turning my attention back to my phone call.

"What about him?" His tone had turned hard; I knew that it wasn't towards me, but towards his brother.

"I think he may be stalking me?" I said more as a question then a fact, mostly because finally saying it out loud sounded kind of silly and juvenile.

"What do you mean "stalking you"?"

I was going to try to downplay some of the encounters but when I tried to start doing that Edward narrowed his eyes at me and nudged my side with his elbow. I got the feeling that if I didn't tell Riley everything that he had no qualms with taking the phone from me and telling him himself.

I rolled my eyes at him to let him know that his facial expressions were not being ignored, and then I proceeded to tell Riley everything. Being careful not to leave anything out.

After I finished the story, there was a moment of silence disbelief.

"What the hell, Bella?" he finally said.

"Excuse me?" I was kind of taken aback by his tone.

"Why did you wait until it got this out of hand to call me?"

"Umm…I didn't want to bother you, you asked for time to deal with everything," I said dropping my voice, I felt bad talking about _that _in front of Edward.

"I should have known that it was you that he was targeting."

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. How could have he known?

"When Megan went back to their house to pack her things he was there, at first he just followed her around begging her to stay. When that didn't work he proceeded to tell her that he didn't want her anyways that he had found someone new, someone that I would be jealous that he had. I just that thought that he was trying to goad me into reacting or that he was trying to make Megan jealous. I never thought that he meant you," he explained.

"Well it is totally one sided. In all reality it's kind of freaking me out," I admitted.

"Of course it is. Gosh Bella, I wish that I had never let him know that you existed."

"Should I be worried?" I asked my voice trembling.

"Tell me again about everything that he has sent you?" he asked instead of answering me.

So I told him again about the flowers and the note, then about the lingerie and promises that he made in his letter. I also empathized that he somehow knew where I worked and lived.

"Have you called the police?" he asked.

"No, not yet. I didn't think that they would take it seriously, it's not like he has made physical contact with me."

I felt Edward stiffen at that comment; I'm sure imagining James making physical contact.

"Not everything is black and white when it comes to harassment. Maybe if it just was the flowers I would agree with you, but the lingerie and the notes, well that is what I like to call harassment and it is against the law. Bella, you have more than enough evidence to file a restraining order against him," His tone had turned professional and I was starting to worry that he thought that I had called him for legal advice.

"Riley, I didn't call you for legal advice," I interrupted him. "I just called you for personal advice, I'm going to speak to Jasper about the legal stuff, I figures with him being your brother it might be too much of a conflict of interest to handle this."

"No, you're right. I shouldn't be involved in anything legal between you and James. But if it wasn't legal advice that you needed what can I do for you?"

"Well, um, I was hoping that you could help shed light on why James is targeting me,"

"It's my fault," he mumbled, I'm pretty sure that I saw Edward nod his head in agreement. I gave him a pointed look, causing him to give me a sheepish look before tightening his hand around mine.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"It's because of me and Megan that he is doing this. Megan and I decided to see where this thing between us is going. When James found out, he was beyond livid, even though he is knowingly sleeping with a woman from his work. He doesn't like to lose and he is taking Megan choosing to be with me as him losing. If I had to guess what his motivation is, I would say that he is hoping that to shove a relationship with you in my face."

"Like an eye for an eye or something along those lines. He is such an asshole, does he not see that it's his own fault that he lost Megan, not something I did? I don't even know what to think."

"Okay, so do you think that he is completely harmless though?" I finally asked the question that was haunting my mind.

He was quiet for a moment; I'm sure trying to think of the best way to answer that. His silence didn't really help the battle that was waging in my brain, the one that was telling me to pack my shit and run home to Daddy.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I know that he can be volatile and violent. I would like to tell you no that you are completely safe but I think I would be lying."

I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"He already tried to attack you, Bella. If you told me everything about what happened outside of my Grandfather's dinner, then I would have to say that he is not really worried about hurting you in the process to get to me."

I breathed in a deep breath at that. I wasn't really surprised by his answer; I think I had always known deep down that James was a threat.

"So, what do I do?" I asked.

"Well talk to Jasper and notify security at your work and apartment that you are being harassed. It wouldn't be stupid to carry around some mace in your purse and also maybe have someone stay with you or stay somewhere else for the time being. If you need a place to stay, my spare bedroom is always open."

I think Edward was coronary at hearing that, it was almost comical at how his body stiffened and his face became pinched. I would have chuckled out loud if I didn't think that he might grab the phone from me and tell Riley that he would take care of my _sleeping _arrangements.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I have it covered," I said.

"I figured," he said with a chuckle. I'm taking it that he knew that Edward was sitting right here and was trying to take a final jab at him. I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of boys. "Also I am going to talk to James."

"What?" I screeched. I didn't want Riley getting hurt and James seemed to be unhinged enough to attack his own brother.

"This has gone on long Enough, Bella. I'm not going to stand for him trying to hurt you. I care about you and the thought of my sleazy brother touching you or causing you harm makes me burn with anger," he seethed, his voice full of emotion.

I didn't have to look at Edward to know that he was vibrating with a different kind of emotion.

"Okay," I huffed. If he wanted to confront him, there was no way that I could stop him. "But please be careful."

"Of course, I just want to have a little chat with him and hopefully that will stop him from contacting you any further."

"Will you please call me afterwards so that I know that you are okay?" I didn't think that was too much to ask.

"Of course, it's your life that he is messing with; you have every right to know what goes on."

"Thank you," I offered meekly. I felt bad for dragging him into this situation.

"You have nothing to thank me for, if anything I should be apologizing to you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation," he said gravely. I'm sure that he was beating himself up for all of this.

"It's not your fault," I offered lamely. Edward huffed in disagreement. This caused me to elbow him lightly in the side.

"It doesn't sound like Edward agrees with you there," he chuckled weakly.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah. So I take it that things are good between the two of you then?" He asked tightly. I really didn't want to do this, he knew that Edward and I are together now, why did he want to torture himself?

"Yeah, things are good," I said softly. Edward leaned over and placed a soft and quiet kiss on the top of my head.

"That's good. I'm glad that you're happy. Just please tell him to keep you safe, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," his voice was wistful, causing my heart to hurt a little. Riley was an amazing guy, a lot stronger than most emotionally. I don't think that I would be able to treat my ex the way he was treating me.

"He always keeps me safe," I said turning to really look at Edward, his eyes shined with love and I was once again reminded that I made the right choice. Riley was amazing but Edward was my heart, my home.

"Good, I'm counting on it," he said gruffly. "I'm going to go now, I'm at work. But I will let you know once I talk to James."

"Okay."

"Bye, Bella." and then he was gone. I blinked back tears. That conversation had gone a lot differently than I thought it would.

"Love?" Edward spoke pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"You are always safe with me," he said placing kisses along my forehead.

"I know," I sighed sinking into his chest. I never doubted that Edward would keep me safe. Here in his arms I knew no fear.

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**Remember to check out the poll on my profile! Vote for what EPOV you want!**

**So I'm gonna pimp myself out, I have another story on here that I am also working on called "The Other Twin" if you're bored and you love me, please check it out. It hasn't gotten a lot of attention and it's feelings are kind of hurt…lol…but in all seriousness if you feel like it, give it a read and let me know what you think.**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are Da'bomb!**

**I have a poll on my profile, please go vote for which EPOV you want for this story!**

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to all three movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight and New Moon. **

Last Chapter:

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"You are always safe with me," he said placing kisses along my forehead.

"I know," I sighed sinking into his chest. I never doubted that Edward would keep me safe. Here in his arms I knew no fear.

The next week went by without any word for Riley or James, I was thankful for the latter. But not hearing from Riley was messing with my mind. I spent countless hours wondering if he had talked to him, if everything was okay, if he was okay.

So it's easy to say that by Friday I was an emotional mess. I was always on edge, almost paranoid. Alice didn't help matters any by calling me first thing this morning to demand that I come to her apartment tonight for an emergency wedding meeting.

It seems that with only a few weeks to her nuptials, Alice was in full on bridezilla mode. She spent thirty minutes this morning, when she called me, rattling off every little detail that needed to be completed and a bunch of things that she _felt _were not up to par. After I mumbled yes for the millionth time, my eyes still firmly closed and my body still draped across Edwards, she finally snapped that I better just pack a frickin' bag because she was going to need me all night.

I really wish that I would have been awake enough to tell her no.

But of course I wasn't I said m'hmm and hung up on her. Yeah, not my brightest moment. By the time I woke up enough to realize what I had done, it was too late.

She refused to answer her phone, choosing to tell me via text messages that I would be at her apartment tonight or else she would drag me there by my hair. Let's just say that I believed her threat and put the phone down, calmly informing Edward that I was going to be at Alice's for the evening, and that it was his job to save me Saturday morning.

He just chuckled and called Jasper to invite him over for a guys' night. I'm sure that they would be playing Xbox 360 and pigging out on pizza and pop (since Edward's apartment is alcohol free)…..I was so jealous.

I felt like I hadn't done much in means of protecting myself from James. I mean I had talked to Jasper Monday afternoon. I took everything that I had from James, the notes and lingerie to his office. It would be safe to say that he was beyond upset. Jasper had been one of my best friends since grade school and was every bit as over protective as Em, Jake, and Edward. It could be annoying, but not so much in this case.

As I drank my coffee I thought back to the conversation I had, had with Jasper.

_"Bella, you do realize how dangerous this is?" he asked after I had told him everything and had laid out everything._

_"Of course I do, Jasper, that is why I am here," I said "I was hoping that you could help me attain a restraining order."_

_"Of course I can," he stated as he picked up his phone. After he asked his secretary to bring in the appropriate paperwork, he turned his attention back to me. "So I will file for the motion today, but we also need to file a report with the police. Once both of those things are done, we just have to wait for a judge to approve it. That shouldn't be a problem given the evidence."_

_"Okay," I said, I really didn't understand all the legal mumbo jumbo, but he sounded like he knew what he was doing, plus I would trust Jasper with my life._

_"Also, Jasper, can I write you a check?" I asked pulling my checkbook from my purse._

_"For?" he asked in confusion._

_"For your services," I said waggling my eyebrows at him suggestively._

_"Ha! Like I'm going to charge you."_

_"Of course you are, Jasper. I am your client and you are my lawyer, that is how this goes," I said in exasperation._

_"You put up with my crazy fiancée every day, that my dear is payment enough. Plus she is being extra crazy with all the wedding stuff, so in all reality I should be paying you," he said chuckling._

_"Well when you put it that way," I said smiling at him, sliding my checkbook back into my purse._

_"Please don't let all of this stress you out, Bella. I am going to put a stop to that sicko contacting you," he said shifting the conversation back to the serious subject at hand._

_"Thank you, Jasper. I seriously appreciate everything that you are going to do for me, it means a lot," I was getting emotional again, I tried to keep the thickness out of my voice, but judging by the look on Jasper's face I wasn't._

_"Bella you are like a sister to me, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."_

"Bella?" Edward's voice coming from the living room pulled me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his tone.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about Jasper had to say about James."

He came up behind me then and wrapped his arms around my chest. After he placed a soft kiss onto the back of my head he said "You're safe. I promise you that."

"I know," I said in an offhand kind of way. But I knew that I was lying to him, I wouldn't be safe until James stopped targeting me for his mistakes. I knew that Edward and Jasper would do everything it took to keep me safe, but this bubble they had me in was nothing but that; a bubble.

A thin flimsy layer that unsteadily encased the world that I was living in and all it would take is one sharp object to come along and POP!

I shook my head slightly trying to shake away the feelings of unease that I taken hold of my mind.

"Please stop worrying," he said turning me in my chair so that I was facing him.

"I'll try," I joked dryly.

He stared at me for a minute, I think taking in the dark circles under my eyes and how tired I looked. He had to notice; I did. Every morning in the mirror, I watched as my face became more sullen and tired looking. He ran a finger delicately under one of my eyes. The touch was full of love and concern.

"I think that a night with the girls will be good for you. It'll help take your mind off of things," he said after minute.

"Alice does have a way of making you focus on what she wants you too."

"That she does. And I think a little wedding planning will help," he said with a slightly sad look to his eyes. I scrunched my brow at him, silently questioning what that look was about. But before I could ask him, his phone rang. He picked it and sighed angrily.

"Tanya."

There was another thing making me stress out. Even though she and Edward were in the process of dissolving everything, she was hanging on as hard as she could. They had two clubs to finish before they could go their separate ways and she was milking it for what it's worth. Calling non-stop, send messengers to the apartment on the weekend and evenings with contracts and letters. Some business related, but most of the time they were pathetic attempts at begging for his forgiveness.

None of it worked though, Edward saw through her shallow attempts and told her on more than one occasion that she was being desperate and pathetic and neither of those things suited her. I couldn't wait for the next three months to be over, because once they were that crazy witch would be out of our lives for good.

"Tanya, we can discuss this when I get into the office," Edward bellowed into his phone causing me to jolt a little. He gave me an apologetic look before he turned his attention back to his call. Whatever she was saying must not be good, because that one vein that ran across his forehead was starting to pulse a little.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he exploded; I didn't flinch this time because I was expecting it. "Tanya, what part of "we are dissolving our partnership" do you not get? Seriously?"

I watched as he started to pace and pull at his hair with such force that I thought he would soon end up with a handful of hair and a bald spot.

"This discussion is over! I will not be quilted into another deal!" That part caught my attention. I wonder what the she-bitch was trying now.

"No, no, no. If you don't stop this bullshit, I will have my lawyer contact _yours_," he sneered the last part, not wanting anything to do with James. It was actually a pretty good thing that Tanya had James for her lawyer; it kept Edward from finding him and kicking his ass. Which I was grateful for. Not that I didn't think that Edward could win, it just was one less thing that I had to worry about.

"Goodbye, Tanya," he snapped and then disconnected the call. He flopped angrily into the chair across from mine; I knew that he was frustrated because he was alternating between pinching the bridge of his nose and roughly pulling at his hair.

When the pulling and pinching finally slowed down I made my way from my chair and into his lap. After I settled myself, I gently pulled his hand from his hair and caressed his cheek.

"Do I want to ask what that was about?" I asked gently.

"Probably not," he sighed heavily.

"Okay," If he didn't want to talk about it, I wasn't going to pry.

"She tried to talk me into taking on another client with her," he said after a minute.

"Okay, she is officially stupid. Does she not pay attention to what has been going on the last week?" I asked in annoyance. I was starting to think that Rose's suggestion of cutting a bitch was looking better and better.

"She's getting desperate. Tanya is not use to things not going her way. I think she thought that if she gave me time to cool off and apologize excessively that I would reconsider. Plus this client is a big deal, huge even. So she tried to use that to her advantage," he explained. "Then when that didn't work she tried to use the guilt card."

"What does she have to guilt you with?" I asked curiously. I need that it couldn't have been anything to serious or she would have tried to use it earlier.

"You know the usual. All the times she had to pick me up drunk and all the time she sat in the hospital after my accident," he said, the vein in his forehead was starting to twitch again.

"So she was using the fact that she was a friend to you as guilt?" I asked angrily. Just when I didn't think that woman could sink any lower; she did.

"Basically. It doesn't matter though, it didn't work and she can take her new client and shove it," he was obviously done talking about this.

We sat in silence for a few minutes; I laid my head on his chest and listened to the sound of his strong heartbeat. Mine.

"You better go get dressed," he said after minute. "I don't want to make you late for work."

I was about protest that I wasn't ready to move but then I looked at the clock. Crap I only had forty five minutes until I had to be at the office. I jumped up off his lap with a start and sprinted to his bedroom.

Thankfully I packed half of my closet and brought it here. I slipped on my standard black pencil skirt and a white flowing top. I quickly grabbed a bag and threw in a pair of pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow. I knew that there was no way that Alice was going to let me come back here before I went to her place.

I rolled my eyes at that thought as I slipped on a pair of black pumps and dashed into the bathroom. I spent the next twenty minutes pulling my hair into a sleek high ponytail and dabbled on some light makeup on.

I rushed back into the kitchen; Edward was still seated at the table reading the news paper. Of course he looked impeccable, and it had only taken him ten minutes to do so. Ugh!

"You look amazing, love," he complimented me as I dashed around the kitchen throwing a lunch together and pouring coffee into my to-go mug.

"Sure, sure."

"You do," he said from directly behind me. He was too stealthy sometimes. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "You look good enough to eat."

He then nibbled lightly on the side of my neck. "I love your hair like this; your neck is all exposed for me."

I think I moaned something intelligible then, but I can't be sure.

"If it were up to me, I would keep you locked up in my apartment and not share you with anyone," he said in between his assaulted on my neck.

I felt my legs starting to quiver and I knew that he had about a minute before I flipped around and attacked him. He must have sensed my thoughts because he placed one more kiss to my neck and pulled away.

"I honestly am going to miss you tonight," he said cheekily as he stepped away from my on fire body.

_Of course he would work me up knowing that I had to go to Alice's tonight. Well two can play at the game._

I turned on my heel and gave him a toothy smile. I took a step towards him, but made sure not to come in contact with his body.

"I'll miss you too," I said seductively and then I ran the tip of my finger up the straining front of his pants before quickly turning on my heel and walking out of the room.

A low groan followed me out of the kitchen.

Chuckling, I slipped on my coat and gathered up my bags. Edward joined me then, slipping on his own overcoat and gathering up his briefcase.

We rode the elevator down in silence. Just enjoying the comfort of snuggling up to one another while the cheesy music floated around us. It was in these moments where everything felt normal and there wasn't a thing in the world that I feared. Nothing could touch us in moments like this.

But all too soon it was over and we before I knew it we were sharing a heated kiss against the side of his car.

"Call me once you get to Alice's," he said after he pulled away.

"Okay," I breathed out. I was going to miss him tonight. I had gotten use to sleeping next to him again.

"See you later, love," he said after he helped me into my car and then he shut my door soundly and waited until I was reversing before he got into his car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Work passed faster than normal. I spent the day either in meetings with the big wigs or on the phone with my authors. Emily had been exceptional since the week I got those flowers delivered to me, it was almost like she was finally becoming comfortable and had really stepped up to being the kind of assistant that I needed. I was relieved to say the least, I really didn't want to have to fire her.

Emily popped her head into my office at a quarter to six.

"Miss Swan?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Emily?"

"Do you mind if I take off? I know that it is fifteen minutes early but tonight is my husband and my four year wedding anniversary," she rushed out nervously. God, have I been so awful that she was worried that I would be angry at her for asking to leave early.

"No, go ahead. I am almost done here myself," I said with a wave of my hand.

A genuine smile lit up her face. "Thank you so much! I really appreciate it," she gushed. She turned to leave and then stopped, "Oh before I forget, Miss Brandon called. She didn't want me to bother you, so she just left a message. She wanted you to remember to go to her apartment tonight and to also pick up a couple of bottles of red wine."

I nodded my head. That sounds like Alice.

"I took the liberty of calling in the wine order to Mercello's and they delivered three bottles of your favorite red wine, they are sitting in the cooler in the break room," she said. "I hope that was okay."

I was shocked! I didn't know where this new Emily had come from, but I never wanted her to leave.

"That is more than okay. As a matter of fact, why don't you go ahead and take a bottle home with you, consider it an anniversary gift," I offered.

"No, I couldn't," she stuttered out embarrassed.

"Yes you could and you will. Emily you have been doing an amazing job around here and this is something that I want to do for you. Also you saved me from having to go out of my way tonight to buy the wine, so please I insist."

"Well then, thank you," she said. "Well I will see you Monday."

"Bright and early. Happy Anniversary!"

"Thanks," she smiled at me one last time and then slipped out of my office.

I quickly finished up the last few things that I needed to do and shut down my own office. I was never gladder for a work week to be done, between the stress of the James situation and Tanya, I was ready for some down time. Maybe Edward was right, a night with the girls was something I needed. Even if it meant dealing with Bridezilla Alice. I loved her anyways.

I swept out of the office, making sure to grab my bags and the wine and headed to Alice's apartment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's about time," Alice said as she opened the door to me.

"I had to get the wine, remember?" I lied sarcastically. She didn't need to know that I only had to get it from the cooler at work.

"Yean right, your assistant called it in for you," she said narrowing her eyes at me and placing her tiny hands on to her hips.

"Yeah.. Well.. How did you know?" I finally sputtered out.

She just tapped her temple twice and ushered me into the house.

"Rose is already here and I ordered pizza. And don't worry I ordered disgusting pepperoni and pineapple just for you. But why anyone would put fruit on pizza is beyond me," she rambled as she drug me into the living room. I didn't even try to get a word in, it would have been pointless.

"Hi Rose," I called out louder then I meant to when we walked into the room.

"Alice let the poor girl walk herself, geez. Hello Bella. How have you been?" she asked nicely, almost too nicely.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I loved Rose, don't get me wrong, but I was always suspicious when she acted too nice. She just gave me an innocent look before starting to file her nails again.

I didn't notice until now that they had a whole manicure set laid out on the table. Groaning I flopped down on the couch next to Rose.

"I thought we were here to work on wedding stuff, not to get all polished up," I said in a dejected voice.

"Now Bella, there is no reason we can't do both," Alice said with a stamp of her foot. "Now where is the wine?"

I pointed to the bag by my feet. She picked up both, the wine bag and my duffel.

"I go put this in your room and pour us each a glass of wine," she said as she danced out of the room.

I turned my suspicious eyes onto Rose then. She was being awfully quiet for someone who is normally awfully loud.

"What's up Rose?" I asked causally.

"Same old, same old," she said not looking up from her nails.

"Hmm."

"You would know that if you bothered to pick up the phone and call your friends," she said in her sugary sweet voice.

And there it was people, the reason for the niceness.

"Things have been hectic," I offered lamely. I knew that I had been avoiding everyone the last week, but I wasn't ready to tell them about James until I had some answers.

She grunted in reply to that. So I tried again. "Edward had to dissolve things with Tanya this week, so that was just crazy and I've been staying with him since then."

"All I heard in the statement was why Edward's life has been hectic this last week," she said coldly, finally looking up from her nails.

I gulped loudly then, the nice voice was easier to take then the cold one.

"I'm sorry," I squeaked out.

"You should be! I haven't even talked to you since the club incident last Friday!" she said with a flair of her hands.

"I know, things have just been.."

"Hectic," she said sarcastically cutting me off mid sentence.

"Well they have been!" I said defensively. I hated being treated like a child and Rose was good at doing that. When she married Emmett she had taken the role as my new big sister seriously. Almost too seriously.

"Whatever," she sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you, Rose. I'm sorry that I haven't called, things are starting to become less hectic so I will make more of an effort," I promised.

"I just don't want to lose you, Bella. I know things are good between you and Edward, but you need to make sure you keep a balance in your life, just in case…" she trailed off there.

She didn't need to finish her sentence though. I knew what she was going to say. "Just in case Edward left again."

"I know," I offered, looking anywhere else besides her.

"Hey," she said grabbing my hand. "I didn't mean to bring up a bad subject, I just want you to make sure you put yourself first this time."

I looked at her for a minute then. There was nothing but genuine concern in her eyes.

"I'm trying to do that," I finally said.

"Okay then. Just make sure you call me," she said flashing me a cheeky smile and then started filing again.

I rolled my eyes playfully at her. Rose was quick to temper but usually easy to placate. Unlike Alice, once she loses her temper you are looking a week long argument and usually a lot of groveling.

"Okay girls," Alice gushed as she stepped back into the room, balancing three very full wine glasses. "I've got the wine, now I want to hear some gossip."

I really didn't have any "gossip" I wanted to share. Everything that was going on with James was to raw and I really didn't want it to intrude on my girls night.

"Well, Mike and Jess might be expecting," Rose said casually.

"A baby?" I asked stupidly.

"Of course a baby, Bella. What else would I be talking about?" she asked, rolling her cornflower blue eyes at me.

"Well that's great!" Alice exclaimed bouncing in her seat. "I'm going to call Jess first thing on Monday and offer to decorate the babies room!"

"Alice, don't you think that you should wait until they announce that they are pregnant?" I asked trying to calm her down a smidge. I knew better then most about how exuberant Alice can be once she sets her mind to something.

"I have to agree with Bella, Angela accidentally mentioned it to me at lunch the other day and even she wasn't one hundred percent sure," Rose explained.

"Fine, I'll wait," Alice pouted. "But once they announce it I'm all over that like white on rice."

We all busted out laughing there, Alice was too funny sometimes.

"So speaking about Sex, Bella," Rose started.

"We weren't speaking about sex," I said trying to steer the conversation away from where I thought it was going.

"Yes we were. Babies come from sex, so we were speaking about sex," she said matter of fact like. All the while giving me the bitch brow. I knew what that looked said, it said shut the f up and let me dig this information out of you with my finger nails.

"She has a point," Alice offered, I narrowed my gaze onto her. She just shrugged innocently and turned back to polishing her nails.

"Fine, what is it?" I asked in annoyance.

"So you and Edward are sleeping together?" she asked bluntly.

Thankfully I wasn't taking a drink of wine, because I probably would have spat it across the room.

I thought about how I wanted to answer that. Of course they knew we were sleeping together, I had already confessed to staying at him apartment all week.

"Yes?" It came out more like a question then an answer.

"And?" Alice piped in there.

"And what?" I shot back. Seriously what are we sixteen.

"How is it?" she asked in exasperation.

"Seriously?"

"Bella, you have been a born again virgin for the last four and a half years, of course we are curious about this," Rose said, she grabbed my hand and started to roughly file my nails.

"I could see that if I wasn't sleeping with the same guy that I was four and a half years ago. It's not like it's new!" I said wincing when she caught the side of my nail, pulling at the skin a little.

"So, what, it's like totally the same as it was then? It isn't better?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"It was never bad!" I about shouted. I knew that they were not going to drop this until I gave them something to go on.

"Fine," I said throwing my hands up in the air, forcefully yanking my hand from Roses. "It's amazing. His body is like nothing I have ever seen. He was always in shape, but now there are lines and muscles that weren't there before. He makes me weak in my knees and leaves me completely satisfied."

Rose and Alice were both smirking at me when I finished.

"You know, Bella, would have been okay with "It's great"," Rose said pulling my hand back over to her.

_Yeah right. _I thought, I knew those two better then that.

We spent the rest of the night making sure Alice's wedding was going to be perfect and once both the bottles of wine were drank and Alice felt better about her wedding plans, we all climbed into Alice's massive bed together and fell asleep.

Snuggled between the two of them, I found a certain sense of peace that had alluded me all week. Isn't it funny how your best friends can always make you feel better and help chase away all the fears in your mind?

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**Remember to check out the poll on my profile! Vote for what EPOV you want!**

**So I'm gonna pimp myself out, I have another story on here that I am also working on called "The Other Twin" if you're bored and you love me, please check it out. It hasn't gotten a lot of attention and it's feelings are kind of hurt…lol…but in all seriousness if you feel like it, give it a read and let me know what you think.**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are Da'bomb!**

**I have a poll on my profile, please go vote for which EPOV you want for this story!**

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to all three movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. **

Last Chapter:

We spent the rest of the night making sure Alice's wedding was going to be perfect and once both the bottles of wine were drank and Alice felt better about her wedding plans, we all climbed into Alice's massive bed together and fell asleep.

Snuggled between the two of them, I found a certain sense of peace that had eluded me all week. Isn't it funny how your best friends can always make you feel better and help chase away all the fears in your mind?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The buzzing of a cell phone pulled me from the best sleep I had gotten in a long time.

"Whoever's phone that is, is going to get it," Rose grumbled from under a pillow.

"Not mine," Alice mumbled. Of course she wouldn't take responsibility for it.

The buzzing stopped and I peeked an eye open. I would have chuckled at the position of our bodies, but I'm pretty sure if I did Rose would shank me or something along those lines for moving.

I was still in the middle, flat on my back. Rose was next to me on her stomach, head buried under her pillow and her right arm and leg were draped across my body.

Alice was lying sideways with her head hanging off the side of the bed and her legs cast across my chest.

I don't know how I slept so well.

I decided to try to sleep more because I was too comfortable and too warm. But the buzzing of the phone started again, pulling me from the depths of sleep.

"Come the fuck on," grumbled Rose. "Someone better take care of that!"

Alice was snoring softly again, so I guess it was up to me to decipher where the phone was and who it belonged to. I nudged Rose off of me; she rolled over onto to her side with a huff. Moving Alice was going to be a little trickier. Finally deciding that moving her was out of the question; I feared that I would make her fall off the bed. I decided that wiggling down the bed was my best bet.

It was easier done in theory then in person. Go figure.

I dropped to the floor with a thump; it was still dark in the room. Making it hard to decipher the time of day it was. Alice believed in having black out curtains in every bedroom. The tiniest light kept her awake for hours. So mix complete darkness with my infinite clumsiness, you have a potential disaster on your hands.

I crawled across the floor, searching with my hands for the buzzing phone. If Rose wasn't so scary, I probably would have said the hell with it and turned on the light. But since I like my face and body the way that it is, I decided that stumbling around in the dark seemed like a better and smarter idea.

Whoever was calling was being pretty insistent, in the time it took me to locate the ringing phone they called four times. I wasn't too surprised to see that the annoying contraption belonged to me but it did surprise me to see that it was Edward. Something must be up if he was calling repeatedly.

"Hello," I whispered into the phone.

"Oh God Bella, your okay," he exclaimed.

"Of course I am, well besides a sore rump from falling off of the bed trying to get to my phone."

When he didn't answer right away I jumped back in "What time is it anyways?"

"4:30 in the morning," he responded, the background noises sounded like he was driving.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed a little too loudly because Rose started muttering curse words and threatening to bitch slap me if I didn't get the fuck out of the room.

So I eased my way into the hall quietly shutting the door to the room. "Why are you calling me so early?" I hissed "I know I told you to save me bright and early on Saturday morning but this is kind of extreme!"

"Bella, I'm sorry for calling you early, but I had to know that you were okay."

Now he was starting to scare me. "You're starting to scare me Edward, what's going on? Why does it sound like you are driving?"

"I'm on my way to Alice's house. Something happened I needed to see you in person," he explained vaguely. He was hiding something.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I'll tell you once I get there."

"No, tell me now. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Bella, this isn't about me," he rushed out.

"Oh my God, are you parents okay? Is it my parents?" I started shaking in fear, whatever it was it had to be huge for Edward to rush over here at the break of dawn.

"No, our parents are fine. It's Riley, Bella. He's in the hospital," he blurted out.

"What?"

"Jasper got a call just a little while ago from one of the partners at their law firm, James attacked Riley and he had to be hospitalized. I don't know anymore than that, once Jasper told me that much I rushed out the door to find you. I had to make sure you were safe."

"You have to take me to the hospital. This is my fault, Edward." I was crying now. I didn't know that Alice had joined me out in the hallway until I felt her small arms wrap around my waist. I sagged back against her, suddenly too tired to stand on my own.

"I'll take you, but this is not your fault! Do you understand me?"

"It is he only went after James because of me. I should have never called him," I was almost beyond being understandable, between the hiccupping sobs and choking breath I'm sure he could barely make out what I was saying.

He started ranting again about it not being my fault, but I felt Alice slip the phone out of my hand and she took the call over.

"Hi Edward."

A long pause followed. "Okay, is Jasper with you?"

I could still hear the murmur of Edward's voice but I couldn't make out what was being said.

"He is? Okay, I'll get us all ready and we will be waiting for you."

Silence again.

"She'll fine, she just needs a minute. How far away are you?"

More muffled words.

"Okay, we'll be ready. Bye."

"Come on Bella, we have to get dressed," she said hauling me back into the bedroom. A sleepy looking Rose was sitting up on the bed looking at us both in confusion. One look at my tear stained face though caused her to jump up off the bed.

"What the fuck did he do?" she demanded.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Edward!"

"Edward didn't do anything! It's Riley; he's in the hospital," I choked out the tears started falling again. I couldn't beat back the immense guilt that I was feeling.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not sure, Edward didn't explain what happened; only that Riley's brother James was involved."

"Okay, so Riley's in the hospital and he was put there by his brother. What I want to know is what any of this has to do with you or Edward," Rose wondered. Alice also stopped yanking clothes out of her closet to look at me questionably.

"That is a long story," I said pulling my jeans up my bare legs. "Do you have a sweater I could borrow?" That snapped Alice back into action; she rushed into her closet again.

"I'm not going to be that easy," Rose snapped.

I sighed heavily, I wasn't in the mood nor did I have the energy to explain everything.

"It is a long story, Rose. I promise to tell you everything, just not right now. Okay?" I pleaded with her.

She stared at me for a moment, her face an unreadable mask. "Fine."

"Okay, so here is a hoodie of Jasper's. I would never condone wearing something like this, but all of my sweaters would be too short on you," Alice said thrusting a dark grey sweatshirt into my hands. "And I don't own any _sweatshirts."_

Chuckling softly at her disdain for all things sweat related, I slipped on the warm material. After forcing my feet into my chucks, that I thankfully had the fore thought of packing, I was ready. Just in time it seemed because a pounding started on Alice's front door.

"That'll be Edward," Alice said pulling a turquoise sweater over her tiny white tank top.

I rushed out of the room and down the stairs; I just wanted to be in his arms. I yanked the door open and flung myself into his arms; he stumbled backwards for a second but recovered quickly.

"God Bella, I was so worried about you," he murmured kissing the top of my head. He walked us into the house, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"It's not me that we should be worried about," I said tearfully.

He set me on my feet then, his fingers grazed the bottom of my chin lifting it up so that our eyes met.

"You are my number one priority. When you wouldn't answer that phone, I couldn't help but think that sick fucker had gotten to you too. So please don't tell me not worry about you, it's my job," he explained softly. "I love you so much and the thought of you being hurt or scared kills me."

"I'm fine though."

"And for that I am immensely grateful. Is Rose and Alice ready too?" He asked releasing me from his hold, only slightly though, he kept a firm arm wrapped around my waist.

"They should be," I slumped against him, thankful that he was here.

"We are," Alice called out as they stepped into the entry way. "Here's Bella's bag."

She had repacked my overnight bag for me. I had completely forgotten that I had it in my rush to get to Edward. He grabbed the bag from her and ushered us all outside.

"I'll drive Bella's car," Rose offered holding up my keys that she must have swiped from my purse. "That way you guys don't have to come all the way back here to get it later."

"Thanks," I offered weakly as Edward helped me into his car. Alice decided to join Rose for the ride and we were off.

We didn't talk much on the way to the hospital, just held hands tightly as Edward drove and stared out the window intently.

I had to wonder what had happened, Riley sounded confident the other day about talking to James, and I sorely doubt that he would have suspected this kind of an outcome.

"Where is James?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure, Love. Jasper didn't ask many questions."

"Hmm." I could only hope that he was in jail.

Before I knew it we were pulling into the visitor's parking lot at the hospital. It was considerably less full then I thought it would be, but then again it was only five in the morning. I noticed Jasper's red Mustang was parked a few cars down from us.

"Jasper is here?"

"Yeah, he went straight here after he got the phone call," Edward explained as he helped me out of the car. We waited for Alice and Rose to lock up my car before we headed in the emergency room doors.

I went straight to the check in desk; a frazzled looking middle age woman with thick black hair and tired eyes was sitting there going through forms.

"I'm looking for someone," I said weakly.

"Aren't we all," was her sarcastic reply, she didn't even bother to look up from her paper work.

I didn't have the energy or the time to deal with her shitty attitude about life so I chose to ignore her comment.

"Riley Carter is the patient's name."

"Awe the ever popular Mr. Carter," she said finally looking up at me. "Are you a relative?"

"No, just a friend."

"Well then I will tell you what I told everyone else. He is in surgery the doctor will be out to speak to his family when it's done," she said mechanically. I'm sure she has delivered that same speak a million of times.

"Is he going to be okay?" I pleaded softly.

"The doctor will be out to explain his condition. You can wait in the waiting room," she repeated pointing her blood red nail in the direction of the waiting room.

"Okay," I said resigned. I could tell that she wasn't going to tell me anything.

I turned on my heel and headed back to Alice, Rose and Edward.

"What did she say?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Nothing really, just that the doctor will come and explain everything once he is out of surgery."

"Surgery?" Alice gasped.

I nodded my head. "She said that we could wait in there." I nodded my head in the direction of the brightly lit room to our left.

We entered the room solemnly. I was surprised to see how packed it was. Jasper was seated in the coroner next to a balding middle aged man, someone else from their law office I presume. A younger couple and a child sat in the area by the T.V. seemingly uninterested in everyone else. And lastly Megan was slumped in a chair by a window holding tightly onto Riley's grandfather.

She didn't notice us at first, so I took a moment to take in her appearance. She looked horrible. Her blonde curly hair lay in deflated strands on her head, her eyes were ringed in red and she had evident tears streaks down her face. I guess in short she looked devastated.

Alice shot across the room and plopped herself into Jasper's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. I knew that this was tough for them both, Riley was both of their friends; even long before he and I had dated. Alice's movement caused Megan to look up at us. Her eyes widened once she recognized me.

"Bella?" her voice was raw sounding.

"Hi Megan," I offered lamely.

She disengaged herself from Riley's grandfather who was slumbering peacefully in the chair next to her. Her movements caused him to shift slightly but he continued snoring softly. She stood slowly, almost as if her legs were tired from sitting for too long.

She shuffled quietly towards us, her arms wrapped around her chest in a protective stance. Rose excused herself to a chair by Jasper; she probably sensed that Megan wanted a minute alone with me. Edward on the other grasped me slightly tighter, pulling me flush to his side.

"So you heard about Riley then?" she stated once she was in front of me.

"Yes, Jasper works with him," I said with a nod in Jaspers direction.

"Hmm. It would mean a lot to Riley that you are here," she said almost stiffly. Like she didn't really mean it.

I just nodded my head; I really didn't know what to say to that. Edward ran reassuring hand down my arm. Megan's eyes flickered to his movement.

"So this must be Edward."

"Yes," I answered her uncertainly. I'm not sure where she was going with this.

"Huh." Her attitude was almost bitter. I could understand that she would be upset given the situation, but her facial expression was almost bordering on being hostile.

I decided to brave her attitude and ask her if she knew what had happened.

"Do you know what happened between them?" I asked awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other.

"Sort of. I only know what the police do and that's not a lot," she spat out bitterly. "I also know that it's your fault that he's even in here."

Edward stiffened next to me; his hand secured itself to my hip tightly.

"I know," I said quietly. I didn't need her to tell me this; I knew that from the moment that Edward told me that Riley was in the hospital because of James.

She looked at me stunned for a moment then; I think she thought that I honestly would try to deny that I had anything to do with this. After a second she pursued her lips and continued on with her story.

"Well, Riley found out what hotel that James was staying in and decided to coroner him there last night. He tried mine and James old apartment repeatedly before as neighbor told him that James had moved out. Anyways he found him, just to talk, and then I get a phone call at two in the morning from this place telling me that Riley was rushed in here by ambulance because he had been severely beaten."

I gasped in horror then, I knew that he was messed up but hearing the words "severely beaten" caused my stomach to clench.

"And James?" I asked weakly. It would kill me to know that, that scum was walking free somewhere.

"Also in the hospital."

"What?"

"Riley wasn't the only one severely beaten. He gave as good as he got as far as I could tell," she explained with a soft smile on her lips.

"I'm so sorry," I blubbered out. The tears started falling then, not for James of course but for Riley.

"You should be," she spat any trace of softness was now gone.

"Hey now," Edward's firm voice stated next to me. "She said she was sorry, not that she should have. She didn't do anything wrong here. James has been stalking her, sending her disgusting things in the mail. He wouldn't even know that she existed if it weren't for Riley, not that I am blaming him, but she didn't do anything to ask for his attention. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You of all people should understand how messed up in the head James is, how can you blame her for being an innocent bystander."

She seemed taken aback at his speak, the rage in her eyes dimmed for second before coming back even stronger. "She called Riley whining about James, wanting his help to deal with her situation. She should have just left him out of it!"

"No she shouldn't of," he cut in. I was shocked that he was defending me so passionately. I figured that he would agree with her on leaving Riley out of it. "He got her into this mess by introducing her to that sick fuck, so I can't see why she wouldn't call him about it, James is after all Riley's brother. And another thing, _Megan_, if you must know she only called him for advice on how to handle James; she repeatedly told him that she didn't want him to get involved in it."

She looked like she was at a loss of words then, Edward had pretty much stomped anything that she could have used into the ground. Not that I agreed with him on any of it, I shouldn't have called Riley. If I hadn't then we all wouldn't be in the hospital waiting room right now. And Riley would definitely not be in surgery.

A throat clearing behind us broke the tension that was flowing around our little threesome. I turned to see Riley's grandfather standing there.

"It's good to see you again, Bella," he said warmly offering me his hand.

I shook it tightly for second. "You too, Arthur. This is Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Edward," he smiled warmly at Edward also. "Why don't we all take a seat and talk for a minute."

Once we were all settled in the hard plastic chairs that lined that wall, his Grandfather cleared his throat again. "So I take it that there is animosity going on between you two." he nodded his head at Megan and I.

Megan didn't answer him, she just sat there stone faced, so I nodded my head yes.

"I see. Megan what is it that has you so upset?" he turned his questioning onto her.

"It's her fault that Riley is in this mess," she spouted off angrily.

"Hmm," he said tapping his chin. "So you think that Bella caused this problem between James and Riley?"

She nodded her head uncertainly, almost like she was nervous where he was taking this.

"Honey, you know I love you and that you are granddaughter to both me and Sylvia, but if you are obtuse enough to blame Bella for something that was caused by your choices then I don't know what to tell you."

"What?" she gasped out in shock.

"Megan, this rift started the day that you chose James over Riley. Riley defended Bella because it was the right thing to do, when you care about someone then you want them to be safe and happy," Arthur explained, patting Megan's hand gently. "Plus, I'm sure that Bella never would have guessed that things would have played out this way. It's obvious that she cares deeply for my grandson and I have to believe that she wouldn't ever put him in any danger on purpose."

I nodded my head swiftly. If I had, had any idea that they would physically fight with each other I would have never involved Riley.

"But I didn't…it wasn't…." she started then stopped, probably realizing that she didn't have anything to defend herself with. Arthur was being blunt, but honest. He wasn't being mean, if anything he was trying to be extremely gentle.

"No, you didn't send him after James but if it wasn't for your and James marriage, then none of this would be happening. I think it is downright selfish that you are blaming this on Bella."

I could see Edward nodding his head in agreement next to me; he was being uncharacteristically quiet through all of this. He must have sensed that Arthur was going to put Megan in her place.

Megan surprised me then, instead of defending herself or lashing out at me again; she broke down into gut wrenching sobs.

"I know that," she gasped out between sobs. "I'm just so scared that he isn't going to be okay, I just got him back I can't lose him again."

"I'm so sorry Bella. It was very rude of me to blame you for all of this."

I got up and sat in the empty chair next to her, wrapping my arms around her trembling frame. "It's okay, Megan. You have nothing to say sorry for, I shouldn't have called him."

"No, you did the right thing," she wailed into my neck.

"He's going to be okay, I know he is," I could feel my own tears starting again. I couldn't imagine what she is going through, if it were Edward lying in that hospital room; I would be catatonic.

"Promise?" she asked pulling away from me to look me in the eye.

Before I had a chance to answer her, a distinguished looking elderly gentleman walked into the room. I knew by his white coat that he was a doctor.

"I'm looking for Riley Carter's family," he said in a warm voice.

"I'm his girlfriend," Megan said pulling herself from my embrace to stand up.

"Is there any blood relations here?"

"I'm his grandfather," Arthur said standing next to Megan. "Arthur Carter."

"Mr. Carter, I'm Dr. Gerandy, I preformed the surgeries on your grandson this morning."

"Is he okay?" Arthur's voice trembled for the first time since we had sat down with him, up until this moment he had been a pillar of strength.

"He is in serious but stable condition. As of right now, I believe that he will be okay, but the next twenty four hours will be crucial."

"What happened to him?" Megan asked tearfully.

Everyone else in the waiting room, sans the young couple and their child, had joined us in a group around the doctor.

"He has a serious concussion, three broken ribs. Both his jaw and shoulder were dislocated and one of his ribs punctured his lungs. We were able to stop the internal bleeding and have set his ribs. Both his jaw and shoulder have been popped back into place," he explained in simple terms. I was glad that he wasn't using doctor talk, I hated when you didn't understand what they were saying.

"And his concussion?" someone in the group asked, I think it was the balding man that had been sitting with Jasper.

"That is what we will be watching over the next twenty four hours," the doctor answered vaguely.

"Can I see him?" Megan asked.

"He is still in recovery, once he is moved into his normal room I will send a nurse down to get you," he answered her. "If that is all your questions, I have another patient that needs my care."

"Thank you Doctor," Megan said falling back into her chair.

"I do have one more question Doctor," Arthur said.

"Okay," Dr. Gerandy replied.

"Do you know the condition of my other grandson, James Carter?"

**I know I'm an asshole for leaving it there! I promise the next update will be here before you know it!**

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**Remember to check out the poll on my profile! Vote for what EPOV you want! This will be the last week to vote for the one you want!**

**So I'm gonna pimp myself out, I have another story on here that I am also working on called "The Other Twin" if you're bored and you love me, please check it out. It hasn't gotten a lot of attention and it's feelings are kind of hurt…lol…but in all seriousness if you feel like it, give it a read and let me know what you think.**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am so sorry for the epic failure on updating! Real life sucks sometimes and so does writers block….but and so I'm back from outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face…..okay I know I butchered that poor song, but I had to change it to fit you and me….no more sad look, because I'm back from outer space…sorry I won't go there again….promise ;)**

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to all three movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. **

Last Chapter:

"I do have one more question Doctor," Arthur said.

"Okay," Dr. Gerandy replied.

"Do you know the condition of my other grandson, James Carter?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"James Carter?" The doctor repeated.

"Yes, he was admitted around the same time as Riley," Arthur explained.

"I didn't examine Mr. James Carter, but I will check with the front desk and see if I can find anything out for you," he said as he turned on his heel swiftly and walked towards the red headed woman that was still going through paper work at the check in desk.

He leaned over the desk and spoke to her in soft tones, making it impossible to make out anything that either one of them were saying. Dr. Gerandy frowned at something that she said and grabbed a chart that she had pushed towards him. He flipped it open and flickered through the pages with a skilled hand.

He must've found what he was looking for because he snapped the chart closed and came back towards us.

"It seems that Mr. Carter is also in recovery," he said when he had reached us again.

"Is he okay?" Arthur asked in concern. I realized then that this must be a tough situation for him, seeing that it is both of his grandsons. I could tell by his expression that he also cared for James quite a bit.

"I don't know all of the specifics, Dr. Monroe, James doctor, would be able to fill you in better."

"Is there nothing you could tell me?" Arthur begged slightly.

"Well," he said looking back at that receptionist; she had her nose once again buried in paperwork. "I'm not really supposed to say anything since I'm not his doctor, so you didn't hear this from me. Mr. Carter has a broken wrist, two broken ribs, his nose and cheek bone are also fractured and he is also suffering from what looks to be a mild concussion. He is physically worse off than Riley but concussion wise, Riley's looks worse."

"Thank you, Doctor," Arthur murmured as he sat down, all of this information seemed to be getting to him.

"Of course, Dr. Monroe should be down here soon, I'll let the front desk know that there is family waiting on him," he said as he turned to go. "Oh and I will send a nurse down as soon as Riley is able to have visitors."

And with that he was gone. His white coat flowing out behind him as he stepped into a waiting elevator.

Edward silently led me to seats next to Arthur, helping me into the cold plastic chair.

"You doing okay?" He leaned over and asked into my ear.

"I think so," I answered honestly. I mean I still felt immensely guilty for my part in all of this, but Arthur's words from earlier helped me see a different perspective on everything. If Megan hadn't made the choices that she had all those years ago, then none of this would have happened.

I leaned into Edward's side, the exhaustion setting in from being up late and woken up to early. I couldn't help the yawn that escaped my lips.

"Baby, maybe we should head home, let you get a little sleep and come back later in the afternoon," Edward suggested quietly.

"I'm fine."

"I'm not trying to say that you're not, but as the doctor just pointed out it's going to be awhile before they let anyone in to see Riley and even then it will be Megan and his grandfather. So I'm just trying to say that it would probably be for the best if you get some rest and then come back to see him."

I knew that what he said made perfect sense but I felt guilty at the thought of leaving the hospital before I saw Riley. I needed to see with my own eyes that he is okay.

Before I could protest, Arthur jumped into our conversation. "He's right Bella. You should go on home and I'll give you a call when we hear anything. All of us sitting here and being exhausted won't help anything or anyone. When the doctor gives us the go ahead for us to see him, I'll let you know and you can come back. Plus that will give Meg and me a break to run home and freshen up."

I felt myself nodding without my own consent. He was right; I wasn't helping anyone by being here. Megan and his grandfather would be with him when he woke up and I could come later, once he's had a chance to come to.

"You'll call me though?"

"Of course sweetie. Just give me your number," his wrinkled hand reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a sophisticated looking device. I rattled my number off to him quickly, his nimble fingers punching it into the phone.

We stood and said goodbye to Arthur, Megan was tucked into his side sleeping. I was thankful that she seemed to be at peace for the moment, I'm sure that the events of the evening had truly worn on her.

"Get some sleep," I said to Arthur as I pulled on my jacket.

"I'll try," he said giving me a small smile. "You too."

"I'll try," I mimicked him.

Edward let Jasper, Alice and Rose know that we were taking off, after a quick discussion they decided that they too were going to head out.

"I'll come back later this afternoon," Jasper assured Arthur. "Let me know if the police come by, someone should be in there with them when they speak to him."

Of course Jasper would remember that Riley would be questioned by the police about everything that had happened. I was never more thankful that he was a lawyer until that minute. "I'll do it if he wants, or anyone from the firm would be more than happy to help."

"Thank you, Jasper. I am glad that Riley has such supportive friends," Arthur said offering Jasper his hand for a quick shake.

I wrapped my arms around Arthur one last time and whispered to him, again, how sorry I was.

"You're not at fault Bella, Riley won't blame you and neither will I," he reiterated.

"Tomato, tomatoe," I said flashing him a cheeky grin. The guilt that I was feeling about this situation was something that I was going to have to deal with on my own; no matter how many times someone told me that it wasn't my fault.

He gave me a small smile in return and once again told me that he would call me as soon as he heard anything. The ride back to Edward's apartment was quiet; the only sounds were the dulcet tones of a piano coming from the car speakers. Edward kept one hand on the wheel and the other wrapped tightly around my own.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked when we pulled into his parking spot.

"I'm not sure what I am," I answered honestly. "I just need some time to deal with everything."

"Of course, I just want you to know that I am here for you. I know that Riley and I didn't have the best feelings for each other, but I never wished for something like this to happen."

"I know," was all I could say. My head hurt, along with my heart. I couldn't shake the thought of Riley broken in a hospital bed. I just wanted to crawl into Edward's huge, comfortable bed and sleep until Arthur called.

"Come on, let's get you into bed," Edward said, almost as if he could read my mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_It's foggy._

_The fog was so thick; I could feel it seeping into my throat as I breathed. The haze creeping down my throat, almost choking me. I could feel the panic starting to set in._

_I needed to find my way out of this fog, I knew that. Somewhere in my brain I knew that I would feel better once I was out. The fog was so dense that I was blinded by it, only able to see just a few inches in front of me._

"_Bella," a voice beckoned from beyond the fog._

"_Is someone there?" I called out in a choked voice. The fog making it hard to vocalize anything._

"_Bella, where are you?" The voice called again, this time farther away._

"_I'm here. Please, I'm stuck in the fog."_

"_Bella, there is no fog. Where are you?"_

"_Please help me. The fog, it's everywhere," I was starting to get desperate. The fog was starting to choke me and everywhere I ran the fog was there waiting, thicker and heavier than before._

"_Focus Bella. There is no fog. It's only in your mind," the voice was closer now. I could almost reach out and touch it._

"_Who are you? Why won't you show yourself?" I choked out between sobs. Until that minute I didn't even realize that I was crying._

"_I'm right in front of you Bella. It's me Riley, just open your eyes and see," he begged._

_The fog suddenly lifted and we were standing at the park that he had taken me to on our second date. But it was different then before; the grass was brown, dead from the cold that lingered in this place. The waves from the ocean were angrily slapping the shore and it was dark. Like all the light had been sucked from this place._

"_Why are we here?" I asked him._

"_This is our place, Bella. Don't you remember?" he asked in a forlorn voice._

"_Of course I remember. But why is it so dark?"_

"_The weather can be funny sometimes," is all he answered. "Come on, let's go."_

_He grabbed my hand; I almost flinched away at the iciness of his fingers and palm. It was almost as if he had been sticking his fist into a snow bank._

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_It's time for lunch, I have a picnic spread out for us," he said pulling me along behind him as we headed towards the middle of the dead grass._

_I followed him with trepidation. I didn't like this place, I wanted to leave. I wanted Edward._

"_Where's Edward?" I asked suddenly. I knew deep down that he was here somewhere._

"_He's not here," Riley bit out harshly. "How can you ask for him after everything that I have done for you? Why is that not enough?"_

_He had stopped yanking me along during his outburst, but kept his back to me._

"_Riley, what are you talking about? You have Megan now, your happy."_

"_Happy. Is that what you call this?" he asked with a hollow sounding chuckle._

"_Aren't you?"_

"_No. I thought that you would love me again, especially after everything that I did for you," his voice was softer now, but still held an edge of emptiness._

"_What did you do? I don't understand?"_

"_I took care of you Bella. I made sure you were safe."_

_He turned then, revealing his broken appearance. His eyes were both blackened, his nose disjointed looking with dried blood caked around it and his lips split open and leaking blood down his chin._

"_This was for you," he choked out. His breathes were becoming labored, his hands came up to clutch ribs._

"_Are you alright?" I cried out as he bent over in pain._

"_Why do you care? You left, you don't want me."_

"_I do care. I don't want you to be hurt, I never wanted to see you hurt," I sobbed, I reached my hand out to touch him but he pulled away crying out in pain. He stumbled backwards before falling to his knees._

"_Riley, please let me help you," I rushed towards him but his next words stopped me dead in my tracks._

"_You've done enough. Just leave me alone."_

_He then slumped to the ground then, losing the fight. His eyelids slid close over his blue eyes._

"_What have you done?" a voice screeched from behind me._

"_I didn't…it wasn't," I choked out as Megan ran past me, dropping onto the ground next to Riley's lifeless body._

"_RILEY," she screamed out in agony. "Riley, baby, please be okay."_

_She sobbed over his body, lifting his hand to her face, cupping her cheek with his palm. "Please."_

_I choked out a sob at the sight of them._

"_You!" she screeched at the sound. "You did this!"_

"_I didn't. Please, I didn't."_

_The wind starting whipping around us then, angry and bitter._

"_Then why is his blood on your hands?" she shouted, pointing her fingers at my hands that were clutched together in front of me._

"_They aren't," I gasped out, holding up my hands for her to see. But it was then that I saw what she saw. Riley's blood was everywhere on them. Thick in red as it ran in rivers down my fingers and along my wrists._

_I screamed out then, "NO, NO, NO," I tried wiping them onto my shirt, but the blood was too thick, there was too much of it._

"_Love, you're okay," Edward's strong voice wrapped around me then just moments before I felt his arms wrap around me and his hands clamp around my wrists._

"_Edward," I choked out. "It's my fault, it's all my fault."_

"_Love, please calm down. Your okay, I've got you."_

"_My fault, my fault." I kept sobbing the same statement over and over again._

"_Please wake up, Bella. You're just dreaming," his strong voice broke through my sobs again._

"What?" I asked in confusion as I opened my eyes.

"Are you awake now?" his concerned voice came from behind me. I blinked my eyes rapidly, I was no longer in the darken park with a bleeding Riley in front of me. I was lying in Edward's bed surrounded by him and the sunshine that was filtering in from the windows.

"What?" I repeated again, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Good, I was close to shaking you awake, you had me worried." His hands ran up my arms from my wrists to settle on my shoulders, with a small push and pull, he turned me over to face him.

"I had a bad dream," I said as I looked up into his concerned green eyes.

"I know, you kept repeating Riley's name and that it was your fault and something about blood," he said as his brow furrowed. "You know it's not your fault, don't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Edward."

"Well to bad, we are talking about it. If this is going to give you nightmares, then it is something that we need to deal with," he said sternly.

"It was just a nightmare, Edward, it doesn't mean anything," I said in a shaky voice. Flashes of Riley lying on the ground and bleeding started flashing in my mind. I must have flinched because Edward grasped me to him tighter.

"It's normal to feel guilty but you need to know that you didn't cause these problems between Riley and James, this is something had been brewing between the two of them for a long time, you just happened to get pulled into the middle of it," he explained as he ran a soothing hand down my back.

"But I am the reason he went to fins James last night," I tried to argue, but he wasn't having it.

"No, Riley was there because of the game that James was playing. You are important to Riley," I heard his voice crack slightly at that admission. "And he wanted you to be safe, it's the same thing that I would have done. It's the same thing I would do."

"I can't help but to blame myself," I sobbed out and with that the tears started again. I don't know how long we lay there like that, me sobbing and Edward comforting me, but it was what I needed. I needed to cry and get it all out and I needed Edward's arms to do that.

"I love you so much," I rasped out in an emotion strained voice.

"As I love you," was his sweet and simple reply.

Our time was cut short when the ringing of my cell phone interrupted us.

"You should rest some more," Edward said as I went to sit up.

"It could be Arthur."

He didn't argue with me on that, I think he knew that I wouldn't rest again until I had seen Riley with my own eyes. I quickly found my cell phone where I left it on the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Bella?" an elderly man's voice said.

"Yes, this is Bella."

"This is Arthur," he said confirming my thoughts. "I wanted to let you know that Riley is awake and that he wants to see you."

"He wants to see me?" I asked in shock, I had honestly thought that I would be the last person that he would have wanted to see upon waking.

"Of course, once he heard how upset you were he told me to call you immediately to let you know that you could come back anytime you wanted," he explained.

"I'm on my way then," I said shooting up quickly off of the stool that I was sitting on.

"Did you get some rest?" he asked in a very grandfatherly way.

"Yes."

"Did you get something to eat?" was his next question. "Well…. not since last night," I admitted.

"Eat first then, you'll be able to handle everything better on a full stomach," he demanded softly.

"Is it bad?" I asked softly.

"He's fine, Bella. I promise. You just need to take care of yourself, it will be better for Riley if you well rested and full."

"Okay, I'll eat something and then we will be on our way," I assured him. I would just do about anything if it meant that I could talk to Riley and see with my own eyes that he was okay.

I rushed Edward out of the apartment, barely giving him a chance to put his jacket on. We swung through a fast food joint drive-thru; I ordered the first thing that my e4yes landed on. Thankfully it was something edible but I'm not sure that I really would have noticed either way at this point.

When we finally reached the hospital parking lot, I barely remained in my seat while Edward rushed around the car to open the door for me. I bustled my way back into the hospital, towing Edward behind me. Thankfully the "nice" red headed lady from earlier had been replaced by a younger brunette.

"How may I help you today?" she asked cheerily when I stepped up to the counter.

"I'm looking for Riley Carter," I said sweetly. I felt Edward slide up behind me and wrap his arm around my waist.

"Are you family?" she asked after giving a slightly dazed look towards Edward. I almost wanted to roll my eyes at her, come on we were here looking for a patient, shouldn't you keep your eyes in your head!

"No, friends. We were here earlier and just received a call that he was awake and wanted to see us," I offered her. I could feel the annoyance starting to build.

"I'll have to check with the RN on his floor. I'm not sure if he is being allowed visitors right now."

"I just talked to his grandfather, he told us to come," I snapped. I felt Edward squeeze my waist gently.

"If you could check _I _would appreciate it," Edward said before I could seriously go off on this girl.

"Of course," she breathed out as she picked up the phone from its cradle. She dialed a few numbers.

"Hi Rita, this Shelby in admitting. I have some people down here that want to see Riley Carter, I was just checking to see if he was open for visitors yet," she chattered into the phone.

"Um…let me check," she said after a minute. She placed her hand over the receiver. "What are your names?"

"I'm Isabella Swan and this is Edward Cullen," I answered her, trying to keep the bite out of my tone. I knew rationally that being snotty to this woman was not going to help anyone, but I just didn't have the patience to deal with all of this.

"Okay, I'll send them up," she said in a snotty tone, I have no doubt that she was hoping that she could send me away. What the hell is wrong with the people that work here?

"Thanks Rita."

She took her time setting the phone back into the cradle and reached one perfectly manicured hand over to her keyboard and typed in a sequence of letters.

"Mr. Carter is on floor three, in room 379. Visiting hours are over at seven PM," she rattled off without looking at us. "If you head down this corridor, there will be a bank of elevators, take the second grouping. That set will take you to the floor you are looking for."

And just like that we were dismissed; she turned her chair around and started flipping through some files that had been sitting on the counter.

"Thank you," I said curtly.

The elevator ride was quick and silent. Edward held me close to him, humming softly against the top of my head.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Edward asked once we were outside of Riley's room.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I don't want to cause any problems. Riley has every reason to not like me, I stole you right out from under him," he offered softly.

"You can't steal something that he didn't have," I said reaching my hand up to cup his cheek. "I love you. I chose you. Nothing else matters. You can come in if you want; I'm not going to force you. But I would like you to be by my side."

"Then where else would I be," he said just before his mouth came into contact with mine. "I love you, baby."

"I love you. Let's go," I said taking his hand and knocking softly on the door.

"Come in," Arthur's voice called out.

"Hey," I said poking my head into the room. I couldn't see Riley yet because the curtain was pulled obscuring him from the view. "Is he awake?"

"He sure is, come on in," Arthur said from his seat at the foot of the bed.

I walked further into the room, keeping my eyes cast onto the floor. I was worried about my reaction to Riley. If he looked terrible, I'm sure that I would gasp, but that wouldn't be good. I didn't want to add to his troubles anymore then I already have.

I stopped when my knees hit the foot of the bed, I could feel Edward keeping his space behind me. He was close but not so close that we were touching.

"Bella, look at me," Riley said softly from his bed.

I forced my eyes upward. They trailed along his legs, over his taped up torso and finally setting on his very battered face. I barely kept myself from gasping. His right eye was encircled with black, the eyes itself bright bloody red and barely open. There was a cut that ran from the side of his nose to his cheek bone and his jaw was so black and blue that you could barely see the day old stubble growing on it.

"Oh Riley," I said, a sob catching in my throat. "Are you…does it….how do…?" I couldn't find the right thing to say all of a sudden.

"Come closer, please. It hurts to move my jaw too much," he said giving me a grin that turned into a grimace. Moving his mouth seemed to cause him some discomfort.

_Of course it causes him discomfort. He got punched there repeatedly._

I walked around the bed, taking a sit in an empty chair by his head. I noticed then that Megan was MIA.

"Where's Megan?" I asked.

"I sent her home to sleep. She was dead on her feet," Riley Explained. "Hey Edward. How are you?" His voice was polite, but kind of strained.

"I'm doing fine. Please accept my deepest sympathies at what happened between your brother and you," Edward offered as he sat in the unoccupied chair at the foot of the bed.

Riley just nodded his head for a sec and then turned his attention back to me. I could hear Edward and Arthur strike up a quiet conversation, obviously trying to give Riley and me a sense of privacy.

"How are you doing, really?" I finally asked.

"Besides all of this?" he waved his hand over his face and chest. "Swell."

I sat in the chair awkwardly for a second, shifting my weight. "I'm sorry," I finally blurted out.

"For?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"This all my fault."

"No, it's not. This is between James and I, it was a long time in the making."

"But, you wouldn't have been there last night if it wasn't for me," I argued.

"I would have eventually been in that exact place, Bella. It was what James wanted," he said making eye contact with me. "It was only a matter of time before this happened."

"You make it sound as if it were inevitable."

"It was."

"How do you know that? If I hadn't called you whining about my problems then you wouldn't have felt the need to protect me," I said scooting my chair closer to the bed.

"It was his plan, Bella," he said loudly causing Edward and Arthur to stop their conversation. I'm sure they were both keeping an ear trained on us anyways.

"What does that mean?"

"James told me last night that he was using you as a way to get to me. He knew that you weren't interested in him and he knew that he frightened you. So he figured that if he harassed you enough, you would call me and I would come looking for him. This whole thing was a way to flush me out, get me to come to him on his terms."

I gasped in shock there. James was only using me to do this to Riley? What the hell if wrong with this guy.

"Yeah, well, James doesn't like to lose. When Megan filed for divorce and we started to work through everything, he took that as a failure. He doesn't like to fail. He knew that he needed a way to get to me. Megan was out since she was fed up with his bullshit, so he went for you. He knew that I liked you from the dinner, so he used you against me."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"He told me. When I showed up at his dingy motel, he was delighted that I was playing his game. I should have known that is what was going on all along. James was always fiercely competitive. I should have known," He said slumping back against his pillows in what looked like exhaustion.

"Do you need anything?" I asked suddenly.

"Only one thing."

"What is it? I'll call for a nurse," I said looking around for the call button.

"A nurse can't help me with this."

"Okay," I said uncertainly. I wasn't sure what he needed without a nurse.

"Don't blame yourself."

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't blame yourself for all of this mess. It has nothing to do with you besides you being in the wrong place at the wrong time. James has been gunning for me along time and now it finally came to a head. I'm just sorry that I got you involved in this," he explained as he reached out his free hand to grasp mine.

"I don't know if I can promise you that," I said after a minute.

"You can and you will. I'm in a hospital bed, Bella are you seriously going to tell me no," he said cocking an eyebrow at me. I'm sure that hurt but he didn't even flinch.

I thought about what he said for a minute. I guess if I looked at it from his perspective, with the information that he has, I guess I could see where he was coming from. Then a thought crossed my mind and I knew what I had to do.

"I can only agree with that if you can agree to the same thing."

"I don't blame you, Bella. I thought that was clear."

"I don't mean me. I mean you. Please don't blame yourself for all of this. It's not your fault either," I told him, squeezing his hand softly.

"You drive a hard bargain, Swan. But I think I can handle that," he said giving me a small smile.

"So what happens now?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"With what?" Riley asked looking in his direction.

"With James? Is he still here?"

Arthur took over the conversation from there, explaining to us that the police had come and taken Riley's statement earlier. They also had witnesses from the crime scene that sided with Riley, they had told the police that Riley was attacked by James and that he was only defending himself. So basically it was up to Riley if he wanted to press charges against his brother.

"Are you?" I turned and asked him then.

"Yes," he said evenly and without any hesitation. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well he's your brother," I offered lamely.

"Not anymore. I'm just glad that this done and I can move on with my life. He probably won't get more than a slap on the wrist but I hope that it's enough that he knows not to try it again."

"Do you think that he will? Try it again, I mean."

"I don't know. I hope not but I'm not going to live my life in fear of him. He won't be bugging you again. The restraining order you put up against him threw him for a loop, he told me so. He had no intention of contacting you again after that. He may be big on talking the talk but not so much on walking the walk. He's death afraid of going to prison," he said with a slightly evil grin on his face.

I felt my whole body sag with relief. It's over. I could go about my life as normal without any fear.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For?" he asked.

"Everything. For caring about me, for protecting me. Thank you," I said offering him a watery smile.

"You're welcome."

We stayed and visited for a little longer. But eventually Riley's eyes stated drooping and I knew it was time to leave.

"We should go so that you can rest," I told him patting his arm softly.

"Yeah, I am starting to feel drowsy. Must be the medication," he said, his words starting to slur a little.

Arthur offered to walk us out. He was headed to the cafeteria in search of some food and coffee. Edward and Arthur slipped out the door first and just as I was about to follow, Riley called out to me in a surprisingly strong voice.

"Bella."

"Yes," I poked my head behind the curtain again.

"Be happy."

I could feel myself choking up again. "You too," I managed to get out without crying.

I turned my tear filled eyes to him, only to be meet with his peaceful, sleeping face.

**We're reaching the end now friends. Only one chapter left and then the epilogue, it makes sad and happy at the same time. Sad because I am going to miss this story and Happy because I finally finished. But don't fret my pets, I still have my other story and a million more in the works…..now I just have to decide which one to go with and beg my beta to love me enough to keep betaing for me!**

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so I lied. This is not the last chapter before the epilogue, there is going to be one more then I thought. Our characters got away from me and started doing their own thing in this one ;) So you get an extra chapter…YAY! **

**I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to all three movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. **

Last Chapter:

Arthur offered to walk us out. He was headed to the cafeteria in search of some food and coffee. Edward and Arthur slipped out the door first and just as I was about to follow, Riley called out to me in a surprisingly strong voice.

"Bella."

"Yes," I poked my head behind the curtain again.

"Be happy."

I could feel myself choking up again. "You too," I managed to get out without crying.

I turned my tear filled eyes to him, only to be met with his peaceful, sleeping face.

The month following Riley's attack went faster than I ever imagined that it would. Before I knew it the weekend of Alice's wedding was staring me in the face and with that so was Alice.

"Are you even listening to a word I say?" Alice snapped waving her little hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Al, I sort of spaced out there for a moment."

"More like for a week. Gosh Bella, how do I go through this weekend not freaking out if you, my MOH, is not even paying attention to any of the last minute details that need to be done," she said in exasperation.

"I am paying attention Alice! I swear. I remember that I need to call the caterers one last time to make sure that they have everything prepared and I also need to inform the DJ to only play what is on the play list, anything else is not acceptable. We have to decorate tomorrow night after the rehearsal dinner. Is there anything else that I am missing?" I said hoping that there wasn't. I would never hear the end of it if there was.

"You forgot that you needed to talk to the photographer about doing indoor and outdoor shots. But besides that you had everything," she grumbled as she threw more of my clothes into my bag.

"Why again can I not pack for myself?" I asked as I saw her throw in another god-awful dress into the bag. "I mean, I'll wear my bridesmaid dress, so why can't I pack my clothes for the rest of the weekend?"

"Because Bella, if I let _you _pack for yourself then I would have to see you in jeans and a t-shirt this whole weekend and that is not acceptable. I am only going to get married once and that means that you have look acceptable for every little thing!" she said as she turned her evil eye onto me.

I acknowledged her rant with a roll of my eyes and flopped myself backwards onto my bed.

"So have you talked to Riley since he moved?" Alice asked as she threw yet another dress into my already overstuffed bag.

"Yes, he called a couple of days ago to tell me that they were all settled into their new place."

After being released from the hospital, Riley decided that he was going to do whatever it took to make sure that James didn't get out from under his charges easily and it was easier said than done. All Riley had to do was a quick background check on James and he found out that his brother had gotten himself involved in some pretty heavy stuff.

The things that Riley found out about his brother would be the things that would put James away for a long time. The laundry lists of felonies were long but the ones that topped the list were bad.

He was wanted in the state of Utah for questioning on the rape of three different women. The thought of that curdled my stomach and still gave me nightmares. I was just thankful that I trusted my guy instincts and that I had Edward. If it wasn't for him being so stubborn about my safety then there was a strong chance that there would have been another woman to add to that list.

So besides the rapes, Riley also found out that James had been extorting money from their father's law firm. A lot of money. It was under the assumption that he was stealing money to pay for the debts that he owed to some very bad people. The kind of people that you didn't want to be caught in a dark alley alone with.

After James was arrested and legally charged with assault and battery, extortion, and a small list of lesser charges, Riley decided that he had, had enough of Seattle and all of the drama that had found its way into his life. He packed up his apartment and asked Megan to move to Utah with him. She, of course, happily accepted.

I couldn't be happier for the two of them.

"Bella, did I lose you again," Alice sighed as she flopped down next to me.

"Sort of. I was just thinking about Riley and all of the drama with James."

"Are you still having nightmares?" she asked softly.

"There not as bad as they use to be, having Edward with me helps," I said.

Ever since the day we left the hospital after talking to Riley, Edward and I have been more inseparable then before. If I wasn't at his place, he was at mine. I had a feeling that we were going to be having the moving in together talk soon. I should be nervous about that or in the very least be thinking that we are moving too fast. But if there is one thing that I have learned from all of this is that life is too short and it rarely gives you a second chance.

"It will sort itself out in time," Alice said in reference to my nightmares. "You went through a pretty traumatic experience, it's completely normal to still be having side effects from it."

"Thanks, Dr. Alice," I joked as I nudged her in the side. "Are you going to tell me next that time heals all wounds?"

"It does!" she grumbled. "Joke all you want, missy, but time does heal all wounds and so does distance. I have a strong feeling that once James is expedited back to Utah to face those rape charges that your dreams will become a little bit more pleasant."

Instead of cracking another joke and trying to divert the conversation, I just rolled over onto my side and looked at her "I know, Al. I hope that, that will happen too. I understand what you're trying to tell me and I appreciate your concern."

"I love you, B and I just want you to be happy."

"I love you too, Al and if you haven't noticed I am happy. My best friends getting married this weekend, I am ecstatic. Just the thought of wearing a dress and walking down an aisle in stilettos in front of hundreds of people makes me want to do a happy dance."

"Oh you!" she chuckled as she pushed herself off the bed. "You will wear that dress and those shoes and love every minute of it!"

"Of course I will, what kind of MOH would I be if I didn't _love _every minute of it?" I joked as I helped her zip up my finally full bag. "That's if we don't die trying to carry this bag down to the car."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WYB~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride to Forks was pretty uneventful; Alice demanded that all the girl's ride in one car with the boys following behind in Em's jeep. We girls filled the time by chatting and catching up. Alice and Jasper had opted for the nontraditional version of Bachelor and bachelorette parties. Instead of doing separate parties, we threw them a huge party together last weekend. It was a blast.

"Is it going to be weird for _all _of us to be together again in Forks?" Rose asked as we passed the welcome to Forks sign. I knew that she was mainly referencing to Edward being with us, because it's not like this would be the first time we would all be in back in Forks together. But it would be the first time with Edward since our almost wedding.

"No, I don't think so. If anything it will make it feel more like home," I admitted as I stared out the window.

"It does," Alice agreed.

"Are you worried about the parental units?" Rose spoke up again. I thought about what she asked for a second. I wasn't worried about my parents. They knew about Edward and me and after some discussions they had come to terms with it.

About a week after Riley had been released from the hospital Edward and I were enjoying a quiet evening at my apartment. It was the first weekend that we had absolutely nothing to do and had planned on snuggling on the couch and in the bed for the entire weekend. A knock on the door interrupted any plans that we had planned.

My parents showed up unannounced, they had received a call from Emmett (my nosey brother) he accidentally let it slip that Edward and I were back together. My mom says that she wasn't the least bit surprised but my dad on the other hand….well let's just say that he was surprised and not in the happy way.

Anyways they show up on my door, wanting to "visit". Visit meant my mom wrapping Edward up in a big hug and telling him that she missed and loved him and my dad yanking Edward out of the apartment for a "talk".

When they finally showed back up _three _hours later my dad seemed to be in better spirits and Edward, well let's just say he was little quiet for the rest of the night. He still won't tell me what he and my dad discussed, but I have a strong feeling that my dad really laid into him and made him feel even more guilty about taking off on me and I'm sure that he made some not so idle threats about "taking care of him" if he ever did it again.

Thankfully after that my parents were very understanding and surprisingly enough supportive of Edward and I. Edward's parents on the other hand….well I'm not sure. Edward knew that I was very upset with his parents. That I was angry about the way that they had kept me in the dark and about the fact that it was partially Carlisle fault that Edward ran that night. So because of those things we didn't discuss his parents much, I'm sure they knew about Edward and I. Especially once my mom found out, because if they didn't they would after taking a quick trip to the grocery store. My mom was very known for not being able to keep anything close to the chest. I'm sure that Edward and I reuniting was a very big thing in the town of Forks, our almost wedding was still talked about in beauty salons and at church barbeques.

So I figured that they knew I just hadn't found it in myself to ask Edward what they thought about it. Not that I didn't think that they would be thrilled by the news, I knew that they thought of me as a daughter but there was a lot of animosity there that I didn't know how to let go of. In time I'm sure I would get over it, but the key point to that statement being time.

"Well you know as well as I do that my parents are okay with Edward and I," I offered to Rose. I mean she is married to my big mouth brother, no secret was safe there….obviously.

"You know that I was talking about Edward's parents!"

"Fine, I don't know. Edward and I haven't discussed his parents," I offered lamely.

"Why not?" Alice chirped in.

"Just haven't." I knew I was being stubborn but I really didn't want to rehash this conversation again. When I was ready to deal with Esme and Carlisle, I would deal with them. Right now only irreversible damage would be caused by the things that I want to say to them.

"You know, B, those people are going to be your in-laws one day," Alice said obviously not dropping this subject.

"They already would be if Carlisle hadn't opened his big mouth and demanded things from Edward!" I didn't want to fight with Alice during her wedding weekend, but I couldn't help it when it came to this subject.

"Edward also made a decision there too, Bella," Rose pointed out.

_Gah! I almost wish that I driven with the guys, at least I would have gotten some peace. Maybe a few crude jokes from Em, but mostly peace._

"I know that, Rose," I ground out. "But Edward's parents are something that I am going to have to deal with, when I'm ready. I'm not, okay. I know that I have forgiven Edward for what he did, but their betrayal hurts a lot in a different way. I almost feel like they did this because they didn't want Edward and I together."

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders with that confession. That thought had been nagging my subconscious since I had found out about the part they had played in all of this.

"Oh Bella," Alice gasped. "You seriously don't think that, do you?"

I sighed heavily then. I guess we were going to have this conversation after all. "What am I suppose to think, Alice? Not only did Carlisle play a big part in why Edward left but He and Esme kept the real reasons from me. Not only that, they also kept Edward's drinking and self destructive behavior from me. So excuse me if I am having a problem with just turning the other cheek and believing that they were doing what they thought was best for us."

Silence settled upon the car then. I felt bad for letting lose but it had to be done I suppose.

"I didn't look at it that way," Alice said in a subdued voice. "I guess I didn't step back and look at the big picture. So many of things could have gone differently if they had just been upfront with you from the beginning."

"Of course they would have. Now you understand why I feel the way I do."

"Just a minute Bella," Rose cut in. "You want to know what I think?"

I could tell by the steel edge to her voice that I wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Not really but I already know that's not going to stop you," I muttered.

I saw the coroner of her mouth twitch like she wanted to smile, but she quickly controlled it.

"Your right, that's not going to stop me, so here it is, you need to grow up! I know that his parents hurt you, I get that. You have every right to be a pissy bitch about it. But you have to remember that no matter what they are Edward's parents. They are going to be a part of the rest of your life, no matter if you like it or not. So either you can hold onto that anger and eventually force Edward to choose sides,"

"I would never force," I cut in quickly but she shut me down with one fierce look.

"Not intentionally but somewhere along the lines he is going to expect you to be the bigger person and get over it and when you don't then he is going to be forced to choose. We already know that he will choose you; he learned that lesson the hard way. So like I was saying you could either hold onto this and let it fester until it eats away at your and Edward's relationship or you can get the fuck over it and move on."

"So what I'm supposed to just say "I know that you guys totally screwed me over four years ago and all but let's be the best of friends now?" I shot off angrily.

"Crap Bella. I'm not telling you to crawl into their bed and ask for a bedtime story, I'm telling you to deal with it internally. Get angry about it, let them know and then let it go. I just want you to be happy, that's all," she said.

"I am happy. I don't need them in my life to make me that way." I knew that I was being stubborn but I couldn't help it.

"Fine," Rose huffed. "Whatever you say, but don't say that I didn't warn you when this all blows up in your face."

I bit my tongue in hopes that would stop me from saying something rude. After a quick count to ten I tried to express to her what I was feeling. "Rose, I don't think it is as bad as you are trying to make it seem. Edward and I are doing great, better then great actually. We are fantastic. I don't intend on letting this rift with his parents last forever, I just need time. Okay. Now I don't want to talk about this anymore, we are being rude and ruining Alice's wedding weekend."

"You guys aren't ruining it, you're just making it more entertaining," Alice offered from the driver's seat. I knew that she didn't really feel that way but Alice was always trying to act as a buffer between Rose and I.

"No Alice, Bella is right, we are being rude. I'm sorry for harping on you about all of that. I just have been really emotional lately."

All of a sudden the car jerked to a screeching halt. I shot forward, bracing my hands against the car seats in front of me.

"Alice what the hell," I screeched. I quickly looked out the window to see what she had stopped for.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

Cringing, I slumped back against the seat. Before I could start questioning what the heck was going on all three of our cell phones starting ringing.

"Hello," I about shouted into the phone.

"Bella, are you guys okay?" Edward's panic voice filled my ear. I remembered then that the guys were right behind us and must have been concerned with Alice's quick stop.

"I don't know. Alice is…." I trailed off. The sound of Alice telling Jasper that she was fine and just needed a minute caught my attention.

"Alice is?" he prompted.

"I think fine? I don't know. She is just staring at Rose right."

"Bella get off of that phone," Alice turned a strict eye onto me.

"I have to go?" It came out more as a question then a statement.

"Call me back, please," he pleaded.

"I will." I shut the phone and looked at Alice in confusion.

"What the hell, Alice?" I demanded. "What's with giving us whiplash?"

"You!" she said to Rose, completely ignoring me. It was then that I released that Rose was being unusually quiet.

"What, Alice?" Rose finally sputtered out.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR PREGNANT!" Alice bellowed out.

"What!" I screeched. There was no way, was there? "WHAT?"

"I….ah…you….how…how…can't…my….Em…" Rose literally sputtered out. I had never heard her stutter before, I mean this was Rosalie Hale-Swan, international super model extraordinaire.

"You are! Oh my God, your pregnant," Alice whispered, which was a nice reprieve from her screeching.

Still nothing from Rose, besides her earlier stuttering. So I tuned out Alice as she rambled on about baby pink wall paper vs. baby blue and leaned forward until my head was neatly in between the two of them, cocking my head to the side I took in Rose's shocked expression.

"Rose?" I asked her quietly.

"It was suppose to come out this way," she whispered. It took me a second to realize exactly what she was saying, but when it sank in I almost wanted to screech like Alice but my vocal chords didn't want to work that way. Surprisingly I felt my eyes start to fill with happy tears.

"I'm going to be an Aunt?" I choked out.

She turned glowing face towards me and with watering eyes she said "Yes."

"Oh Rose," I said reaching one of my hands out and wrapping it around hers. "When did you find out?"

"About a month ago, we were waiting."

"Why?" Alice butted in.

"We wanted to wait until after the wedding," Rose filled us in.

"Why?" Alice chirped again.

"Well Al, we didn't want to take anything from your wedding. We decided to wait until you guys got back from your honeymoon before we made the announcement," she explained.

"Nonsense, this is the best news I've heard in a long time," Alice choked out as her own happy tears spilled out. "We're going to have a baby!"

I had to laugh at Alice, Rose and Em were being silly if they thought that Alice would be mad that they announced this now.

"Yes we are," Rose said smiling through her own tears.

"I'm going to be an Aunt," I announced louder finally giving into my own tears.

We all squealed and hugged as best we could given the cramped area.

"Em's going to be a dad," I stupidly said as we pulled away from each other.

"He is," Rose said smiling, thankfully not calling me out on the stupidity of my announcement. Wow, pregnancy must really agree with Rose.

"I'm sorry, I have to hug him," I said as I rushed out the door and into the street. Rose and Alice must have followed suit because upon seeing us the guys unloaded from the jeep. Edward shot me a concerned look when he saw me, I'm sure that me running from Alice's Porsche crying would cause anyone to wonder what the hell.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked as I ran towards them. I just nodded as I bypassed him and jumped into my brother's surprised arms. Thankfully he had quick reflexes, because he caught me and held me close to him.

"Bells, you okay?" he asked quietly. I pulled my head back so that I could take in his face.

"You're going to be a dad," I said in a watery voice. His eyes went wide with surprise.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Alice guessed and Rose confirmed."

"Should have known that pixie would figure us out," he chortled his face exploding into a huge smile.

"You're going to make me an Aunt," I squealed loudly. Everyone else must have heard because I could hear Edward and Jasper offering up congrats from behind me.

"Are you happy?" I had to ask, even though I knew the answer.

"Beyond happy, Bells. I am fucking flying," he shouted as he spun me around in a circle before setting me back onto my feet. "Now, I need to go kiss my wife."

I smiled at his back as he jogged over to Rose and picked her up in a bear hug, squeezing my niece or nephew between them.

"Are you happy, Love," Edward asked as he slid his arm around my waist. I turned to look at him, taking in his happy eyes and his toothy smile.

"I'm fucking flying," I said mimicking my brother.

**We're reaching the end now friends. Only one chapter left and then the epilogue, it makes sad and happy at the same time. Sad because I am going to miss this story and Happy because I finally finished. But don't fret my pets, I still have my other story and a million more in the works…..now I just have to decide which one to go with and beg my beta to love me enough to keep beta-ing for me!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	30. Chapter 30

**I have no words to excuse my tardiness with this chapter..all I can say is that real life sucks sometimes and keeps me from writing.**

** I want to give a big shout out to my beta Yuki Sakura-Chan. She is awesome. Go check out her stories, they are AWESOME!**

**Just a reminder I put the links to their outfits on my profile. Check em out!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or any of the lovely characters. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I do own the original story line and any original characters. But I do own: All of the books, soundtracks to all three movies, Team Edward t-shirt, Twilight the movie, New Moon the movie and used ticket stubs to Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. **

Last Chapter:

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked as I ran towards them. I just nodded as I bypassed him and jumped into my brother's surprised arms. Thankfully he had quick reflexes, because he caught me and held me close to him.

"Bells, you okay?" he asked quietly. I pulled my head back so that I could take in his face.

"You're going to be a dad," I said in a watery voice. His eyes went wide with surprise.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Alice guessed and Rose confirmed."

"Should have known that pixie would figure us out," he chortled his face exploding into a huge smile.

"You're going to make me an Aunt," I squealed loudly. Everyone else must have heard because I could hear Edward and Jasper offering up congrats from behind me.

"Are you happy?" I had to ask, even though I knew the answer.

"Beyond happy, Bells. I am fucking flying," he shouted as he spun me around in a circle before setting me back onto my feet. "Now, I need to go kiss my wife."

I smiled at his back as he jogged over to Rose and picked her up in a bear hug, squeezing my niece or nephew between them.

"Are you happy, Love," Edward asked as he slid his arm around my waist. I turned to look at him, taking in his happy eyes and his toothy smile.

"I'm fucking flying," I said mimicking my brother.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day found us in the bridal room watching as Alice became a bride. Her short inky hair was swept back with pearl encrusted combs, waiting the moment that she placed the ivory birdcage veil upon her head. I started to feel a little weepy as I watched the beautician apply the last of her makeup.

I made fun of her a few weeks ago when she told me that she was going to hire a whole beauty crew. Beautician, manicurist, hair artist, and a masseuse. She said that a girl could not be expected to do anything for herself on her big day. I mostly think that she was worried that her hands would be shaking so bad that she would end up poking herself in the eye.

"And that is the final touch," Amy the beautician announced as she swept one last brush of gloss on her lips.

She turned Alice's chair around to face us. She was glorious, the most beautiful bride ever.

"You're a bride," I announced taking in her picture perfect face.

"I know. I can't believe that I'm getting married."

"You are. You're getting married." We may have all squealed together then. A smiling Amy packed up her supplies and wished Alice congratulations on wedding before leaving us to our squeals and tears.

Rose and I quickly helped each other into our matching bubble dresses. Hers red, mine black. Even though Rose claimed that she has already gained ten pounds you couldn't even tell, the dress still fit her like a glove.

Thanks to Alice's beauty entourage that had just left Rose and I were already ready to go. Both of our hair were both done up in classic up do's with tiny shiny crystals tucked in strategically. Just as we were preparing to get Alice into her dress there was a knock on the door.

"Is everyone decent in there?" Alice's mother, Margie, called out.

"Decent as we'll ever be," Rose called back.

"And that is why I love you three," Margie chuckled as she blustered her way into the room. "You never lose your senses of humor. Humor, my dears will get you through many tiffs with you your dear's husbands."

Margie was full of life and husband advice. We had been hearing little tips on dealing with husbands since we were about seven. She had one for everything.

"Kill them with kindness dears, kindness will get you through many tiffs with your dear husbands." This advice was given to us at the ripe age of ten; we had come home to find Mrs. Brandon mending holes in Mr. Brandon's socks. I can only guess that they had, had a "tiff" and she was killing him with kindness.

"Cooking is the way to a man's heart. A good home cooked meal will get you through many tiffs with your dear husbands." This one came around Thanksgiving one year. I can't remember what had brought the advice on, but it was there never the less.

There was one piece of advice that none of us would forget. It was right before graduation and Margie was having a hard time with Alice leaving the nest soon. Margie and Mr. Brandon had been fighting a lot at that time, given how lost Margie felt. The girls and I were staying at the Brandon's one evening we had come home to find Margie sitting at the table with a bottle of scotch open in front of her and an empty tumbler in her hand.

"Alcohol my dears, it will get your through many tiffs with your dear husbands," she had spouted off to us before shooing us off to bed.

That may have been the best advice she had ever given us.

Alice definitely got her bigger than life personality from her mother. Margie was all of five feet tall, with a mountain of black curls that sprang everywhere off of her head and she had more energy than Alice, Rose and I put together. She made Alice seem calm and normal. And today was no different; she was like a whirlwind bursting into the room. She was wearing a dress that hung to her dainty ankles, sounds normal right? Well it was the brightest color of purple I have ever seen and to accompany the dress she had a black feather boa wrapped around her neck.

"Oh baby," Margie said in a watery voice. "Don't you look like the most beautiful bride?"

She walked up and wrapped her tiny arms around Alice. "I'm not even in my dress yet, mom."

"Doesn't matter sweetie. A dress doesn't make a bride, that look on your face and the way you are absolutely glowing does. I have always found that no matter the girl, beautiful or not, being a bride brings out the best and makes them shine," she explained as she flittered around the bedroom that we were using as a make shift bridal room. Her tiny hands picking up something here and there. She was always on the go, always moving.

"Thanks mom. I feel like a bride. I've been waiting my whole life to marry Jasper, I can't believe that, that day is finally here," Alice gushed as she turned back to the mirror.

I felt a sudden pang in my heart at her words. I remember that feeling, that absolute certainty that you were making the right and best decision for yourself. The night before everything changed, before Edward left, I remember laying there in that bed and thinking that same thought, that I had been waiting my whole life for my life to begin. Edward had been my life and to know that we were being joined had made me euphoric.

"Bella, you okay?" Rose asked breaking me out of my morose thoughts.

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine. Just got caught up in the intensity of the day, you know," I tried shrugging off her worry.

"Bella, you know its okay to think about that time in your life. It may have been painful but it also helped morph you into who you are today. Plus you and Edward are back on track, it won't be long before it's you who is getting ready to walk down that aisle."

I felt my gut twist and I almost had to fight to keep down the small breakfast that I had eaten. I took some deep breaths to help steady my nerves, it helped a little.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I offered half heartedly. Rose gave me one last concerned look before walking over to Margie, who was trying to "fix" Alice's perfect hair.

It wasn't that I didn't want to marry Edward one day, I figured somewhere mentally that it would happen, but the thought of putting myself out there again like that is what caused me to almost lose my breakfast. I loved Edward, and for the most part I was starting to trust him again. But I wasn't sure that I would be ready for such a big step, I already did that before. I had said yes, I had done the whole bridal thing. Picking out the dress, tasting cakes, looking at flowers. I had put my whole heart on the line and when the time came to become his wife, the only thing that I had actually wanted, he made a fool of me. He trampled on everything that I given him and left me a shell of my former self.

I needed to stop thinking about this, it's not like Edward was going to propose any time soon. We had just got back on our feet; we needed to get to know each other again before we should even consider that.

"Hey Bella, you want to help me here?" Rose once again broke me from my thoughts. I really needed to stop spacing out today was Alice's day, not mine.

I looked over to find Rose slowly pulling Alice's dress from the garment bag. It was absolutely quiet in the room except for the forgotten photographer snapping pictures of us. She was amazing, the photographer, she had told us that it would be like she wasn't even there and she was right. Besides the occasional sound of her shutter flickering she was invisible.

I jolted over to Rose just in time to help pull the rest of the plastic away revealing Alice's perfect dress. I still remembered how the simple A-line dress looked on her. Alice held onto my shoulders as Rose slid the dress up her nylon covered and tulle skirt covered legs, up over her tiny hips until the dress sat in its place. I quickly slid all the buttons through their holes until it was on.

Perfect.

Alice was a vision.

"You look amazing," I breathed out. "This dress is beyond perfect."

"I know," she said with a coy smile before turning to look at herself in the mirror. She ran her shaky hands, the only sign of her nerves, down her lace covered skirt.

"Let's get your veil on," I said as I checked the clock on the wall. We only had a few more minutes before it was time.

"I should go get Mr. Brandon," Margie said in a watery voice. "Tears my dears are your friend; they will get you through many tiffs with your dear husbands."

With that one last piece of advice she rushed out of the room in search of Mr. Brandon.

"I think your mom will be giving us advice until the day we die," I chortled as I placed the birdcage veil carefully on her head; I slid the few diamond encrusted pins into place and stepped back.

"Even then she'll have some advice on how to get through the afterlife with our dear husbands," Rose chuckled.

"That's very true," Alice pitched in.

We all turned and looked into the mirror together. We three had been through so much together, it was hard to believe that life was changing again. Alice stood in the middle of us, her veil partially obscuring her face.

"I'm not going to cry," she declared. "Because I will be pissed if my makeup is ruined."

"Why cry," Rose choked out. "Today is a happy day."

"So happy," I offered with a watery smile.

"It is happy. The happiest," Alice said as one lone tear slid down her cheek. "Well until that little one comes." She nudged her elbow softly into Rose's side.

"Well what can I say, I love being the center of attention," Rose joked; it was exactly what we needed to help lift the slightly saddened mood that had settled on us.

"That you do," I joked back.

"Ha ha."

"Nothing's going to change," Alice said suddenly bringing us back to our moment. "I promise."  
"Yes it is. But that's alright Al. Life is suppose to be about change. Some change is good. This change is good," I said giving my best friend a huge smile. "You're going to be Mrs. Whitlock now."

"Mrs. Whitlock," she said dreamily. "I like that change."

We stood there for a moment longer with our arms wrapped around each other. I noticed the soft sound of a shutter clicking. Oh, I bet she was having a hay day with our little moment.

A soft knock on the door brought us back to what we were doing.

"You ready, Tink?" Mr. Brandon asked sticking his head in the room.

"More than ready," she giggled. "You two first, I need a moment with my daddy."

I noticed then that Mr. Brandon was fighting to hold back his tears. I grabbed Rose's hand and my bouquet and quietly left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We found Edward and Emmett standing outside the doors that led to the ballroom in Alice's grandmother's massive mansion. I remember when we were just little girls; Alice and I use to spin each other around in that ballroom. Alice always gushed about how she was going to get married in that room.

And now she was.

"You look amazing, Love," Edward whispered into my ear when I sidled up next to him.

"Why thank you sir," I joked as I went to place a kiss against his lips. I pulled back at the last second, not wanting to mar his lips with my red lipstick.

"What no kiss?"

"I just don't think you would look good in this color," I waved my hand over my mouth.

I took a minute to appreciate Edward in a tux. Originally Riley was supposed to walk with me down the aisle, sharing the best man duties with Em. But with all of the craziness that he was dealing with, he had regretfully called Jasper a few weeks ago and told him that it wasn't possible for him to fly back in time for the wedding. Between the expense of moving and starting a new job he just didn't have the time or money.

Alice, of course, had freaked. I'm pretty sure that she had booked a flight to Salt Lake City just to beat him in the head with her pointy shoe. Jasper and I had to talk her down for an hour before she would realize that there was an easy fix to all of this. And once Jasper told us his plans there was three very surprised people in that room.

Jasper had plain fully pointed out that Edward could fill Riley's spot. If anything Edward in his eyes should have always been his best man. It was in that moment that I knew that Jasper had truly forgiven Edward. After a very manly hug shared between the two, all things were better and Alice dropped her pointy shoe and went to work on measuring Edward for his tux. It was almost scary that she cared a measuring tape in her purse. Scary, but normal for Alice.

"Probably not," Edward chuckled as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I love you."

"And I love you," I sighed. I never knew that it was possible to feel this happy. I know that I had, had that mini freak out in the bridal room. But for the most part everything was beyond perfect between us.

The sound of Alice's heels clicking against the marble floor brought us all back to the moment.

"Alice, you look beyond amazing," Edward complimented her when she was close enough.

"I know," she chirped as she slid her arm through her dad's.

We all stood and stared at our little pixie friend that was most beautiful bride. I saw that she was getting misty eyed again. This was not a good thing.

"Are you ready?" The wedding planner asked breaking the teary mood.

"I've never been more ready for anything," Alice said perking up. "Now you all need to get in place so I can go marry my husband."

We all chuckled as we took our places. I slid my hand through Edward's arm, squeezing it gently.

"Let's do this," he said with a grin as the bridal march started.

He and I went first. It was a tossup on who should be first, Rose or I. But after a very intense game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. It was decided that I was the victor.

Edward and I glided effortlessly down the aisle together. I tried not to let the knowing look that we got from some of the guest affect me. I knew that most of the people in this town had nothing better to do then gossip about everyone else. We walked past my parents. I gave them a quick grin, only to have it wiped from my face when I noticed that Edward's parents were sitting in the next aisle up.

Esme gave me such a hopeful smile when I was passing her, I tried to return it. I really did. But I couldn't. I needed time still. I just hoped that they understood that. Edward must have sensed what was going on because he looked down at me and mouthed that he loved me.

In that moment everything else was forgotten.

We separated at the end of the aisle, him to the groom side, me to the brides. But we didn't take our eyes off each other. I looked at him standing there. Almost in the place of the groom and I could almost imagine what it would look like when he was the groom. I waited for the impending panic attack to come like earlier but for some reason all I felt was relief and an overwhelming sense of rightness. He cocked his head to the side, giving me a curious look. It was almost like he was asking me if I was okay. I nodded minutely. Hoping that it went undetected by the guests.

We had somehow missed Em and Rose walking because before I knew it the opening sound of the bridal march had started and everyone was standing in wait of Alice.

I, instead of looking for my friend, turned and looked at Jasper. I knew that Alice was beautiful, I had seen her already but I wanted to see the look on his face when he saw her…..I wasn't disappointed. When she stepped through the arched doorway, his whole entry body lit up. A smile that I had never seen before broke out across his face and tears blossomed in his eyes. The sight of those tears caused the same to happen to me.

They were happy and in love. It was an amazing sight to witness.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur of written vows and soft I do's and finally a kissed that sealed them together forever.

Before I knew it Edward was escorting me back down the aisle behind our newly married friends.

"This will be us someday," he whispered in my ear softly.

And for the first time in a long time that thought didn't scare the crap out of me.

*~*~*WYB*~*~*

Everyone was quickly ushered into a waiting area of sorts while a crew quickly tore apart the wedding ceremony and turned it into a fabulous wedding reception. Edward and I huddled off to one side watching as everyone descended on Jasper and Alice. We could hear from across the room the ongoing chorus of congrats and compliments on the wedding. Thankfully the crew worked quickly and after only fifteen minutes we were all ushered back into the ball room.

It was amazing. Black and red tulle was draped everywhere. Blood red roses graced every table we tiny black candles twinkling everywhere. It was sight for sure. We did the customary speeches once everyone was seated. Thankfully since I won the Rock, Paper, scissors, it meant that Rose got to give the speech. I was thankful for that, public speaking wasn't my forte. Em was also given the honor more because he had been around the last four years and had way more embarrassing stories to tell. And he did tell, about ten of them.

Once the chuckles died down the bride and groom were called up for their first dance. We all watched in awe as Jasper twirled Alice around the dance floor.

*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*

A few songs later found me in Edward's arms. The dance floor was packed, so for the safety for everyone involved Edward kept us on the outer ring of the mass of bodies.

"I don't want to ruin the moment but my parents are making their way to us," Edward breathed into my ear.

I wasn't too surprised, up until this point I had been lucky. They had cornered Edward while I was in the bathroom earlier. Well cornered isn't the right word, Edward was on good terms with his parents. They have had four years to deal with their issues.

Instead of answering him, I just held him tighter for a minute. I knew better than to say anything the last thing I wanted was for Edward to feel like he had to choose between us. "I love you."

"I love you," he beamed as his parents waved to us from the corner of the dance floor.

"You ready for this?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Of course," I mean it's not like they were going to bring everything up right here at the wedding.

We made our way through the crowd until we were standing in front of Carlisle and Esme.

"You look lovely, Bella," she gushed once we were with them.

"Thank you Esme," I offered politely. "You look lovely as well."

She really did. She was wearing a light blue silk dress that hung on her frame perfectly settling just below her knees.

"Thank you."

"The wedding turned out very nice," Carlisle offered this time. The awkwardness was so thick that I could almost cut it with a knife.

"Very nice. Alice was very thorough on her planning," I said with a polite smile.

"She was always a planner," Esme said, I'm sure remembering how Alice had been at planning my wedding.

I bit my tongue, stopping the words that wanted to erupt.

"That she is," I forced out instead.

"Well, we will let you get back to your dance," Carlisle said. "We were hoping that you two could make it to dinner one night before you leave back for Seattle?"

My heart clenched in my chest. I wasn't ready for that, but I felt put on the spot. I couldn't turn them down without it looking like a huge slight. Thankfully Edward came to my rescue.

"We'll have to see. I have plans for Bella and I tomorrow and I'm not sure what our evening looks like yet," he said noncommittally. "I'll let you know."

"Of course," his mom said with a sad smile. I guess she was hearing the no in his statement and for a minute it made me want to tell them we would be there. But that minute passed and they turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Do we really have plans tomorrow?" I asked in lieu of talking about the bigger topic that needed to be discussed.

"Yes," he said giving me a cheeky grin.

"And?"

"And what?"

I narrowed my eyes at him "And what are those plans?"

"I just thought that we could go to our meadow. I haven't been there in a long time."

"Me neither," I said sadly. I really missed our meadow but when he was gone it hurt to go back there. It was too tainted by memories.

"I figured. So you're okay with going then?"

"Of course." I leaned in and kissed his lips. The DJ interrupted us when he made an announcement.

"This next song goes out to Edward, from Bella," he said into the microphone. I saw Edward's eyes widen slightly.

I had wanted to dedicate this specific song to him for a long time, especially after he sang me one that night we figured things out. I made sure to ask Alice if it was okay if I did it at her reception, she of course didn't care.

"What did you do, missy?" he asked as I pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"Just returning the favor," I grinned at him as I wrapped my arms around him. "And since I can't sing well or play an instrument, you get a dedication."

The music started to swirl around us.

**Something' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's something' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life**

**If you knew how lonely my life has been**  
**And how long I've been so alone**  
**And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along**  
**And change my life the way you've done**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**  
**It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**  
**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**  
**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

**A window breaks, down a long, dark street**  
**And a siren wails in the night**  
**But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me**  
**And I can almost see, through the dark there is light**

**Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me**  
**And how long I've waited for your touch**  
**And if you knew how happy you are making me**  
**I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**  
**It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from**

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong **

I looked up to Edward with watery eyes. The words to that song were exactly how I felt about him. He was my home; he was exactly where I belonged.

"I love you," I said as the last chords played.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Bella. You have given me everything. Thank you for not hating me and letting me back in," he said through his own teary eyes.

"I couldn't ever hate you."

He pulled me close and held me tight for the next few songs.

The rest of the reception flew by in a flurry of bouquets thrown (which I caught, but I'm pretty sure it was only because Alice chucked it right at me. Even with her back turned she was perfect aim). Jasper threw the garter next, only to be caught by his twenty year old cousin Peter. I think he tried to aim for Edward but Jasper isn't as good as Alice.

Rose and I helped Alice change into her white eyelet summer dress. And before we knew it, it was time for us to throw the birdseed at them as they rushed to their car. With one final wave Alice disappeared into the car and they were gone. I felt a rush of relief as I watched their car disappear down the long drive; I was relieved that Alice's day had gone perfectly.

We hung around a little while longer to make sure that the cleanup crew how their instructions but after such a long day we were all pooped. Rose and Em headed upstairs to their room first, she was almost asleep on Em's arm as he guided her up the stairs. I turned to Edward who was leaning against the wall watching me. If it was possible he looked even better now than he did this afternoon. He was missing his tie, the first few buttons of his white shirt undone and his jacket was slung over his arm. I felt that stirring low in my gut, the one that told me that I better get him somewhere private before I gave the cleanup crew a show.

I slowly walked towards him, hopefully having the same effect on him that he was having on me. By the look on his face, I would say I was.

"Hey," he said huskily when I was close to him.

I reached my hand out to entwine our fingers together. "Hey."

He leaned down and placed a chaste but heated kiss to my lips. "Take me to bed," I breathed out.

And he did, multiple times.

*~*~*~*WYB*~*~*~*

"You doing okay?" Edward called back over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," I huffed annoyed. I mean I knew that he wanted to go to the meadow today but it did it require leaving at eight o'clock in the morning? No, it didn't.

"I know its early love, but it's suppose only be sunny until early afternoon and I wanted to be able to spend ample time with you there." He flashed me a crooked grin as he stopped to wait for me to catch up with him. Once I was there he grabbed my hand holding it tightly.

"I know, I know," I grumbled. I had seen the weather report before we had left this morning. But it still didn't make me a morning person.

We walked the rest of the way in silence and before I knew it we stepped through the overhanging foliage that marked the entrance to our meadow.

And like always it took my breath away. The summer flowers were in full bloom, giving the meadow a splash of color. Blues, purples, and yellows swirled everywhere. I could hear the gurgles of the spring close to us.

"I missed this place," Edward said from the side of me. "I always dreamt you here. Every time I closed my eyes, I was haunted by it. You lying in the flowers, the sunlight glittering off of your skin. I dreaded and begged for sleep at the same time."

"I know the feeling," I murmured as I grabbed his hand to pull him farther into the meadow. "I'm glad we came here today."

And I really was. Edward and I needed to be reminded of where we came from, who we were. Together and apart. It was the only way that we were ever truly going to move on from our past.

We spent the next few hours laying in the grass and watching the white puffy clouds float by in the sky. And of course there was kissing….a lot of kissing. But we didn't take it any farther than that; it was almost a little reminiscent of our younger days. Groping, kissing and all that jazz.

We started packing up as the gray skies started rolling in. Edward was acting all fidgety and nervous as he helped fold up the blanket and pack up the left over lunch. It almost reminded me of…..Oh shit, it reminded me of when he brought me here the last time, to propose.

I felt myself break out into a cold sweat. He wouldn't, would he? And if he did what would I say?

No?

Yes?

Maybe?

Shit, I wasn't ready for this. And if I wasn't ready and said no, would that put us back at square one?

_Fickle Pickle!_

What was I going to do? Now both of us are acting all weird. And if I noticed that he was, I'm sure that he noticed that I am.

"Hey you okay?" his slightly strained voice broke into my thoughts confirming what I was thinking.

"I'm fine. Super," I tried to sound cheerful and upbeat. Not quite sure that it came out that way.

"Okay. I was getting a little worried by the way you were repacking those sandwiches."

I looked down at the wrapped bread in my hands and realized that I had completely balled it up in my fist. Chunks of bread and mayo seeped out between my fingers.

"Oh… oops," I said in a surprised voice. "I didn't realize."

I grabbed an extra plastic bag and deposited the ruined sandwich into it.

"You sure there isn't something that is bothering you?" He tried again pulling the bag out of my hands and placing it in his knapsack.

"No, just got lost in thought. How about you, I' not the only one acting a little frazzled," I pointed out.

"You noticed that?"

"Um, yeah. I had to ask you four times to help me fold the blanket before you heard me."

A pink hue settled on his cheeks and the tops of his ears. "I'm sorry. I've been thinking about something a lot over the last few days and I guess it's got me a little distracted."

I nodded my head in understanding. I knew how that was.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked as I pulled my jacket on. The wind was starting to pick up, if we didn't want to get drenched we only had a few more minutes before we had to leave.

"Actually, yes I do. I'm not sure how to go about this, so I guess I'll just go with it," he said as he reached into the pouch on the front of his knapsack and pulled out a small, square jewelry box.

I literally felt my breath catch in my throat. My palms instantly starting sweaty and I'm pretty sure that I started to see spots.

"Edward," I stuttered out.

"Bella please let me ask this. If I don't do it now, then I don't know if I'm going to." I could tell by his voice that he was as nervous as I was.

"I just…this isn't…." I tried to express what I was feeling but nothing was coming out right.

"Please Bell," he gave me a pleading. So I closed my mouth and let him talk.

"I never thought that you would give me another chance. When I left I thought that you would hate me forever, hell I wouldn't have blamed you if you had. But for some reason that I will never understand and never question, you did. I am so thankful for that. I love you, Bella. I never stopped and I want to spend my life with you."

He stopped there for a moment, maybe giving me a second to let what he was sinking set in. I wanted to stop him and tell him that it wasn't time yet, that we still needed to get to know each other again, and that I was scared to go there again. But the words wouldn't form.

"This isn't what you think Bella," he stated.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking. This isn't it."

"So you're not proposing?" I asked in confusion. If he wasn't proposing then what was with the speech and the jewelry box?'

"No. Not that I don't want to, because I do more than anything. You being my wife, is my dream. But the look on your face a moment ago confirmed what I already knew."

"What's that?"

"You're not ready for that," he said almost sadly.

"Edward," I started but he quickly cut me off.

"I don't blame you for that Bella. I knew from the beginning that it was going to take more than a few months for you to ready for that. When it is time for me to propose there will be no doubts on either of our sides," he explained softly.

"There are no doubts on my side Edward. It's just the thought of doing that again, putting myself out there, it scares me. More then I like to admit," I explained. "But I don't doubt you or us. Please know that."

"I do know that. I also know that it will take time before you fully trust me,"

"Edward," I interrupted him. "I do trust you."

"Bella," he sighed. "If it wasn't for me and my actions then you wouldn't be scared. So in the big picture, it is a loss of trust in me. Which I accept and fully understand."

Instead of fighting with him on this, I decided to steer the conversation back to where he had started. "So if you're not proposing then what's with all of this?" I gestured my hand towards the ring box.

"Well there is something that I needed to ask you."

"Okay."

"Bella, will you move in with me?" He flipped the top of the box open revealing a shiny silver key on a crystal encrusted keychain nestled inside the box.

"Edward," I gasped. "I don't know what to say."

I really didn't. I knew that _this _conversation was coming. He had been laying hints for weeks. Asking me what I thought about the colors in his apartment, if I liked the furniture, things like that.

"Yes would be a good answer," he joked.

"Do you think that we are ready for this?" I asked honestly looking up into his emerald green eyes. I tried to see if there was any doubt there, any hint of regret of what he asked.

"Yes, I do," he said in a firm voice. "We are together all the time as is. This step makes the most sense and I think that we are totally ready for it."

I looked back down at the shiny key as I tried to decipher the feelings that were rushing around in my body. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't feeling any fear or doubt.

I guess I had my answer.

"Yes, Edward, I will move in with you," I breathed out. His arms wrapped around me picking me up from the ground and holding me tight against him.

"I love you so much Bella. I am so happy that you said yes to living with me."

"There was no other answer. Wherever you are, is exactly where I belong."

And it was.

**And that's all she wrote (well besides an epilogue) I can't believe that's all that's left. :*( I seriously have tears in my eyes….I know lame, but I do, cause that's how I roll!**

**I know that there are still some lingering questions. Mostly what happened with Tanya that will be answered in the Epi! I promise!**

**Reviewers get a teaser!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


	31. Chapter 31

****Please read the Authors note at the end!****

**Disclaimer: For the last time on this story, I don't own the characters, but I sure have had fun playing with them.**

Last Chapter:

Instead of fighting with him on this, I decided to steer the conversation back to where he had started. "So if you're not proposing then what's with all of this?" I gestured my hand towards the ring box.

"Well there is something that I needed to ask you."

"Okay."

"Bella, will you move in with me?" He flipped the top of the box open revealing a shiny silver key on a crystal encrusted keychain nestled inside the box.

"Edward," I gasped. "I don't know what to say."

I really didn't. I knew that _this _conversation was coming. He had been laying hints for weeks. Asking me what I thought about the colors in his apartment, if I liked the furniture, things like that.

"Yes would be a good answer," he joked.

"Do you think that we are ready for this?" I asked honestly looking up into his emerald green eyes. I tried to see if there was any doubt there, any hint of regret of what he asked.

"Yes, I do," he said in a firm voice. "We are together all the time as is. This step makes the most sense and I think that we are totally ready for it."

I looked back down at the shiny key as I tried to decipher the feelings that were rushing around in my body. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't feeling any fear or doubt.

I guess I had my answer.

"Yes, Edward, I will move in with you," I breathed out. His arms wrapped around me picking me up from the ground and holding me tight against him.

"I love you so much Bella. I am so happy that you said yes to living with me."

"There was no other answer. Wherever you are, is exactly where I belong."

And it was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*WYB* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two years later

I couldn't believe that it has been a little over two years since Edward walked back into my life. Two years full of angst, joy and the kind of love that I had only dreamed about. Edward wasn't perfect and neither was I but what we had now was perfect for us. Him leaving had taught us how to be open with each other. No longer did we let insecurities come in between us.

I glanced at the woman in the mirror in front of me and I almost didn't recognize her. It wasn't that her hair was swept up in a bunch of soft curls, or the white veil that was pinned in it. It wasn't the soft makeup that graced her face or the white dress that hugged her curves and gently flared out at her waist. It was the fact that she looked so much happier and in love then the girl I was two years ago.

So much had happened in the last two years, good things, bad things, but through it all Edward and I stood strong together and now we were getting married….finally.

It's not that he hadn't asked before now, he had at least a hundred times. It started about six months after I had moved into his condo. I was in the kitchen cooking us dinner…

_I stirred the stroganoff on last time before I turned to the fridge to pull out the salad that I had made earlier. What I wasn't expecting was to find Edward leaned up against the counter across from me._

"_Oh!" I gasped in shock. "You scared me."_

"_I'm sorry, Love. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said giving me his signature crooked grin before making his way to me. As he wrapped his arms around my waist, I almost forgot that I was cooking dinner. Almost. "You look so hot in that apron."_

_I looked down at the bright pink frilly apron that adorned my waist. I found it in a thrift shop shortly after I moved in to his place and I couldn't help but buy it._

"_You've said that before," I reminded him before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Now you better let me go so that I can finish up dinner."_

"_I'll never let you go."_

_My heart expanded slightly at his declaration. Since that day in the meadow after Alice's wedding Edward had been even more open about his love and intentions. I didn't mind it a bit._

"_Well then you'll be eating charred stroganoff and limp salad," I joked just like I always did when he started his serious talking. I loved him desperately but I knew that I wasn't ready. Someday but not yet._

"_Well we can't have that," he said releasing me. "You know I take my stroganoff very seriously and don't even get me started about the texture of salad."_

_I chuckled as I finished up dinner. I'm always secretly relieved that he doesn't take my joking personally. I was worried that eventually he was going to get tired of waiting on me and find someone else._

_Just as I sat the last dish unto the table Edward grabbed my hand and dropped to his knees in front of me._

"_Bella," he started. _

"_Edward, please…." I tried getting it out but he cut me off._

"_Just let me get this out."_

_I nodded my head. Why did he have to do this? Everything was going so good and I thought that we were both on the same page._

"_I know that I told you that I would be patient and wait until you're ready. But I need to ask."_

_He took a deep breath, his hands gripping mine tightly. "Will you marry me?"_

_Unlike his last proposal, there was no ring. No trumped up speech about love. Just a simple question._

_I felt like I was going to vomit._

"_Edward, I love you," That seemed like a good place to start. "But I'm not ready."_

_My voice had dropped down to the lowest whisper. I felt the tears start building up in my eyes. I knew that this was it. He wasn't going to wait any longer for me. I wouldn't. Maybe Alice would let me crash on her couch until I could find a place._

"_Don't cry, Love," he murmured as he stood up. "I shouldn't have asked."_

"_Don't Edward, don't make excuses for me."_

"_I knew that you weren't ready. But with you standing there in your frilly apron, placing the dinner that you made me on the table, I couldn't resist. I knew before I even hit my knee that you would say no," he rushed out._

_My eyes snapped up to his face. He knew that I would say no._

"_So you asked knowing that I would say no!" I snapped. "I'm glad that this is so important to you."_

_I knew that I was slightly overacting but it pissed me off that he was being so blasé about this. If knew I would say no, was this just his way of making himself feel better. "Oh I proposed but she said no. Oh well."_

_I was steaming as I yanked off my frilly "hot" apron. I chucked it at his chest and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a very stunned looking Edward in my wake. _

_It probably two minutes after I had slammed our bedroom door shut that Edward was knocking on it, asking me to let him in._

"_Just leave me alone," I huffed from under the pillow that was over my face._

"_Come on, Bella. Please let me in. I think you misunderstood me," he begged._

"_About what part Edward? The part where you proposed knowing that I would say no or the….hmmm that would be it." I was now sitting up in our bed. I angrily threw the pillow at the door; it hit it with a satisfying thunk._

"_Baby, I didn't propose because you would say no," I interrupted him there._

"_Oh so what would you have done if I said yes?"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Of course seriously," I shouted._

"_Well I would have swept you up off of your feet and ran to the nearest justice of the peace before you could change your mind."_

_I slowly crept off the bed and made my way to the door. "Seriously?"_

"_Of course seriously," he mimicked my words for just moments ago. "I didn't ask because I knew you would say no, I asked because I had to. I will ask you every day until you say yes. If that's what it takes to win you over."_

"_You've already won my heart," I said pulling the door open to him._

"_I have?" he asked as he stepped across the threshold to our room. _

"_Of course, silly. You've had it since that day in high school and you asked me to homecoming."_

"_I am a lucky bastard then," he said, as he swept me up in his arms. "Now I think we have some making up to do."_

_He swiftly walked to the bed and dropped me onto it gently. "What about dinner?" I asked even though I really didn't care._

"_Screw dinner. I'm having dessert."_

_And he did….multiple times._

"What has you smiling like that?" Alice said coming into view behind me. I smile at her from the mirror, but didn't turn around.

"Oh I was just thinking about first night Edward proposed again."

"Oh the night of the charred stroganoff," she said with a giggle. What can I say; there are no secrets between friends.

"That would be the night."

"How many times has he proposed since then?" she asked as she started to button up the back of my dress.

"Counting the actual real proposal?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Hmmm…well there was the time in the park. Then on his birthday and on my birthday. The day that Henry was born and at the carnival….so that would be seven times counting the first and the last."

"I still can't believe that he proposed to you when you were holding your nephew for the first time," Alice said with a chuckle.

_We rushed to the hospital the moment Em had called and said that Rose was in labor._

"_Can you believe that it has been nine months?" I asked as Edward and I rode the elevator to Rose's room._

"_No, it feels like it was only yesterday," he said gripping my hand tightly. _

_Rose had a fairly easy pregnancy. She dealt with the normal morning sickness and stretch marks (which she was not so happy about) but on the positive side she and the baby were both happy and healthy throughout the entire nine months. What more could you ask for?_

_I looked down at the blue stuffed dog that I had clutched in my hand. It had "World's greatest Aunt" embroidered on the front of it. They were having a boy, something that Em was ecstatic about. Though I think he would have been ecstatic no matter what. But I think there was something about having a boy that made a man feel more like a man._

"_Someday this will be us," Edward said as the elevator dinged letting us know that we reached our floor._

"_What?"_

"_You and me, having a baby."_

"_Oh!" I said in shock. It's not that I hadn't thought about it before, tons of times actually. But hearing him say it sent warms tingles all over my body._

"_Come on Auntie, someone's waiting to meet you," Edward chuckled as he pulled me down the hall._

_A few moments later we found ourselves in Rose's recovery room. I was sitting in a rocking chair, holding my newborn nephew in my arms._

"_He is amazing, Rose," I breathed out quietly not wanting to wake the small wonder in my arms._

"_Thank you, Bella. He is amazing," she said with a happy smile painted on her exhausted face._

_I looked down at the tiny little wonder. He looked just like Em, but had a head full of blonder curly hair. He was an angel. I felt Edward kneel down next to me._

"_Amazing," he whispered._

"_Isn't he?" I asked turning my tear filled eyes onto him. But he wasn't looking at Henry, he was staring at me._

"_I love you," he said with determination._

"_I love you too."_

"_Marry me?" He breathed out._

"_What?" I yelped loudly causing the tiny bundle in my arms to stir. I hushed him a few times before he settled back in._

"_Marry me? I love you, I want to have babies with you," he begged slightly._

"_Edward," I whispered angrily. "This is not the time. I am holding my nephew."_

_Our heated exchange wasn't lost on Rose and Em. They were both staring at us in amusement._

"_I know you are going to be a glorious mother. Marry me?" He all but demanded._

_Before I could say anything, Em stepped in. "Edward, let's go take a walk."_

_Edward gave me a bemused expression before standing and following my brother out the door._

"_You know he's going to ask again right?" Rose pointed out once the door closed behind them._

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_You're eventually going to say yes," she pointed out again._

"_I know. But it's just right yet, you know?" I asked looking down at the precious baby in my arms._

"_You'll know when it's right. God help you both until it is," she said with a hearty chuckle._

"Yeah, that wasn't one of his finest moments," I said with a chuckle.

"Did he really think that you would say yes?"

"I don't know what he was thinking. When he got back from his walk with Em, he was really quiet and didn't propose again for some time."

"Well the real proposal was the best, that's for sure," she said with a small smile as she slid the veil on my head.

"It sure was."

_It was a rare sunny day in Forks; we came to my parent's house for the weekend to celebrate their thirtieth wedding anniversary. It was a nice party; all of their closest friends were there. And of course Em, Rose and baby Henry. We had a fun time but I was ready to go home, Edward refused to touch me intimately when in my parent's house. He was convinced that my dad had altar sonic hearing or something like that._

"_You ready, love?" Edward asked shoving our last bag into the trunk right next to his guitar that he had insisted he wanted to bring with him but never took out of the car._

"_Yep. I said bye to my parents, so we're good to go."_

"_Do you mind if we stop at the meadow before we leave town?" He asked once we were in the car. It wasn't abnormal that he wanted to go; we usually made it a point to stop there every time we were in town._

"_I don't mind."_

_Before I knew it, we were pulling off onto the road that led to the trail to the meadow. I stepped out of the car once we were parked, stretching my arms above my head._

"_I just need to grab something," Edward mumbled as he scurried to the trunk. I figured he was grabbing the blanket that we left there for such instances at this. It was only after he closed the trunk that I realized that he had not only grabbed the blanket but also his guitar._

"_What do you need that for?" I asked nodding at said guitar._

"_You never know when inspiration will hit," he said with a carefree laugh. I didn't think much of it because he had been playing his guitar more often lately. This same tune actually, it was familiar but I couldn't place it._

"_Alright then, we better get on our way."_

_We walked the trail to the meadow in silence, our fingers laced together. Before I knew it we were passing through the foliage covered awning into the meadow._

_Edward spread the blanket out on the ground and gestured for me to sit. Once he was settled in beside me I leaned against his chest, letting his arm come around and rest on my hip._

"_I love this place," I said taking in the beauty the surrounded us._

_He hummed quietly in agreement. We sat that way, in silence, for a long moment just enjoying the closeness and peace that this place always gave us._

"_I… um, wanted to sing you a song," Edward said breaking us out of our peaceful place._

"_Oh?" I pulled away from him slightly._

"_Yeah, that's why I brought my guitar."_

"_I was wondering," I said with a laugh. I was excited for him to sing for me. He has a wonderful voice, not that he agrees._

_He spent a minute tuning his guitar, testing the chords as he went._

"_Well, this may not be perfect but here goes nothing," he said as he dug a pick out of his pocket, situating it in his fingers._

_The melody that he had been practicing over the last week or so surrounded us. I still didn't recognize what it was. Then his voice joined the music._

Forever can never be long enough for me

To feel like I've had long enough with you

Forget the world now we won't let them see

But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted

Love has surely shifted my way

Marry MeToday and every day

Marry MeIf I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you wil

lMm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me

Feel like I am close enough to you

You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you

And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over

And love and has finally shown her my way

Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Promise me

You'll always be

Happy by my side

I promise to

Sing to you

When all the music dies

And marry me

Today and everyday

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

_As the last chord faded away, I had to blink back the tears in my eyes. Even though he had proposed numerous times now, this was different. This was IT._

"_Marry me, Bella," He said making eye contact. He held up his hand that still clutched the pick in his fingers, he undid his fist a diamond ring dropped out, attached to a string so that it dangled from the pick._

_I stared at the brilliant stone as it swayed in the slight breeze. I was stunned. I didn't know what to say, well I knew what to say but I couldn't seem to get the words out. I watched as the hopeful expression slipped from his face, quickly being replaced by a slightly pained look. That look was all it took to snap me out of my trance._

"_Yes," I blurted out._

"_Yes?"_

"_Yes! Yes, I will marry you," I said smiling hugely at him. Then the tears came. "That was the most beautiful proposal ever."_

"_I figured I would get it right eventually," he said flashing me a crooked grin. He slid the guitar out of his lap, then gently pulling me into him replacing it. He leaned down and placed his mouth against mine. He didn't try to deepen it, just leisurely slid his lips along mine, until I couldn't think straight. He pulled away, only to lean back and kiss me again._

"_Do you want your ring?" he asked after a minute of kissing, with a silly grin on his face. I'm sure it matched the one on mine._

"_Of course," I replied looking back at the ring in his hands. I had completely forgotten about it._

"_I hope that you like it," he said as he grabbed my hand and slid the ring into place. It was beautiful. The diamond in the center of the ring was oval shaped, surrounding completely by tiny blue sapphires. It was nothing like the first engagement ring that he had bought me and for that I was grateful. As beautiful that single round solitaire had been, it just was never me. It always had felt out of place on my hand. This was so much more my style. _

"_It's stunning," I whispered softly, turning my hand back and forth watching as the sun caught the stone and sent sparkling light off of it._

"_Not as stunning as you are." I looked up at him then. I was so in love with this man._

"_We're getting married," I breathed out._

"_Yes we are," he said with such conviction that had I even had doubted him there would have been no room for it after those words. But I didn't doubt him. I knew that we had both learned from our mistakes, we were ready to move on. Together._

"I'm here, just a little late," Rose burst into the room. Late as always. It seemed ever since she had, had Henry she was never on time.

"It's okay. Henry being a handful?" I asked taking in her frazzled appearance. She had her head still buried in her bag that she was carrying with her; I don't think that she had looked up since she burst in here.

"Oh, just being his normal two year old self."

"Oh so basically a mini Em," I joked.

"You know it. There it is," she cried out yanking her hand and head out of her bag. She held up a tube of lip gloss victoriously.

"Congrats," Alice chirped. "But I have the same color over here." She held up a matching tube from the vanity in front of me.

"Well shit, I should have known. Oh, Bella, look at you," she was all over the place anymore. I swear it had to do with the fact the Henry was always on the move, never giving her a moment to really focus on one thing.

"You like?" I said looking down at my dress.

"Like? I love. Stand so I can see you in your glory."

I stood slowly, not wanting to mess up of any of Alice's hard work.

"Oh Bella, you look perfect," Rose gushed out. Taking a look in the floor length mirror opposite me, I had to agree with her. I wasn't a vain person but just like anyone else I knew when I looked good. And today I looked like a bride, a very happy, very in love bride. The dress that I choose was delicate in every way. The bodice was fitted with small lacy cap sleeves that sat right on the tips of my shoulders, the dress hugged loosely until about my thighs where is flowed out away from my body. There was an all around antiqued look to it. I decided to go with a traditional veil, a long scalloped lace that attached in the back of my hair and hung down my back, resting at my waist. Of course Alice was able to talk me into wearing heels; I had already slipped my feet into the satiny white pumps that she had picked. All in all I was a vision.

I mean, how could I not be with Alice's help?

"Of course she looks perfect, she has the best bone structure to pull off a veil," Alice chirped as she walked around me fluffing out the dress as she went.

"Alice, go get ready. There isn't much time left," I reminded my little pixie friend. "My MOH needs to look her best."

We spent the next hour giggling and talking about how life is changing again. I watched as Alice and Rose slipped into the emerald green dresses that I had picked out. They were simple A-line dresses with sparkly crystals that ran around the dress just under their chests.

"Can you believe that it was only three years ago that we ran into Edward and that skank-a-holic Tanya in that video store?" Alice asked as she adjusted my veil for the last time.

"A lot has happened since then," I said thinking back to that night. I still can't believe that I thought Edward was actually dating that bitch.

"I still can't believe she showed up at your apartment wanting to apologize," Rose said in disgust.

Yeah, neither could I.

_The month after Edward had proposed had been hectic. I had to take two different trips to Spokane to meet with the same author and Edward was up to his eye balls in club openings. I knew that his job was a lot more hectic without having a second pair of hands to do half the work, I was thankful that he was starting to talk about hiring someone on to help him. I was looking forward to having more time with him._

_So it was a rare Saturday night that we were both home together. We had discussed meeting everyone for a dinner and dancing, but after a little thought and sometime in the bedroom; we decided that we wanted to spend the evening alone together. So we ordered in and cuddled on the couch watching movies. About half way through the first film the intercom buzzer went off startling us both._

"_Must be the food," Edward mumbled as he made his way to the door. "Yes Marcus?" He said into the shiny silver box by the door._

"_You have a visitor, Mr. Cullen," Marcus's gravelly voice came over the line._

"_Is it my Thai food order?"_

"_No sir, it is a Miss Cartel. She says that she has your permission but she isn't on your approved list," he explained._

"_You don't need to bug Edward," I heard her annoying voice in the background. "He won't care."_

_Edward turned and raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged. After Edward had threatened to put a restraining order against her, she had pretty much left us alone. So her being here now, we a surprise._

"_Would you like me to send her up, Sir?" Marcus asked._

_I knew that he was going to tell him no. He didn't want anything to do with her, especially after the club incident. But I knew deep down that it pained him to lose a friend that way, not that he wanted her in his life, but there was no real closure. She was a big part of his life while he was gone, I felt deep down that he needed to hear her out and put her and all of this behind him._

"_Have him send her up," I whispered so Marcus wouldn't hear me._

"_What?" He asked letting go of the button, cutting off communication to the lobby._

"_Maybe you should just hear her out and then we can be done with her once and for all. I mean, Edward, it has been over two years since you cut ties with her and she is still bothering us. It's never going to end until we let her talk," I tried explaining what I was thinking, I didn't think I was coming across right by the confused expression he had on his face. "She was your close friend for a long time Edward; I think you should hear her out."_

_His face softened then. "Do you think I miss her?"_

"_No. Well maybe as a friend. I mean she was there for you when I wasn't."_

"_That doesn't matter Bella. I cut her out of my life because it was the right thing to do, not because of some wild whim. I don't need to hear her out," He said._

"_I know you feel that way now, but in ten years you may feeling differently. Especially once there is a greater distance between what has happened and where you are in life."_

"_Maybe you're right. I don't want to make amends with her, but maybe I should give us both closure," he admitted after a minute. "Please don't leave me alone with her though."_

_I knew he didn't ask that because he thought he would do something with her, it was because he wanted to show her and me that we were an untied force. Him and I against the world._

"_I wouldn't even consider it."_

"_Mr. Cullen," Marcus's voice broke over the line again._

"_Sorry Marcus, please send her up." he said into the intercom._

"_Very good sir."_

_I went to stand by Edward, waiting for the witch to descend on our door._

"_It'll be fine," I murmured._

"_I just don't want her coming in here spewing lies to you," his hand tightened around mine._

"_I'm not worried about anything she has to say. I know the truth and that's all that matters."_

"_Have I told you today how amazing you are and that I love you?" He asked just as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine._

_We were shortly interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ready?" he whispered._

"_As I'll ever be."_

_He swung the door open to reveal a very different looking Tanya. Her eyes were puffy from crying, she was wearing sweat pants and a thin tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with strands hanging out haphazardly._

"_Great she's here," she sneered when her eyes landed on me._

"_And we're done. Thanks for stopping by," Edward snarled as he started to shut the door._

"_No!" She yelped out her hand jutting out trying to stop the shutting door. "I'm sorry! I meant to come and apologize, and now I'm messing it all up."_

"_Yeah because you don't know how to keep your mouth shut," Edward said in a voice as hard as ice._

"_Please let me come in and explain myself. I promise to be respectful," she begged. But I knew Edward and her pleas were falling on deaf ears. She must have figured that out also, because she turned her pleas to me. "Please, Bella. I have so many apologies for you."_

_It took everything I had to not scoff. "Just let her in, Edward," I said in a no nonsense tone. The sooner we let the bitch in the sooner we could be done with her for good._

_He gave me a questioning look, which I just nodded to._

"_You're lucky that Bella is much more forgiving then me," he said through gritted teeth as he opened the door to her. In her credit she did look remorseful for her earlier words._

"_Thank you Bella. I am thankful that you are giving me a chance to explain myself," she said as we led her into the living room. I gestured a hand to one of the wing back chairs that sat opposite the couch. I didn't want her to taint the one piece of furniture that Edward and I cuddled on the most. Once we were settled on the fore mentioned couch we turned our eyes onto the figure that sat stiffly in the chair across from us._

"_So Tanya, what it is that you want to say?" Edward asked in a controlled voice._

"_There's so much, Edward. I am so thankful for this opportunity, I miss you so much," her sentence trailed off there, settling awkwardly around us. Tanya shifted uncomfortably in her chair, realizing I'm sure how that sentence sounded._

_Edward cleared his voice uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But I do miss you. I miss your friendship; you're the only true friend that I ever had."_

_We sat in silence for another moment. I didn't know what to say to her, if she thought coming in here and telling Edward how much she misses him was going to win her any points, then the chick was nutso._

"_Here I go messing this up again. I swear I have a point."_

"_Well then get to it, Tanya. Bella and I don't have all day," his tone was biting. He wasn't happy with her confessions._

"_Of course. I wanted to come here today because I'm moving."_

"_What?" I spit out. She was moving! Yes! Maybe this would be the last we saw of her._

"_Yes, I'm moving. I decided that I needed to go home to Chicago. I only moved here for you, Edward. I was hoping then that we could have had a fresh start here, but now I see that, that would have never happened," she said, her head bowed , her eyes trained onto her lap._

"_A fresh start, Tanya? Seriously? How did you ever come up with that idea?" He demanded._

_Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "You may that I am crazy, maybe I am. But Edward you need to step back and look at things from my point of view. We spent all our time together; we practically lived together in Chicago. We may not have an intimate relationship but everything else was exactly that. A relationship. We went to dinner together, watched movies on the couch. Took drives in the spring and went dancing. So excuse me for thinking that just maybe you felt the same way I did but just were to afraid to admit to it!"_

_Her breath was coming out in angry pants now. But I barely noticed. The pain from her words cut through me like a knife. I know that not just ten minutes ago I promised Edward that I wouldn't let her words bother me, but I couldn't help it. They did have a relationship, in some ways. And realizing that made me sad for her, who wouldn't think that they had a chance if someone acted like that with them._

"_I thought that I had made it very clear to you on numerous occasions that I was not interested in you like that. Crap, Tanya, it's not like I made moves on you, you were my best friend. That was it. My heart could never feel that way for anyone but Bella; his tone was softer now, a little more understanding. I'm sure that her words caused guilt in him; he would always take partial blame for her actions now._

"_I know, Edward," she said with a bitter chuckle. "You did tell me no, but there's something that you need to understand about women, we love a challenge. I just thought you were playing hard to get. Well until I saw you with Bella and then I realized that you would never love me. It hurt and I got angry, I did some very horrible things in that anger, things that I am very sorry for."_

"_I wish I could take them back now. I just wasn't thinking about anyone but myself and my hurt. I should have been there for you, I should have been happy for you."_

_I couldn't help but feel sorry for Tanya. We've all been rejected before and it does hurt. I couldn't imagine loving someone in that way and know that they were always beyond me, that their heart belonged to another. Even when Edward and I were apart there was a part of me that always knew that he loved me._

"_I also need to apologize to you, Bella. I never meant any harm, really. I was just stupid and jealous and those things combined makes you do some really idiotic things," she said sincerely, keeping eye contact with me the whole time._

_I couldn't help myself, I felt sorry for this girl. It's wasn't as if anything she had done was life threatening. I reached my left hand out to grasp her hand that rested on her knee. "I understand, Tanya. Everyone makes mistakes," I told her honestly._

"_Thank you, Bella," she said her eyes drifting to our joined hands. I didn't realize until her hand tightened on mine that I had inadvertently given her the hand that showcased my engagement ring._

"_Oh!" she gasped. "You're getting married."_

_Her voice was thick with emotion. I felt bad now; I didn't mean to shove it in her face._

"_Yes we are," Edward's strong voice came from beside me._

_Tanya released my hand gently and turned her eyes back onto to us. "I'm so happy for your guys, really."_

"_Thank you," I offered softly._

"_Tanya," Edward finally decided to join the conversation. "Bella may be able to look past all that you have done, but I don't know if I can. I understand that you were hurting but it doesn't excuse your actions. I have no idea what you had planned for that waitress to do to Bella that night at the club but it was something. That alone is unforgivable; above all else I was your friend, which should have come before any pain or anger you were feeling."_

"_I know that now, Edward," Tanya cried out. She must have realized that she wasn't making any ground with him. "I wish that I were more rational when I'm emotional but I'm not. I wish that I could go back and change things but I can't. And that night, I promise that I didn't have any intentions of Bella getting hurt. The waitress was just supposed to accidentally spill her tray of drinks on her. I know that sounds horrible, because it was. I will never be able to express how sorry I am that I did that and I am so happy that your friend was able to stop it before it happened. I knew as soon as I told that waitress to do it that it was the wrong thing, I tried to catch her but she was already on her way to your table. You both have to know how sorry I am for all of this."_

_She stopped there, giving us a minute to absorb what she had said._

"_Being sorry now doesn't fix things," Edward said after a minute._

_I watched as Tanya's face fell and the tears welled up in her eyes. "I understand. I should go."_

_She started to stand, but I couldn't let her leave like this. Call me stupid but I felt bad for her. It didn't matter what she had done, I won. I had Edward._

"_Tanya wait," I said stopping her movements. I turned towards the man that I loved more than life itself. "Edward, maybe you just need time to process all that she said."_

"_I don't…" he started but I quickly cut him off._

"_With some time and thought you may be able to come to a better understanding of what she has said today."_

_He stared at me for a beat, his eyes questioning. I gave him an imploring look. "Fine," he said after a minute. "I just need time to process this all but that doesn't mean anything. I don't know if I can ever forgive you."_

"_I understand," she said softly. "Can I leave my new number and address in Chicago with you."_

"_Of course," I said before Edward could tell her no. I stood up to retrieve a pen and paper. I handed it to her but continued to stand, as far as I was concerned this conversation was over for today. I was ready to get back to my day alone with Edward._

"_Here." She handed me the paper now filled with her information. "Please call or write when you're ready."_

_As we walked to the door, the intercom buzzed again. "That would be the food," I said rushing forward to tell Marcus to send it up. I couldn't help but overhear Tanya and Edward though._

"_Well thank you for giving me a chance to explain myself," Tanya said when she reached the door._

"_Once again, that was Bella." He reminded her._

"_Of course, well I am thankful to you both."_

_She turned to me then. "Thank you Bella. And I was telling the truth before, I am very happy for you both. I'm glad that you guys are getting the chance to be happy."_

_I nodded at her; I really didn't know what to say to her._

"_I hope everything in Chicago works out for you," I offered quietly. I was being honest to; I really hoped that whatever she was looking for she would find it in Chicago…far away from here and far away from Edward. She may have a part of his past, but that it all that it is. The past. He is my future just as I am his._

"_Me too," She said before turning her tear filled eyes back onto Edward._

"_Be happy," she whispered._

"_I am," he said and for the first time since she had entered our apartment his voice was soft. His expression one of calm. I was glad that I had pushed him to do this; he needed closure as much as she did. "Please take care of yourself." He added that last bit on at the last second surprising Tanya. Well at least I thought so by the look on her face._

"_I will," She said and then she was gone. From our lives and from Seattle._

"_Wow," I said tucking myself into his side._

"_You can say that again." His grip on my side tightened for a second. "Are we okay?"_

"_Of course we are."_

"_Are we still getting married?" his voice was quiet._

"_You can't get rid of me that easy," I joked trying to alleviate that tension that had settled on us._

"_I never want to be rid of you," he said before placing a very serious but also very sweet kiss on my lips._

"I still can't believe she had the nerve to show up at your guy's apartment. I mean there is such a thing as a phone. I wish I would have been there, I would have totally cut the bitch," Rose huffed. She and I had a different opinion when it came to Tanya, well we pretty much a different opinion on everything but none that same she was pretty pissed that I didn't lay Tanya out once she was in my reach.

"Before talking to her I would have agreed with you but now I understand where she was coming from. She loved him and we all know that love makes you do stupid things," I said trying to ignore the small twinge I still feel when I thought about her loving him.

"Still, it's no excuse to act the way she did," Rose pointed out as she traced lip gloss onto her full lips.

"No, you're right. But we all do stupid things. I mean look at Edward, he ran away because of really stupid things but he came back and we found a way to make it work, if I can forgive him for that then I think that I can put what Tanya did behind me."

Rose and Alice both stared at me for a beat.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"It's nothing really. You're just not the same Bella that you were three years ago," Alice said looking at me with her head cocked.

"Nope, I guess not. I mean I have aged three years and all." I wasn't really sure what they were trying to get at.

"That's not what she meant. You are more mature now, Bella of three years ago would have rather buried her head in sand and ignore any conflict at all. You didn't like making big decisions and hated any disruption to your schedule and now look at you facing and talking about Edward leaving without even a flinch," Rose said with a soft smile on her lips.

"Everyone has to grow up. There is something that I need to tell you both so that you're not surprised later."

"What's that?" Alice asked as she slipped on her shiny silver heels.

"I invited Tanya to the wedding," I said quietly bracing myself for their reactions.

"You what?" Rose shouted.

"I invited her and her serious boyfriend Felix to join us today. Edward would never admit it to me but I know that it's important to him that she is here today, she was his best friend for a very long time."

"She isn't anymore," Alice pointed out.

"No she isn't. But they have been emailing back and forth, mostly about work things." Tanya went back to be a promoter in Chicago. I knew that she and Edward still talked shop even though they were no longer affiliated with each other in a professional way. They mostly just bounced ideas off one another. It wasn't something that had happened overnight, believe me. But about six months after Tanya had left town, she contacted me wanting to know if it was alright if she emailed Edward about a club that she was working on. After Edward and I discussed it we decided that it was alright. We read her emails together and they were always on the professional side.

"They have?" Rose asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yes, they have. You guys didn't have anything to say about me inviting Riley so why is this such a big deal?"

"Well Riley is married and has a child," Alice piped in.

"So?" I challenged them.

About six months after Riley and Megan had moved to Salt Lake City I had received an invite to their wedding. I was a little shocked to say the least; the last time I had talked to Riley was right after James had been convicted of ten different counts of rape and an embezzlement list that was longer then my arm. He was relieved to say the least that James was going to be in prison for a long time. He wasn't the only one that was relieved. He had told me then that Megan and him were taking things slowly, getting to know each other again. I expressed to him how happy I was for him and her both. I really was.

Edward and I had attended their wedding together, it was a quiet affair. Just close friends and family. Megan looked radiant in an off white gossamer gown that swept along the floor as she walked down the aisle to a beaming Riley. As they said "I do", I even had tears in my eyes. We didn't get to spend much time with the happy couple but what time we did reassured me that I had made the right choice in picking Edward. Not that I ever doubted that. But the way Riley looked at Megan was the same way I caught Edward staring at me. It gave me immense pleasure to know that he was happy and in love.

Three months after their wedding I got an email from Riley telling me that he was going to be a father! He was ecstatic. Megan was just shy of hitting the three month mark and they decided that they were safe to start telling people. Another six months later I got a birth announcement in the mail telling me that Randall Michael Carter was born, weighing in at 8lbs 4oz and 20 inches long. I was glad that Riley was finally getting everything he had ever wanted and it was with Megan, his one and only true love.

When they had received the invitation to mine and Edward's wedding, I got a very excited phone call from them both telling me that they couldn't wait to be there for my big day. It was then that I knew that everything that had gone on between me and Riley was truly in the past and that we all could move forward as friends.

"So she's bringing a date?" Rosalie said it was her way of backing out of the fight that was sure to happen if she and Alice kept badgering me about the Tanya issue.

"Yes she is. His name if Felix Armstrong and then have been together for almost a year now. From what I understand she has never been happier."

"She better be on her best behavior, I would hate to have to cut someone on your wedding day," Rose huffed.

Alice and I giggled softly. Rose was always wanting to cut someone. A knock on the door broke us from our chuckles.

"Who is it and what is your title?" Alice called in a stern voice. She was being the freaking police today making sure that Edward didn't try to come into the bridal room. I'm pretty sure that she had slept outside my bedroom door last night too, just to make sure that he didn't sneak in or try to leave a breakup note again (well that was opinion anyways).

"It's Esme, mother of the groom?" Esme's soft voice filtered through the door.

"Is said groom with you or in the vicinity of the door?" Alice asked stepping closer to the door.

"No, he is with the other men getting dressed."

"You are safe to enter then."

I about rolled my eyes at Alice's Hitler ways. The door swung open revealing a stunning looking Esme in a sage green dress. Her caramel hair was loose around her shoulders in soft waves.

"Oh Bella, you look absolutely stunning my dear," Esme gushed as she swept into the room.

"Thank you, Esme," I said softly. Things between Edward's parents and I were finally becoming good again. It took a lot of long talks and time for things to start to mend, but mending it was. They apologized profusely more than once for withholding any information from me. I understood to a point that they were trying to protect me; they were worried that I would have run to Chicago, to Edward, if I had known where he was. And they were right, I probably would have. They worried that if I did I would have been more hurt by the state that I would have found him in. When he was drinking it had brought out the worse in him and they worried that things would have been said that couldn't have been taken back. After dealing with Edward that one time drunk I now understand where they were coming from.

"Edward isn't going to know what hit him," she said with a smile taking in my dress.

"Of course he won't, Bella looks smashing," Alice said.

"Yes she does," Esme agreed. "Where is your mom? I thought I would find her in here."

"Oh, she was here earlier but rushed out of here awhile ago when she heard that my dad was freaking out, I guess he is having a hard time preparing to give me away." I said rolling my eyes. The thought of a parent actually giving their child away was kind of archaic. I mean I haven't lived at home for ten years, what was there to give away?

_But I guess that's part of being the dad._

"Yes, I suppose this is a big day for all the parents involved," mused Esme. "But I don't look at it as losing a son; I see it as gaining a daughter."

I felt tears prickle the back of my eyes at her statement. I was glad that things between us were finally healing.

"And I'll have another mother."

"Oh, Bella," she said in a watery voice. "I'm glad you feel that way."

I gave her a quick hug. "I love you, Esme."

"I love you, too sweetheart."

A soft knock on the door broke us from our teary confessions.

"Who is it and what is your title?" Alice barked out again.

"Charlie, father of the bride," my dad stated dutifully. He liked this version of Alice, she reminded him of a little police officer.

"Come in Charlie," she called out. "I'm guessing it is time."

"It is," he said stepping into the room. His eyes traveled over my dress and the perfectly placed veil in my hair. "You look stunning, baby girl."

"Thanks, daddy," I said with tears welling up again.

"No crying," Alice huffed as she dabbed under my eyes with a tissue. "I will not having you go out there looking like a red eyed raccoon."

"Sorry," I said with a roll of the eyes.

"There," she said with a smile. "Let's get this party started."

"I'll see you out there," Esme said giving me out last smile before she disappeared out the door.

Alice and Rose quickly sorted out the bouquets and fluffed my dress one last time. And before I knew it, it was time to go. Alice and Rose were out the door first, with my dad and me following behind them. I think they were trying to give us a moment to ourselves.

"You sure you want to do this, Bells? Say the word and I'll whisk you out of here and put you up in a safe house," my dad said quietly.

"Why would I want that, dad?" I asked suppressing a chuckle.

"I don't know. I just wanted you to know there were options."

"No dad, not option_s _there is only one choice and he's waiting for me on the other side of that door," I nodded my head towards the patio door that was going to lead us outside to the beautiful garden wedding that Alice had planned.

After much discussion, Edward and I both decided that we wanted to go through with the wedding at his parent's house, like before. I was wary at first but standing here now, waiting to walk out that door I was glad that we had decided to do it here. Nowhere else would have been right.

"If you're sure," he said his mustache twitching slightly. He was suppressing a smile and that made me glad. Under his rough cop exterior, my dad was a romantic through and through.

"Never been surer about anything before."

"Well then let's get your married."

We reached the door then. Em and Jasper were waiting to escort my girls down the aisle. Em came forward first and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. "You look beautiful, baby sis."

"Thanks, Emmy. You also look dashing," I told him returning his squeeze.

"Put her down before you wrinkle her dress," Rose admonished from his side.

"Did dad tell you about the safe house?" he asked quietly. Only my dad and I hearing him.

"Yes, he did," I said rolling my eyes at my brother. "And I told him that it wasn't needed."

"Always so stubborn," he said with a chuckle. Jasper joined us then, giving me a small smile.

"I would tell you that there has never been a more beautiful bride, but I would fear for my safety then," he said indicating his head towards Alice, who in return gave him a pointed look. "So instead, I'll say that you'll take Edward's breath away."

Before I had a chance to thank him, Em opened his big mouth. "Better her then my dad."

"No doubt about that," my dad chimed in. I swear the two of them were more alike than should be normal.

"Alright you two," I said giving them both the eye. "Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome."

Before anything else was said, I heard the music start. "I guess that our cue," Rose said with a grin.

Alice and Jasper were the first out the door, her arm linked through his. Rose situated a nervous looking Henry next to Mike and Jess's daughter Abby. My little flower girl and ring bearer.

"Remember what mommy said, Henry. You hold onto Abby and walk right to mommy okay?"

"K, momma," his little voice said.

"Now Abby, you throw the petals on the ground as you walk. Just like you did in practice. K?"

"K, Wose," Abby giggled.

Mike and Jess announced not long after Rose and Em, that they too were also expecting a baby. A little girl. She was born three weeks before Henry and was the cutest little thing with blonde curly hair and big blue eyes.

Rose and Emmett disappeared next. Then the wedding planner helped usher Henry and Abby out the door, from what I could tell they were doing beautifully and even if they didn't, well it would be cute anyways.

The wedding coordinator nodded at my dad and me next. The doors opened and the wedding march filled the air.

And then the nerves hit.

Could I do this? Would he be out there?

_Of course he's out there. If he wasn't you would know by now._

I felt like I was going to puke.

"You okay, kiddo?" my dad asked leading me to the door.

"Just nervous," I managed to get out.

"Then you're making the right choice."

"What?"

"If you weren't nervous, I would be worried," he said with a chuckle.

We stepped out into the warm summer air. It was beautiful, tulle was linked through the white chairs and there were flowers everywhere. It smelled like a fragrant garden in the middle of spring. It was perfect.

Upon seeing me everyone stood, the movement caught my eye. You would think at this moment that I would lock eyes with Edward, and part of me wanted to. But another part was still afraid, I knew it was irrational. He was there, I could feel him but I couldn't force myself to look his way yet. So I took in the people that had gathered here for our union.

There was Mike and Jess, smiling at me. Angela and Ben were next to them, little Brady sitting in Ang's arms. He couldn't be over three months old. Tanya and Felix were next and I was happy to see nothing but pure happiness in her face when we locked eyes. Felix was good for her and if the look on his face said anything, Edward and I may just be headed to Chicago soon for another wedding.

Jake and Vanessa were next. The sun catching the band that sat on his ring finger. His hand firmly planted on Vanessa's swollen stomach. Not too much longer and another baby will be added to our bunch. Jake and Vanessa had married a little over two years ago in a small ceremony back in La Push. It was on the beach at Twilight and I had never seen either of them happier.

Jake gave me an encouraging smile before my eyes drifted to Riley and Megan. Their arms were wrapped around each other watching me with such happiness. I was glad that they could come and be here for this. It was like everything had come full circle. Next was Carlisle and Esme. My new family, both of them watched me with tear filled eyes. And lastly my own mom, her blue eyes also filled with tears. "I love you," she mouthed as I passed her.

"I love you too," I mouthed back.

And then I knew I couldn't put it off any longer and I looked at Edward. And my breath was gone, but so were the nerves. I had never seen anyone more handsome in my whole life. His green eyes held tears of happiness and such love that my feet faltered for a second. Not out of wariness but out of pure emotion.

I would never love someone as much as I love this man.

Before I knew it we were stopped in front of the altar.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Reverend Weber's voice broke through the crowd.

"I do," my dad's brusque voice said.

Edward stepped forward and took my hand from my father.

"Keep her safe," my dad commanded softly.

"For the rest of my life," Edward said with such conviction that I would never doubt him again.

"Good."

My dad stepped away then, finding his seat next to my mom. Edward led us up to the altar, turning to face me once we were stopped.

Though no words had passed between us yet, his eyes spoke volumes. They told me of his love and devotion. They told me of his passions and his lust and lastly they told me that he was mine forever.

I honestly don't remember what the reverend said, I barely remember saying "I do" but I do remember Edward sliding the ring onto my finger, placing a soft kiss on top of it. Then me repeating his actions but only on his hand.

Before I knew it Reverend Weber announced us husband and wife and told Edward to kiss his bride.

And he did. Thoroughly and without hesitation.

And in that moment I knew that no matter what happened, no matter what life threw at us. I was exactly right where I belonged.

The End. (Or the beginning depending on how you look at it)

**I cried…seriously. Tears were streaming down my face as I wrote "The End". This was my first attempt at writing FanFiction and it is with bittersweet feelings that I finally finish it. Bittersweet because I am going to miss these characters and this story so much! Also I am going to miss all of you and your kind words!**

**But don't fret my pets I am not going anywhere. I have another story on here called "The Other Twin" that I post on regularly and I am working on another story as we speak called "Run From You" I have about 5 chapters done and I want to build up about five more before I post anything so that I can do a weekly update without delays! So put me on Author Alert if you want to read what else I write.**

**Reviewers will get a teaser of my new story….I know I'm bribing you all for reviews… But I just love your thoughts so much and I want to hear what you all think of this!**

**Now is the time for the thanks:**

**First off I want to thank my wonderful Beta Yuki Sakura-Chan! She is just wonderful…amazing…splendid…have I mentioned Wonderful? She deals with my crazy grammar and sentence structure and gives you guys a very polished version of my work! I look forward to working on many more stories with her!**

**I also want to thank my cousin Sarah, who is also my best friend. She has held my hand and listened to me vent over everything that has to do with this story. She was there when I wrote the first 3 pages and is the first person to read the newest chapters…this story is as much as her baby as it is mine.**

**Last but not least, I want to thank every single one of you! You are the reason I wrote this story, even when I was pulling out my hair and banging my head against the wall because of writers block…I never gave up because of you! Your reviews and adding me to your favorites and alerts made my day, no matter what kind of mood I was in! I appreciate every single one of you! **

**I hope to see you all on my next adventure!**

**Well that was the longest Author note ever! LOL….See you all soon!**

**XO-**

**Symphiann**


End file.
